


Dresden（德累斯顿）

by onesadgummybear



Series: Dresden [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Historical, M/M, Multi, World War II
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 190,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesadgummybear/pseuds/onesadgummybear
Summary: 当利威尔得到那份虚假的身份证明时，他知道生存的关键是不被注意，控制内心的痛苦和愤怒。然而，当战火转而燃烧到德国时，利威尔发现他有能力做出一个选择。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dresden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719944) by [hedera_helix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedera_helix/pseuds/hedera_helix). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：qj，脏话，有必要的路人利情节，少量法兰X利威尔（其实是纯洁的兄弟情）

利威尔盯着厨房地板上的污渍，比平常多花了几秒钟，他突然发现自己不记得最后一次擦洗地板是什么时候了。时间过得太久了，他甚至不知道这些污渍是怎么来的：那一大块棕色是伊莎贝尔洒出的汤吗？还是利威尔几乎打翻了的那杯咖啡？后者肯定是几星期前发生的——他们已经很久没有拿到配给了——但是污渍仍然在那。

当利威尔走向餐桌时，他迟钝地意识到自己已经习惯了逃避，以至于他几乎没有注意到脚步的变化。他在法兰身边坐下，无精打采地把粥倒进盘子里冷却。有那么一瞬间他想问问法兰前天买的牛奶去哪儿了，然后他意识到，伊莎贝尔一定又把它送给了 Gernhardt夫人。不可否认，她的孩子的确比他们更需要牛奶，所以他放弃了。

“伊莎贝尔已经走了？”他问道，法兰哼了一声表示回答。

“她说她想看看 Schild先生的狗。”

利威尔咕哝了一声，吃了一勺寡淡无味的稀粥。自从几星期前伊莎贝尔发现了那个躺在垃圾箱背后的小动物，她几乎每天都去看它——尽管利威尔已经告诉她无数次不要这么做——确保狗主人把它安全带回家。这绝对比整天坐在房间内无所事事，也肯定比从他们穷困的邻居那里偷窃食物要好得多，所以利威尔不再训斥她了，特别是自从Schild先生只要能省下来一点补给，就会分享给伊莎贝尔。最初的几周里，每当她从外面回来，利威尔都会密切地关注她，观察她的行为是否有明显的不同；甚至有一次，他加入了她的拜访，试图让自己的疑虑平息下来——结果 Schild先生只是一个70多岁的鳏夫，他唯一的乐趣就是那只小狗，以及他女儿（住的足够近）每周一次的拜访。

“你今天出去吗？”利威尔问道，试图让声音保持轻松，但是法兰从他的书中抬起头，表情突然变得惊恐。

“我没打算……”他说，在决定“不，不是今天”之前，眼神躲闪着，试图不去看利威尔。他的声音变得有些尖锐，这让利威尔觉得他不应该问这个问题。“你呢？”

 他点点头，“我想寻找一些工作。”

这已经成了一个固定的对话（It’s a constant nagging thought these days），找些工作，做些事情，任何能阻止你呆在室内的事——利威尔不明白法兰是如何忍受一直待在房间里，看书或是写作——有什么好写的？这几天根本无事发生。他吃完那份劣质的早餐，离开了房间。无论他说什么都改变不了法兰，况且，谁又能说法兰的生活方式是愚蠢的呢？

当利威尔使用完楼下的公共洗手间（一如既往的糟糕）时，他遇到了 Niemeye夫人。她紧紧地抓着一封信，这让利威尔好奇她是否终于得到了有关她儿子的消息—他因为一些轻微的罪行而被送往布痕瓦尔德，而她从来不愿提起这个。她用胳膊拦住利威尔，用犀利的眼神盯着他，问道：“你这些天还在咳嗽吗？”

利威尔试图挤出一个微笑，“好多了，最近的天气很暖和。”他简单地解释道，庆幸他不用再假装咳嗽了。显然，像Niemeye夫人这样好管闲事的人并不需要知道军队没有因为一个模糊的肺部疾病而拒绝他。

“我很高兴听到这个消息。”她说，嘴角浮现出一丝微笑。“我今早看到你的弟弟跑出去了”，她继续说道，尽管利威尔已经开始走下楼梯。“你真的应该好好照顾他，你知道的。”

利威尔无言地点点头，好奇伊莎贝尔的伪装还能保持多久。“我会让他注意安全”，他向Niemeyer夫人保证，而她看起来还没有结束对话的打算。

“你的那位朋友呢？”她问道，现在她徘徊在利威尔上方的台阶上，双手紧紧握住栏杆。“我有一段时间没见到他了。”

利威尔皱起眉头，说“他哥哥上个月死了”，撒谎对他来说已经毫不费力。“他哥哥住在列宁格勒，那是他最后的亲人了，这些天他感觉不是很好。”

 Niemeyer夫人的表情充满了同情——当他们得知其他人的坏消息时，表面上就会露出这种表情——暗自庆幸自己不是唯一一个不幸的人。“很遗憾听到这个，”她把她的头歪向一边，“对于他这样一个帅气，强壮的男人来说，这种懦弱的思想真是一种耻辱。但是谁又能因他没有被送去收容所（institution）而责怪他的父母呢？那些地方实在是太贵了！如果我能付得起，我也会对我的Stefan这么做的。”她停了一会儿，神情变得有些恍惚，然后缓了过来。“他还有个住在柏林的姨妈，对吗？或许这是一种安慰。”

“希望如此。”利威尔说，他试图掩盖声音里哪怕一点的情绪。即使过了这么多年，这仍然是个艰难的任务。

“好吧，我不想浪费你太多的时间。”终于，她叹了口气，从地上捡起她的东西。“希特勒万岁。”

“希特勒万岁。”利威尔机械地重复道，然后下楼。今天是个晴天，但飘来的风仍然是冷的。于是利威尔把衣领竖了起来，然后他走到了街上。

他先是走到了当地的小商店，询问他们是否可以提供一份工作。但是没有人需要帮助，人们都学会了靠自己来勉强应付。工厂也是一样，拒绝任何看起来应该拿着枪的人。利威尔决定走得更远些，跨过易北河上的奥古斯都桥，然后在旧镇子里游荡，直到有人在他背后喊住了他。

“喂，你！矮子！”

利威尔本能地转过头，当他看见那些灰色的制服时，他的呼吸短暂地停滞了。他看到了五个人，都配有手枪，他们倚靠在通往一座建筑内庭院的拱门旁的墙上，脸上绽放出诡异的笑容。其中一个人示意利威尔靠近，他犹豫地照做了，尽管他脑子里想的全是逃跑。

“我能帮你什么吗？”利威尔尽可能礼貌地问，在距离士兵们几米远的地方停了下来。他试图保持声音的稳定，努力掩饰着他的心脏在肋骨间疯狂跳动的事实。

“是的，我想你可以。”其中一个男人向前走了一步。利威尔猜想他是个头儿，他衣领上的补丁是纯黑色。让他更紧张的不是这个男人的地位，而是黑色补丁意味着什么：他们是盖世太保。

“帮什么？”利威尔询问道。他眯起眼睛，强烈的阳光使他无法看清这个男人。他的腋窝因汗水感到发痒，他努力地把脸上的紧张控制在一个合适的范围内——毕竟，没人想在这种人面前显得过于镇定。

 “如果你能出示你的证件的话。

当利威尔努力用不颤抖的手把文件从口袋里抽出来时，他的脑子里充斥着咒骂。他很早就得到这份文件了，早在他离开柏林之前，显然他知道上面的信息是过期的，错误的。他的左手紧紧握住裤子口袋里的小刀——离开房子之前放进去的。这位警官足足盯了这份错误文件20秒，在这期间里利威尔尽可能小心地观察着剩下的人。他的头脑在疯狂运转，制定计划并计算后果，试图不去考虑那个无法避免的，很有可能结束这一切的计划。

“告诉我你的名字。”他命令道，利威尔只是讥笑了一声。

“怎么，你不认字吗？”他来不及阻止自己，有那么一瞬间恐惧似乎战胜了理智。穿着制服的男人严厉地看着他，他的脸因气愤而涨红。“Theodore Mertz,”利威尔抢在他说话之前回答道。

“这上面说你来自柏林。”这个男人把他的证件递给下属，他在阳光下仔细地检查着。

“我在父母去世后我搬来了这。”利威尔不动声色地撒谎道。一个身穿灰裙子的女人从利威尔和士兵间走了过去，她的手紧紧抓住钱包，目光固定在地面的鹅卵石上。

“我对你的损失感到抱歉。”他边说边点头，“他们是怎么死的？如果你不介意我问的话。”

“一氧化碳中毒。”利威尔答道。他知道自己听起来太冷漠了——警官的眉毛几乎扬到了发际线上（the officer’s eyebrows climb towards his hairline.），“他们被困在防空洞里了。”

“并且你没有陪着他们？”

利威尔注意到那个下属把他的文件递给了另一个是士兵，他在指着什么，爆发出一阵大笑——他希望他只是在嘲笑他的身高。后者似乎并没有笑，但他把文件抓了过来，仔细扫视着利威尔的脸，似乎在思考他的脸是否与文件上相符。利威尔收回目光，把注意力放在面前的军官身上。

“我在城市的另一端，”他尽可能简短地解释道，“我去看望我的舅舅肯尼。”

“看望你的舅舅肯尼。”军官重复道，他的笑容愈发灿烂。“好吧，我不得不承认，你的做法不是很好。还有一件困扰我的事。”

利威尔努力让呼吸保持平稳，他盯着面前的男人，感受到自己手心的汗弄湿了刀把。他试图去预测他想说什么。他会指出文件上的错误吗？那些自己没注意到的细微差别？他艰难地吞咽口水，深吸一口气以缓解他疯狂跳动的心脏。

“你是怎么逃过入伍的？”他用一种奇怪的礼貌语气问道。“陆军部的那群人不可能因为你的身高拒绝你，对吧？”

利威尔摇摇头，“我有肺部疾病，”他回答道，希望这个简单的的回答能打消他的疑虑。他的大脑重复着这句话，好像试图把注意力转移到在他无法抓住的东西上。

“真是不幸。”军官评论道，他的声音听起来有令人警惕的嘲笑。当有人把利威尔的证件还给他时，他叹了一口气，低下头重新审视着。“什么类型的肺部疾病？”

利威尔的大脑飞速运转着，他的手紧紧握住刀把，试图想出某种和肺部有关的回答。当“肺结核”三个字脱口而出时，他知道他花了太多时间来回答。军官抬起头盯着他，他的眼神里有某种令人讨厌的幸灾乐祸。当他抬手示意利威尔靠近时，利威尔却犹豫地向后退了一步。

“过来。”他命令道，这只让利威尔又向后退了一步。

“干什么？”他问道，努力保持镇定，尽管他已经不记得上次感到恐惧是什么时候。

警官的脸立马变得不耐烦。

“我们需要确定某些事情。”他用锐利的声音解释道。利威尔把目光移向他身后的士兵，他们正在慢慢靠近他，就像人们靠近他们想抓住的动物一样。

“我已经给你们证件了。”利威尔尝试着解释，决定孤注一掷。“不论你们需要什么，你们已经得到它了，不是吗？”

军官站的更直了，他又叹了一口气，看着街上来来往往的人：带着孩子的母亲，在河边的咖啡馆吃东西的年轻女人。利威尔察觉到没人看着他们，人们好像已经学会去无视这种经常发生的事。但利威尔一直盯着军官：他的手慢慢滑落到腰间的手枪皮套上。

“我需要你把裤子脱了。”军官说道，他的手指把玩着皮套上的扣子。“现在，要么你在大街上脱，要么在更有隐私的拱道里。”

 利威尔屏住了呼吸，不敢相信地盯着军官。从眼角的余光里他看到其他士兵靠的更近了。

“我不会那么做的。”利威尔平静地告诉他，这些字几乎把他的喉咙挤得发痛。

“为什么？”

“因为这他妈的是侮辱，这就是原因。”利威尔坚持说，尽管他知道这并不是他抗拒的真正原因。他记得自己曾经听邻居提起过这事，但当时他以为这是某种编造的笑话。

“或者是因为你在隐藏什么。”军官反驳道，当他把目光转移到利威尔的胯骨上时，他突然皱紧了眉头，“你的手在抓着什么？”

利威尔试图让自己看上去无辜，但当他说出“没什么”的时候，他知道自己犹豫了太久。他向后退了一步，一个士兵立刻抓住他的胳膊，从口袋里掏出了那把刀。

“那这是什么？”军官懒洋洋地拖着长音说。刹那间利威尔瞬间将他抱起，扔到抓住他的男人的身上；他们都摔倒了，但是利威尔侧身着地，迅速地站起来，沿着街道狂奔。

他能听到后面的大声叫喊，听到他们追逐的脚步声，但他领先一步，尽管距离他上一次逃跑已经过了很多年，他仍然熟悉这个游戏。他感受着腿部那种令人兴奋的力量，这使他想起了过去，尽管士兵们穷追不舍，他却想要微笑。但他知道，这种感觉很快就会消失——劣质的食物和艰苦的生活折磨着他，能量在他的体内消耗得更快，而不是那些训练有素的士兵。

他向右拐上了一条小巷，在半路左转，跳过一堵矮墙，飞快地穿过一个小花园;他听到不远处有狗在叫，利威尔咒骂了一声，跑到一条铺满鹅卵石的老街上;这个地方沐浴在微弱的阴影中，高大的建筑物挡住了正午的阳光。利威尔不知道他是否应该放慢脚步，尽量让自己看起来不那么显眼以避开那些士兵，但街道上几乎空无一人，使这个计划不太可能奏效。所以他继续向前跑，直到他听到前面有很大的动静，快速接近的脚步声。他挤进两栋建筑物之间的空隙，即使身处狭小的空间里，他的脚步也几乎没有放慢，他希望那些几乎是他两倍大的士兵不会发现自己。正当他跑进另一条街道时，他身后突然传来一声喊叫。

“他在这！”

利威尔骂了一声，向左转，以最快的速度跑着。他能听到震耳欲聋的枪声，把狗吓得叫了起来。相比之下，他身后的墙壁被子弹击中时发出的碎裂声几乎听不见了。他的心脏开始加速跳动，当他试图思考时，他双腿里的血液剧烈地流动着。他不太了解这个城市的这一边，还没有熟悉所有可以躲藏的地方，他觉得自己的运气在这里受阻了。当利威尔沿着街道奔跑时，他滑倒了，摔在古老的鹅卵石上。利威尔扫视着前方：建筑物之间有一个十字路口，他可以向左或向右拐。或者……

正前方是一座两层楼高的住宅楼，四周是一堵墙壁，不是很高也不是很厚，墙的上方有什么东西吸引了利威尔的注意：一条被微风吹起飘在空中的窗帘。这个计划很糟糕，他一想就知道了。既然左拐不再是一个选择，他便再次考虑向右拐。但当他跑到了十字路口时，他发现墙边有一辆空木车。不假思索地他跳上了木车,抓住墙边把自己拉了上来。他站了起来沿着墙壁跑了几米，来到一个法式阳台下方，利威尔抓着栏杆向上爬，拼命地保持平衡。终于，他赶在墙外脚步声停下的几秒钟前把身体扔进了那个敞开的窗户。他坐在地板上，拼命地喘着气，胸部和喉咙仿佛着了火，眼泪几乎夺眶而出。

除了自己的喘气声外，利威尔听到窗外的士兵们在询问他去哪儿了，从他所听到的对话判断，他们走了一条更长的街道而不是利威尔穿过的狭窄缝隙——这无疑确保了他的逃脱。他听到狗的咆哮声，这几乎掩盖了士兵们的叫喊。

“该死的纳粹。”利威尔低声咒骂道，终于把目光转向房间内——他所看到的第一样东西是个手枪枪管，稳稳地瞄准他的眉心。

利威尔慢慢地打量着拿枪的男人，仿佛害怕目光转移地太突然：高大，强壮（显然比他自己要强壮的多），他穿着军队的裤子和靴子，剩余的衣服挂在右边，军官帽被放在木质梳妆台上。利威尔听到公寓外的士兵指向打开的窗户叫喊着，争论他能否通过。他不可思议地坐着不动，思绪飘到被夺走的刀上，他甚至来不及思考和诅咒现在的状况。

“我知道他们在说你。”，面前的男人说道，声音低沉，冷静。

枪看起来很重，但男人稳稳地拿住它。利威尔努力移开目光，更好地审视这个男人和房间。他身后是一个盥洗室，墙上挂着一面镜子，装饰派艺术风格的镜框看起来古怪又过时。男人下巴和脸颊上残留的泡沫说明他刚才在刮脸，他的金发梳得整整齐齐，明亮的蓝眼睛上方是紧紧皱着的眉毛；他穿了一双深灰色的背带，靴子上的光芒无可挑剔。卧室看起来朴素而舒适，没有过多的东西，只有一些必要的家具。利威尔注意到这里没有一丝女性的气息，但他喜欢这样，欣赏着卧室简朴的风格。左边是铺得整整齐齐的床，床头柜上没有台灯，

只有一支插在白色搪瓷烛台里的蜡烛，烛台底部雕刻得像一只裂开的贝壳——这让利威尔痛苦地回忆起那次去海边的小旅行，那是他和母亲唯一的一次旅行，尽管他不明白为什么会现在回忆起它。

利威尔的目光在这些东西上跳动着，最后总是会回到枪上。他不明白为什么这一切都是如此生动，为什么他现在会注意到这些，为什么他没有寻找门，窗户或是任何可以扔向面前男人的东西，一切能带给他微小逃脱机会的东西。他又看了看枪，意识到枪被上了膛：这就是死亡了，一个多么糟糕的结局啊。利威尔意识到，死在这一堆该死的平庸的家具中似乎比看着他的人生在眼前闪现更好——看到第二次无疑只会让它变得更糟。

街上的士兵们还在讨论，争辩着是否需要检查这栋房子。其中一个人很坚持，说了一些关于犹太人和猴子的事情。狗不停地对着木车和墙壁嚎叫，然后他们做了一个决定，于是，利威尔开始待那些沉重的脚步声爬上楼梯。

几秒种后，利威尔的身体似乎恢复了活力。他伸长了脖子，小心翼翼地审视窗外：墙外仍然有两名士兵在巡逻，这让利威尔骂了一句脏话。前门飘来了谈话声，他仔细地分辨谈话内容：寻找他的人听起来很抱歉，另一个人在试图让吠叫的狗安静下来。这让利威尔想起了那个荒谬的谣言——盖世太保的狗被训练到能识别犹太人的气味。

“我对喧嚣感到好奇。”当利威尔悄悄溜进盥洗室时，男人低沉的声音传了进来。他看到水池底部的剃须刀发出的暗淡光芒，认为这可能是他运气变好的迹象。他用左手安静地抓起剃须刀，把仿象牙制的把手放在毛巾上擦干——打滑的把手不会对锋利的刀片有任何帮助。

利威尔慢慢地绕着房间打转，最终在门后的梳妆台边停下脚步。他边听谈话边努力思考这个男人没有立刻把他交给盖世太保的动机——他是世界上唯一一个善良的纳粹，但这并不是个合理的解释。

“我不能说我看到了任何反常迹象。”公寓的主人说，语气漠不关心，“很遗憾我不能帮你。”

狗的吠叫转为低沉的咆哮和哀鸣，利威尔能听到它的爪子疯狂挠地的声音，有一滴汗水从太阳穴边落下。

“您介意我们更仔细地搜查房子吗？袭击者体型很小，您知道的，犹太老鼠很擅长躲避。”一个人问道，对他自己的笑话笑了一会儿，接着是一阵紧绷的沉默。

“很显然那毫无必要。”另一个更紧张的声音加入了对话，某个人把狗从门边拖走了，它的嚎叫声在门廊里回荡，几乎盖过那人的声音。

“看来Rottenführer 忘记了他的军衔，还有我的。”他的声音变得锐利，似乎在强调什么事情。“我希望你们立刻处理噪音。”

 “是的，先生。很抱歉，先生。”其中一个士兵在门关上前抓住机会道歉。

当利威尔意识到这个男人会回来时，他的身体变得紧绷起来。他不安地改变了握刀的姿势，刀背摩擦着手腕。随着男人走近卧室，他的呼吸加快了。有那么一秒钟利威尔反思了一下，他出奇地冷静，意识到自己正在快速地从死亡走向活着。门突然开了，他的身体充满了力量，愤怒，以及生存的意志。然后他开始攻击，瞄准喉咙，但他错误地判断了距离。男人毫不费力地躲过攻击，用可怕的力量抓住利威尔的胳膊。接下来是一场无声的争斗，不平衡且短暂。利威尔没有任何机会反击，然后，仅仅几秒种后男人强劲地把他的胳膊扭到背后，把他紧紧地按在梳妆台上，抽出他手中的剃刀。

“这正是我所说的愚蠢行为。”男人低声说道。利威尔手臂上的疼痛感消失了，当他转过身时，男人正在关闭窗户，拉上了纯白色的窗帘。“他们会在这个地区逗留一段时间，理想情况下，你应当等到天黑。”他建议道，用一种几乎平静的冷漠来面对利威尔的震惊。“或许你想要坐下来等。”

突然间，像是遵从命令一样，利威尔跪倒在梳妆台前的地板上，他因虚弱而战栗着，感受到活力离开了他的四肢，他试图回想起他上一顿不是土豆的饭：Krieger吃剩的火腿和圆萝卜，而他几乎全都让给了伊莎贝尔和法兰，并且，那已经是五天前了。那是来自纳粹的施舍，就像现在这样，这个男人施舍他以生存。突如其来的的怨恨充满了他的头脑，这让他想要大喊，想要击打什么，想要伤害什么，杀戮什么来向世界展示他的愤怒；所有的愤怒来自于这些愚蠢的，恶毒的思想，在他童年时这些思想便剥夺了他成年时可能拥有的的每一个希望，每一个期待，每一盎司的兴奋。利威尔能感觉到男人在注视着自己，但他拒绝抬头，在他这样的人眼里看到怜悯无疑是世界上最糟糕的事。

“或许我们应该喝杯咖啡，”男人说，“又或许你想吃些东西？距离你上一顿像样的正餐已经过去多久了？”

利威尔保持着沉默，因震惊而非固执，男人沉重地叹了一口气。

“当然，我们没理由不能表现得像文明人一样，”他继续说道，“即使在这样的情况下。”

利威尔对他的用词讥笑了一声，“文明的？”他嘲弄地回答道，“我不认为像你这样的人会使用这种词。”

“来自不到五分钟之前想杀我的人之口，”男人提醒道，利威尔忍不住抬头看向他。

“你先试图杀我的。”他反驳道，没有意识到自己听起来多么的幼稚，直到男人的嘴角浮现出一抹微笑。

“是的，我威胁了你的生命。”男人说，直到现在利威尔才听出他的奥地利口音——熟悉的令人作呕。“但只有我知道我是否真的打算结束它，如果你理智地想想，把你交给我们那令人尊敬的朋友会容易的多。”

利威尔感到自己思想在改变，像是某种沉重的东西突然放过了他——一种徒劳的感觉。随之而来的是一种无法表达的，仍然在寻找方向的愤怒;然而，有一种警惕挥之不去，一种不信任，他不确定自己是否能在经历了所有他所见过的、世界上所有的丑恶之后，彻底摆脱这种不信任。男人没有告诉利威尔他很安全，现在也不需要告诉他。他叹了口气，把自己从地板上撑起来，走到同样朴素的客厅里。

“我不喜欢咖啡。”利威尔顺便说道，他听到了一声轻笑。

“那就喝茶吧，”男人在利威尔身后走进厨房，几乎没有说话。利威尔坐在上发上等待着，几分钟后他回来了，拿着一壶茶和两个精致得出奇的杯子，和茶壶配套。他通过滤网倒出了茶，利威尔给他的那份加了点牛奶，靠在沙发上。

“我确实是想杀你，你知道的。”利威尔说，尽管他并不确定原因，也不确定他是否是认真的。

“哦，我不怀疑这个。”男人礼貌地回答道，用一把勺子缓缓搅动着茶水。“你生存的本能相当惊人，我从来没遇见过像你这么坚强的人，”在利威尔没有回答，只是微微皱了一下眉头之后，这个人继续说，“你是怎么爬上这堵墙的？对于你这种体型的人来说，我想这是不可能的。

“墙边有一辆旧木车，我从那跳上来的。”利威尔实事求是地解释道，仍然皱着眉头。

这太荒谬了，坐在一位纳粹军官的公寓里，喝着茶讨论这一切。不管他们是否真的想要杀死对方，他们现在简直像在谈论该死的天气。男人把一条腿搭在另一条上，看起来诡异的放松又正式，他的白色衬衫与军装格格不入，利威尔认为他更适合穿西装，甚至是那件令人作呕的制服。男人之前的话一直萦绕在他的脑海里，一些令人讨厌的东西，但利威尔无法回忆起来，于是他放弃了。

“相当出色的跳跃。”男人称赞道。利威尔又讥笑了一声，他有些困惑，尽管他对此毫不在意。“所以，距离你上一顿像样的正餐，已经过去多久了？”

某一部分的利威尔想要反抗，他想让男人知道，他宁愿去死也不会接受一个纳粹混蛋的食物，但是他透支的体力不允许他这么做。之前也是这样，在他小时候，针对他们的限制开始涌入，当时他发誓自己不会向任何一个屈服。在那些日子里，这感觉像是抵抗，他认为在任何情况下都不应该遵守这种不公正的法律，即使肯尼叫他懦夫，并告诉他为自己的血统感到骄傲，他也坚持这种观念。利威尔仍然不能确定他是否是一个懦夫，因生存而躲避着，尽他所能地使自己不像他们种族的其他人一样。也许这是关于生存，就像他说的，一种动物的本能告诉他要尽可能长时间地保持呼吸，即使延续他痛苦的生活似乎毫无意义；也许到头来他甚至没有选择的余地。

“你有什么吃的？”终于，利威尔问到，他试探性地抿了一口茶。

男人微笑了，“恐怕我不能在这么短的时间内对食物限制做好充足准备。”他说，利威尔不确定他是否在开玩笑。“幸运的是，我仍然可以分享，尽管食物本身没什么特别的。”

利威尔的思绪回到了男人的动机身上，但是试图寻找任何隐藏在背后逻辑的行为都是徒劳的，谁知道为什么他们这样做，为什么杀害一些又赦免一些，是什么在驱动他们的暴虐。也许这个男人在试图安抚自己的良知，就像Krieger那样，尽管他似乎缺乏那种紧张情绪的流露——这几乎是其他人的特点。

 “我猜乞丐不能挑三拣四。”利威尔说，吞了一大口茶——他已经很久没有喝过这么好的茶了。茶水在口腔里留下牛奶的香味，他忍不住对杯子笑了笑。

 “是的，”男人几乎漫不经心地答道。“这是一段艰难的时光，我们都必须在战争时期有所牺牲。”

“有些人要付出更多。”

那人冷漠地笑了。“这就是世界的本质，也是居住在这个世界上的我们的本质，”他说道，他的声音又变得怪异地没有感情了。他喝光了茶，站了起来，对利威尔说:“请原谅，我有一些工作要做。请你随意，尽你所能让自己像在家里一样。”

男人穿过房间，走到一个小角落，那里有一个朴素的深色木制写字台，他先打开了写字台上的锁，然后把写字板拉开，打开最上面的抽屉，拿出几张纸。利威尔抿了一口茶，看着这个男人坐下——他的块头对椅子来说似乎太大了——开始一页又一页地书写什么，时不时停下来换掉钢笔里的墨囊。

过了一会儿，他从另一个抽屉里拿出一台小打字机，继续工作：拿出文件和文件夹，签名，复印，做一些看起来会留给秘书的工作。在利威尔内心深处的某个地方，他想知道这些文件是否是最高机密，一旦落入坏人之手就会摧毁整个纳粹政权。这是一个有趣的想法，而温暖的公寓让这个想法变得更好——即使在现在，在寒冷的冬天后，利威尔的公寓仍然没有暖和起来。他发现自己在舒适的温暖和打字机的咔嗒咔嗒声中变得放松和疲惫;这声音里有一种使人平静的和安心的东西，然后他睡着了。

 

几小时后，利威尔被肩上的晃动弄醒了，他跳了起来，尽管这触碰很温柔。男人正站在他面前，利威尔本能地从他身边挪开，他挣扎了一会儿才弄明白他在哪儿，头因睡眠而感到沉重，好像在梦中被唤醒一样。很明显，他在这里睡得比其他地方都好。当男人向厨房示意时，他的嘴张开，打了个呵欠。

“我准备了些晚餐。”男人用一如既往的冷静语气说道。

“现在几点了？”利威尔茫然地问道。阳光透过窗户照进来，染红了地板。

“刚过五点。”当利威尔站起身来，伸展着后背和双臂时，男人回答道。“如果你想洗漱的话，浴室就在那边。”他指向通向前门的走廊。

利威尔几乎是急迫地冲进房间，锁上身后的门。与公寓的其他地方不同，浴室的空间比利威尔猜想的还要大，但同样朴素——一个马桶，一个水池，一个浴缸，一个放毛巾和杂物的橱柜，还有角落里一扇通向卧室的门——但私密性几乎使它变得奢侈。利威尔拧开了水池上方的水龙头，有些嫉妒地打量着白瓷做的浴缸。他突然意识到，距离他上一次像样的泡澡已经过去很久了。过去在柏林，他喜欢在浴缸里呆上半个小时，然后把水换掉，直到再次变凉——这是他舅舅对他唯一的纵容。在那些日子里，洗澡不仅是为了干净，但必要性成为了这种奢侈体验的敌人。完事儿后利威尔足足洗了一分钟的手，用了三次肥皂。他一直使用热水，直到水温太烫才拧开了凉水的龙头，朝脸上泼了一点冷水。他用一条干净的毛巾擦干手，毛巾闻起来有淡淡的薰衣草香，就像其他的所有东西一样。

当他在餐桌旁坐下时，男人先给他切了一份羊腿肉和一些蔬菜。利威尔满怀热情地把食物堆在盘子里，狼吞虎咽地吃着，尤其品尝着肉的味道，尽管在被重新加热后肉吃起来又硬又柴。利威尔边吃边观察面前的男人，眼睛扫过他宽阔的肩膀和整齐的头发，就连浓密的眉毛都是整齐的。他让利威尔想起了过去经常看到的希特勒青年团的海报，事实上，他看起来就像一个雅利安人的完美领袖：高大，肌肉发达，极其英俊，具有天生的威严和军人气质。利威尔认为诡计（假扮这种人）在相当一部分人身上奏效了——见鬼，这招可能在他的另一个人生中也奏效了——但就目前的情况来看，他很难欣赏任何这些人身上的美好品质，无论他们表现得多么不具威胁性。男人没有理会利威尔，直到后者打破了沉默。

“我听说我们在意大利的部队遭遇了一次惨痛的打击，”利威尔说。

男人把目光从盘子上移开，表情严肃。“我宁可不谈论战争，如果你愿意的话，”他说。不知道为什么利威尔期望他能生气，也不知道为什么他有点失望，因为男人没有。

利威尔讥笑了一声，“一个不想谈论战争的军官，”他边说边爆发出一阵大笑。“你一定搞砸了你的工作。”

男人把刀叉放进盘子里，发出叮当声，“事实上我做的很好。”他反驳道，面无表情地用一张白色亚麻布餐巾擦拭嘴角，“但我现在不想谈工作。”他继续吃着，过了一会儿补充道，“我认为这不是在餐桌上谈论的最好的话题。”

“我不知道，”利威尔冷静地反驳。“我认为这比讨论我刚才在你厕所里倒的垃圾要强得多。”

当他放下餐具时，他又听见了叮当声：利威尔看出他在艰难地把食物咽下去。“你为什么要现在谈论这样的事情？“他问道，一种新的不耐烦感加入了他的声音。“尤其是在我们吃饭的时候？”

利威尔耸耸肩，“或许这是我人生中剩下的为数不多的乐趣？”他说，然后笑了一声。“谁知道呢？或许我只是喜欢看你这样的人吃瘪。”

“我这样的人？”

利威尔吞下一块土豆，恼怒地重复道，“是的，你这样的人，这些把这个世界变成一坨屎的人。”

被压抑的愤怒再次抬头，利威尔隐约意识到他想让这个人反驳，想让他听自己大喊大叫，因为他是那么的错误。但令他失望的是，他只是继续吃饭，把羊肉切成精致的小块。

“我明白这会让你感觉更好，”男人说，他把圆萝卜和肉整齐地堆在叉子上，而利维则气愤地瞪着他。寂静持续了几分钟，然后他叹了口气，说：“我不指望你会感激我的帮助，”他吃掉盘子里的最后一块羊肉。利威尔将肘部放在桌子上，“但我对你的怨恨毫不关心。如果你因接受我的帮助而感到羞耻或痛苦，至少我希望你不要责怪我提供了它。”

利威尔皱起眉头，沉默地思考这些话。他不确定自己是否应该感到羞耻、沮丧，还是应该为这个纳粹混蛋的指责而感到生气。但漠不关心再次稀释了他的情绪，所以他无言地赞同男人的话。毕竟，不可否认的是，利威尔并没有生他的气，但给那些毒害他生命的恶魔们一个具体形象会让他感觉更好。利威尔从来没有向他这样的人道歉过，于是他吃光了剩下的饭菜。他能感觉到男人的眼睛在盯着他，好像在审视他的反应。

“我能给你些建议吗？”男人突然说道，利威尔把目光从叉子上的胡萝卜转移到他脸上。

“当你试图用小刀之类的武器攻击比你大得多的人时，你不应该像今天这样直接冲上去。”他表情严肃，语气不含任何感情。他继续说，“当涉及到纯粹的力量争斗时你总会处于劣势。不过，如果你学会利用自己的身材，它将成为一个优势。”

“怎么做？”利威尔问到，也许有点儿过于激动，因为男人的嘴边浮现出一抹微笑，与他毫无感情的语气格格不入。

“考虑到你的体型，你的行动总是会比我这样的人快，”他解释道，听起来头一次对一个话题感兴趣。“你应该学会利用这种速度，躲避直接攻击。你应该记住，一个习惯了利用自己强壮体格的人更有可能对对手使用蛮力。”他停了一下，把茶倒进杯子里。“你今天应做的不是正面攻击我，而是试图躲到我身后，把我逼到一个无法利用上半身力量的位置。永远把你的刀放低，这样你的对手便无法轻易抓住你——就像我一样。”

利威尔盯着男人，当后者低下头，继续享用晚餐时，他问道：“为什么？为什么你会想要给我这种建议？”

男人似乎考虑了一会该如何回答，然后他吃光了最后一口食物。“为什么不呢？”他反问道。“我只是在告诉你我的观察，你是否能够利用他们并不取决于我。”他站了起来，喝光杯子里的茶水，开始清理餐桌。“况且，你似乎很需要建议，以防再次陷入麻烦。”

利威尔嘲讽地笑了笑。“有没有关于躲避子弹的建议？”他问道。“那些该死的混蛋们有枪，你知道的。”

男人停下手中的活儿。“我想这确实是一个不同的问题，”他承认道，把盘子放到水槽里。“不幸的是，我还没有一个现成的方法来解决这个特殊的困境。”

利威尔耸耸肩，“好吧，总比没有好，”利威尔没有感谢他的建议，或是晚餐。他直接离开了厨房。过了一会儿，男人也走进了客厅。

“我想现在是安全的，”他猜测道，透过窗帘的缝隙望着街道。“走在繁忙的街道上。避免引起别人对你的注意。”

“我知道我该做什么，”利威尔不耐烦地说。男人转头看向利威尔，他脸上的表情很奇怪，几乎是惊讶的，直到他再次微笑起来——尽管利威尔对他不满，那奇怪的表情还是引起了他的兴趣。

“当然了。”男人附和说，他的声音隐藏着笑意。他快速走到利威尔面前，伸出手微笑着说，“祝你一切顺利。”

利威尔凝视着那只手，然后才握了上去。这感觉很奇怪：手太大、太温暖了，这几乎让他感到不舒服。“好吧。”他咕哝了一声回复，快速地抽回手，冲出了公寓。

 

就像男人所预测的，利威尔安然无恙地穿过了小镇，但当他爬上公寓楼梯时，他感到了疲惫，四肢像灌了铅一样。首先向他打招呼的是法兰的脸，因担忧而变得苍白而憔悴。

“上帝啊！”当利威尔关上门时他倒抽了一口气。“你他妈的去哪儿了？你说你会在两点钟之前回来的！我和伊莎贝尔几乎要急——”

“我遇到了一些麻烦。”利威尔打断他，他看到伊莎贝尔冲进房间，上下打量着他，然后松了一口气。

“看到了吗？她觉得你死在了某个水沟里，我几乎用尽了一切办法来阻止她去找你，”法兰继续说，指着伊莎贝尔。她突然活了过来，跑向利威尔，紧紧搂着他的脖子。

 “我好害怕你不会再回来了。”她在他耳边悄悄地说。这让利威尔感到愧疚，尽管他知道这不是他的错。

“我没事。”他安慰伊莎贝尔道。他把脸颊靠在她的头上，深深地叹了口气。“我只是在路上耽搁了一会儿，就这样。”

只是想喘口气，但他给了她十秒钟让她恢复过来。当她终于转过身来时，她还是像往常一样咧嘴笑着。

“你猜怎么着？”利威尔跟在法兰身后走进那个小小的厨房，当后者在他的位置上坐下，疲惫地剥豌豆时，伊莎贝尔兴奋地说道。“Schild先生说他们在大西洋上又击沉了一艘U型潜艇!这是本周的第三次了!”

利威尔疲惫地笑了笑，回应她的兴奋。“太好了。”他在法兰身边坐下，冲豌豆点点头，“这些是干什么用的？”他问道，希望这能减轻脸上的痛苦。

“汤。”法兰几乎没有回答，眼睛仍然盯着自己的手。在他身后伊莎贝尔一屁股坐在一张小小的床上，破旧的弹簧在她身下嘎吱作响。

“你知道会很好的，大哥，”她笑着对利威尔说。“就像圣诞节一样！这次的豌豆很新鲜，我们甚至还有两条完整的胡萝卜！”

利威尔打了个哈欠，笑了一声，伸展着自己的胳膊。“我想会很不错。”他赞同道，法兰翻了个白眼，然后也笑了。

“我几小时前就该弄好它了，”法兰抱怨道。“但我们太恐惧了，我无法集中注意力。”

利威尔安静地笑出声，“你们俩真的需要团结一致，”他又一次训斥他们，就像以前一样。“总有一天我可能不会回来了。你们不能就这么放弃。”

“别说这样的话，”法兰严厉地反驳道，“听起来好像你已经放弃了一样。”他几乎是愤怒地把目光移回豆子上，然后咕哝道：“而且，你让伊莎贝尔难过了。”

在利威尔身后伊莎贝尔用力吸了吸鼻子，挺直腰板。“你知道的，我可以自己说话，”她躺倒在床上，激动地说。“你不应该说这样的话，因为它们不是真的，”她的脸面向天花板，没有转身去看他们中的任何一个。“此外，战争很快就要结束了。再过一个月左右，一切都会恢复原样。一切都会好起来的。”

法兰和利威尔交换了一个担忧的眼神，但谁也没有说什么。利威尔不知道她已经这么说了多久了——或许一年？还有她对被击沉在大西洋的U型潜艇的痴迷，好像等他们全被击沉时，战争也就结束了。当法兰对着豆子叹了一口气时，利威尔突然站了起来，希望能打破这令人不舒服的寂静。他把干净衣物从炉子上方取了下来，然后法兰开始生火，准备煮汤。他们保持着沉默，直到伊莎贝尔在火焰的温暖下睡着了。法兰为她掖好被角，回到餐桌前，开始削那两根珍贵的胡萝卜。他轻声问道：“到底是什么耽搁了你？”

利威尔缓缓吐出一口气，答道：“没什么，不用担心。”

接下来是短暂的沉默，他知道法兰生气了。“别跟我胡扯，”他气呼呼地说。“我很担心，伊莎贝尔也很担心。我知道你觉得我们没必要了解你做的每一件事，但我们需要了解。你知道的，为了不让她去找你，我几乎要把她绑起来。”

利威尔叹了一口气，他的愧疚接踵而至，于是他斜靠在桌子上，低声说：“我被盖世太保检查了。”他简单地解释道。他看到法兰惊恐的脸，又匆忙补充道：“我没事，我给他们看了我的旧证件。他们不会来这找我的。”

法兰好像稍微放松了点，他搅拌着锅里的豆子，问：“他们质疑你了吗？这是你耽搁的原因吗？”

利威尔摇摇头，“他们怀疑我，所以我逃跑了，我不得不躲避一段时间。”

法兰慢慢地点点头，“你没受伤吧？”他快速地扫视他，利威尔再一次摇摇头。

“幸运的是，他们的准头都很差。”他回答说，嘴角浮现出一丝微笑，但法兰没有理会他。利威尔不知道他是否应该告诉法兰他的藏身之地，他想了想，决定不去解释。

的确，他没有受伤，但他的身体感到沉重、疼痛。让他战斗的意志似乎已经枯竭，他十分虚弱，但他现在太累了，以至于他甚至感受不到痛苦，不为失去潜力而悲伤。疲惫唤醒了他对温暖的渴望，很显然这种渴望与寒冷的天气无关，也与对舒适的追求无关——至于法兰，他的确问了问题，他很关心利威尔发生了什么。那么，就算法兰仍然爱着别人，利威尔并不爱法兰，这一切难道很重要吗？

利威尔站了起来，走到法兰身边，轻轻地用双臂搂住他的腰，头靠在他的肩上。他能感觉到法兰在变得越来越紧张，直到在他的触摸之下放松。

“汤看起来很好。”利威尔评价道，法兰用鼻子哼了一声。

“我们没有盐或是肉。”他说，“我们甚至连半个洋葱都没有。”

利威尔打了个大大的哈欠，“我一直不喜欢洋葱。”他抱怨道，用脸蹭了蹭法兰的脖子。他闻起来有肥皂和汗水的味道，这让利威尔想到了家。“你认为我们该把伊莎贝尔叫醒吗？”

法兰摇摇头。“不，让她睡吧，”他一边回答，一边用木勺刮着锅底。“她可以在明天早上吃。

利威尔呼吸着那股肥皂的清香，还没等他反应过来，他发现自己对着法兰后脑勺柔软的头发咕哝道：“很抱歉我迟到了。”

法兰耸耸肩。“这不是你的错，”他一边说，一边把脸贴在利威尔的额头上。“你已经回家了。这才是最重要的。”

汤慢慢地煨着，当它终于沸腾时，他们都打了个哈欠。当法兰吃晚餐时，利威尔在水槽旁清洗衬衫，把它挂在火炉上方。最终他们爬上床，利威尔感觉到法兰在被子下面向他靠近，身体背对着他，分享着温暖。他把法兰的一只胳膊搂在自己身上，然后蜷缩起来，膝盖靠着胸部。

“你明天还出去吗？法兰睡意朦胧地哼哼一声，利威尔畏缩了一下，想到自己已经设法躲开了今天。

“我会在你醒来之前回来的，”他保证道。两人都沉默了，他们没有什么可说的，没有什么需要说的，不需要重复那些他们已经知道或感觉到的。

当利威尔快要睡着时，他的思绪又飘回了那间公寓，他的脑海中生动地再现了他那无用的攻击，直到他陷入沉睡。第二天早上醒来时，他听到有人试图在厨房里安静地走动。他的思绪笼罩在一种低沉的烦躁之中，这种烦躁总是让他知道这是一周中的哪一天。他快速地起床，中午前就离开了公寓。利威尔不想在法兰和伊莎贝尔身上发泄任何仇恨，当他离开的时候，他们都没有问他要去哪儿，他能感觉到他们的眼睛盯着他的背，直到他关上了门。

他漫无目的地走来走去，虽然他知道自己还有几个小时要走，他仍然没有停下来。这些天他似乎不能坐下来保持安静。他几乎没有注意到国旗和庆祝活动，直到他被夹在一群观看游行队伍经过的人群中，红色、白色和黑色的国旗在绿色的制服中发出刺耳的声音。利威尔盯着的士兵,他的肌肉因愤怒而变得僵硬。他冲出人群,离开城市的这一边。他没在意自己的方向,直到他看到那个熟悉的缝隙,对面墙上的弹孔愤怒地瞪着他。利威尔控制自己不去看那扇窗户，然后他改变了方向，一直走到他饿了，脚也累了，他几乎对痛苦感到麻木——那种痛苦似乎已经成为了他的一部分，变得难以穿透。

夜幕早早降临，游行也就结束了，士兵们除了喝醉酒，像利威尔一样漫无目的地在城市里闲逛以外，也没有什么更好的事情可做。当他们下班时他们根本不理会他，忙着找别人，最好是穿着不合时宜的短裙，嘴上抹着红色口红，急需钱。利威尔像往常一样坐在公园长椅上，然后圣母教堂的钟声敲响了八下。

他看着女管家离开，她花白的头发被裹在围巾下。他又等了足足半个小时，以确定她不会回来，然后才走上楼梯。他轻轻地敲了敲门，等待着。一分钟、两分钟、三分钟，但是没有人回答，他不知道是该生气还是该松口气。他在空荡荡的走廊里环顾四周，然后再次走出公寓，回到公园，试图用散步来抚平心中的愤怒。这些天他沉浸在无处不在的怨恨之中，但他似乎就是无法摆脱这种怨恨。

一个小时后，他又试了一次，但没人开门。直到午夜过后，Krieger终于回来了，他身上散发着酒精和香烟的气味，这让利威尔作呕。当他终于溜进公寓时，他能感觉到骨头里沉淀着一股寒意，这几乎取代了他的愤怒。那种独特的寒冷与天气无关，毕竟这是个暖和的晚上，而他还穿着他的冬衣（几年前他不得不典当了所有轻便的外套）。他把它挂在门口的衣橱里，转身面对Krieger。后者醉得比他想象的还要厉害，当他关上身后的门时，他甚至前后摇晃着。

“你他妈干什么去了？”他安静地问。“我已经等了几个小时。”

Krieger几乎没笑，从桌上拿起一个杯子。“你不知道吗？”他问道，似乎被逗乐了。“今天是元首的生日！他举起酒杯，大声地说。

利威尔磨了磨后槽牙。

“你他妈小点声。”他命令道，懒得回答Krieger的话。“快点把事情做完。”当他穿过公寓，进入卧室时，利威尔咕哝道。他能听到Krieger喝光了杯子，放回桌上，然后跟在他后面走进卧室。

 “如果你想表现得像个婊子一样，那我没问题。”他干笑了一声，抓住利威尔的脖子，在他耳朵上印下一个湿漉漉的、马虎的吻。当Krieger走到留声机前时，利威尔使劲揉搓着那个地方。Krieger低头看着那台机器，就像第一次看到它一样，他不停地换着唱片，用颤抖的手来回移动着唱针，一分钟后他放弃了，于是这首歌是在音乐中间开始的。他们脱掉衣服，利威尔比另一个男人快得多——当利威尔躺在散发着霉味的床垫上时，他还在挣扎着解开皮带扣。他皱着鼻子，忍受着汗味和烟味，看着男人把闪亮的皮靴从脚上脱下来，差点摔倒。他又想骂人了，但还是保持着沉默。当Krieger脱下衣服时，他立刻关掉了床头灯。没穿衣服的Krieger看起来更小了，和往常一样，利威尔一看到他就觉得恶心。他突然想到，每一件制服下的都是人类，这使他嘴里泛起苦涩的味道，他咬紧牙关，想把恶心的感觉控制住。

Krieger爬到毯子下面，慢慢靠近利威尔。当他湿漉漉的手碰到他背上，利威尔立刻说:“你搞到那些文件吗?”

手收回了，然后Krieger沉重地叹了口气。“为什么，”他说，他转过身去，打开了床头灯。“你为什么总是问这个，利威尔？嗯？”他从床头柜里摸出一个烟盒和一盒火柴。“这让我觉得你不关心我。”

“我不关心，”利威尔不假思索地反驳道。“别装的好像你不知道一样，所以我什么时候才能拿到文件？”

Krieger又叹了口气，点上了烟，吸了很长时间才说:“很快”。除此之外他什么也没说，这让利威尔忍不住感到泄气，在内心深处的某个地方，他知道他早就应该停止期待一个不同的答案了。

“记住，”利威尔还是提醒他，“我的可以等，但——”

“你的小朋友的命比你自己的重要得多，是的，是的。”Krieger恼怒地打断他。“这是怎么回事？嗯？”他呼出一团烟。“为某件事感到内疚？想救他们来赎罪吗？还是说犹太人没有这个概念？”

 利威尔愤怒地咬住后槽牙。他想说些什么，想指出他不指望Krieger这样的人能理解，不指望任何会庆祝一个恶魔生日的人在乎别人，更别说认为别人的生命可能比自己的更重要。

“想想看，这也许是我的赎罪，”Krieger轻声笑着说。“你觉得呢？拯救你悲惨的生活会弥补我所做的一切吗？或者这更像是看到老鼠却不杀死它？“

利威尔可以感觉到他脖子后的汗毛竖立起来，他不清楚这是出于厌恶还是愤怒。“无论如何，这对你的生活没有任何影响，”他回答说，冷静的语气甚至让自己吃惊。“像你这样的人很可能会过上舒适的生活，直到你老了，然后在裤子里撒尿。”

Krieger笑得更大声了。“你可能是对的，”他熄灭香烟，头转向利威尔。他的手粗鲁地靠近利威尔的胳膊，把他拉得更近。“我也会一直记得你的陪伴。”手松开了，向下移动到他的双腿之间。利威尔使劲咬住牙齿，不发出一点声音。“也许这不是赎罪。也许你是我的奖赏。如果我们给每一个军官一个像你这样漂亮的犹太男孩，也许我们早就赢了。”

利威尔再次咬紧牙关，显然他不打算用回答来美化他的话。很明显，Krieger称他为“男孩”还不是最糟糕的，尽管这并不准确。“你能不能停止扯淡?”利威尔仍然面对着墙。当Krieger紧紧地抓住他时，他的呼吸短暂地停滞了。“我以前告诉过你，思考并不是你的强项之一，所以你为什么不停止说话继续做下去呢？如果你能硬起来的话。”

Krieger低声笑了笑。“你为什么不帮我一把呢?”他耳语道。“对我好一点，利威尔，哪怕就这一次。”当Krieger直呼他的名字时，他的声音里有一丝绝望，利威尔发现这是最令人作呕的。Krieger的手动得更快了，但他的话让努力变得毫无意义。“你还想从我这里得到什么?嗯?我在拯救你的命运，利威尔，你和你朋友的。难道我不应该得到什么吗?任何感情，任何东西？”

利威尔想说不，但他仍然保持绝对的沉默，他知道拖延下去毫无意义。毕竟，他已经知道接下来会发生什么了。

手松开了，利威尔能听到Krieger急促而微弱的呼吸声。“你是个妓女的儿子， 不是吗?”他嘶嘶地说，刚才的温柔突然变成了毒药。“有其母必有其子，这不是人们常说的吗?”他停下来，等待回答。但当他意识到自己不会得到回复时，他又继续了。“你这个冷酷的婊子。当我第一次看到你，意识到你是谁的时候，我就应该朝你开一枪。就连打扫我的地板的时候，你看起来都想往我身上吐口水，你这个该死的冷冰冰的小荡妇。”

“我觉得这有点矛盾，”利威尔漫不经心地指出。Krieger一把抓住他的头发，强迫他的脸紧紧地贴在枕头上，疼痛让他握紧拳头。

“你觉得这很有趣吗?”Krieger在他耳边吼道。“你的命运几乎他妈的攥在我手里，而你却不尊重我?你觉得这很聪明吗?嗯?”

利威尔的肌肉绷紧了。喝酒似乎让Krieger变得比平时更加反复无常，尽管利威尔知道自己不太可能草率行事，但他认为，最好的策略是避免雪上加霜。所以他保持安静，设法呼吸着污浊的空气，让Krieger一遍遍地重复自己的话。

“你累坏了，是不是?”他平静地问道。“问题不在我这。你让别人操你了，是吗?”

“没有。”这是利威尔唯一回答了的问题。这个词他已经说过无数次了，使它变得如此空洞，以至于当他脑海中闪现出一个画面，一扇开着的窗户和一张刚剃过胡子的脸时，他感到惊讶。

 Krieger的手用力地拉了一下头发，这让利威尔因剧痛急促地吸了一口气。“别对我撒谎，你这个小婊子。是谁?是你的那个朋友吗?你让他操你了，不是吗?他和这个该死的城市里的每一个男人都操你了，是吗?”

“没有。”手更用力了，利威尔倒抽了一口气。

“我说过，不要对我撒谎，”Krieger提高了音调，厉声说道。“你知道什么事会发生吗?如果我发现你一直在骗我？”他的话中充满了利威尔破碎的喘息，以及他习以为常的、挥之不去的威胁。“利威尔，你将搭上第一趟往东开的火车，我发誓。你不想在这一点上考验我。“他头发上的力量减轻了，变得舒缓，一种不同的恶心。“利威尔，”Krieger突然又对着他的耳朵轻声低语，就像什么都没有发生过一样。他的名字听起来是那么陌生（有外国口音），这让他不禁打了个寒颤，尽管他已经听了无数次了。“利威尔，我为我所说的话感到抱歉。但你知道我不喜欢你评价我。你知道这对我有什么影响吧?”他轻轻地抚摸着利威尔的后背，但他仍然一言不发。“你知道我没有别的选择。我不总是这样的，你知道的。你还记得吗?那些在柏林的日子?”

利威尔感到他体内有什么东西死去了，他不想回忆起柏林，或是任何有关的事。

“你知道我那时就想要你，”Krieger继续说，手指掠过利威尔的脊柱，使他不由自主地打了个寒颤。“我能从你的眼睛里看出来，你知道我有多需要你。你那时就在玩弄我。”他在床上动了动，把脸贴在利威尔的脖子上，试着在敏感的皮肤上亲了几下。“我不能忍受你和别人在一起。这对我来说太重要了。”

利威尔感受着男人在床垫上的动作，他知道接下来会有油腻的触感，粗糙的手拉高他的身体，指导他的动作。入侵感更深了，Krieger的动作愈发粗暴，他将利威尔自我保护式的紧缩错误地理解为奉献。这让利威尔因痛苦而呻吟，他闻着呼吸中的酒味，怀疑自己是否真的享受过这样的时刻。Krieger的手像钳子一样紧紧捏住利威尔的脖子，他低下头，耳语道:“我爱你，利威尔。”

利威尔的身体因一种新的恐惧而变得沉重。他的喉咙感到恶心，身体剧烈地颤抖着，因为Krieger再次俯身，重复着这些话，尽管话语变成了喘气声。当利威尔终于不再因臀部的抽动而摇晃时，这些话又出现了，这使他咬紧牙关以抑制身体内的反感。当Krieger终于完事后，他大声诅咒道：

“上帝啊，看看你自己，”他的话语中有一种新的厌恶感，掩盖了通常的洋洋自得。“你又弄脏床单了，你们犹太人是不知道如何保持干净吗？”

利威尔一言不发地站起来，抓起被单离开了房间。唱片已经播完了，除了唱针“咔哒咔哒”的声音外，利威尔能听到一个喝醉的士兵在外面的街道上唱歌:“德意志，德意志高于一切。”他走进浴室，从水槽下面拿出一个空桶，装满热水，然后把床单放进去。他使用了马桶——一次相当不愉快的经历——从橱柜上的架子上拿起一块布满污渍的毛巾，往搪瓷脸盆里倒满热水，抓起一块肥皂，然后跨进浴缸。十分钟后当Krieger走进房间时，他仍然在擦洗自己。利威尔一直盯着自己，不去看他在这个男人身上留下的印记，也不去想什么样的人会等上十分钟再洗掉自己身上别人的脏东西。他一边吹着国歌一边在水池里清洗自己，然后小便。他坐在马桶上看着利威尔，后者试图无视他，用毛巾使劲揉搓自己的身体，直到他的皮肤因粗糙的布料和手的力量而变成粉红色。

“想洗掉你身上的犹太人（Trying to wash the Jew off you）?”Krieger开玩笑地问道，很显然不记得他以前讲就过这个笑话。利威尔没有从浴缸里抬起头，没有发出任何声音，一秒钟也没在意这些评论。“你知道吗，我听说犹太人很擅长黑魔法，”他继续说。“我曾经认为他们疯了，但是看看你——你几乎是个男人了，但我却为你疯狂。”他停顿了一会儿，利威尔不在乎他是在反省自己还是等待回答。“你快把我逼疯了，利威尔。我们所做的是疯狂且危险的。这对我来说毫无意义，但我不能停止想你。”

利威尔愤怒地清洗毛巾，他把盆里的热水倒掉，换了一盆新的。他仍然一言不发，这让Krieger沉重地叹了一口气。

“你不在的时候我总是很想你。”他第一万次保证道。“真的，我从来不去看其他人，男人或是女人，他们都不重要。我只想要你，利威尔。”

利威尔冲掉身上的肥皂，竭力遏制想用脸盆把男人的脸砸烂的冲动。

“瞧，这就是为什么我开始怀疑——我是说，关于黑魔法，”Krieger说。“这些天我的脑子有点不对劲。我觉得……”他心烦意乱地抓了抓头。“我觉得你一直在我的脑海里。我一直在想你的身体，想着操你的感觉，我停不下来，真的停不下来。”

“你他妈就是个蠢货。”利威尔说，他再次倒空盆里的水，跨出浴缸。

“他妈的黑魔法?你在开玩笑。”他走出浴室，开始更换床单，水沿着他的身体滴在木地板上。Krieger面有愠色地在马桶上坐了几分钟，然后他爬上床，生气地背对着利威尔，但这永远不会引起利威尔的任何反应。他躺在离他尽可能远的地方，努力地打了一会儿的盹，然后突然醒来。他的脑海中浮现出一些挥之不去的想法，尽管他努力地把这些想法抛在一边，但他一直没有忘记，而现在想法浮出了水面。于是他慢慢地坐了起来，感受着身体里一阵不舒服的悸动。他从床上爬起来，静静地穿上衣服，离开了公寓，连看都没看那个打呼噜的身影。

他在黎明前的黑暗中穿过公园。这座城市已经安静下来，只剩下他走在鹅卵石上的脚步声。利威尔让回忆笼罩着他，那个低沉的声音生动地在脑海中回放，讲述他的生存本能。 _我从没见过像你这样坚强的人_ ——是这样说吗？所有的事都表明了这是一次可怕的遭遇。他知道自己在吃什么样的食物，他当然知道，但他仍然……

利威尔走向小镇的另一边，尽管他不知道也不在乎自己为什么要这么做。他什么都改变不了——就算这一次他不再小心谨慎了，这又会有什么区别呢？ _走在繁忙的街道上，躲避直接攻击，祝你一切顺利。_ 利威尔停下脚步，抬头看向那扇窗户。即使在凌晨它也仍然开着，他能看到卧室里的光，窗帘在微风的吹拂中摇晃着。利威尔皱了皱眉头，然后转身回家。他想着家里的地板，距离他上一次擦洗它们已经过去一个月了，或许今天是个行动的好日子。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：暴力/死亡/脏话/焦虑/攻击/抑郁/暗示qj  
> 有部分法兰x利威尔（纯洁的兄弟情），暗示性路人x利威尔  
> 因为有小伙伴询问原创角色，所以解释一下：为了区分，所有原创角色名都没有翻译。

一周后利威尔终于找到了一份工作，他负责打扫一个叫Uhlmann的杀虫剂生产商的仓库——一个善良，谦逊的男人，说他不介意雇佣一个处于困境中的、诚实的、勤劳的德国青年。他需要和军队签合同以扩大他的生意。储藏室已经很久没有被使用过了，显然这个男人养成了把他所有多余的东西都倒在里面的坏习惯。利威尔需要帮他扔一些东西，不过Uhlmann并不介意。整理别人的烂摊子对他来说很合适，当旧的纪念品、小饰品、书籍、破旧的家具和其他无用的垃圾被扔干净后，他也很乐意打扫、擦洗和除尘。

Uhlmann付给他足够多的工钱，有时甚至会偷偷塞给他一些黑市货物，让他带给“你那可怜的小妹妹——你知道的，得了肺炎的那个”，通常是一些罐头汤，豆子，黄油和新鲜的鸡蛋。当他第一次这么做时，利威尔拒绝了他，但Uhlmann说他只是在履行基督徒的义务，帮助那些需要的人。这让利威尔为撒谎感到羞愧，尤其是在他接受了这些礼物后。尽管如此，比起钱利威尔还是更喜欢食物——当他从袋子里掏出食物时，法兰和伊莎贝尔脸上的表情令他愉悦。

工作的最后一天结束了。利威尔穿过易北河。河水很平缓，倒映着傍晚淡蓝色的天空。空气中有春天的味道，利威尔深深地吸了一口气，脱下深灰色的外套，塞在胳膊下，然后他放慢了脚步。他怀里的纸袋中装着一整瓶牛奶，半打鸡蛋，一整块面包和一小块黄油。Uhlmann说他很遗憾不能让利威尔工作更久，说实话，他也有同感：有事可做，即使是艰苦的体力劳动。这感觉很好，尤其是在被关了这么长时间，而且没有任何事情占据他的头脑之后。

当他沿着河岸大步行走时，他的呼吸变得轻松了。天气很暖和，燕子们在水面上互相追逐着，高亢的啁啾声在水面上回荡。虽然回家的路很长，但利威尔并不匆忙，在闷热的仓库里呆了一整天后，他很乐意享受新鲜的空气。当他终于看到卧室窗户里微弱的光线时，利威尔甚至觉得爬上三楼变得不那么难以忍受了。在他看来，房间似乎变大了，也不那么凌乱了。利威尔保持房间整洁的热情也随着他心情的改善而高涨。当他关上身后的门时，他听到伊莎贝尔和法兰正在厨房里说话，他们都很高兴见到他。

“快来，大哥！”伊莎贝尔呼喊道，她正坐在法兰身旁一把不结实的木椅上，后者手里拿着一本书。“法兰在教我说法语！”

利威尔微笑了，他把纸袋放在桌子上。“那很好。”他边说边把食物倒在桌子上，看着他们逐渐张大的嘴。“你觉得我们应该怎么处理这些东西？”当伊莎贝尔拿起黄油，像捧着圣物一样捧着它的时候，利威尔问道。

“我们可以把牛奶分享给Gernhardt夫人和她的孩子们，”她是第一个提议的，“然后我们可以做些炒鸡蛋！”

“你认为我们今天应该把它们全部吃完吗？”法兰谨慎地问。“距离我们得到下一次的补给还有很长时间。”

利威尔摇摇头。“这些东西不能保存很久，所以我们最好快点吃完。”他提醒道。“我们可以控制面包和鸡蛋的摄入，但没有必要冒让它们变质的风险，尤其是在我们都很饿的情况下。”

伊莎贝尔笑了，她从椅子上一跃而起。“我能把牛奶送到楼下吗？”她急切地问，还没等他们回答她就已经跑出了房间。

当法兰开始用小木片和几张旧报纸在炉子里生火时，利威尔把双臂举过头顶，打了个哈欠。“我不知道你会说法语，”他说，另一个人温暖地微笑着。

“其实我不会，”他解释道，他试图把一缕顽固的头发从脸上拨开，不小心在额头抹上了煤灰。“不过我以前在学校学过。现在它只是……我想是有事可做吧。”

利威尔点点头。“希望以后能用上。”炉子里的干木片着火了，温暖了小而舒适的厨房，他几乎要相信这句话了。

法兰抬起头，他走向桌子的另一边，用手梳理着利威尔的头发。“我会继续练习的。”他笑着回答。

利威尔抓住他的衣领，把他拽到椅子上。“你脸上有煤灰。”他咕哝了一声，从口袋里掏出手帕，用力擦掉那块污渍，直到法兰不舒服地哼了一声。

“这个习惯是怎么来的？”他笑了，捅捅炉子下的火焰。“你小时候掉进过下水道吗？”

利威尔摇摇头，他开始把鸡蛋打到碗里。“没有。”他说，“我只是喜欢保持干净。脏乱会传播疾病，你知道的。”

法兰似乎考虑了一会儿，然后他安静地同意了。他把一个沉重的铸铁平底锅放在炉顶上加热，利威尔把一半鸡蛋敲进陶瓷碗里。当伊莎贝尔拿着还剩不到一半的牛奶回来时，炒鸡蛋已经完成了。在晚上剩余的时间里，公寓里充满了黄油和面包的香味。法兰把他们放在在平底锅上加热到外酥里嫩。他们一直在吃，直到食物重重地堆在腹部，甚至是伊莎贝尔也宣称她不可能吃得下更多了。利威尔想知道她是否只是在安慰他——毕竟，他们每人只有薄薄的两片。

伊莎贝尔跳上床，尽管屋里非常暖和，她还是钻到了毯子下面。她问他们战争结束后会做什么，表情中充满热忱。

“我想我会去农场工作，”她急切地说，眼睛闪闪发亮。“想想看！广阔的土地和新鲜的空气！我还可以拥有小狗、小马、小牛和小羊。”她高兴地叹了口气。“下个夏天我会开始到处询问的，如果我还是不得不打扮得像个男孩，那也没什么。我知道有人会给我一份工作，当士兵们从战场上回来时他们会需要很多食物。”

利威尔和法兰交换了一个眼神（Levi and Farlan share that look that they seem to have reserved for these situations），仅仅一眼他知道他们会再次迁就她。他心不在焉地思考这个问题，战争结束后，他已经很久没有考虑的这么长远了。也许他不想争论他是否能走到那一步，或者是所有和战争有关的事情对他来说都没有吸引力。他停下来，想了想女孩说的最后一句话，但他认为最好不要去纠正她。不知怎的，利威尔知道伊莎贝尔了解事情的真相，只是她不愿承认。

当利威尔决定不戳破伊莎贝尔的梦想时，法兰鼓励地朝她笑了笑，说：“听起来很不错。”

“你想在农场上生活吗？”伊莎贝尔问。法兰笑了，把脏盘子放进水槽。

“绝对不要。”他大声说道。“我？我要在城市里找个舒服的地方，一个不错的社区。最好有两个卧室，这样我就能把其中一个改造成书房。我会回到大学完成学业，然后找一份工作。只要我有足够的钱我就会去旅行，然后把我的冒险经历写进书里。”

“你觉得你会回到柏林吗？”利威尔问道，法兰脸上的微笑瞬间消失了。

“或许吧。”他耸耸肩，迟疑地说。“你呢？”

利威尔默默地思考这个问题。对柏林的思念是苦乐参半的。一方面那是家，另一方面那是个是肮脏的房间，他的母亲在那死去，肯尼慢慢失去理智，直到他们在水晶之夜带走他。即使在这样美好的一天，他也无法想象他的余生，所以他说：“我不知道。我还没认真想过呢。”伊莎贝尔和法兰似乎理解了他，把问题抛在一边。

当利威尔洗完碗，和法兰一起回到卧室时，他仍在思考这个问题。他们在床上小声地谈论着柏林，但谁也不会提起那些最痛苦的回忆，尤其是在这样一个美好的夜晚。他们入睡时，身体朝向对方，不管这个世界变得多么冷漠和艰难，或者也正因如此，亲密感变得如此熟悉和舒适。

 

利威尔突然醒来，他听到隆隆的引擎声，法兰的手正紧紧地掐住他的胳膊。房间又黑又乱，利威尔睡意朦胧，想知道现在几点了，直到法兰再次引起了他的注意。他急切地低声喊着利威尔的名字，一遍又一遍地重复着，几乎变成了一种请求。他没有停下来，直到他听到街道上汽车车门的“砰砰”声。利威尔看着法兰，尽管房间里很黑，他仍然能看出法兰脸上的血色全都消失了。他死死盯着利威尔，呼吸急促，眼睛睁得大大的，充满了恐惧。利威尔默默地把他的手从手臂上扯下来。

外面的街道上有人在交谈，他们的说话声太轻了以至于利威尔没办法弄清楚他们在说什么。他仍然握着法兰的手，掌心的汗弄湿了手指。他开始低声祈祷，仿佛童年的记忆被恐惧唤起一样。利威尔“嘘”了一声，他头脑中的某一部分觉得这是奇怪的，甚至是不合适的，但他知道他不应该干涉。

“安静，”他低声说，这时伊莎贝尔偷偷溜进了房间。“别靠近窗户。”她爬到床上，伸长脖子想看看发生了什么。他让伊莎贝尔牵着法兰的手，后者的祈祷词已经变成了拉丁文。街上又来了一辆车，他穿过房间，走到窗前，透过墙和窗帘之间的缝隙向外张望着，心脏在胸腔里狂跳：有两辆车，车旁站着穿制服的人，但在昏暗的灯光下很难辨认出他们衣服的颜色。

“外面发生了什么？“伊莎贝尔用不耐烦的声音问道，她伸出胳膊搂着法兰，他慢慢地来回摇摆，指尖轻轻合在一起，背诵着圣母颂和天主经，

“他们只是在站着说话。”利威尔镇定地告诉她，忽略了他们正在把枪从车里拿出来的事实。当他数着发亮的香烟头时，其中一个人抬头看向卧室的窗户，至少利威尔最初是这么想的，但是他的眼睛向前移动，懒洋洋地扫视着剩下的大楼，仿佛只是在欣赏建筑美学。利威尔感到他的肌肉放松了，然后他看到士兵们扔掉了香烟，用靴子跟踩灭那些小火花。他们把枪握在手里，走向大楼。

利威尔骂了一声，尽管声音很小但法兰还是听见了。法兰开始疯狂地喘气，仿佛他已经被击中了。伊莎贝尔立刻用手捂住他的嘴，另一只胳膊紧紧搂住他的胸口来让他保持不动。他挣扎着，眼泪顺着脸流下来。当楼下的门“砰”的一声关上时，利威尔冲向床，“嘘”了一声。

“闭嘴然后藏起来。”他冷静地命令法兰。“你们两个都是。”

当利威尔把法兰哄下床时，伊莎贝尔已经离开了房间。他的双腿似乎无法承受自己的重量，跟在利威尔身后摇摇晃晃地走向客厅，他的口水喷到了盖着嘴的手上，念叨着的词语听起来像“不能”、“不要”和“死”。利威尔能听到楼梯上的脚步声，他知道留给他们的时间不多了，所以他猛地抓住法兰的胳膊，把他拽向门口，更有力地引导着他。除了法兰的呜咽外，利威尔听见楼梯间里传来谈话声，然后士兵们突然停下了脚步。走廊里的回声有些难以分辨，利威尔用手捂住法兰的嘴，努力想弄懂发生了什么。然后，慢慢地，脚步声开始消散，士兵们走出大楼，回到街上。

利威尔吹了声口哨，把伊莎贝尔叫进房间。法兰瘫在床上，脸上写满了恐惧；他的双手紧紧抓住胸口，指尖都变白了。利威尔走向窗户，看着士兵们出现在街道上，走向对面的大楼。

“他们搞错了房子。”利威尔低声说道，直到现在他才感受到肌肉的僵硬。“他们该死的搞错了房子。”

床上的法兰发出沉重的啜泣声，伊莎贝尔笨拙地把他拖到她的膝盖上，用手指梳理着他的头发，轻轻地哼着小曲直到外面爆发出激烈的大喊、尖叫、“滚出去！”、“快点！”、门发出“砰”的一声和楼梯上跑上跑下的脚步声。利威尔看着士兵们把五个人拖到街上，Ehrmann先生和夫人——住在街对面那栋楼里的一对老夫妻——以及另外三个人，一个女人和两个男人，其中较小的那个看上去和利威尔年龄相仿。士兵们把他们领到军车后面，手里仍然握着枪。

“把灯打开。”利威尔突然说。伊莎贝尔伸手摸索着开关，没有理会法兰激烈地摇头和哀求。街上的其他窗户也开始亮了起来，喧闹声吵醒了其他人，利威尔看到其他人在看着窗外，没有反对，没有逃跑，只是在观察着，跟随着。人们大声地哀嚎，爬进车里。这时一个人影突然从队尾冒了出来，冲上了街道——那个年轻人。

随着枪发出一声爆响，那人跌倒了，脸摔向鹅卵石铺就的街道，他躺在血泊里，胳膊还在动，试图重新站起来。他的母亲，那个最后爬上汽车的人，发出一声震耳欲聋的尖叫；她跪倒在地上，然后两个士兵抓住她的胳膊，把她和其他人一起塞进车里。另外两名士兵走向地上的男人，抓住他的脚踝，把他脸朝下拖走了。利威尔可以听到他那含混不清、痛苦的尖叫声，因为他的手在努力抓住街边的石头。士兵们把他扔到货车后面，然后开车走了，留下了一大片黑色的血迹。这是他们曾在那里的唯一证据。

利威尔转头看向法兰和伊莎贝尔，他们在床上一动不动，仿佛两座苍白的雕像。伊莎贝尔的手指紧紧地抓着法兰的头发，法兰却毫无反应，尽管这看起来很痛。他眼神空洞，不断地流下眼泪。利威尔走向他们，用胳膊搂住伊莎贝尔的肩膀。她畏缩了一下，但是没有发出任何声音。利威尔觉得自己应该说点什么来安慰他们，说这一切都会变好的，就像他曾经无数次说过的那样。但他张不开口，因为一个年轻男人的影像占据了他的脑袋。

“别担心，”伊莎贝尔悄悄地说，仿佛看穿了利威尔的思想。“一切很快就会结束了。”她又在梳理法兰的头发，动作轻柔，利威尔见过她这样对待受伤的动物。她哼起了歌，对利威尔来说这像一首摇篮曲。就像她所说的，他们平静了下来，尽管像是生病了一样。他们都静静地坐着，利威尔也不确定他们到底坐了多久，但最终伊莎贝尔关掉了灯。他们钻到被子里，像受惊的孩子一样蜷缩在一起，不安分地睡着了。

 

第二天早上利威尔醒得很早，他安静地溜下床，尽量不去打扰其他人。他感到疲倦不堪，他只睡了4个小时左右，每半个小时就会醒来一次，因为伊莎贝尔在床上辗转反侧，或者法兰突然从床上坐了起来，手紧紧地抓住胸口，呼吸沉重。每当他这么做的时候，利威尔就会想起那震耳欲聋的枪声，年轻男人犹豫的步伐，和他不可避免的摔倒。他不得不缓了一会儿以减轻自己的疲惫。

床上的法兰和伊莎贝尔陷入了熟睡，所以利威尔尽可能悄无声息地离开了房间。他走进公共浴室，装了满满一桶水，然后从水池下方的柜子里抓起一把粗糙的木刷子。他跪在街上，擦洗凝固在鹅卵石之间的血迹。当太阳慢慢地爬到高处时，他已经机械地工作了好几个小时。他没有停下来，直到一双破旧的鞋子进入他的视野。

鞋子的主人是他的邻居之一，Bohmer，一个住在街对面的50多岁的男人。利威尔从未喜欢过他，尽管他不清楚原因。他站在利威尔面前，阴影覆盖在血迹上。他的双手插在口袋里，迅速抬头看了一眼天空，然后转身对利威尔微笑。

“我只是想对你说声谢谢。”他说，对着血迹点点头。“关于这个，我的意思是，谁也不想在早上看到这个。”

利威尔啧了一声，咕哝道：“我不是为你做的。”然后继续手上的工作。

Bohmer似乎被吓了一跳，但他清了清嗓子，继续说:“不过，你不觉得这是女人的工作吗?打扫大街？”他笑了笑，也许是希望利威尔会觉得这很有趣，觉得利威尔以前从来没有这样想过。

利威尔的手紧紧地抓住刷子，几乎感到了疼痛。他更用力地清理街道，努力抑制把刷子砸到对面男人脸上的冲动 。

“这团东西不会在乎我他妈是个男人还是女人。”他回答道，懒得隐藏语气中的恼怒。“只要能弄干净就行了。”

Bohmer动了动脚，利威尔知道他对自己的说话态度很不满意。当他和法兰刚搬进这套公寓时，Gernhardt夫人曾经告诉他们，Bohmer一生都住在这个屋子里，十年前，在他母亲去世后，他就继承了那套公寓的租约。很显然这两个人从未分开过一天，而且，在第一次见到Bohmer时，利威尔认为这在很大程度上解释了他的行为：即使在他心情很好的时候，他仍然会对每个人都表现出极度的不耐烦和暴躁，这让利威尔感到毛骨悚然。现在，当这名男人站在他面前，用脚踩着干燥的鹅卵石时，他需要花很大的力气去控制自己不去把他的头摁进满是脏水的桶里。

“他们是犹太人，你知道的，”Bohmer没有问他，就对他说。“我的意思是，没有人告诉我这个，但我敢说他们一定是犹太人。我能听到他们在我的天花板上走来走去。”他停了下来，用手指着上方。“他们试图保持安静，但我一直在数数，我知道公寓里还有更多。”他笑了，利威尔咬紧后槽牙，更加用力地擦洗着，徒劳地想要掩盖这些话。“如果我是你，我会在完事后洗手的。你不想让脏东西沾到你身上，是吗?”

“谢谢你的建议.”利威尔仍然说，尽管他从来没有因为装模作样而感到如此痛苦和愤怒。他站起来，看了看剩下的血迹——现在这只是一团淡淡的红色，下一场春雨会把它彻底清洗干净。他把水桶里的水倒进公共浴室的浴缸,高兴地发现血水被肮脏的污垢掩盖了。但当他开始洗手时，鲜血顺着手流进水槽，在白瓷上留下红色的印记。利威尔皱了皱眉，回到公寓。伊莎贝尔正独自坐在餐桌旁，小口地啃昨天剩下的面包。当利威尔问她法兰在哪儿时，她默默地朝卧室点点头。男人正站在窗边，凝视着街道上湿漉漉的鹅卵石，脸上毫无表情。

“Bohmer想干什么？”他用空洞的声音问道，没有抬头看他。

“为我的行动表示感谢。”利威尔简洁地说。法兰不需要知道剩下的事。

“真是个好人。”法兰心不在焉地说。“你觉得他们是怎么发现的？”

利威尔耸耸肩，“谁知道？”他没法想出更多答案了，于是他牵起法兰的手，轻轻地把他拉向房门。“来吧，我们应该吃点早餐。”

法兰不情愿地把眼睛从窗户上移开，跟着利威尔走出房间，好像出于某种无法解释的原因，这是他最不愿意做的事情。他们吃早餐时一致认为，他们应该照常生活以防止引起怀疑，但当利威尔告诉法兰他应该多去外面走走时，法兰干笑了一声，然后毫不含糊地拒绝了。

“既然如此，我们只能希望人们相信我说的那些关于你精神失常的所有暗示，”利威尔恼怒地告诉他。“既然我们都开始希望了，我们最好也希望他们不要把这些暗示太当回事。”

一团丑陋的红晕爬上法兰的脸颊，他把胳膊抱在胸前，怒气冲冲地说：“真他妈天才，就因为我不想出门，所以我现在变成了一个疯子？”他指向大街。

利威尔耸耸肩。“你的父母去世了，这对你来说难以接受——接受速度慢到没人想要把枪放在你手里，但是足够让人相信你还有个有用的，头脑。现在你哥哥也死了。这就是你在经历的故事。如果你不喜欢这个故事，你可以设法编造些其他的东西，尽管在现在这听起来很奇怪。”

法兰挑衅地瞪了他一会儿，然后他愤怒地摇摇头，继续吃早餐。

公寓里充满了紧绷的沉默，这种气氛持续了整个周末，让利威尔变得脾气暴躁且疲惫不堪。他试图避免长时间地呆在室内，但除了闲逛和担心会不会撞见盖世太保以外，外面没有什么事情可做。没有什么理由去离开他们安全的家，从那天晚上起，这个念头愈发地占据着头脑。伊莎贝尔仍然把大部分时间花在家外：拜访Schild先生，捡回垃圾箱里的旧报纸，撕掉她能找到的每一条关于U型潜艇的新闻，为她床下鞋盒里的收藏添砖加瓦。

法兰不再教伊莎贝尔读书了，即使伊莎贝尔恳求他，他也只是用“累了”搪塞掉一切问题。他大部分时间都躺在床上，没有睡着，只是静静地盯着天花板。利威尔不知道该怎么安慰他。在晚上，当他们躺在一起时，利威尔想要向他那侧靠近，试图抱住他，但法兰快速地移到更远的地方，于是利威尔放弃了。他们在星期天早上吃掉了最后一点鸡蛋和面包，只剩下每人两个的煮土豆作为晚餐。那天晚上他们都因饥饿而难以入睡。

 

第二天一早利威尔就离开了公寓，上周末的事仍让他心烦意乱，当他沿着街道行走时，他不禁变得更加警惕，扫视着经过他的人群。只要看到一点灰色的制服，他就立刻溜进更安静的小巷里。他先是拿到这周的配给，然后开始在城市里游荡，去任何他能想到的地方寻找工作。终于他在中午停了下来，坐在河边的公园里休息。他的眼睛懒洋洋地注视着周围的人，带着孩子的母亲，下棋的老人。他不禁好奇生活的反复无常，这么多人可以继续这样的生活，而其他人却在离家不到五公里的地方被击毙而死。

画面在他的脑海中回放，尽管这不是利威尔第一次看到尸体，但当他们拖着他离开时，他挥舞着的双臂在他大脑中留下不可磨灭的印象。他无法停止思考：他并不比我大多少。现在谁还会记得他的名字，更不用说其他事了——他是谁，他想从他的生活中得到什么。这一切消失地如此迅速，甚至有些可怕，或许是因为利威尔知道他也会这样。如果他们都被抓走了，没有人会记得利威尔，只有Theodore Mertz 或者 Lukas Weller。但如果Krieger幸存下来……

利威尔打了个冷颤。这是个不愉快的想法，尽管过去的几天都在提醒他为什么要投靠Krieger。他觉得自己在像老鼠一样生活，像害虫一样，试图躲避别人的视线，仿佛你生命中的每一秒都是借来的。这种感觉从未消失过，利威尔现在又感觉到了种渴望逃离这个地方的绝望和焦虑在啃咬着他的胸口。生存的本能把他带向德累斯顿，带向Krieger，带向那个糟糕的计划，让他爬上花园的围墙。

他站了起来，完全知道现在要去哪儿。虽然路很长，但他并不介意。他走着和以前一样的路线，甚至穿过那条狭窄的缝隙。他环顾四周，发现了那扇打开的窗户。于是他跑进小巷，跳上木车，爬上墙顶。在没有肾上腺素冲击血液的情况下，这条路仿佛更长了。他冲进卧室，掉落在地板上，比上次安静得多。

利威尔保持静止，仔细聆听着。是否还有别人在这，是否有人注意到了他？但公寓一片沉寂，于是他慢慢地站了起来，走进客厅。空气中弥漫着简朴、开阔的气息和木头的清香，利威尔深深地吸了一口气，感觉这是几天来他第一次真正地呼吸。

他穿过房间，蹑手蹑脚地走进小厨房，有些紧张但并不害怕。事实证明，厨房和其他的一切一样是被精心布置的，但也像其他的一切，缺乏干净——烤箱、壁橱和炉子上面的小瓷砖。利威尔不假思索地打开碗柜，寻找清洁用品，最后在食品储藏室的角落里发现了它们：几块可怜的破布，五只水桶，一把刷子和一块装在搪瓷碗里的肥皂。他拿起抹布，开始打扫，擦去所有他能看到的污垢和灰尘。

利威尔看了看其余的柜子，他不禁感到奇怪。这一切是多么的没人情味：没有奇怪的小饰品，没有传家宝、咖啡罐或烛台，没有不配套的，单独的茶具或是来自巴黎的，甚至是来自奥地利（男人的家乡）的纪念品。这让利威尔想起他在柏林的家和他的叔叔肯尼，尽管他们所有的东西都是不配套的的二手货。一切没有任何意义，如果你打碎了什么东西你不会为此烦恼，人们不会对他们拥有的东西产生任何荒诞的感伤。利威尔盯着厨房，认为即使他摧毁了所有东西，男人连眼都不会眨一下。缺乏女性气息的空间让利威尔再次想起了柏林——肯尼从来都不是个善于讨好女人的男人，他不会引诱任何女人和他们生活足够长且能留下印象的时间。

利威尔抓住架子上的茶罐，一个水壶和一个杯子，开始用煤气炉烧水。当水被加热时，他回到食品储藏室，但几乎找不到任何可以称之为晚餐的东西，他勉强找到半块面包和一罐似乎是苹果酱的东西，给自己做了两个三明治，他把食物和茶放进托盘，走进客厅，坚定地咬了一口，好奇自己为什么要这样做。

利威尔在同一个地方坐下，嘴里塞满了食物。他一边扫视着咖啡桌和扶手椅，一边回忆着男人沉重的身躯，随意的服饰和放松的姿势。直到现在他才发现自己甚至不知道男人的名字。墙上和书架上都没有照片，这间屋子里也没有任何私人物品，除非它被锁在那个木质写字台的抽屉里。利威尔拿起杯子，走到书架前，仔细端详着书名：旧的历史书、语言学指南、两卷关于德国文学的书，还有，不出所料， _ _《我的奋斗》__ ，夹在一本发霉的拉丁文旧书和四卷 _ _《罗马帝国衰亡史》__ 之间。

利威尔突然恐惧得反胃，他用力放下茶杯，冲到书桌前，试图打开写字台，尽管他知道这是锁着的。然而，最底下的两个抽屉没有上锁，他依次拉开抽屉，盯着里面整整齐齐的纸张。有那么一会儿他似乎不敢碰任何东西，但他瞬间掏出一大摞纸，仔细地翻了一遍，以免把东西弄得乱七八糟。男人使用了他看不懂的速记法，这使大部分文件对他来说毫无意义。其余的文件显得枯燥乏味，没有额外的信息。其中有一篇关于种族纯粹论的文章让利威尔打了个冷颤，但在这些纸张中，他发现了一封破碎的信——只有结尾的几行是完整的，而且最后三行已经被划掉了——上面写着：

_……这么久了。我必须承认现在的一切对我来说似乎毫无意义，原因我在上面已经详细说明了。我知道你会感同身受，不会因为我的决定或我不能回去而怨恨我。我对你的帮助一如既往地感激不尽。_

_我知道你比其他人更了解我的孤独，只有你知道这一切是如何影响我的。但我担心，在目前的情况下，向你敞开心扉并不安全，更不用说把这一切都写在一封信里。我相信你知道，在N之后，我无法承担更多的风险，正如你所需要的帮助一样，无论我的道德感如何强迫着我。_

_祝你一切顺利，_

_你的指挥官_

 

利威尔一遍又一遍地读着信，这是他所能找到的唯一有关这个男人的物品。毫无疑问，它提出的问题比它所回答的问题要多得多。当利威尔小心翼翼地把那叠文件放回抽屉时，他的脑子嗡嗡作响。他回到厨房，装满一桶水，卷起客厅里的地毯，跪下来清洗地板。他回忆着信的内容，以防遗忘。什么事在他看来是毫无意义的，原因又是什么呢？这封信是写给谁的？朋友吗？还是同事？如果不是署名为“你的指挥官”(这似乎是一种亲密的关系)，利威尔会认为这是一封缺乏感情的情书。

“你的指挥官（Your Commander）。”他自言自语道，抹去地上的灰尘和肮脏的脚印。利威尔突然想起了离开时男人说的最后一句话： _祝你一切顺利_ 。

利威尔思考着最后几句是如何写出来的，它们凌乱不堪，甚至愤怒至极，仿佛这种情绪的流露让它们的作者心烦意乱到要撕毁这封信的地步。他是去掉这几段后重新写了一遍，还是他根本就没有把信寄出去? _我知道你比其他人都更了解我的孤独_ ——所以他很孤独，或者至少在他写那封信的时候。N是谁，或者是什么?这封信的收信人想从这个人身上得到什么帮助，以至于男人会觉得道德感在强迫他？

突然间，公寓外传来了上楼的脚步声，利威尔的思绪被打断了，他停下来聆听着，希望会听到楼下公寓门关上的声音。但脚步声没有停止，他压低声音咒骂了一句，扔掉手里的湿抹布，冲向卧室窗户，沿着上来的路爬了下去。当他离开时他把衣领竖了起来，没有回头，即使他听到有人在他身后关上了窗户。

 

在公寓阴沉的气氛中，这封信在利威尔的脑海中停留了一个晚上，直到第二天Gernhardt夫人和她孩子们的意外到来把他的心思从这件事上移开。当伊莎贝尔和孩子们玩的时候，她悄悄地告诉利威尔和法兰，Ehrmann夫妇因为窝藏“不受欢迎的人”而被慕尼黑的断头台处决，尽管她不知道他们是不是犹太人。

“是你清理的大街吗？”他问道，利威尔无言地点点头。“谢谢你，我无法忍受让孩子们看到那些。”

“这没什么，”利威尔礼貌地说，“我喜欢打扫。”

她的微笑与这种气氛下格格不入，但它的确减轻了利威尔心中的沉重感。“是的，我开始明白你的意思了。”她说，抿了一口玻璃杯中的水。这是他们唯一能提供的东西。

法兰讥笑了一声，“他总是在擦东西，是不是?”他用苦涩的声音说，语气里的怨恨让利威尔和Gernhardt夫人都转过头来望着他。他的脸上带着轻蔑，说“他让我们大家都在这儿忙个不停，不过谁知道是为了什么呢？反正我是不知道。”他粗鲁地离开桌子，几乎撞翻了椅子，利威尔和Gernhardt夫人目送他离开房间。

“我很抱歉，”利威尔说，尽管Gernhardt夫人抬起她的手，摇了摇头。“他最近有些难以捉摸，而且他的感觉不是很好，他哥哥——”

“是的，我听说了。”她打断道。“请不要解释发生了什么……”伊莎贝尔正在客厅给Hanna和Bruno读书，当她望向他们时，她的声音逐渐低了下来，“这会让任何人感到不安。”

那天晚上，法兰第一次拒绝和利威尔以及伊莎贝尔一起吃饭。从那以后，据利威尔所知，他再也不吃东西了，只有当利威尔和伊莎贝尔都不在的时候，他会从食品柜里抓出半个土豆。当他们在家时他总是呆在卧室里，拉紧窗帘躺在床上，仍然不睡觉，只是盯着天花板。他甚至不再回答他们的问题了。利威尔日复一日、徒劳地寻找工作,每当他回到公寓，他发现伊莎贝尔独自一人坐在厨房里,看着桌子对面法兰的餐盘，里面装满了他们设法能得到的所有食物。

两周过去了，利威尔沮丧地觉得自己毫无用处。当他外出时他不再寻找工作了，只是漫无目的地闲逛着，等待时间过去，这样他就能够更接近……到底是什么？他并不清楚。当Krieger写信联络他时，他几乎没有生气——这次他甚至没能因不弄脏自己而感到高兴——但最糟糕的是，回家并不是一种安慰，而且他不能让自己回去。那些压在他身上的粘糊糊的手，Krieger在他耳边低语的侮辱，他几乎把自己当成私有财产来对待。利威尔的思绪一片混乱，直到他看到那扇开着的窗户，他完全知道该怎么做。

当他把自己扔进房间时，他隐隐期待着能再次看到那把枪，但等待他的是一个空房间。床和上次一样整洁，同样的木香味和凉爽的夜间空气混合在一起。利威尔想知道，是得多么愚蠢的一个人才会在不在家的时候开着窗户。他几乎是踮着脚尖在房间里走动，尽量不发出一点儿声音。他立刻卷起客厅地板上的地毯，不浪费一点儿时间。他准确地记得地板上凸起的那一点——上次他把抹布扔在地板上的地方一直萦绕在他的梦中。于是他去浴室打了一桶水，开始打扫。

利威尔擦去地板上的灰尘，沙子和泥泞的脚印，很显然，男人没有完成利威尔所开始的工作。看着污垢被清除的感觉很好，随着桶里的水越来越浑浊，利威尔的心情也越来越明亮，仿佛过去几周的糟糕经历随着抹布上的水一起被挤走了。当他收拾完客厅时，他想哼唱那些母亲多年前给他唱的歌，那些他现在几乎不记得了的歌。

他换了一桶水，走到卧室。当他爬到床下时他发现了拳头大小的灰尘球。男人的清理范围似乎没有扩展到他看不见的死角。利威尔对这个疏忽皱了皱鼻子，然后他继续工作，一丝不苟地打扫着梳妆台和衣柜，尤其是角落和缝隙。当利威尔把脏水倒进浴缸时，水溅到洁白的瓷器上，让他觉得用这么多的污垢玷污如此美丽的东西是多么可耻。他走向厨房，在橱柜里翻找了一会儿，抓起刷子和肥皂，开始急切地擦洗浴缸直到纯白的表面上没有明显的污渍。利威尔微笑了。

他完全沉浸在打扫之中，因此他花了很长时间才注意到门被关上的“砰”的一声，以及接近卧室的巨大脚步声。利威尔骂了一句脏话，把刷子扔进桶里，跳起来跑向窗户。但当卧室的门打开时，他的手甚至没有碰到窗台。

两个男人跌跌撞撞地走了进来，长长的四肢纠缠在一起，他们撕扯着对方的衣服，互相推搡着走向床边。利威尔的手紧紧握住窗台，他不知道该怎么办。当他意识到这两名男子并没有陷入一场殊死搏斗时，他吓呆了。他睁大了眼睛，注视着这一幕，看着这两名男子匆忙地把嘴唇接在一起，看着他们挣扎着解开对方衬衫上的扣子。指挥官花了十秒钟才注意到利威尔，但他一注意到他时，他立刻推开了对方。另一个人也看到了他。利威尔仍然靠在窗户上，当他们面面相觑时他的心怦怦直跳。然后，指挥官走到盥洗台前，打开小抽屉，拿出一条毛巾。

“这他妈是谁？“另一个男人问，指着利威尔，他的声音听起来很愤怒。利威尔几乎没有捕捉到从剃须刀上反射出的光，指挥官袭击了他，用一种确定的、恶毒的动作割断了这个人的喉咙，当这个人慢慢地倒在血泊中时，他仍然在含混不清地尖叫。这让利威尔更靠近窗户了，他惊讶地睁大了眼睛。指挥官让他倒在地上，把毛巾放在伤口上，但喷涌而出的血比纤维能吸收的要多得多。在震惊地看到另一具尸体后，在闻到那股强烈的血臭味后，利威尔麻木地想起了地板；他15分钟前刚把它们擦干净。

与此同时，指挥官回到了盥洗台前，把剃须刀扔在水槽里，镇定地洗了洗手，仿佛他刚刮了胡子而不是切开某个人的喉咙。他边擦手边问利威尔：“你在这里干什么？”这是一个简单的问题，但利威尔无法理解这种怪异而平静的表达方式。

“我……我在……”他的眼睛盯着指挥官，知道自己一定看起来非常惊恐。“你杀了他。”利威尔粗暴地说，在他的内心深处，他无法停止思考渗入地板的血，以及把血弄干净会有多困难。

男人神情严肃，但当他开口说话时，他的声音十分轻柔：“冷静下来，待在这别动。我很快就回来。”他一步跨过尸体，离开了房间。

利威尔没有浪费时间跟踪他，他绕过尸体而不是直接跨过去，冲进浴室，从橱柜里拿出两条毛巾，其中一条用来替换喉咙上的毛巾。血渗了进来，毛巾变得又重又热，利威尔意识到，如果他把毛巾拿进浴室，血一定会滴得到处都是。于是他抓起搪瓷脸盆，把毛巾放进去，水几乎在几秒钟之内就变成了红酒。就像摩西一样，他想道。当他想着肯尼会对这个念头说什么时，他几乎大笑出声。他拿起第二块毛巾，开始擦地板。利威尔知道他需要的远不止这几块。他没有注意到自己的手抖得有多厉害，直到他走到窗前，望着外面空荡荡的街道。男人正穿着制服，利威尔不知道自己应该感到高兴还是非常、非常害怕。

“我他妈到底惹上了什么麻烦？”他喃喃自语着，试图让自己镇定下来，尽管一阵焦虑的浪潮向他袭来。身后的门开了，指挥官走了进来。他看着利威尔，和他血淋淋的手腕。

“这是——？”他说，但当他看到尸体上那块新的毛巾时，他停住了。

“你清理了？”他仍然问道。

利威尔颤抖地点点头。

“我太脏了（I’m  filthy）。”他回答道，看着自己的双手。

指挥官哼了一声，朝浴室点点头。“没错。来吧，我们需要给这位伙计弄点水。”

“伙计？”利威尔愚蠢地重复道，跟着男人走进了浴室。当男人灌满两只水桶时，利威尔清洗着手：他把肥皂塞到了指甲下面，直到所有的红色都消失了。利威尔回到客厅，坐在沙发上，盯着卧室门旁的尸体。死者的姿势让他想起了Krieger——当他喝醉了，连衣服都没脱就睡着了的样子。这个想法带来一种奇怪的愉悦感。指挥官拎着两个满桶和一个空桶走了进来，他把尸体脖子上的毛巾扔进空桶。

“他是谁？”利威尔突然问道，尽管他不知道自己是否真的在意。

“没什么，”指挥官答道，“他看到你了，所以我不得不杀了他，就这样。”

利威尔睁大了眼睛，然后才意识到男人可能并不是在恭维他。

“哦？我都没意识到原来我这么重要。”他还是这么说了，这使男人发出一声轻笑。

“你是。”他向利威尔保证，而后者安静地哼了一声。

“并且你也是？”他问道，男人缓慢地点点头。

“是的，我是，”他说，他的声音低沉而愉快，带着娱乐的色彩。“至少在某种程度上。”

“什么程度上？”利威尔问，他不确定男人在这种状况下的镇定应该令人安心还是担忧。

 男人站了起来，走向利威尔对面的扶手椅。那种严肃又回到了他的脸上。“你在我的公寓里干什么？”他转而向利威尔发问。

 利威尔讥笑了一声。

“我不知道。”他真诚地回答道，耸了耸肩。“你和那个人在干什么？”

指挥官的脸变得更加严肃了，虽然他微微扬起了一根浓密的眉毛。“你就是为了这个来的吗?”他问道，利威尔急切地摇摇头。

“这他妈永远不可能。”他不假思索地脱口而出。指挥官哼了一声，听起来很不高兴。

“你又打扫了我的地板。”他评价道。他的目光太犀利了，这让利威尔忍不住把目光移开。

“你为什么一直来这里？为什么要这么做？“他安静地问道，但利威尔没有回答。“我以为你至少会带走什么，除了食物。”他补充道，从口袋里拿出一包香烟，点燃一支，翘起一条腿。

“我喜欢打扫。”利威尔阴郁地说。他没有承认后一句话。为什么他会认为自己是个该死的小偷？

“很没有说服力的解释。”指挥官缓缓吸了一口烟，在微弱的火光下他的脸看起来更老，更疲惫了。“你为什么不打扫自己的地板？如果你愿意的话。”

利威尔再次耸耸肩。“想着我可以给你一点帮助。”他慢吞吞地说。“看在你相当不精通家务活的份上。”

起初，男人看起来无动于衷，但随后他微笑了。现在这个表情甚至比以前还要奇怪，因为尸体仍然躺在他的卧室里。“嗯，我不希望你认为你是不受欢迎的，”他说着，把香烟上的烟灰抖到一个小象牙托盘里。“事实上，既然你不缺乏技巧，我很愿意给你提供一个职位。”

利威尔怀疑地看着男人。“什么样的职位?”他问道，在一名纳粹军官的家中目睹了一场冷血的谋杀后，他想知道这是不是一个无法拒绝的工作。一想到要设法平衡这个男人和Krieger，利威尔觉得从奥古斯都桥上跳下去变成了一个可靠的选择。这时，前门传来了轻轻的敲门声，打断了他的思绪。

“我们待会儿再谈。”指挥官保证道，走向大门。

两个男人走了进来，一个穿着党卫军制服，另一个个子较高，穿着便服。穿制服的人快速走了进来，瞥了利威尔一眼，转向尸体，他的脸紧紧皱在一起。门一关上，他就转向指挥官，压低声音说了一堆愤怒的话，但利威尔完全听不懂他在说什么。他指着尸体，看上去很生气，尽管并不惊讶，而指挥官的表情变得冷漠。当他用低沉的声音回答时，他柔和的用词听起来非常洪亮。利威尔的眼睛来回跳动着，努力想弄明白这一切。

当他终于弄明白时，他的眼睛睁得更大了。他盯着那个高个儿穿过房间走向尸体，抓起一条纱布，熟练地系在男人的脖子上。接着，指挥官向他讲话，他用同一种语言回答，但听起来却完全不同。利威尔意识到他们并非都来自同一个国家。这让他得出了唯一可能的结论。

“你是美国人？”他安静地问道。

 接下来是一阵惊心动魄的沉默，他们都转过头盯着他，直到穿制服的男人向指挥官发问，愤怒地指着利威尔。指挥官又笑了，抽掉了剩下的烟。“他是来打扫卫生的，”他用德语说，几乎温和地看着利威尔。“我说的对吗？”

指挥官熟练地切换了语言，这让利威尔花了几秒钟才弄懂他在说什么，然后他点点头，“是的，我是来打扫卫生的。”他强调道。“事实上，你应该脱掉你的衬衫。”当指挥官正要转过身时，利威尔补充道。他指着指挥官的胳膊，而后者看起来有些迷惑。“你的袖子上有血迹。”男人低头看了看污渍，然后立刻解开了扣子。

“啊，是的。”他说，那种娱乐的语气又回到了声音里。“不能让衬衫毁了。”

穿制服的男人翻了个白眼，然后高个子轻轻笑了一声。这让利威尔觉得自己是房间里唯一一个正常人。

利威尔走向指挥官，从他手中抢走了衬衫，退回到浴室里。有那么一瞬间他在犹豫是否把门锁上，但最后还是决定让它敞开着——让这些人觉得他不信任他们似乎不是个好方案，仿佛他并没有理由出现在这儿。利威尔往袖子上泼点水，使劲揉搓着红色的污渍。尽管他知道衬衫需要浸泡，但他宁愿假装这样洗，让自己有一分钟的时间思考，一分钟的时间远离……管他们是谁。

“真他妈应该擦自己的地板。”利威尔自言自语道，他把衬衫扔进水槽，看着镜子里的倒影，努力形成一个连贯的思绪。客厅里的人是间谍……当然是的，没有别的解释了。尽管利威尔无法理解他们在说什么，他确信自己能够分辨出英语和俄语。况且，谁他妈会想在这种时候来到德国？

利威尔把冰冷的手掌按在眼睛上，慢慢地呼了一口气。他惊讶地发现，尽管十分震惊，他仍然不感到害怕——他在公寓里得到的那种安心感依然存在，指挥官的话也是如此。他是来打扫卫生的，这是他的工作，毕竟有谁能比他做得更好呢？利威尔紧紧地抓住了这种使命感。他把更多的冷水撒在衬衫上，污渍现在几乎变成了粉红色，他松了一口气，让它泡在水里，然后回到卧室。

客厅里的人似乎还在谈论尸体，他们的声音一直很低，这让利威尔几乎听不到他们从房间的另一边传来的声音。他尽可能不显眼地走过去，跪下来把尸体推到一边，然后开始清理地板。他们又争吵了一会儿，然后指挥官似乎向穿制服的男人保证了一些东西，尽管直到他们离开时，他仍然一脸不信任。美国人抓住尸体的腰，轻而易举地把他扛在肩上，仿佛他不比利威尔高或重——事实上，他几乎和指挥官一样强壮——然后他们和来时一样安静地走出门外。

指挥官沉重地坐在床上，揉揉了眼睛。他盯着自己的手表，叹了一口气，好像无法相信已经这么晚了。利威尔仍然在擦地板，他的脑袋里充满了问题，不知从何问起，也不知道自己是不是该闭嘴。男人把胳膊放在膝盖上，说：“其余的地板也擦过了，是吗？”

利威尔讥笑了一声，“还有你肮脏的浴缸。”他阴沉地说。“如果你自己无法搞定，那为什么不雇一个管家？”

指挥官轻轻笑了笑，“我想你能明白，在我目前的处境下雇佣其他人是非常不方便的。”他点明某些事实，而利威尔草率地点点头。

“好吧，”他说，把抹布扔进水桶。“所以你付我多少？”

男人突然抬头看向他，再次扬起了眉毛。“不好意思（Excuse me）？”他似乎被逗乐了，而利威尔皱起了眉。

“你说你会提供一份工作，”他澄清道，同时提醒自己和男人。“我需要一份永久的、有规律的工作。我需要得到报酬。我不是在挑剔，但它必须得是钱或食物。”

指挥官清了清喉咙，努力忍住不笑，直到这时利威尔才闻到那股酒精的味道。“我无法保证这份工作会是永久或规律的，我很遗憾。”他的声音里藏着歉意。“但很显然，我们仍然可以讨论薪水。”

利威尔冷笑了一声。“我来告诉你讨论的结果，节省我们俩的时间。”他说，难以置信地看着男人脸上的笑意。他的眉头皱得更深了。“我不会无缘无故地帮你擦干净某个纳粹混蛋的血。你知道这有多恶心吗?”他强调道，举起沾满鲜血的双手。“我家里有人需要照顾，所以如果你找不到一个需要我打扫的尸体，你就要为你那该死的破地板付钱。”

“不然呢？”

利威尔静静地盯着男人，然后他说：“我会把你出卖给盖世太保。”

“他们不会相信你的。”男人回复说。他的表情更镇定了，但是他的眼神告诉利威尔他很享受现在的局面，只是不愿意表达出来。

“你真的想冒这个险吗？”他问道，试图享受这个假象——自己真的有谈判的筹码。

“你不会这么做的。”男人说。“如果你这么做了，他们也会把你抓走。”

利威尔嗤之以鼻，“你认为我不会拉着一个纳粹混蛋一起死？”他说，尽管他知道男人是对的。他们在沉默中互相瞪着对方，然后指挥官轻轻笑了一声。

“我不得不承认，我并没有期待这种态度。”他向利威尔伸出一只手。“但我欣赏你的热情。”   

利威尔看了一会儿那只手，然后才握住，感受着这种不舒适的温暖。“好吧。”他说，就像上次那样。“你应该去洗洗手。”

男人笑了。“你不需要让我保持干净，你知道的。”

“再猜一次，啤酒先生。”他嘲讽地说，继续手上的活。“不过，先别洗澡，我还没擦干净浴缸。”他听到指挥官走出房间时叹了口气。

 

当利威尔终于离开男人的公寓时，晨曦的辉光已经把世界变成了浅灰色。他走在建筑物之间（它们似乎比以前更高了），脚步轻轻落在古老的街道上。当他穿过公园，沿着易北河上的桥走过去时，他能闻到公园里清新的露水的味道。利威尔走到街上，高兴地看到鹅卵石上几乎没有血迹了，然后他偷偷溜进大楼，悄无声息地爬上楼梯。

他走进厨房，惊动了趴在餐桌上睡觉的伊莎贝尔。她面前有一个空盘子，对面还有两个，里面装满了土豆和卷心菜做的汤。这是她自己做的一顿饭。某种东西激起了利威尔的愤怒，他早就感受到了的愤怒。他走进卧室，在床边停了下来，法兰正躺在上面熟睡着。

“起来。”利威尔说。他用手推了一下法兰，把他叫醒。法兰的脸上先是出现了惊恐，但是当他看到利威尔时，那种表情就变成了冷漠。

“拜托，走开。”法兰咕哝了一声，脸冲着枕头。但利威尔粗暴地把他拉起来。

“我说了，起来。”他重复道，当法兰试图把他的手从胳膊上扯下来时，利威尔把他拖进厨房，伊莎贝尔仍然坐在她的座位上。“看看她，”利威尔摇晃着他，直到他抬起眼睛。“她等了你这么久，直接在桌子上睡着了。看看她为我们做的食物。看看它！”

法兰的脸还是和以前一样阴沉，冷漠，好像这个世界上唯一有意义的事情就是他所感受到的痛苦。利威尔把他推到椅子上，狠狠地打了他的嘴，直到他的嘴唇鲜血淋漓，脸上出现了新的表情：震惊和反抗。

“不要！”伊莎贝尔大喊道，但利威尔不在乎，他俯身看着椅子上的男人。

“‘我们仍然在一起’，你是这么说的吗?”“我们会照顾好彼此”，是吗?”他重重地坐在空椅子上，把它拉得离法兰更近一些。“如果你认为这种废话只适用于除你之外的所有人，你他妈就给我闭嘴。”

法兰的表情似乎破裂了，他的下巴微微颤动着，眼睛里闪烁着光芒。于是利威尔继续说：

“既然我们三个已经走到了现在，我们就没有理由不能坚持到最后，但你必须振作起来。那些纳粹混蛋没抓到我们，你还没死。”利威尔抓住法兰的肩膀，强迫他直视自己的眼睛。“你听见了吗?你没死，你这个可悲的小混蛋。所以吃了你那该死的晚餐。”

一片寂静。法兰盯着他看了一会儿，脸上一片空白。然后，慢慢的，他的嘴角开始颤抖，先是微笑，然后是一个大大的傻笑。最后，他在无声的大笑中边颤抖边擦掉眼泪。利威尔从口袋里拿出一条手帕，擦着法兰的脸。

“你的下巴上有血。”他说。法兰笑得更大声了，桌子对面的伊莎贝尔也加入了他，这让利威尔也忍不住笑了。

终于法兰平静了下来，他转过身，拿起勺子，往嘴里铲了半个土豆和一大份卷心菜。“这真是太好吃了，伊莎贝尔，”他咕哝了一声，食物堵在嘴巴里。“很抱歉，你叫我的时候我没有回应你。”

当利威尔开始吃自己那份冰冷的晚餐时，伊莎贝尔的嘴角浮现出一个大大的微笑。“没事的，大哥。”她保证道，把手肘放在桌子上。“有时候难过也没关系，只要你别难过太久。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 收到了好多小伙伴的热情留言！真的受宠若惊55555很高兴能得到你们的喜欢，尤其在Chapter1有这么多小错误的情况下（我昨天才完成捉虫）。  
> 下一章的deadline在7.07！抱歉啦最近一直在忙大学的事。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:暗示性qj,脏话，死亡/谋杀，必要路人利，少量法兰x利威尔（纯洁的兄弟情）。

指挥官同意让利威尔星期二下午过去。那天早上Gernhardt夫人邀请他们去城里看游行，伊莎贝尔兴奋地同意了，但法兰极不情愿成为人群中的一员。于是，在午饭后离开的只有伊莎贝尔和利威尔。Hanna和Bruno牵着伊莎贝尔的手，利威尔和Gernhardt太太跟在他们身后，谈论着天气：一个阳光明媚，万里无云的午后。今天很暖和，利威尔没有穿外套，只穿了一条灰色的长裤和一件未上浆的衬衫。他把袖子卷了起来，这些天他很少考虑他的外表了，但今天早上当他在公共浴室刮完脸后，他盯着脏污的镜子的时间比平时要长。他想着这双灰色的眼睛,怪异的年轻的脸在五年前给他造成的担忧。这种虚荣心已经变得如此微不足道，以至于他认为是另一个人在担心自己太矮，无法吸引正确的注意力。

他们加入了拥挤的人群，经过圣母教堂，寻找一个好地方跟随队伍前进。Hanna爬上利威尔的后背，她的哥哥正坐在伊莎贝尔的肩膀上，他们越过人群的头顶，指着走过的士兵。利威尔从人群的间隙中瞥见了他们的身影，那些制服曾经激起过他的愤怒，但现在愤怒变得异常微妙，在恶魔面前的无能为力感似乎放松了它的控制，使他不再受到愤怒的折磨，不再被痛苦生吞活剥。越来越多的人加入到了队伍中——游行仍然是一种受欢迎的消遣方式——很快，他们被一群人包围了。他们挥舞着小旗子，欢呼着，脸上闪耀着对德意志帝国的信念。

利威尔一边竭力阻止汉娜从他的背上滑下来，一边懒洋洋地扫视着人群。人们并没有什么特别的：很多女性，年龄太大而不能参军的男性，还有紧握母亲双手的孩子。利威尔突然想起，在他刚到德累斯顿的头几年，他每天都能看到人们的外套上别着那些黄色的星星，精致而又破旧。当它们第一次出现时，利威尔和其他人一样惊讶它们的数量之多，以及邻居中有这么多人戴着它们，仿佛突然宣布了什么利威尔以前从未意识到的事。在最初的日子里，利威尔总是会想起肯尼。如果他在这里，他肯定会第一个把星星缝到衣服上，然后对利威尔恶语相向，直到他也这么做为止。这个想法并没有给他带来什么安慰。后来，一个又一个星星开始消失，仿佛是对利威尔离开柏林决定的佐证。现在星星都不见了，利威尔并不想念它们。他更希望人们能忘记犹太人的存在。

驱逐开始的几个月后，利威尔遇到了Krieger。他想知道，如果他们的重聚发生在其他时刻，事情是不是就不会发展成现在这个样子。直到现在他也记得那些日子里挥之不去的紧张与焦虑感，这让法兰和伊莎贝尔担惊受怕，疲倦不堪。狩猎永无止境，而Krieger似乎是一个可靠的选择——用几个月的不舒适来换取丰厚的报酬，利威尔当时是这么想的。这是他人生中最错误的判断，忍受后果让他觉得自己更加愚蠢。在过去几个月他迟钝地意识到，Krieger从未打算给他所需要的东西，法兰和伊莎贝尔所需要的东西。他想起了男人酒后的告白，安慰自己说如果Krieger的话有一丝真实性，他们现在应该坐在英国海岸边的旅馆里喝茶。然而，Krieger似乎对他们的感情深信不疑，这本身就足以令人担忧。利威尔已经见识得足够多了，他知道当人们确信自己在恋爱中时，他们会变得多么不稳定。

他的思绪飘到指挥官身上，暗暗地比较着他和Krieger。他一定知道离开德国的非官方的，危险的路。也许这条路太危险了，甚至不是一个明智的选择。但即使他这样选择了，利威尔能要求他说出路线吗?像说服Krieger一样说服他是不可能的——利威尔已经因此遭受了太多痛苦——而且指挥官是对的，自己的威胁毫无用处。没有一个头脑正常的人会相信利威尔的话。利威尔已经活得太久了，久到不相信人是善良的。指挥官也不例外，无论他如何对待自己。利威尔想知道自己是否愚蠢到希望得到更多东西，男人已经给予了他规律的工作、金钱和食物，这是利威尔两个月前做梦也想不到的。

突然出现在拐角的仪仗队把利威尔从思绪中拉了出来。他们一走过去，利威尔就把Hanna放了下来，看着她跑向母亲。Bruno还坐在伊莎贝尔的肩膀上，利威尔在他们到达公园之前离开了，向城市中心走去。这是他第一次通过正门进入大楼，从坚硬的石头表面来看，你不会期望指挥官公寓的简单风格会成为典范。没有被阳光照射的暖白色石灰岩看起来是灰色的，装饰精美的雕花玻璃在墙壁上投下阴影。利威尔跳上闪闪发光的石阶，来到顶楼。他仍然对敲门感到奇怪，考虑到他以前都是通过卧室的窗户进去的。他站在走廊里，紧张地环顾四周，等待回应。如果邻居在楼梯里碰到像他这样穿着没熨平的衬衫和裤子的人，他们不知道会怎么说。当门终于打开时，利威尔直接溜了进去，没有等待进一步的邀请，就像拜访Krieger时一样，尽管他没有表现出任何不情愿和厌恶。男人似乎被吓了一跳，下意识地退了一步让利威尔进来。

“你进门的方式和进窗户一样具有侵略性。”他说，作为一种打招呼的方式。尽管他的话是不带恶意的，利威尔仍然意识到自己没必要以这种方式进门。

利威尔啧了一声，直接走进客厅，在沙发上坐了下来。不知为何这里的灯光变得更加柔和，可能是因为木地板淡淡的红色，或是绿色墙纸上温暖的阴影。利威尔再次深深地吸了一口气，进入大楼后的紧张感突然消失了，他感觉自己回到了掌控之中，仿佛这里是他的家，而不是指挥官的。

“所以工作内容是什么？”他直戳了当地问，不清楚是出于急切还是某种实用主义。

指挥官走到他面前，用令人不安的目光俯视他。他又穿了那条军装裤，但是没穿外套，只有一件浆洗过的白色衬衫。就像他们第一次见时，长长的腿上穿着闪亮的黑色靴子，长度正好延伸到膝盖下方。他看起来非常干净，像是那种享受着每天都有洗澡机会的人。他的脸刮得很干净，头发梳得一丝不苟。

“首先，请让我看看你的证件。”指挥官用低沉，响亮的声音说。“如果你不介意的话。”

就算男人用如此冷静，礼貌的语气提出这个要求，利威尔的心脏还是加速跳动了。“为什么？”他问道，尽管不知道自己为什么要怀疑。

“只是检查一下错误。”男人解释道。当利威尔犹豫地在口袋里翻找时，他伸出了一只手。

“为什么证件会出错？”利威尔问道，把证件递过去。

“虚假证件通常都伴有错误，并且，如果有人问起你，我需要知道如何把你介绍给别人。”他仔细盯着文件，看了好一会儿，然后才抬头看向利威尔。“Theodore Mertz?”他几乎被逗笑了，但利威尔只是耸耸肩。

“怎么？我看起来不像一个Theodore吗？”他反驳道，男人把目光移回证件。

“事实上，不像，一点也不像。”男人边说边快速翻阅着文件。“有人看过这个吗？我是指以官方的身份。”

利威尔再次耸耸肩。“盖世太保。”

指挥官沉重地叹了一口气。“那么，这已经没用了。”他实事求是地说，把文件扔到咖啡桌上。“你不用继续带着它了。”

“我还有一份。”利威尔说，男人用难以置信的眼神望着他。

“你说什么？”他问道。利威尔把手伸进另一个口袋，掏出了新文件。这份是他来到德累斯顿的几个月后得到的。利威尔把文件递给指挥官，他的脸已经恢复了严肃。“所以你一直带着两份虚假文件跑来跑去，而不是一份？”他问道。

利威尔不悦地瞪着他。“是你说的第一份已经没用了。”他冷漠的回答道。

指挥官摇摇头。“我无法想象你是怎么活下来的。”他低声说道，审视着另一份文件。“Lukas Weller? 好吧，我想这比Theodore要强。”

利威尔感到愤怒在挠他的胸口。这些假名字是哪个混蛋想出来的？

“这上面说你出生于德累斯顿。”男人说，听起来几乎有些恼火。

“并且这有什么问题？”利威尔阴郁地问道，双臂交叉在胸前。

“你的口音并不相符。”指挥官解释道，捏了捏鼻梁。“就算是对方言一窍不通的人也能听出你的柏林口音——这并不是件好事，因为它让Theodore变成一个荒唐的选择。你认识几个叫Theodore的男孩？”

利威尔咬了一会儿牙齿，然后才回答：“好吧，至少我认识一个Lukas.”

指挥官又叹了一口气。“那么这份文件呢？还有谁见过？”

“只有我的女房东。”利威尔告诉他。“我还用它来获取配给。”

男人严峻地点点头。“并且你的女房东从未询问过你的口音？尽管你应该在德累斯顿生活了一辈子？”

“我告诉她我的父母来自柏林。”利威尔简短地说。“她对此没有任何异议。”

指挥官把文件还给他，沉重地坐下来。“很好。至于我，你只要称呼我为Sturmbannfuhrer Holtz就足够了。”他说，翘起一条腿。

利威尔气愤地哼了一声。“如果你认为我会叫任何带‘fuhrer（元首）’的名字的话，你他妈就是疯了。”他阴沉地说。“因为我不会，至少他妈的不会当着你的面。”

男人疲倦地看着他，有那么一瞬间利威尔觉得他要用一声不耐烦的呻吟来回答他。但相反的，他深深地吸了一口气，说：“我明白无论我做什么，我都无法阻止你用任何你喜欢的叫法来称呼我。但是，如果我们要假装你是我的管家，我相信我不用指导你如何去维持这个伪装。”

“我不是个笨蛋。”利威尔向男人保证，后者疲倦地笑了。

“很好。那么问题解决了。”

男人向后靠在椅子上，突然间，他变得比以前更沧桑了。利威尔似乎从来没有注意过他眼睛下方的阴影，直到现在。他原本谨慎地预测男人正处于30岁前半的年纪，但显然他的预测比实际少了几年。

“所以你的故事是什么？”指挥官问道。“或者说，Lukas Weller的故事是什么？”

“我出生在德累斯顿，但我父母很快就带着我去了柏林。”利威尔立刻说，没有一丝犹豫“母亲在我11岁的时候去世了，于是父亲带着我再次回到德累斯顿。从那时起我就一直生活在这里。”

“你的父亲还活着吗？”

利威尔摇摇头。“他六年前死了，因为肝脏疾病。”

指挥官点点头，他把手伸进口袋，拿出香烟盒，点燃了一支。他深深地吸了一口，然后才问道：“那你的母亲呢？她是怎么死的？如果你不介意的话。”

“她死于自杀。”

男人轻轻地笑了，扬起一根眉毛，他吐出一小股烟雾，说：“自杀？”他又吸了一口香烟。“这很不寻常。”

“或许在柏林，这是件好事。” 利威尔耸耸肩，指出这一点。男人咕哝了一声表示同意。

“你父母的名字是什么？你还有其他亲人吗？”

“Klaus和Louise Weller。我母亲的妹妹仍然生活在柏林，她有自己的家庭，但她从未喜欢过我父亲，所以自我母亲死后我们就失去了联系。”

指挥官再次点点头，无声地笑了。“你似乎一点也不悲伤。”他评价道。“我是指，关于你父母的死亡。”

利威尔再次耸耸肩。“我母亲很早就去世了，至于我父亲，他是个除了喝酒一无是处的混蛋，对我来说他更像个麻烦。不管怎样，我一个人过得很好。”他仍然用单调的语气陈述着。

男人静静地吸了一会儿烟，把烟头上的灰烬掸进烟灰缸。“谎撒的不错，这是个非常有用的技能。”他沉默了几秒钟，然后补充道：“当然，我在假设这些没有一句是真的。”

“一个字也没有。”利威尔承认道。男人的嘴角浮现出一个小小的弧度。

“全都是刚想出来的吗？”

利威尔点点头。“大部分。”

指挥官看向他，具有穿透力的蓝眼睛闪着光，可能是愉悦，或是好奇。他停止了吸烟，正了正衬衫上的袖扣：银色的万字符，这让利威尔希望自己从没注意这个，希望男人可以把它们取下来。

“很迅速的思考。”男人说，他的目光仍然在利威尔身上，测量着，估算着。“另一个有用的技能。现在，我想我应该收回我的话，我对你能活这么久一点也不感到奇怪。”

利威尔冷笑着，皱起眉头。“所以你完全不在意我躲藏的原因？”他问道，从他们第一次见面的那一天起，这件事就一直萦绕在他的脑海里。很明显，男人知道利威尔是什么，但他从未说过这个词，也没有问过他任何问题。在隐藏了这么多年之后，利威尔不知道该如何看待他。

指挥官摇摇头。“对我来说没有区别。”他实事求是地说。“当然你可能有一系列的理由。我发现纳粹们唯一不歧视的事就是他们在歧视某些人。有时他们几乎乐于接受建议。”

利威尔讥讽地笑了。“你会知道的，不是吗？”他问道。男人同意了。

“作为一名党卫军军官，我想我会的。”他回复到。“尽管我不得不说，那不是我部门的负责事项。我们只负责记录。”

“什么记录？”

“武装党卫队和一般党卫队的军官服役记录。”男人简短地解释道。他慢慢地吐了一口气，熄灭了香烟。

“所以你就是个没用的记录员？”利威尔问到。他被由衷地惊讶了，从男人的外貌来看，利威尔想象过他指挥军队或者训练未来军官的样子，或者……嗯，反正不是坐在办公室里做记录。

指挥官笑得比以前都要大声。“没错，我想是的。”他说，很显然没有被冒犯。“尽管我想你明白，我时不时会得到一些有用的信息，我就是干这个的。”

利威尔迫切地希望男人不要停止说话，告诉他完整的故事，于是他忍不住问道：“但你不是个真正的纳粹，不是吗?甚至不是个真正的德国人。”不知为何，他觉得自己是在寻求安慰，尽管他不知道为什么。对于这个男人来说，无论他做任何事或说任何话都不会让他感到不安。

“我母亲是奥地利人。”他告诉利威尔。“Holtz是她的婚前姓。我出生在维也纳。作为一名纳粹分子，很明显，我是党派中的一员，但我必须承认，我们的意识形态在某些方面存在显著差异。”

“哪些方面？”

“哦，我想是所有吧。”指挥官微笑了。“至少是种族纯粹论和其他类似的东西。但我想，你来这儿不是为了和我谈论政治或者哲学的，并且我想请你原谅，在目前的状况下我不会透露更多个人信息了。”

利威尔的大脑小小地抱怨了一声，但他保持着表情的平稳，点了点头。

“我猜你会想知道你在扮演什么样的角色？”男人问道，利威尔再次点点头。“我相信你明白，尽管冒充我的管家本身并不是个坏主意，但考虑到你过去的行为，你随意的闯入对我来说是非常不方便的。”

男人的声音透露出一丝谴责，这让利威尔好奇他是否因不得不杀了那个男人而感到悲伤，但利威尔仅仅讥笑了一声。“你应该学会在不在家的时候关上那扇该死的窗户。”他指出，“我倒认为你是故意打开的，这样你就不用自己擦地板了。”

“尽管如此，”男人继续说，仍然有点不高兴。“我仍希望能把会面安排进行程。我会尽可能做到规律。”当他发现利威尔想要抗议时，他急忙补充道。“但我目前不会做出任何承诺。至于你，当我需要服务时，我会联系你的。恐怕你会经常收到临时通知，但这就是工作的本质。”

“其他人是谁？”利威尔突然问道。“美国人和那个屁股上像插了万字符的人？”

指挥官的嘴角极其细微地抽搐了一下，然后他清了清喉咙，说：“你不必担心这个，你只需要知道他们也是组织的一部分。”

“我和你也在这个组织里吗？”利威尔急切地问，仿佛心中的火苗被点燃了。

男人匆忙摇摇头。“你并不是正式人员，目前你只听从于我。”

“为什么？”

“我还没有把你汇报给上级。”男人解释道。“说实话，我们并不寻求外界的帮助，让更多的人参与进来总是有风险的。”

利威尔皱紧眉头。“所以你为什么要这么做？”他问道。“为什么是我？”

“如果你还记得的话，是你主动提供了帮助。”男人温和地提醒他。“至于我为什么接受你，我只能说我对你有一种预感。”

“你是某种灵魂大师吗？”利威尔说，懒得隐藏声音里的嘲讽。

男人轻轻笑了笑。“不，我不是。我只是善于阅读人和状况，我的直觉很少出错。正是这种直觉告诉我，你将来是有用的。””

“所以你把这一切都建立在直觉上？”利威尔不敢相信地说。

“大部分都建立在我对你的观察之上。”男人镇静地反驳。“我以前谈过你求生的本能——那种不屈不挠的坚持在你这种人身上是不常见的。你能快速而准确地判断情况，就像我一样，而且对于一个长时间处于这种困境的人来说，你的体力也很惊人，更不用提你的身材了。”

“我这种人。”利威尔冷冷地重复道，胸口突然涌起一阵愤怒和失望。“你一直这么说，那不如说说你到底是什么意思。”

指挥官的表情变得捉摸不透，然后他说：“就像我所说的，你隐藏真实身份的原因与我无关。”

“但这就是你的意思，不是吗？“利威尔无法隐藏语气里的指责。“对于一个犹太人来说，像我这样努力挣扎的活着是令人惊讶的，是吗？“

“我并不是——”

“因为你和我一样清楚，东部没有劳改营，”利威尔继续说，他感受着那种麻木的恐惧，想到Krieger的威胁。他所警告的不是强迫劳动，从一开始他就很清楚这一点。“反正对犹太人来说它不是。这并不是说我们多年来都不知道，或者至少怀疑过。这并不是说我们没有预见到这一切的到来，即使我们不愿相信。但我们仍然在一起，安静地住在聚集区，坐上火车，从不大惊小怪。这就是你惊讶的原因吗，因为我这种人居然会与之抗争?”

有那么一瞬间，在指挥官的脸恢复平日里克制的冷漠之前，他似乎感到悲伤、疲倦。“如果我的话冒犯了你，我很抱歉，”他严肃地说。“我从未暗示你的血统与我对你的观察有直接关系。我只是认为，大多数人并没有像你那样坚持抗争那么久的意志。”

“并且我他妈认为你完全不知道你在说什么。”利威尔反驳道，他想起了那个年轻男人，即使身后是武装的士兵，他仍然选择逃跑。

男人沉默了很久，利威尔觉得他在认真考虑自己的话。他看着利威尔，眉头紧锁，尽管他似乎并没有真正在看他。当他思考时，他的右手慢慢地转动着袖扣，拇指一遍遍地划过锃亮的银器，目光犀利，利威尔知道从来没有人把他说的话这么当回事。

终于指挥官沉重地叹了口气。“你是对的，”他承认道，语气中突然带着歉意。“你的处境——还有其他人的处境——对我来说都是未知的。我也需要承认，我的评估是非常不准确的。我再次道歉，希望你能原谅我的错误。”

 一片沉默。利威尔目瞪口呆地盯着男人。从没有人把利威尔的观点看得比自己的更重要，也没有人认为利威尔能比他们更了解事情的本质。况且这些话来自一个明显受过高等教育的人之口，这让利威尔更加惊讶了（他这辈子几乎没读过一本书）。更不用说，处于指挥官位置的人通常都自然地倾向于他们在任何事情上都是对的。

“好吧。”他回复到，仍然有点儿震惊。“下次别再这么说了。”

指挥官笑了。“我会尽力的。”他承诺道，从椅子上站起来。“茶？”他随意地问，利威尔嘟哝一声表示同意后，他离开了客厅，走进小小的厨房。

利威尔的眼睛立刻找到了写字台，他的思绪飘到了信上。考虑到这些新信息，那些划掉的单词是否揭示了什么他以前不知道的东西?很显然，道德感已不再是一个荒谬的概念，而利威尔毫不怀疑他会因为拒绝帮助别人而心存焦虑。至于孤独，利威尔认为这和自己的感受没什么不同，那种无法和任何人交流的不安，那种需要成为另一个人的感受，所有的动作和话语都是伪装。他认为，对于指挥官来说，生活在异国他乡肯定更加困难。尽管现在想想，德国也并不是自己的家，甚至从他还是个小男孩起就不是。那种与世隔绝感源于你一生中大部分时间都要承受连续的、从不减弱的敌意——就算是法兰和伊莎贝尔也不能真正理解这一点。这个想法不知为何令人欣慰——他和指挥官在分享同样的东西。利威尔皱着眉头环顾四周，眼睛停在卧室紧闭的门上。

刹那间，他回想起那天晚上，指挥官跌跌撞撞地和那个男人走进来，慌忙地摸索着衬衫上的钮扣，嘴唇匆匆地叠在另一个嘴唇上，然后是脖子、面颊。利威尔原本以为这封信是写给一位女性的，但考虑到那天晚上发生的事，为什么不能是写给一位男性呢?利威尔想知道，杀死那个纳粹杂种是否一直是他计划的一部分，这似乎是一个相当大的风险，如果不是的话，那他就是在和一个男人鬼混。并不是说这种事情不会发生——即使是在那些圈子里——毕竟，Krieger也在干同样的混事，尽管利威尔意识到，指挥官所面临的风险似乎比他要大得多。

过了一会儿，男人拿着一壶茶走回来，他把茶壶放在咖啡桌的托盘上，坐下来倒了一杯茶，加了点儿牛奶然后才递给利威尔。利威尔贪婪地抿了一口，几乎烫到了舌头：佛手柑的味道令人陶醉。

“我还有些想知道的，如果你不介意我问得话。”当利威尔搅拌茶水，让它更快凉下来时，指挥官说。“你在德累斯顿到底生活了多久？”

“差不多五年。”利威尔说，他不确定自己是否在介意。

“你敢说自己对城市足够了解吗？”

利威尔讥笑一声。“是的，我敢说。”那种嘲讽的语气又回到了声音里。     

指挥官抿了一口茶，他看起来很满意。“我在这儿只呆了差不多一年，”他解释道，“遗憾的是我仍然有很多要学习的地方。或许这是另一个你能展示有用之处的领域？”

“或许吧。”利威尔迟疑地回答。“我想你的意思是，如果事情搞砸了，我知道该躲在什么地方，知道怎么在不被人注意的情况下行动。”

“这是你所考虑的吗？”指挥官问道，神情严肃。“当你成为计划的一部分时，你要承担相应的风险。这可能会让你付出生命的代价。”

利威尔再次啧了一声。“在公寓里安静地呆着可能会让我付出生命。”他说。“走在街上可能会让我付出生命，或者是寻找工作，获得补给。早在你出现之前我就考虑过死亡。这想法没什么新鲜的。”

指挥官的表情深不可测。他似乎是同时因利威尔的话感到满意和悲伤。“很好。我不希望你对我们所做的一切以及可能需要的牺牲有任何误解。”

“你要知道，我不是为你做的。”利威尔突然点明道，这让指挥官把目光从茶杯上移开。“我也不是为了你的国家做的，或者其他任何国家。我是为自己做的。在我看来你只是在帮助我实现这个目标。”

男人再次微笑了。“当然。”他说。“我从没往其他方面想过。”

利威尔开始默默地喝茶。突然间，他觉得很奇怪，眼睛都不眨一下就割断了别人喉咙的同一个人正坐在这里，端着一杯茶，以一种前所未有的方式和利威尔交谈，仿佛他们是平等的。考虑到他们的身份，现在的气氛显得更奇怪了。利威尔好奇指挥官是否也注意到了他行为的奇怪之处，或者他是否这样对待每一个人，尽管利威尔不知道他是如何使人相信他是一个纳粹的。

“那么，关于伪装就考虑这么多。”男人突然说，一口吞下剩余的茶。“我会为我们准备些晚餐，当你离开的时候你可以带走任何食物。”

“我能用下浴室吗？”当指挥官从旁边的桌子上取下一份晨报，把它展开时，利威尔问道。

“只要你保证，不会告诉我你在里面干了什么。”男人说，眼睛盯着第一版。“至少不在我们吃饭的时候。”

在开始打扫之前，利威尔又在厨房里翻找清洁用品。他站在椅子上，伸手去够橱柜最顶层的架子——和他想象的一样脏。这项工作的前半个小时是令人兴奋的，因为利威尔仍然希望能找到关于男人的一些私人物品，或许藏在一堆杯子和盘子的后面，但很快他就意识到他在这个房间里找不到这种东西。在那之后，工作就像例行公事一样，但令人愉快。他洗碗，清理家具，打开窗户，擦洗地板，直到木板在夕阳的橘色光芒下闪闪发亮。指挥官看了20分钟报纸，然后他展开写字台，开始打字。

“卧室里有些脏衣服。”当利威尔打扫书架时，指挥官对他说。“洗衣房在地下室，或者你也可以在浴缸里洗，如果你喜欢的话。”

 利威尔咕哝了一声作为回答，他走向男人，用抹布擦了擦写字台的上方。他感到指挥官的眼睛一直盯着他，似乎想说点什么，但最后还是一言不发地继续打字。打扫结束后，利威尔走向洗衣房，开始清洗几件白领衬衫，两条制服裤子、袜子还有内衣——看上去几乎像是没穿过。每一件衣服都没有污点，这很怪异，仿佛它们被放在人体模特而不是真人身上一样。尽管利威尔很欣赏这一点——清洗别人内衣上的污渍并不是件愉快的事——但他还是忍不住感到有点沮丧。难道在这间公寓里找不到任何东西能让指挥官成为一个有缺点的人吗?除了那封信之外，找到其他任何私人物品的希望都是渺茫的。利威尔不明白这为什么让他如此烦恼与不耐烦，以至于他无论走到哪里，都在不停地撞到这种假象。毕竟，指挥官对他来说什么都不是，只是一张便利的食品餐券。但利威尔仍然皱着眉头，嗅着衬衫的布料：它几乎没有味道，只有淡淡的肥皂和香烟的气味。

利威尔把淀粉溶在一个桶里，然后把衬衫浸进去，拿出来挂在浴缸上方的衣架上晾干。当他回到客厅时，指挥官已经打完字了。利威尔能听到厨房里传来轻轻的叮当声，于是他顺着声音找到了男人，后者正在削土豆皮。旁边的桌子上有一个长长的纸包，当利威尔把它拿到角落里打开时，他瞥见了一条去骨的鱼。

“这是今天的晚餐吗？”他问道，努力控制语气里的兴奋。他已经忘记上次看到一条新鲜的鱼是什么时候的事了。

“是的。”指挥官回答道，他削掉最后一点儿土豆皮，把土豆放进碗里。“这些应该足够喂饱你的家人了。”

利威尔皱紧眉头。“他们最好别掺和进来。”他几乎愤怒地说道。一听到指挥官的话，对法兰和伊莎贝尔的担忧就压迫着他的脑袋。

“你的私人状况，不管那是什么，都与我无关。”指挥官急忙向他保证。“说实话我宁愿知道的越少越好——尤其是在你有孩子的情况下。”

“我没有。”利威尔立刻说，他不知道自己为什么想让男人明白这一点。突然，他惊讶地发现自己把伊莎贝尔当成了一个成年人，尽管她还很小。

“很好，”男人冷漠地说。“我发现他们往往会使事情复杂化。”

“所以你也没有吗？”

 指挥官的表情没有动摇，利威尔不确定自己是否只是在想象他的姿势变得越来越僵硬。“你对我了解得越少越好。”他说，用一条茶巾擦了擦手，这让利威尔很沮丧。

“当然。”利威尔挖苦的说，在餐桌旁坐了下来。男人把煮土豆的锅盖上盖子，然后加入了他。

“所以你今天已经干完了？”他几乎是和善地问道，利威尔点点头。

“我真的该明天再来一次，把那些衣服熨掉。”利威尔说，但男人摇了摇头。

“我很遗憾那是不可能的，但你愿意做这些令我很感激。”他实事求是地说。“至于那些衣服，我想我可以自己熨烫它们。”

利威尔耸耸肩，尽管他觉得失望刺痛了他。

“这次我能把准备晚餐的工作交给你吗？”指挥官询问道。“我还有很多工作要做。”

利威尔再次耸耸肩。“我是个管家。”他干巴巴地说，男人哼了一声以示同意。

“是的。”他站起身。“我想是时候考验一下你的烹饪技巧了。”

利威尔讥笑一声。“就连笨蛋都知道如何煮土豆和煎鱼排。”他冲男人的后背说。

“但你不是个笨蛋，”他回复到。“况且我的期待要更高。”

半个小时利威尔把他叫回厨房。他把鱼放进一个沉重的铸铁锅里，用黄油煎了一下，然后把餐桌摆上那些没人情味儿的白盘子、朴素的餐具和高脚玻璃杯。指挥官进入厨房后立刻坐了下来，让利威尔为他端上食物。他对这个过程的熟悉程度让利威尔再次对他关于孩子的评价感到好奇。如果指挥官真的有孩子，这可能意味着他在人生中的某个时刻有过妻子，有人像利威尔一样为他端上食物，让他熟悉这个过程。

利威尔先在厨房打包好带给法兰和伊莎贝尔的东西：剩下的鱼，一些煮土豆，一大块黄油和半块面包，然后他坐下来加入晚餐。指挥官坐在餐桌旁，看着利威尔测量出打包的量，但他对食物的数量什么也没说。

“你也应该带走那罐苹果酱。”他告诉利威尔。“我对甜食没什么兴趣。”

利威尔抓出食品储藏室里的罐子，然后坐下加入男人。突然间，没有了打字机不停的咔哒声，房间显得很安静，但并没有令人不安。不用挣扎着找些话题，或者根本不需要谈话。指挥官吃得很有条理，每一口都保持鱼肉和土豆的完美比例。利威尔用不引人注目的目光打量着他，他对这种冷淡的整洁感到平静又沮丧，利威尔知道男人表达的是一种军事上的整洁和细致，但是对他来说，这提出了太多不平常的问题。利威尔从来没有见过像他这样的人，他认为别人也会这么想。男人的举止并不普通，但也并不特别。利威尔没有意识到他盯着指挥官看了太久，直到遇上那双蓝眼睛发出的锐利目光，他才急忙把目光转向食物。

“你有什么想——”

“管好你自己的事。”利威尔冲着盘子嘟哝道，指挥官发出一声轻笑。

“如你所愿。”他说，吃掉最后一点食物。“在你走之前想再来一杯茶吗？”

利威尔摇摇头，把剩下的食物一下塞进嘴里。虽然他知道他应该回家了，但他还是洗了碗。指挥官又开始打字了。在利威尔拿着塞满食物的包裹离开时，他希望自己能偷偷溜到男人背后，看看他一整天都在写什么，但当他刚一走向男人，他突然张开了口，这让利威尔退缩了。

“桌子上有留给你的钞票。”他说，没有停下打字机的咔哒声。“我想这是合适的，因为距离再次需要你还有很长一段时间。当需要你的场合到来时，我们会与你联络。我希望你不会认为给你报酬是冒犯的。”

利威尔走向桌子，抓起钞票——数量并不重要——然后快速塞进口袋。

“为什么你会觉得为我的劳动付钱是一种冒犯？”他咕哝了一声，但指挥官似乎没有听到，他正忙着拿下机器里打好字的纸。直到现在利威尔才意识到，每当他完成一张时他就立刻把它锁进抽屉里。当利威尔终于踏进走廊时，他开始好奇到底是什么会如此重要，以至于它们甚至不能在桌子上躺哪怕一分钟。

回家后法兰煎了鱼，利威尔把苹果酱抹在三片面包上当作饭后甜点。当他们问利威尔去了哪里时，他只简单地说“工作”，可能是察觉到他对谈话的不情愿，他们没有继续询问他。在他和指挥官打交道的所有不确定因素中，这是他唯一明确的一点：伊莎贝尔和法兰与这件事越无关，能越长时间瞒着他们越好。

“你猜怎么着，大哥？”他们吃完三明治后伊莎贝尔兴奋地说。“今天法兰和我一起去拜访Gernhardt夫人了！”

利威尔忍不住扬起了眉毛。“真的吗？“他问道，法兰的脸微微泛红。

“真的没必要大惊小怪。”他坚持说，尽管语气不是很热切。“我甚至没离开这栋楼。”

“但这是朝着正确方向迈出的一步！伊莎贝尔大声反驳道。“你不应该因为别人比你取得了更大的成就就装作不以为然。如果这对你来说是一件大事，那这就是一件大事。”

法兰的脸更红了，他把剩下的面包胡乱塞进嘴，作为一个逃避回答的借口。利威尔微笑了，他抓住法兰的头，强迫他面向自己。

“别他妈装得那么谦虚。”他说。法兰的眼睛发出明亮的光芒，利威尔快速亲了一下他的脸颊。

“好吧。”法兰安静地同意了。利威尔把卡牌拿过来，他们玩了很久，直到伊莎贝尔开始在椅子上打瞌睡，几乎不能爬到她的床上。利威尔和法兰多待了一会儿，他们躺在床上，谈论一些不重要的东西。终于他们睡着了，懒洋洋的胳膊随意地互相搂着。

 

已经几周没有来自指挥官的消息了。在这几个星期里，利威尔努力寻找有意义的事情去做，但你很难在一个干净、堆满书的家里保持忙碌。利威尔向来不是那种爱读书的人，而法兰大部分时间都在忙着摆弄他的笔和纸，伊莎贝尔则忙于她自己的事情。现在到处找工作已经毫无意义，而且对利威尔来说，漫无目的地四处走动感觉像是在自找麻烦。在这段时间里，他们都养成了每周花几个晚上去Gernhardt夫人家听广播的习惯，不过这并不能使利威尔安心。德国军队似乎一如既往地所向披靡，在6月初成功抵挡了敌人在诺曼底的入侵。利威尔心不在焉地想着，在入侵期间是否有任何指挥官的盟友被俘虏或杀害。唯一能振奋他精神的是法兰日益增长的勇气。在他拜访指挥官的几周后，他们紧张地去商店买了口粮，尽管法兰把那天剩下的大部分时间用来坐立不安地打盹。利威尔忍不住觉得以前那种激动的感觉终于消失了。

又过去了一个星期，利威尔的沮丧慢慢变成了愤怒，终于他决定亲自动手。在一个星期五的晚上，他不请自来地出现在指挥官家的门口。在利威尔看来，男人花了很长时间才来开门，他一看到利威尔，就用身体挡住了入口，显然想起了利威尔一贯的入侵方式。

“你在这干什么？”他立刻问道，保持那种怪异的平静语气。他的表情充满了愤怒，这让利威尔犹豫了一秒，直到恼怒再次占据了头脑。

“我们同意了规律的工作。”他反驳道。“距离上次已经过去一个月了，这他妈怎么能叫规律？”

指挥官看起来更生气了，他说：“我说过我无法保证这个。我也说过距离下次需要你还有很长时间。现在我很好奇你到底不理解哪一句。”

利威尔皱起眉头，痛苦紧紧抓住他的胸口。

“是你告诉我说，你不是个笨蛋。”指挥官继续说。“没过多久我就意识到你没受过教育，但我认为即使像你这样的人也不会因如此简单的指令而感到困惑。”

利威尔想说点什么，让他不要说得好像很了解自己，告诉他立刻和那种无所不知的态度一起滚蛋，那种该死的优越感让他变得如此像一个纳粹，他声称讨厌的那种人，有那么一会儿利威尔几乎不能分辨出他们的区别。但他什么也说不出来，哪怕是一个字。当指挥官靠得更近时，利威尔愤怒地瞪着他。

“当你被需要时，你会被联系。我必须要求你，在没有我命令的情况下不要再来了。”他毫不含糊地说，然后关上了门。

“那是谁，亲爱的？”客厅里传来一个女人的声音，而且在门关上之前，利威尔刚好听到指挥官的回答。

“没什么，”他说。“就是个问路的。”

在回家的路上，一种新的挫败感充斥着利威尔的头脑，这种感觉像是猛烈的愤怒，失望和最糟糕的，难堪。他不仅觉得自己被侮辱了，而且觉得自己是被某个位高权重的人辱骂了。承认他把指挥官看作这种人只会增加他胸口的愤怒。

在他过河时天空突然开始下雨，因此，等到利威尔到家的时候，他不仅很愤怒，而且又冷又湿，唯一的补救办法就是在公共浴室里洗个惨淡的温水澡。十五分钟后，Niemeyer夫人打断了他。当利威尔在走廊里经过她时，她没有忘记说“希特勒万岁”。在这样一种不愉快的心情下，利威尔很不愿意把这句话再讲一遍，尽管时间已经能让这些话从他的舌头上轻易地溜出来，变得毫无意义。

又一个星期过去了，利威尔竭尽全力不去想指挥官，尽管那次遭遇在他的脑海中不断重演。经过这么多天的冷静之后，他的愤怒几乎趋于平静，羞愧的刺痛感变得更强了。的确，利威尔那天晚上没有理由出现在那。指挥官给他的指令非常清楚。对利威尔来说，让渴望控制自己，情感压倒理智是愚蠢的，尽管他知道指挥官没有必要说他是个笨蛋。因此，每当他回想起这件事时，利威尔仍然会咕哝一句“混蛋”。

 

星期六那天他们都坐在公寓里，就连伊莎贝尔也不例外：她在忙着剪报纸。法兰在看书，利威尔在厨房给一组黄铜烛台抛光。天气又热又静，透过开着的窗户，利威尔听到第一声惊雷柔和的隆隆声。他刚擦完第一个烛台，伊莎贝尔就倒在床上，重重地叹了口气。

“我们应该做点什么，”她说，在床边来回摆动双腿。“令人兴奋的事。”

“比如什么？”法兰问她，眼睛仍然在书上。

“我们通常不会做的事情。”她解释道。“今天真无聊。”

法兰把书放在桌子上，说：“我们可以去拜访Gernhardt夫人，听听收音机。”

伊莎贝尔打了个哈欠。“那不够刺激，”她抱怨道。“况且，现在是Hanna和Bruno听收音机的时间。”

“我们可以去看电影。”利威尔安静地建议道，把沾了抛光剂的抹布放进橱柜。“你们俩喜欢那些，对吗？”

随着法兰的神色愈发担心和疲倦，伊莎贝尔的脸亮了起来。“我们真的可以吗，大哥？“她气喘吁吁地问，激动得眼睛发亮。

“我们能付得起吗？”法兰接着问。

利威尔点点头。“我还有些剩余的钱。”他解释道。指挥官给他的最后一点儿。“我们甚至还能买些汽水。”

“真的吗？”伊莎贝尔尖叫了。“我从没喝过！它是什么味道？”

“甜的。”利威尔告诉她，然后转向法兰。“你觉得你能做到吗？”

法兰紧紧皱着眉头，考虑这个问题。他的眼睛看着打开的窗户，过了很久后他说：“当然，我们去吧。”

伊莎贝尔从床上跳起来，跑到法兰身边，紧紧地搂着他。“我知道你能行，大哥。”她用能听到的耳语声说，这使法兰的表情越来越坚定。

他们在开始下雨的时候离开了公寓，挤在两把摇摇晃晃的雨伞下，沿着鹅卵石铺成的街道走着。法兰把大衣领子竖了起来，他戴着一顶可笑的宽边帽子，尽管利威尔告诉他这对不引起注意没有任何帮助。至少天气为他的行头找了个借口，而且在他们进城的路上，也没有人在意他们。当一群吵闹的士兵从桥上经过时，法兰紧紧地抓住利威尔的胳膊，他听到法兰的呼吸声变成了微弱的喘息声，即使在昏暗的暮色中，他也能看到他脸上的血色全都消失了。

“没事的。”利威尔低声说道。“他们不会找你的麻烦。”

“我知道。”法兰气喘吁吁地回答。“我知道，我的感觉是不理智的。”

“当然了。”利威尔说。“记住，你有证件，并且我就在你身边。”

法兰重重地点了点头，加快脚步赶上伊莎贝尔（她已经走到了桥尾）。士兵们继续往前走，连看都不看他们一眼。当他们到达电影院时，利威尔让法兰和伊莎贝尔争论该看哪部电影，而他则盯着人群。制服少之又少，只有几个士兵在讨好他们的女性朋友，这让利威尔放松了一点。

当他心不在焉地听着伊莎贝尔和法兰的争吵时，他的思绪飘回到指挥官和那个他正在招待的女人身上。她对男人熟悉的称呼方式并没有逃过利威尔的注意，但这并没有满足他的好奇心。她会是信的收件人吗?她可能是指挥官的妻子吗?对利威尔来说，情妇似乎也不是一个太牵强的选择，考虑到指挥官的胃口显然会延伸到其他纳粹军官身上。

利威尔的思路被打断了，有人用力地撞向他的肩膀——一个穿着深色风衣的男人——利威尔感觉到他伸手去掏自己的口袋。在他来得及采取行动之前，这个陌生人就已经道歉了，继续向前走，消失在人群中。利威尔的手立刻伸进口袋里，确保没有丢东西，但他发现钱仍然在那儿，还有别的什么：一张折叠的纸。利威尔把纸转了一圈，没有拿出来。他抬起头，想看一眼那人的背影，但他已经不见了。毫不犹豫地利威尔把钱递给法兰。

“你们去买票，我需要去洗手间。”

法兰的表情看起来想要抗议，但伊莎贝尔兴奋地抓住他的胳膊，把他拖向售票处。

“快来！”她热切地要求法兰，后者极不情愿地跟随着她。利威尔在去洗手间的路上辨认出了她的话：“你知道这对大哥来说有多重要。”

他走进一个小隔间，猛地把纸从口袋里掏出来。便条很短，上面用干净，整洁的铅笔字写着：周四，23:00，还有一个地址。利威尔不认识这个地址，尽管他为自己熟知德累斯顿的大部分街道而自豪。他的第一个猜测是在城外的某个住宅区，但他需要一张地图来确定。他把纸条紧紧地攥在手里，花一分钟记住地址，然后在离开前把纸条冲进马桶。

伊莎贝尔和法兰已经达成一致：看一部集歌唱、冒险和浪漫于一体的电影，不过利威尔没有关注剧情，他一直在琢磨便条上的信息。不管是谁把它交给他，一定有人一直在跟踪他，也许已经跟踪他好几个星期了。考虑到目前的状况，利威尔对此并不感到意外，但他还是忍不住感到不舒服。在利威尔看来，当指挥官说利威尔的私生活与他无关时，他一定是在胡说八道——显然他认为让别人关注利威尔的一举一动与他相当有关。当然，也有可能不是指挥官下的命令，但考虑到利威尔只听从于他，其他人也不太可能给他传递这样的信息。

电影结束后利威尔遵守了约定：他给他们一人买了一瓶汽水。法兰坚持说他们不能呆在咖啡馆里，于是他们一路咬着吸管走回家。法兰脸上挂着的笑容背后隐藏着疲惫，很显然这假象是为了伊莎贝尔。当他们再次回到河边时，她已经喝完了汽水。雨停了，利威尔一边看着法兰和伊莎贝尔，一边若有所思地啜饮着他的饮料。两个人已经走在了前面，法兰的脚步已不再犹豫。他们停下来俯瞰易北河，斜靠在栏杆上等待着利威尔。他们肩并肩地走着，伊莎贝尔大笑着，指着水面上舞动的灯光，就连法兰都露出了他紧张的笑容。

当他们回到家时，伊莎贝尔直接走向床，掏出来外套里的报纸——利威尔没注意到她什么时候塞进去的——然后开始寻找有关U型潜艇的新闻。利威尔和法兰向她道了晚安，然后钻到卧室的被子下面。法兰一动不动地躺了很久，背朝着利威尔，毫无规律地呼吸着。他把被子一直拉到下巴，尽管房间里很暖和。当利威尔向他靠近时他畏缩了一下，似乎忘记了床上还有另一个人。

“你今天很勇敢。”利威尔终于说。他花了一点时间来思考要说什么。他用手轻抚法兰的头发，他似乎因触碰冷静下来。

法兰讥笑一声。“人们一直这么做。”他反驳道，笨拙地翻了个身。“尽管我觉得我不是那种人。”

利威尔平静地同意了，他俯身看着法兰。那种感觉又来了，那种对温暖和爱的渴望，但不比从前，这一次的感觉不像是对抗世界的盾牌，这种感觉更自然，更像以前在柏林时，当他还是个孩子的时候，那时一切刚开始变得糟糕。法兰的脸上有种难以捉摸的表情，他的耳朵微微泛红，眼睛炯炯有神。就像利威尔一样，他在回忆一些事情，活在过去而不是现在。当他回过神时，利威尔可以从他悲伤而又疲倦的眼睛里看到这一点，比起他的回忆利威尔只是个可怜的替代品。他转回原来的位置，利威尔拥抱着他，脸贴在脖子后面，呼吸着那些现在几乎闻不到的气味。

他们没有交谈，但在他睡着前利威尔轻声耳语道：“伊莎贝尔真的为你感到骄傲，你知道的。”

“说实话我自己也挺骄傲的。”法兰说，他轻轻地笑了。

 

三天后，当利威尔走进Krieger的公寓时，他仍然记得那种感觉，那种兴奋的感觉曾经属于性爱，直到Krieger出现在德累斯顿。在4月的那个晚上之后的很多次里利威尔几乎没跟男人说过一句话，甚至在Krieger拿到利威尔想要的东西之后，他也几乎没看他一眼。当他们躺在床上时，利威尔想起了那个被自己鲜血淹没的纳粹军官，想起了他喉咙上利落的伤口，想起了当指挥官终于松手时，他轻易地倒在地上。对利威尔来说，这个想法是有趣的而不是令人作呕：在每一件制服下的都是人类，一个可以快速而又轻易死去的，有血有肉的人。

“你不再乞求我桌子上的食物残渣了。”Krieger说，他点燃了一支香烟，露齿笑着。“这是为什么？嗯？显然你还没开始吃老鼠。吃人是一件很可怕的事，你知道的。”

利威尔翻了个白眼，嘟哝道：“我找到了工作。我不再需要你的施舍了。”

“不是施舍，而是帮助。”Krieger沉思着，吸了一口烟。“还有我的鸡巴。我说的对吗？”

他的手粗暴地揉着利威尔的屁股，但利威尔不耐烦地推开了。“星期四晚上我要工作，所以我不能来了。”他简单地陈述道，在床上坐了起来。

Krieger脸上的笑容消失了。“什么叫你不能来？”他挑衅地问。“谁告诉你说你可以随意决定来不来这？嗯？”

“这并不取决于我。”利威尔解释道，把句子从咬紧的牙缝中挤出来。“这是因为我的工作，你这个该死的混蛋。”

Krieger的手迅速抓住他的胳膊，他把利威尔拉近，强迫他躺回床垫上。“你他妈的不许这样和我说话，你这个肮脏的犹太婊子！”他咆哮着，脸凑近利威尔。“你应该去亲吻我的脚，因为我所做的一切。要知道你只值得地上的屎！”

利威尔感受着体内激荡的愤怒，血液在他体内涌动，他知道如果他现在手里拿着剃刀，不到一秒钟，他的手肘就会浸泡在Krieger的血液里。他抓住Krieger的手，用力推开他。Krieger颤抖着拿起他的香烟，继续抽着，看起来愤怒、阴沉。他再次抓住利威尔的手臂，这次更温柔地把他拉回来。

“对不起，我发脾气了。”他冲利威尔的耳朵温柔地说道。“但你不应该刺激我，你知道我是什么样的人。”

利威尔闭上眼睛，他的胳膊开始颤抖。“好吧。”他勉强说，从男人身旁挣脱出来，但仍然躺在床上。

“我知道，我不应该那样说你。”Krieger几乎在轻声低语。“我应该对你好的，你知道我能做到，对吗？嗯？”

Krieger的手落在利威尔的肩上，大拇指在他的脖子上来回移动着。这种触摸本应是一种抚慰，但利威尔所感受到的一切是他的肌肉紧张到疼痛。他没有转过身去看Krieger，尽管他熄灭了还剩半只的烟，向他靠近。

“你知道的，我喜欢看你享受我的模样。”男人安静地说。“想到我还能这么做，我就很高兴，尽管你现在是如此讨厌我。”

利威尔想用手掐住他的喉咙，冲着他的脸大喊，告诉他他所做的一切只让自己感到恶心，他为激起性欲所做的努力是世界上最令人反感的事情，但是他仍然保持安静，总是安静，因无言的威胁而沉默。

“或许这就是你对我的报复？嗯？想要星期四不过来？”Krieger的手滑向利威尔的后背，用手搂着他的腰，下巴靠在肩膀上。“行了，利威尔。我们都知道你以前就这么干过。”

当自己的名字从Krieger的口中掉落时，利威尔抑制住另一阵颤抖。他的名字听起来是那么的陌生，可恨，仿佛被污染，以至于在那一瞬间他真希望自己真的叫Lukas。“我必须工作，这不是我的错，”他一边说，一边慢慢地站起来，穿上衣服，尽可能迅速而安静地离开了公寓。

当他回家后，他不能让自己靠近法兰——带给他愤怒和绝望并不是个好主意——所以他整个晚上都躺在沙发上，梦见朝东开的火车。他不安分地睡着，直到伊莎贝尔在早上轻轻地扯他的袖子，告诉他他在睡梦中呻吟，并且询问他为什么没有睡在床上。

“我回来得很晚，我不想吵醒法兰。”利威尔解释道，他坐起身，揉了揉眼睛。他快速地在浴室里完成洗漱，加入了早餐。他小口抿着咖啡，慢慢地适应着这个世界。

 

到星期四为止，利威尔已经成功地把Krieger变成了他生活中的背景噪音，尽管它持续地在脑子里传播愤怒和焦虑，但它却没有力量控制他的思想。他走向邮局，领取他们一周的补给，设法看了一眼地图。地址位于小镇的边缘。利威尔从未去过那个社区，但他听说过那里。他很快意识到，从街上走过去是不可能的，在那些华丽的房子中间，他会显得格格不入。

随着夜幕降临，利威尔按照事先计划的路线走了几英里，他穿过池塘周围的一片森林，接近了房子背面。他等待着，眼睛一直盯着表，直到十一点整才向后门走去，他惊奇地发现门没锁。就在他跨进门槛时，利威尔的心开始怦怦直跳，他开始怀疑那张纸条，指挥官，所有的一切。但他提醒自己，如果男人想让他死，他早就已经死了。他迅速而无声地穿过走廊，跟随着前方的光源，进入一个看起来像私人图书馆的地方。指挥官正坐在扶手椅上，平静地抽着烟，低头看着地板上的一具尸体。

“你的时间无可挑剔。”男人向利威尔问好，他平稳地站了起来，尽管脸颊上的红晕表明他今晚喝了不止一杯酒。“我很欣赏这点。”

利威尔几乎没有说话。他看着那具脸朝下倒在血泊中的尸体：另一名身穿恶心的制服的男子，他的头发灰白，面容消瘦，眼睛直直地盯着前方，嘴巴微微张着，一副非常惊讶的样子。很显然他没有预料到袭击的发生。利威尔低头看了看制服，看着深灰色的布料，胸前的勋章，和带着万字符的臂章，那臂章和他身下的血一样红。利威尔打了个寒颤，他好奇自己感到的紧张更多是出于恐惧还是兴奋。

“我想你今晚很忙。”他干巴巴地说，环顾四周。几乎每张桌子上都散落着空玻璃杯，角落里有一张长桌，桌上摆满了半空的瓶子。

“这是因为聚会。”指挥官说，脸上带着奇怪的严肃。“我们最好别浪费时间。”

利威尔认真地点点头，他回到厨房，翻找着几个高高的橱柜，寻找清洁用品。当他回到图书馆时，指挥官和尸体已经消失了。没有过多考虑利威尔立刻开始清理血迹，鲜血没有溅到波斯地毯上，不知是指挥官的设计还是运气，不过利威尔不在乎。随着地板上的污渍变得越来越淡，利威尔的呼吸开始变得轻松，终于当他把脏水倒掉时，他几个月来第一次对自己的决定感到有把握。如果他曾经还希望指挥官帮助他从德国逃跑，那么现在这种希望已经消失了，即使是规律的工作、金钱和食物也无法与之相比。并不是说他享受杀戮和血液，而是在多年默默无闻之后，能够有所作为，能够做出改变，能够成为一个人。指挥官还能提供什么比这更好的东西呢?

他在图书馆里等待指挥官，平静但警觉。可是指挥官仍然惊讶了他，尽管利威尔专心致志地聆听。他如此安静地走进房间，对他这么大块头的人来说这几乎是不可能的。他停下来检查了一会儿地板，最后对利威尔微微一笑表示赞同。然后他走到一张笨重的木桌前，从口袋里拿出一把金钥匙，打开最上面的抽屉，开始翻找里面的文件。他把文件乱七八糟地堆在桌子上，即使指挥官找到了他想要东西后，它们仍然被留在桌面上——几张有签名和盖章的纸，以及在利威尔看来像是护照的东西。他把它们放在口袋里，然后走向利威尔。“我知道你喜欢干净，”他几乎友好地说，“所以我为我必须为我的要求道歉。我需要你帮我制造一个小小的混乱。”

利威尔皱了皱眉。“干什么？”

“我需要这地方看起来像有人匆忙地离开了。”指挥官简单解释道。“所以请你跟我上楼。还有，如果这是你的家，你会把手提箱放在哪儿？”

利威尔翻了个白眼，他领着男人走出图书馆，径直走向入口大厅的壁橱，从里面掏出两个坚硬的褐色皮箱。指挥官感激地拿了过来。他们去了二楼，进入一间卧室，男人开始翻找着抽屉和衣柜，把衣服扔给利威尔，后者没有叠就塞进了包里。男人往地上扔了一些东西，然后走向梳妆台和浴室，他又拿了一些奇怪的东西：一把梳子，一把剃刀，一块旧怀表，一个领带夹，一双靴子和一双皮鞋。

“好了，”利威尔终于说，挣扎着合上第二个箱子。“它们都满了。”

“并且比我预计的要早。”指挥官回复道，看着他的表。

他们回到图书馆，男人再次坐在扶手椅上，翘起一条腿，疲倦地向后躺。利威尔坐在皮沙发上，看着男人长叹了一口气。

“漫长的一天（Long day）?”利威尔问道。

男人突然转头看向利威尔，仿佛忘记了他的存在。他说：“是的，相当漫长。”

他们再次陷入沉默，男人又瞥了一眼手表，利威尔想知道他们在等待什么，但他不想问出来。指挥官看起来很放松，利威尔感觉肾上腺素离开了他的四肢，取而代之的是长时间行走带来的沉重感。他打了个大大的哈欠，吸引了男人的注意。

“我想我需要道歉。”指挥官突然打破了沉默，他的表情又严肃了。“为我上次说的话。”

利威尔再次皱紧眉头，他宁愿男人没有提起这个。他的脸颊因难堪而变得滚烫。

“我对我的话负责，”男人继续说。“你不应该未经邀请就来到我的公寓，这对我们来说都不安全，更不用说你违抗了我的直接命令。但我不得不承认侮辱你的智力是不必要且不友好的，为此我感到抱歉。”

利威尔沉默了很久，他在搜寻那些不存在的词语，那些能够表达出被这样说话时的困惑的词语。他能感觉到指挥官的眼睛在盯着他，但他不敢抬头，他害怕男人的脸上充满了那种严肃的神情，使自己所说的一切显得那么重要。

“我不该去的，”利威尔承认道，眼睛盯着地板。“一想到你的厕所会变得有多脏，我就睡不着觉。”

指挥官叹了口气。“又来了，（And there’s that again），”他低声说，然后他站了起来，因为一辆车停在了房子外。“这才是我们正常的相处模式（That’s us）。”

利威尔从沙发上跳了起来，男人抓住手提箱走出房子，把它们放进一辆优美的黑色汽车的后备箱里，然后他爬进后座。利威尔迟疑了一下，然后跟着他爬了进去。他一关上门，车就立刻启动了，沿街飞驰而去。司机和指挥官用英语交谈了几句，然后大家都沉默了。利威尔昏昏欲睡地靠在窗边，感受着疲惫渗透进他的身体，直到指挥官拉了一下他的胳膊。

“有人可能会看见你。”他简单解释道。

利威尔把头靠在后座上，然后他睡着了，直到有人温柔地晃了晃他的肩膀。他的脸颊紧紧贴在指挥官的胳膊上。利威尔坐起来，看向窗外的圣母教堂。

“很遗憾我们只能把你带到这儿。”指挥官充满歉意地说。“你能从这里走回家吗？”

利威尔皱紧眉头。“我不是个笨蛋。”他边说边爬出汽车。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没错我提前更新了！这章的对话比较多，翻译比我预计的要容易23333所以就提前发布了。
> 
> 下周会出去旅游,7.13号之前是没法工作了……所以更新推迟是在所难免的。不过还是会尽量保持规律！
> 
> 下一章的deadline在7.17
> 
> 猜猜看他们（团兵）什么时候才会以真名称呼对方？
> 
> PS：有对文章不理解的地方请一定来问我……我很乐意提出解答，翻译的模糊/不准确是我的错误orz


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：脏话，qj，一点点暴力，必要路人利，少量法兰x利威尔（纯洁的兄弟情）。

整个周末利威尔都与法兰和伊莎贝尔待在室内。每当睡着时他总在梦境中重温任务，直到法兰轻轻地把他叫醒，问他是否在做噩梦，因为他的呼吸毫无规律。它们不是噩梦，至少利威尔不这么认为，尽管它们生动而又不可预测，梦境的结尾有时是利威尔自己的公寓，有时是指挥官的。利威尔惊讶地发现自己的心情是如此愉悦，甚至有足够的耐心陪法兰和伊莎贝尔练习法语，尽管他只要一开口，他们就会停下来嘲笑他的口音。

星期一那天伊莎贝尔照常去拜访Schild先生，当她回来吃午餐时，她的胳膊下面夹着一份晨报。正当她拿起剪刀时，法兰突然抓住了她的手。

“这次我想看一看，”他温柔地说。“在你开始剪洞之前。”

利威尔和伊莎贝尔交换了一个眼神。距离法兰上次读报纸已经是很久之前了，几年前他就停止了这个习惯，他说，报纸上只刊登坏消息。他指的是关于德国军队的胜利。利威尔还记得那些的日子，法兰翻阅着报纸上的阵亡者名单，焦急地寻找一个熟悉的名字，但他从未找到过。那是伊莎贝尔和他们住在一起之前的事了。那一天她在火车站附近的一个街角拦住利威尔，问他要钱买些面包。当时利威尔询问她，她的父母在哪儿，但从她固执的沉默中可以看出，她是孤身一人，就像多年前的自己。

即使现在利威尔也不能说他当时就决定收养她，但不知何故，一顿温暖的饭菜和一两晚的安全睡眠变成了永久的解决办法。由于她仍然拒绝告诉他们她的家庭和家乡，利威尔很久前就放弃把她送回家人身边。即使现在他们对她了解的并不比第一次见面时多，只有她偶尔透露的一些奇怪的信息，还有利威尔和法兰注意到的一些事情：她那奇怪的、口音很重的德语，她对噪音的畏缩，还有她的年龄。伊莎贝尔说她不知道，但据他们的谨慎估计，这个数字不能超过15：她比他们要小10岁。她拒绝说出过去并不是信任的问题，至少利威尔是这么认为的。有些事情对她来说太痛苦了，让她说不出口，即使是和他们在一起。

“但是大哥，你从来不读报纸。”当法兰在厨房桌子上展开头版时，伊莎贝尔说。

法兰微笑了，他耸了耸肩，向下凝视着报纸的头条新闻。利威尔搅拌着炉子上的汤，越过男人的肩膀瞥一眼报纸上的的字。他比法兰读得慢得多，所以在翻页的时候他只读了一半，但他并不介意，直到一张照片抓住了他的眼球。利威尔一把抓住法兰的手臂，阅读报纸最下方一行短短的文字。照片中的人很眼熟，利威尔认出了他那灰白的头发和瘦削的脸。信息很简短，只提到他失踪了，并请求公众告知目击信息。他们不想刊登更多的信息，利威尔以前从未考虑过这一点，但这是有道理的。他看着这张照片，心不在焉地想着他是否应该有什么感觉——也许是内疚，或是后悔——但老实说，他感觉和以前没有什么不同。毕竟，真正杀人的并不是自己。

“逃离一条沉船的老鼠（Rats leaving a sinking ship）。”他喃喃自语道，因好心情而充满希望，也因为法兰终于又开始阅读了。利威尔替他把报纸翻页，法兰看着他，扬起一条眉毛。

“你是这样想的吗？”他问道。利威尔咕哝了一声，缓缓搅动着汤。

午饭后利威尔离开公寓去拿补给。在周一拥挤的人群中，他努力地保持耐心，等待商店为他准备那份食物。回到公寓之前他先去了一趟公共洗手间，当他在马桶上坐下时，一张折叠的纸从他的口袋里掉了出来，落在肮脏的地板上。他立刻拿了起来，铅笔字和之前一样干净、整洁： _公寓，星期一，16:00。_

“别他妈再到处跟着我了。”他低声说，然后把纸揉成一团，冲进马桶。当他洗手时，他看了眼镜子里的自己。他犹豫地用手指梳了梳头发，然后翻了个白眼走出大门。

 

第二天他穿过城市，不知怎的这条路似乎短了很多。他穿过奥古斯都桥，经过教堂，沿着河岸走了一会儿，看着树木在夏日的微风中摇摆。当他到达大楼时他快速地钻进去，两步并作一步地跑上楼梯，直到一个严厉的声音叫住他。

“喂！你！”

利威尔不情愿地转过身，面对说话的人：一个长着冷冰冰灰发的老妇人，她脸上的表情说明她并不喜欢利威尔。“你是谁？你在这干什么？”

利威尔把手从口袋里拿出来，努力挤出一个礼貌的微笑（他好不容易才学会的）。“我叫Lukas，是Holtz先生的新管家。”

老妇人眯了眯眼。“你是指Sturmbannführer Holtz，我想。”她说，利威尔突然打了个冷颤。

“是的，Sturmbannführer 。当然了。”

“为什么Sturmbannführer 先生会雇佣一个男人做管家？城里肯定还有很多年轻的小姐在寻找这样的工作。”

利威尔耸耸肩。“这你要去问Sturmbannführer 先生，不是吗？”他说，努力保持语气的单调。“不管怎样，灰尘并不在乎我是个男人，我一样能打扫干净。”

“我想是吧，”她迟疑地说，紧紧握住手提包，好像在害怕利威尔会从她手里抢走。“下次看见他的时候我会询问的。”

“当然，”利威尔告诉她。“好吧，我可不能让尊贵的Sturmbannführer等待，所以很抱歉，我得走了。”

他爬上剩余的楼梯，大声地敲门好让老妇人听见。她并没有移动，利威尔感受到她向上的目光，仿佛在期待指挥官出现在门口，最好不认识利威尔，来证明她的怀疑。当指挥官终于开门时，他礼貌地让利威尔进去，没有一丝犹豫。他点点头向她问好，然后关上了门。

“好管闲事的老巫婆。”利威尔恼怒地说。他没有进一步问候指挥官。“她应该学会管好自己的事情。”

“我很抱歉她打扰了你。”指挥官说，走进了客厅。“茶？”他和之前一样随意地说到，利威尔咕哝一声表示同意。

当男人在厨房里忙碌时，利威尔在屋子里走来走去，审视着书架。他用手指摸了一下，立刻皱起眉头并哼了一声，因为书架又盖满了灰尘。地板变成了灰褐色，上面沾满了泥泞的脚印和指挥官从外面带回的泥土。利威尔的目光向上移动，毫不意外地看到角落的蜘蛛网。

“你到底有没有打扫过？”当男人端着托盘回来时，利威尔严厉地问他。“这地方简直就是该死的一坨屎。我敢说动物都比你干净。”

指挥官看着他，表情中混杂着愉悦和恼怒。“你不觉得你有点儿过度反应了吗？”他问道。利威尔坐了下来，翘起一条腿。

“怎么，你瞎了吗？”利威尔不耐烦地说。“我应该绕着浴室走，我敢说你马桶里的脏印子有我拳头那么大。”

指挥官，刚要喝一口茶，正在把茶杯放回到咖啡桌上，叹了一口气。“我觉得一个对精神分析感兴趣的人可能会写一篇关于你的论文”他几乎闷闷不乐地说。

“你是说你一个月都没拉过屎吗？”利威尔喝了一口茶，嘲讽地说。“你可能需要去看医生，你会因便秘而死。”

“这个话题到此为止。”指挥官疲惫地说。“很高兴你收到了我的信息。我不否认这地方需要打扫，尽管我认为我需要告诉你，我叫你来还有别的事。”

“什么事？”利威尔问道，皱紧眉头。“你没打算再割开一个纳粹的喉咙吧？”

指挥官摇摇头。“不是今天，”他说，脸上没有笑容。“我们需要讨论一些事情，但很遗憾我现在没有时间。首先，我有些事情要去办；其次，我还要参加一个聚会。更不用说我们真的应该等其他人。”

“你是指那个美国巨人和他的同伙？”

“不错。但正如我所说的，我宁愿先等待而不是深入地谈下去。”男人解释道，他再次拿起杯子，喝了一口茶。“我相信你可以在下午和晚上一个人呆着。”

利威尔啧了一声。“如果你认为我会偷你这些没用的垃圾……”他懒得把话说完。

“我更关心你会不会和邻居产生矛盾，但我想你能处理好。”

“如果我想的话，我可以变得相当有礼貌。”利威尔向男人保证，后者扬起一根浓密的眉毛。

“确认一下，”他说。“我想，当我在你身边时你不会感到有压力吧？”

利威尔皱紧眉头，盯着他看了一会儿。“我猜不会，”他终于说。“这个问题我没仔细想过。”

“好吧，反正我也不能说服你。”指挥官说，他喝光杯子里的茶水，快速地站起来，盯着利威尔。他的目光令利威尔的皮肤发痒。“我会在几小时后回来，我想我不需要指导你的工作。”

利威尔对此嗤之以鼻。“就像猫去教鱼游泳一样。”他对着茶咕哝道，这让男人清了清喉咙。

“是的，这个比喻相当准确。”他疲惫地说，离开了房间。

 

喝完茶后利威尔立刻着手工作。他掸去家具上的灰尘，刷掉地毯上的干土，然后打扫地板，站在椅子上清理天花板上的蜘蛛网。他把窗户打开，又打扫了厨房，然后大步走进卧室，这是公寓里唯一一个通风良好的地方。窗户像往常一样开着，利威尔拿下床罩，换了床单。亚麻壁橱里有淡淡的薰衣草的味道，就像浴室里放毛巾的柜子一样。利威尔心不在焉地想，指挥官以前是一直自己洗衣服，还是有人帮他洗。也许是因为知道自己有利威尔能够依靠让他变得懒惰，忽视了基本的清洁。

当指挥官回来的时候利威尔已经移向了浴室，刷洗厕所——真的没有他想象的那么糟——然后他用一块肥皂和一小撮盐向浴缸发起进攻。一听到门被关上的声音，利威尔立刻冲到走廊，探出头。

“把你的脚擦干净。”他严厉地命令道。“我刚擦完地板，所以你最好不要用那双恶心的靴子弄脏它们。”

男人没有回答，但他仔细地用擦鞋垫把鞋底擦干净。他手里拿着几个大纸袋，利威尔离开浴室，帮他把纸袋搬进厨房。指挥官把纸袋里的东西倒在桌子上：里面都是食物。

“我今天不会吃晚餐。”他告诉利威尔，后者正在把食物放进储藏柜和冰箱。“随便做你想吃的东西。离开的时候你可以带走剩余的食物。”

利威尔心不在焉地估测手上的牛肉——不少于半公斤——然后放进冰箱里。搭配男人带来的胡萝卜和洋葱他能做一道很好的炖牛肉。他看了看其余的东西：苹果，干豌豆，一袋面粉，桃子罐头，豆子，两条面包，一大块黄油，近一打鸡蛋和一瓶牛奶，一块奶酪，一小包糖和一个密封的锡盒，里面装的茶和男人橱柜里的一样。

“全部吗？”他难以置信地问道，指挥官点点头。

“很抱歉我这次没有钱，”他解释道，“但我保证星期四会给你的。我想一周两次的工作对你来说足够规律了？”

利威尔沉默地盯着男人，过了一会儿他点点头。

“很好，我想问题都解决了。”男人说，嘴角浮现出一抹微笑。“你打扫完了吗？我需要洗个澡。”

“没有，我……浴缸还没清理完。”利威尔回答说，他的声音有点儿颤抖。“我现在就去。”

他匆匆离开了房间，不知道是什么引起了心脏的悸动。毕竟在不到两周前，指挥官还在说他不能保证利威尔时间的规律，但现在他可以一周来两次。利威尔一边冲掉浴缸里的泡沫，一边在心里挣扎该不该询问男人原因，但当他走出房间时，这些话卡在了他的喉咙里。

“如果你能在我洗澡时帮我准备一套衣服，我会很感激的。”指挥官告诉他。“一套常规制服就行了，还有一件干净的衬衫，不过你真的应该熨烫一下。”

利威尔空洞地盯着男人。“你还没有熨那些衬衫吗？”他面无表情地问。“已经过去一个月了。”

“值得庆幸的是，直到现在我才需要它们，”指挥官笑着说。“考虑到你高超的熨烫技巧，我得说这是个幸运的机会。”

利威尔翻了个白眼。“你应该在它们仍然潮湿的时候熨烫，”他像是对孩子解释一样，“现在让折痕消失是不可能的了。”

“我相信没人会那么仔细地盯着我看。”当利威尔离开房间，指挥官回复道。

毫无疑问，男人以前一直把衣服送到外面清洗。就利威尔所见，他的衬衫一直都是干净整洁的。很明显指挥官不可能自己做得到。利威尔从储藏室里取出熨斗和熨衣板，找到衣柜里的衬衫。淀粉已经留下了皱痕，正如利威尔所担心的那样，他等待熨斗变得非常热，然后才试图将它们弄平。当利威尔结束时，指挥官已经洗完澡，正对着衣柜内侧的镜子看着自己。他穿着裤子和白色的背心，利威尔觉得他光秃秃的脚很奇怪，因为他从来没有见过他不穿靴子的样子。

对利威尔来说，这是他见过的最放松的指挥官，这让他感到不安。他总觉得看到别人在家里不穿鞋是很奇怪的，这意味着你不再是陌生人了，你已经进入更亲密的领域，而非仅仅是略有交情。利威尔心不在焉地想，一件简单的小事能改变如此之多是多么地奇怪。仅仅是脱掉那双丑陋的军靴，指挥官就变成了一个人类，而不是一个士兵。他现在才意识到，他从来没有见过男人不穿任何军装的样子，他好奇如果指挥官穿着普通的裤子和鞋子，甚至是一套简单的西装，是否会变得更像人类。他的眼睛仍然盯着那双大脚，直到男人清了清喉咙才抬起头，虽然利威尔不确定这声音是在暗示什么，但他还是赶紧拿起一件熨过的衬衫，踮起脚尖，帮助指挥官宽阔的肩膀穿上它。指挥官通过镜子盯着利威尔。

“你下次应该少用点淀粉。”指挥官漫不经心地说，扣上扣子。

利威尔啧了一声。“你应该闭上嘴。”他回复道。他整理衬衫的右边袖子，感受到手指下坚硬的肌肉。“这是因为你没有在衬衫还潮湿的时候熨烫它们，我说过了。”

指挥官对他的愤怒报以微笑。“你是怎么变得这么粗鲁的？”当利威尔从衣架上取下他的制服外套时，他半严肃地问道。

“你是怎么变得这么讨人厌的？”利威尔回敬道，这让男人大笑出声。

“你的那张嘴没给你惹上什么麻烦吗？”

利威尔看着镜子里的男人，努力不让脸露出任何表情。“其实没有，”他说。“我只对你这样说话。”

指挥官把胳膊伸进外套的袖子里，点头表示理解。“我想这是一种安慰。”他若有所思地说，坐在床边套上袜子。“恐怕我要到很晚才会回来，而且其他人最早也要到半夜才能到。如果你觉得半夜走回去太晚了，你可以睡在沙发上。除非你害怕有人会担心你的下落。”

“我不介意晚上走回去，”利威尔告诉他。“对我这种人来说，晚上走路的危险并不比白天要少。”

指挥官同意了，他把帽子戴在那头梳得整齐的金发上，完美地契合这套制服。看着他的模样，利威尔感觉自己浑身都在颤抖，他的脸绷得紧紧的，一声不响地离开了房间，开始做晚饭。当他把肉切碎时指挥官走了。利威尔用平底锅煎了牛肉、胡萝卜和洋葱，他把所有的食材倒进一个半满的锅里，然后丢进烤箱。

 

利威尔一个人在公寓里度过的平静而踏实的傍晚时光，仿佛瞥见了生活该有的样子。他等待着晚饭，又给自己泡了一杯茶，搭配一片厚厚的黄油面包。炖肉的香味充满了整个房间：美妙的咸味和泥土味。落日的阳光透过客厅的窗户，洒下如血般的橘红。利威尔在家里四处走动着，查看橱柜、壁橱和抽屉，列出需要做的事，以及需要清洁和整理的地方。他在心里默默记下指挥官的财产：有多少双袜子、衬衫、毛巾和床单，这样他就能知道它们是脏了还是不见了。他又看了一遍写字台的抽屉——但信的碎片不见了——尽管他仍然搞不懂它的内容。

晚餐后他躺在沙发上睡着了，直到指挥官响亮的关门声吵醒了他。指挥官走进客厅，把帽子和制服外套放在写字台前的椅子上，然后突然抬头看向利威尔。

“希望我没有吵醒你。”他安静地说，看着利威尔乱糟糟的头发。

利威尔耸耸肩。“我睡得够久了。”他坐了起来，翘起一条腿。

指挥官穿过房间，坐在一把扶手椅上。他解开衬衫最上方的两个扣子，拿下袖扣，把它们放在桌子上。然后他脱掉靴子，伸展着双脚。他重重地向后靠，发出一声漫长、疲惫的叹息。

“漫长的一晚（Long night）？”利威尔问道，男人响亮地哼了一声。

“再听三个小时的瓦格纳歌剧我就要吊死自己了。”他冲天花板说，足足闭了十秒钟眼睛。

他掏出一个细长的银质烟盒，点燃一根烟，深深地吸了一口，让烟雾从鼻子里跑出来，然后他转头看向利威尔，后者又在盯着那双只穿了黑色袜子的脚。

“今天早上我在报纸里看到了那个男人。”利威尔说。“他们认为他离开德国了吗？”

指挥官安静地吸了一会儿烟。“他们还不确定到底是怎么回事，”他承认道，“你不会成为他们第一个怀疑对象，所以不用担心。”

“当然。”利威尔喃喃地说。

“除非你感到后悔，或者是罪恶？”男人问道，但利威尔匆匆摇了摇头。“你呢？”利威尔问。指挥官花了很久才回答他。

“我并不享受这个，”终于他疲倦地解释道。“如果我这么做了，我和他们也就没什么区别了。但是我从未拒绝执行一项命令或行动，如果我认为这是公正且必要的，为了人类的利益。为此，我不介意牺牲自己的道德。”

“你怎么知道这对人类是无益的？”利威尔问道，不知道如何才能挤出关于男人的一丁点儿信息。“你怎么知道纳粹的做法是错误的？”

指挥官的表情变得凝重，当他说话时他的声音里充满了轻蔑。利威尔忍不住瞪着他，惊讶地睁大眼睛。

“他们的所作所为毫无正义。”男人勉强说，然后安静了下来。突然爆发的情绪让利威尔哑口无言，有那么一会儿，他想知道指挥官到底看到了什么，即使他是个没用的记录员。这让他感到有些矛盾，尽管他不知道为什么。男人脸上的某种东西似乎破裂了，像是他放弃了那些无能为力的东西，他又叹了口气，抽着烟。“恐怕我太无礼了，”他突然说，把烟盒递给利威尔。“你想要吗？他说。

利威尔讥笑一声。“如果哪天我想用这个来污染我的肺，你可以把我扔进精神病院。”他阴沉地说，指挥官轻轻笑了笑。

“我以前就觉得你不是那种抽烟的人。”他说，把烧焦的香烟头扔进烟灰缸。

有人轻轻地敲了敲门，这指挥官站了起来。当他回来的时候，有两个人陪着他：一个高得吓人的美国人和一个威风凛凛的军官。后者又穿了全副军装，外套翻领上别着金色的万字符。他走过去，坐在沙发的另一端，不高兴地斜视着利威尔。美国人在另一把扶手椅上坐下，对着房间里的空气嗅了几秒钟，然后笑了。利威尔忍不住皱着眉头看着他，质疑着整个会议以及指挥官的理智是否健全。

“所以这是怎么回事？”他阴郁地说。指挥官在他对面坐下，掏出香烟。“我以为我只是个打扫的。”

“就连这我都嫌多，如果你问我的话。”穿制服的人说。“我很抱歉，但我不会隐藏我对于你把他卷进来的感受，埃尔文。他没有军事背景，没有任何资质和别的什么……你知道中央对你也很不高兴。”

利威尔对这个称呼皱起眉头，指挥官向后靠在椅子里。

“我猜你已经上报了。”他镇定地说，另一个男人的脸因愤怒而涨红。

“我他妈当然上报了，”他激烈地说，“坦率地说，我很震惊你居然没这么做，你不遵守规矩——”

“比起严格遵守规矩，中央更看重我适应环境的能力，”指挥官严厉地打断他。“不管怎样，可以说损害已经造成了。所以没有必要再深究了。除非你反对，米克?”

美国人耸耸肩，抽动鼻子。“他有用吗？”他问道，语气近乎冷漠。

“非常。”指挥官回答道。他没有看利威尔，但后者已经因被议论而感到恼怒，仿佛自己不在这个房间一样。

“你知道我只在乎这个，”男人说。“依我看他现在是有价值的。”

“哦，”穿制服的男人正要张开嘴，但利威尔打断他。“我就坐在这儿，你这个该死的蛋。我真是搞不懂为什么你们会有人对我的清理能力心存质疑，如果你有的话赶紧给我提出来。”

“我之前就说过了，但我要再说一次，埃尔文，你无权让他加入，这会使我们陷入危险，”军官说道，完全没有理睬利威尔。“你对这个男人一无所知，所以拜托，你能不能用我能听懂的方式解释一下，你到底是着了什么魔才一定要让他加入？”

指挥官把目光从男人移到利威尔身上，他看了很久，利威尔感到自己的皮肤在发痒，然后他终于说：“直觉。”除此之外什么也没说。

男人在沉默中瞪着指挥官。“直觉？”他难以置信地重复道。“这就是你想说的？你的决定是建立在直觉上的？”

指挥官严肃地点点头。“当你做你的工作时，我几乎没有插手，不是吗？现在你在干预我，你能说我的判断是错误的吗？“他问道，他语气的冷漠让利威尔想起他们第一次见面的情景。直到现在他才意识到指挥官对他的态度有多么不同。

另一个男人沉默了，他的脸紧紧地皱在一起。“你知道这会有麻烦。”终于他说，他的话让美国人皱起眉头。

“什么样的麻烦？”他问道。军官的脸上闪过一丝胜利的光芒。

“哦，”利威尔再次打断他，他的愤怒爆发了。他唯一从这场会议中了解的是，每个人都在谈论他，仿佛他是一个需要解决的问题，而对其他事情一无所知让他感到不安。“你们这些白痴能不能告诉我我到底有什么问题，免得我整晚都要坐在这里?”

穿制服的男人转向他，从胸前的口袋里掏出一张纸条，一言不发地递给了利威尔。上面用水笔整齐地写了一个地址，笔迹与利威尔之前收到的便条不同，但令他惊讶的是，他认得这个地址，对它了如指掌。

“你经常被发现出现在这个地方，”军官严肃地说，“为什么？”

利威尔感受着逐渐升起的愤怒，那种糟糕的感受让他的手怪异地平稳，语气不寻常地冷静。“我知道有人在跟踪我，”他说，“但这他妈也太过分了。”

“回答问题，”军官说。“你去那做什么？”

“这他妈不关你的事。”利威尔回答道，语气一如既往地冷静。他转过头，面向指挥官。“你清楚这个吗？”

男人点点头，他想说点什么但利威尔打断了他。

“很显然我的生活与你无关，”他愤怒地说。“你这个撒谎的混蛋。”

指挥官皱了皱眉头，这是他今晚自从两个男人进来后的第一个表情。“拜托，冷静下来，”他说，“我可以解释，只要你——”

“该解释的人不是你，埃尔文，”穿制服的男人打断他，转向利威尔。“住在这个地址的人曾经在柏林的党卫军总部任职。你知道吗?”

利威尔什么也没说，只是盯着指挥官，他确信自己脸上的表情是十足的憎恶。他对被跟踪感到不安，每当他做自己的事情时，每当那些神秘的小纸条突然出现在他的口袋里，颤抖就会沿脊柱传遍全身。他痛苦地意识到这些人知道他住在哪里，和谁住在一起，但他愿意把所有这些都放在一边，为了能用他生命中剩下的东西做点什么。然而这次提到了Krieger，他们在询问利威尔Krieger的情况，表现得好像他是自愿去找他的。利威尔到底要做什么?告诉Krieger他在帮一群间谍清理他们杀害的纳粹分子?指挥官的话刺痛了他:“你的生活与我无关”，“我想那是你的事”，“我知道得越少越好”。

“看到了吗？”穿制服的男人突然说。“他拒绝告诉我们，这相当于承认他是有罪的。我希望你能处理好，埃尔文，毕竟是你把他卷进来了。”

指挥官一动不动地坐着，他瞪着男人，说：“如果他是个威胁，我们现在早就已经死了，包括他自己。”

“这个判断也是建立在直觉上的吗？”

“这次是个人经验。”指挥官继续说，“你和我一样清楚，他们不会等待。”

穿制服的男人似乎犹豫了一秒。“他们可能想搞清楚我们到底渗透得多深，”他反驳道，但就连美国人都摇了摇头。

“就算只有这点信息他们也会抓住我们三个，”他说，“他们知道，我们当中至少有一个人会在审讯中泄密。”

“他们不会冒险让信息泄露，”指挥官补充道。“他们会尽可能迅速地根除问题。但已经过去两个月了。”

“这仍然无法解释他为什么要去那个公寓，”男人说，似乎在抓住最后一根稻草。“如果他真的是无辜的，那为什么不告诉我们理由？”

“因为这与你无关，”在利威尔有机会让男人滚去吃屎之前，指挥官回答道。“这不关我们任何人的事，还是说，你真的没有拜访一些不愿意告诉我和米克的人吗？”

军官的脸愤怒地涨红了，他咬牙切齿，但还是装出漠不关心样子，耸耸肩。“好吧，”他挖苦地说，“但如果那一天真的到来了，别说我没有警告你。”

指挥官再次转向利威尔，仍然皱着眉。“我向你致以最真诚的道歉，”他说，“我想这是对信任的一种破坏。”

“这是常规背景调查，”穿制服的男人打断他。“埃尔文，你没必要道歉。只有蠢蛋才会认为我们没派人跟踪他。”

指挥官没有理睬他，他的眼睛仍然看向利威尔。“评估你是否是潜在的威胁是必要的，我不会去假装这个，尽管我个人并不像我的战友那样担心。我尽力不对你说谎，就我对你个人生活的陈述而言，我不认为我违背了我的话。不过，我能看出你有不同的感受，因此我为我的行为道歉。”

利威尔眯起眼睛，看向指挥官，他看起来一如既往的真诚，利威尔好奇这是否是他这么容易就相信他的原因，因为他从不否定自己，并且承认自己的错误，就利威尔来看这是一种罕见的品质。他记得指挥官说过他们两人是如此相似，能够快速准确地判断形势，善于观察和评估人们的性格。这就是为什么男人不担心利威尔吗？这就是为什么直到现在利威尔才怀疑指挥官，因为他们都认为对方没有威胁吗？他道歉的方式让利威尔感到不安，尽管他不知道为什么。

“虽然我们最主要的担忧是确保你没有把组织的信息传递给敌人，”指挥官接着说，“我们还必须评估你是否是当局感兴趣的人。我们在盖世太保的追查名单上发现了Theodore Mertz的名字，所以我建议你尽快销毁那份带有这个名字的假文件，如果你还没有这么做的话。我们的人会处理剩下的问题。”

“这是什么意思？”利威尔问道，他的呼吸几乎哽在喉咙里。

“意思是我们正在工作，”穿制服的男人插嘴说。“这就是你需要知道的全部。”

利威尔瞥了一眼男人，朝他的方向点点头。“所以他是谁？另一个恶心的fuhrer（元首）？”

军官尖锐地看着指挥官。“真有趣，”他拖长声调讽刺地说。“或许你的下一个宠物可以更高水平一点?像是鸽子，或者下水道里的老鼠。”

“如果有人想知道你是多么的精明老练，他们只要听听这句话就行了，达利特（It seems all anyone needs to know about your level of sophistication was exhibited in that very sentence）。”指挥官一本正经地说，而利威尔压抑住一声嘲笑。

（没看懂也没关系，正文后面有解释。）

“行了，你们两个。”美国人说。指挥官正了正他在椅子上的姿势。

“对不起，米克。”指挥官说，再次转向利威尔。他朝美国人点点头。“这位是米克·扎卡里耶斯，他是弗拉戈·达利特——”

“弗拉戈·达利特少校，”军官插嘴说，使利威尔翻了个白眼。

“——尽管他使用的名字是Hauptsturmführer Erik Müller。”

“那他呢？”利威尔问道，他朝美国人点点头。“他的纳粹名字是什么？”

“我所做的事不用穿上骷髅和骸骨，”男人回答说。“至少在大多数时候。”

“很好，”利威尔评论道，“四岁小孩的德语都说得比你好。”

米克安静地笑了，他用他们的语言对指挥官说了什么。金发的男人似乎同意并回答了什么，倾泻而出的词语圆滑而又陌生，利威尔感觉胳膊上起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“你把我留在这是为了听你们三个吵架，”利威尔阴沉地问道，他的胳膊抱在胸前。“还是有什么实际的原因？”

“是的，”指挥官说。“我想要请求你的帮助，有一个紧急任务——”

“你不是在认真策划那个行动吧，埃尔文？”达利特再次打断他。“我告诉过你无数次了，那就是个自杀任务。”

“我认为完全有理由假定任务有成功的机会，而且，我们可能获得信息的价值远远超过所涉及的风险。”指挥官耐心地解释道。“但有了你的的帮助，成功的几率将大大提高。”

“这次不是简单的打扫。”利威尔猜测道，而指挥官摇摇头。

“这次，我希望能利用你伪装的能力，”男人说。“当然是在你的许可下。”

“当然了，”利威尔拖长腔调，懒洋洋地说。“所以我要干什么？”

“我需要看一份重要的文件，”指挥官告诉他，“但我发现我很难得到它。它被放在阿尔伯施塔特的一个兵营里，在Osterhaus中将的办公室。”

利威尔的呼吸停滞了。“阿尔伯施塔特？”

“是的，我知道这听起来很疯狂，”男人的语气中充满歉意。“我知道这是该地区最大的军事中心，这可能是你最不想去的地方。我原意揽下这项任务，但恐怕我的存在会引起太多的问题。”

“为什么？”利威尔问道，男人的脸上出现一丝尴尬，这让他皱起眉头。

“说你和Osterhaus中将的关系还有待改善就够了。”达利特讥讽地说。“这是个保守的说法，”他不耐烦地说。“我告诉过你，埃尔文，你不应该要求他偿还那顿晚餐。我告诉过你他会生气，但你听了吗？”

“我保留我的观点：我还需要保持我的伪装，”指挥官冷静地说。“毕竟我还有名声要维护。”

“德国最大的吝啬鬼。”达利特讥笑一声。“我发现很难确定这其中有多少是为了保持你的伪装，又有多少是因为你会损失所有的钱。”

“不管怎样，”指挥官说，转向利威尔。“不幸的是，你的任务是找出办公室的位置，拿到文件并带给我。当然你会有一个合适的伪装。”

“所以你想要我为你偷一份文件？”利威尔问道，但男人再次摇摇头。

“我只需要看看那些文件，”指挥官说，“你的工作就是找到它们，把它们带到附近的一个地方给我，然后放回去。”

“并且两次进入一个军事中心，”利威尔提醒他。“这些文件到底有什么重要的？”

“这些文件包含机密信息，将为盟军打击德国空军提供重大优势。”

利威尔忍不住扬起眉毛。

“显然风险是相当大的，”指挥官接着说。“大楼里将挤满军事人员，这意味着没有办法确保你在执行任务期间的安全，但我记得你说过，死亡对你来说不是一个陌生的概念。”

利威尔考虑了一会儿他的话。“所以看到文件对你来说有什么用吗？”终于他问道。“你认为当半个德国军队都在追我时，我会等上一小时让你背文件吗？”

“我想我大概需要6分钟来记住这12页，”男人如实说道，这让利威尔皱起眉头，而达利特响亮地叹了口气。“我的记忆堪比照相机。每一个细节都会深深地印在我的脑海里。”

“是的，你不可思议的记忆力是一个奇迹，”达利特评论道。“但我仍然认为，与风险相比这项任务根本就不值得。如果有人使用了信息，他们立刻就会知道是从哪个办公室泄露的，这会给你带来巨大的压力，埃尔文。战争终将结束，不管那些文件里有什么。”

“尽可能快地结束战争并防止更多伤亡是最重要的。”指挥官严肃地反驳道。“尽管最近取得了进展，但战争的结果决不是板上钉钉的。德国仍可能会给我们带来惊喜。”

“等等，”利威尔打断他，表情困惑。“我们在打败仗？”

房间里的三个男人全都转过头面向他，仿佛他刚说了什么奇怪的东西，当指挥官看向利威尔时，他的眼睛里似乎装满了同情。

“德军的胜利早就停止了，”他镇定地解释道。“考虑到红军已经接近了东边的前线以及盟军在诺曼底的成功登陆，大多数人都认为这是迟早的事。”

“现在是数量战，”美国人说，“而你们没那么多人。”

“但是登陆失败了，”利威尔坚持说，无视他脑海里的怀疑。“我在收音机里听到的。登陆的军队全都被击溃了。”

“我怀疑你自斯大林格勒战役后所听得到消息没有一个是真实的，”指挥官说，声音充满了同情。“尽管希特勒会尽他所能地拖延战争，毫无疑问。”

随后听到的话让利威尔的脑袋天旋地转。早期的胜利是如此壮观，自大是如此普遍，以至于这么多年来利威尔一直无法想象另一种未来，除了希特勒的千年帝国演说延伸到整个欧洲，世界每一个角落都是Judenfrei，没有犹太人的存在之外。想要逃走的渴望突然充斥着他，令他发抖。有那么一会儿，他禁不住怀疑指挥官的话，但当他看着男人的脸时，那双蓝眼睛上浓厚的眉毛，紧闭的嘴唇，同情而严肃的脸，他明白了。仿佛是因为他从未有过的直觉，他因确信而激动：纳粹不会胜利。

利威尔的呼吸急促而微弱，他的大脑在努力决定自己是该哭还是该笑，最后终于变成被惊讶冲昏头脑的兴奋。他心不在焉地想起看报纸时对法兰说的话：“逃离一条沉船的老鼠”，但他从来没有意识到自己的谎言是如此真实。对利威尔来说，世界似乎突然变得开阔了，几分钟内他的生命翻了一番，就像他以前想象的那样。他发现自己在想那些德国士兵，因为指挥官的话他们的生命肯定提前结束了。

“输了是我们活该。”利威尔说，但似乎没人想要回到这个话题上。

“如果你需要时间来考虑——”

“不，”利威尔严厉地打断指挥官的话。“我会做的。”

指挥官的脸上略过一抹无法察觉的微笑。“既然如此，我十分感激你。”他说道，而达利特再次叹息一声。

“如果你需要我的话，通知我一声。”他冷淡地说，站了起来。“尽管我怀疑你不会需要帮助。毕竟你有你的小猴子。”

指挥官站了起来，眼神冷酷。有那么一会儿利威尔奇怪地想，他是不是要对达利特的下巴来上一拳。但他走向写字台，打开最上层抽屉的锁，拿出一个棕色的文件夹并递给米克。

“这周的文件。”他安静地说。“韩吉会上交的。”

美国人简短地点点头，站了起来。他们用自己的语言说了几句话，然后离开了公寓，留下利威尔一人和再次坐在椅子上的指挥官。

“很抱歉我不得不把你留这么久，”他疲惫地说，“并且我为达利特的行为道歉，他——”

“别替他道歉，”利威尔打断他。“他是个混蛋，这不是你的错。你没必要揽下责任。”

指挥官静静地看着他，没有说话，他的表情深不可测。“让客人在我的房子里受到侮辱总会让我反感。”终于他说道，而利威尔皱了皱眉。

“但我是你的管家，不是客人。”利威尔提醒他，但男人耸耸肩。

“你不能同时是吗？”

“可能吧，”利威尔皱紧眉头，他看到指挥官再次从口袋里掏出香烟盒。“所以，埃尔文，呃？这是你的纳粹名还是真实姓名？”

“都是，”男人说，擦亮一根火柴。“你可以随意叫我，除非情况不允许。”

利威尔咕哝一声作为回答，尽管他不确定自己该有什么样的感受。到目前为之他们相处得很好，尽管不知道对方的名字，他感到一丝解脱，因为指挥官没有询问自己的名字。

“你说的话令我感到奇怪，”利威尔说，男人看向他，礼貌地皱紧眉头。“你说你几乎没有插手达利特的工作。”

指挥官点点头。“啊，是的，”他说，声音平静而愉快。“达利特坚决认为，在他的调查完成之前你应该离组织越远越好。尽管我不需要为自己解释，但我仍然想让你知道我没有阅读他给我的文件，我只是问他有没有发现什么重要的事情。”

“但你知道那个男人是谁，”利威尔点明道，“我去见的那个人。”

“正如我之前所说的，你和其他人的关系与我无关，”指挥官匆忙说。“如果他对组织没有威胁，我不需要了解这个，除非你认为他可能在跟踪你。”

利威尔思考了一会儿这个问题。的确，Krieger很容易嫉妒，但利威尔知道他太懒了，根本不可能亲自跟随他。至于让别人替他做这件事，利威尔实在想不出有什么合理的理由。.

“不，他不会跟踪我。”他坚定地说，指挥官似乎很满意。

“很好，”他简单地回复道。“那这就是你的私事。”

利威尔心不在焉地点点头。男人吸着烟，没穿鞋的脚踩在木地板上。

“不管怎么说，我想你一定会高兴的，因为我们的人没必要继续跟踪你了，”指挥官告诉他。“既然我现在每周能见你两次，我可以亲口告诉你最新的进展。不过我希望你能允许我在紧急情况下使用你的地址。生死攸关的情况。”

“我想你可以，”利威尔勉强说，当他思考着如何向法兰和伊莎贝尔解释指挥官的存在时，他的眼睛眯成一条缝。“别养成习惯，我不需要你这样的人来毁掉我的名声。”

指挥官安静地笑了。“当然。”他简单地说。

 

男人抽完烟后帮助利威尔打包了食物，当他穿过寂静的城市时，食物压得他肩膀下沉。回家后，他发现伊莎贝尔和法兰在厨房的桌子旁打盹，他们太累了，甚至没办法责怪他回来得太晚，但利威尔知道他们在担忧。他把食物倒在桌子上，这让他们大吃一惊。利威尔把茶和糖留作最后的惊喜，尽管伊莎贝尔的下巴垂到桌子上，忍不住打了个哈欠。看到他们高兴地模样，利威尔希望能告诉他们他所知道的东西，带给他们希望。一切很快就会结束了，就像伊莎贝尔总是说的那样。

“那个混蛋去看音乐会了，他告诉我等他回来后再离开。”利威尔简单地解释道。“至少他礼貌地补偿了我。”

“这是真正的茶吗？”法兰问道。他把鼻子伸进打开的茶盒里，深深地吸了一口气，脸上逐渐露出狂喜。“再问一次，你到底为谁工作？”

利威尔摇摇头。“不是什么重要的人，他在黑市里有关系，就这样。”他撒谎道。最近对法兰和伊莎贝尔撒谎变得轻而易举，但他完全不担心这个。他察觉到法兰深深地看了他一眼，他什么也没说，或许是不想在伊莎贝尔面前发作。

“你吃早餐时想喝一杯茶吗，大哥？”当女孩倒在床上时，她困倦地问道。

利威尔点点头。“你也可以喝一杯。”他说道，看着伊莎贝尔拉紧被子。

当他们爬上床时，法兰似乎感受到利威尔的疲惫。很长一段时间里他一直保持沉默，时不时地瞥一眼利威尔。终于他长叹一口气。

“怎么了？”利威尔问道。法兰似乎因这个突然的提问畏缩了一下，有那么一会儿，他似乎想把这件事抛诸脑后，但最后他用手肘撑着头，俯视着利威尔。

“是关于食物。”他用奇怪而严肃的声音回答道。“我只是在想……好吧，这也太多了。”

利威尔皱紧眉头。“你认为我们的食物太多了？”他不客气地问道，希望法兰能放过这个话题，但男人匆忙摇摇头。

“不，不是这个意思。我只是好奇……”他的声音越来越小，利威尔恼怒地吼了一声后他才继续说下去。“我的意思是，不仅仅是食物。还有其他事情。比如你最近的表现。或者更确切地说，是你最近的表现，尤其是这几个月。”

利威尔沉默地看着法兰，长时间的凝视令后者的坚持变成不安。他知道法兰想说什么，他已经从那担忧的表情中察觉到了。他们从来不谈论这个，并且利威尔认为今晚是最糟糕的谈论时间，尤其是当他终于找到了解脱，找到黑暗中一丝微弱的光芒。

“你简直是在胡言乱语。”利威尔说，懒得隐藏语气中的愤怒。

法兰的眼睛不安地环视着墙壁，然后回到利威尔身上。“有时你整晚都呆在外面……好吧，我并不傻，你知道的。我很清楚你在干什么，我也不想假装了解你坚持的原因。你以前从来没带过这么多食物回家，但我觉得你有自己的理由，并且与我无关。但最近的食物和这一切，让我觉得你似乎不只是为自己做的。我想让你知道我不想要你为了我而这么做，我相信伊莎贝尔也会同意。就这样。”

利威尔保持沉默，直到法兰再次看向他。“所以你认为，我出卖自己的身体来喂饱你们两个？”他用安静而低沉地声音问道，他能感受到法兰因尖锐的语气而变得不安。

“我没你想得那么天真。”法兰反击道。“我知道发生了什么，我也没有在审判你。我只是不想让你为了我而牺牲，或是伊莎贝尔。我们靠配给也可以过得很好，不需要多余的食物如果那意味着——”

“我没有为了几块面包就让纳粹操我。”利威尔厉声打断他，法兰退缩了，然后他再次反抗说：

“那你为什么还要这么做？”

利威尔沉默了。他不能指责法兰错了，试图否认他和Krieger是没有意义的，法兰已经知道了这点。他得出了正确的结论，但这并没有困扰利威尔，说实话，他也不指望会有其他结果。甚至连法兰知道他是个妓女也没有令他感到困扰——尽管他觉得这个词具有误导性，因为妓女是有报酬的，而他与Krieger的交易完全没有任何报酬。他花了一点时间才意识到，真正困扰他的是对指挥官的误解。他思考了一会儿，试图想象指挥官和Krieger是一样的人。但他失败了，在利威尔看来，他们简直是磁铁的两个极端——“我希望你能允许我警告你，你的生命将受到威胁。”和“火车在等你，阿克曼先生。”利威尔试图想象指挥官用蛮力来强迫他，从他的痛苦中获得欢愉。但这个想法是荒谬的，尽管在他内心深处的某个地方，利威尔好奇一个冷血的杀人犯在他眼里怎么会如此地毫无威胁。

他把注意力转回到法兰的问题，尽管他宁愿抛诸脑后。他希望他对Krieger的拜访是理智的，希望他能告诉法兰，他所做的事比食物要重要得多，他在拯救他们两个，保证他们安全。没有比这更痛苦的想法了，他知道这一切都是徒劳的，甚至是结束战争的希望也显得太遥远、太不确定、太不安全。

“这不关你的事。”利威尔疲倦地说。“食物不是这么来的，所以你没必要担心。”

法兰怀疑地问道：“那食物是怎么来的？还有他为什么要给你这么多？”

“我是他的管家。我做饭，打扫，洗净他内裤上恶心的污渍。”利威尔简洁地解释道。“我不知道他为什么要给我这么丰厚的报酬。”

法兰盯着利威尔看了很长一段时间，最后又躺倒在枕头上。“如果这就是你说的，那么我会相信你，”他平静地说。短暂地停顿一会儿后他继续说到：“你知道的，担心的人不仅仅是你。你知道吗？我们在担心你，利威尔，我们谁也不想看到你受伤。我知道我的用处不如你们两个多，但我想帮忙，我真的想。”

“别这么说。”利威尔训斥道。“你比想象得要有用得多。”他靠近法兰的头发，深深地吸了一口气，在肥皂的气味中逐渐熟睡。

 

第二天晚上，利威尔以不得不为老板跑腿为借口离开了公寓。他向法兰和伊莎贝尔保证会尽快回来，尽管在脑海深处他好奇自己能否信守诺言。他朝市中心走去，一路向北，他知道自己紧张的双脚将用比他希望的更短的时间内穿过三公里，到达阿尔伯施塔特。他焦虑地伸展着肩膀上的肌肉，试图让自己看起来像是在夏天温暖的夜晚里散步。他把双手插进裤子的口袋里。没有了那件长长的冬衣，他觉得自己一丝不挂，完全暴露在周围的人敌意的目光和怒视之下，尽管他无法确定有多少只是自己的想象。

他走向军营周围的树林，看到国防军博物馆的石灰石外墙，在黑暗中显得一尘不染。遵从指挥官先前给他的指示，利威尔沿着一条小径深入公园，经过士兵和平民，尽可能使自己看起来像他们中的一个，只是一个出去散步的年轻人，尽管他因随时可能被拦住搜查而紧张。他不停地环顾四周，然后走下楼梯进入公共厕所，，径直走向离入口（标着WC）最远的隔间。他轻轻地敲了敲门，当门打开时，他松了一口气。指挥官的身体在狭小的空间里显得更大了。他穿着一条浅灰色的便裤，和皮鞋相配的黑色背带。他脱掉了夹克，白领衬衫腋下的黑色斑点揭示了原因。房间里充满了发霉的汗臭味，利威尔给指挥官一个眼神，无声地询问是否没有其他人，然后男人点点头。

“我们不该浪费时间。”他低声说道，掏出一包衣服。“你可以在衬衫外穿上外套，只要你能扣上扣子。”

“我猜没有别的办法了。”利威尔嘟哝道，他看着那块灰色的布料，脸紧紧地皱在一起。然后他脱掉鞋子和裤子，紧张地想着如果有人现在发现他们，他俩将会有多大的麻烦。

“我明白这让你很不愉快，”指挥官陈述道，他的眼睛礼貌地盯着距离利威尔头顶一米远的地方。“如果有其他解决方案我会全力支持的。”

利威尔咕哝一声，一把拽过男人手中的制服裤子，然后把腿塞进裤筒里。布料在他脚下折叠起来，长了整整十多厘米。利威尔一边恶狠狠地瞪着他，一边扣上皮带，以防裤子掉到脚踝上。

“是的，我对此感到很抱歉。”在他快速地瞥了一眼利威尔后，指挥官说道。“你瞧，你的尺码很特殊，而这是我在不被发现的情况下所能弄到的最好的。你可以把裤子塞到靴子里，只要你扣好外套的扣子没人会注意到你的腰部是多么的不合适。”

“好像还不够滑稽似的……”利威尔低声说道。

他把自己的裤子搭在司令官伸出来的一只胳膊上，然后抓起那件制服外套，把它套在白衬衫上。不管男人被授予了什么军衔，外套上有正确的勋章。他把脚塞进一双标准的军用靴子里（只比他自己的大一号），这时，指挥官从他身后地板上的纸袋里拿出一顶帽子。令利威尔松了一口气的是，那不是军官的鸭舌帽，而是一顶普通的低级士兵的帽子，尽管戴上的一瞬间仍然令他感到不寒而栗。当他抬起头时，发现指挥官正盯着自己，表情很阴沉。

“嗯，”他咕哝道，“没我想象的那么差。”

利威尔又瞪了他一眼，然后把鞋子递给他。他用力拉了拉外套的下摆，确保它盖住了裤子的腰部。他妒忌地看着指挥官得体的服装，短暂地被他的正常所迷惑。他回想起过去，意识到自己是对的，穿着正常的服装的确使他看起来更像人类。所有关于指挥官的问题，他的年龄，他的过去，信的碎片，都突然涌入他的脑海，但男人把他的注意力拉回现实。他递给利威尔一个沉重的长方形包裹，用牛皮纸和绳子捆着，右下角整齐地写着Osterhaus中将。

“这是你的伪装，”指挥官严肃地说。“如果有人询问你在做什么，就说你在运送来自党卫队全国领袖私人参谋部的包裹。别直接说我的名字，就说是来自德累斯顿的办公室。”

“党卫队全国领袖私人参谋部。”利威尔低声重复道，把包裹夹在右胳膊下。

“你的名字是 SS-Sturmmann Otto Rahmer，”男人继续说道，而利威尔再次颤抖了。“当你到达办公室时，把你的帽子留在那儿。这能提供你返回的原因。我会在圣马丁教堂与你碰面，如果有人跟踪你，他们只会认为你想去祷告。”

“当然，”利威尔说道，他紧张地笑了一声。“我猜我看起来像需要祷告的类型。”

“你应该不会遇到困难，”指挥官用安抚的语气说道，利威尔猜想他是在安慰自己。“Osterhaus不会在办公室，他今晚要参加一个活动。或许知道自己的地位很低，没人会对你有特别的兴趣会让你感到欣慰，但鉴于你还没有被派到前线，这应该告诉人们你有特别关系。这应该会让他们离开你。”

“如果你问我得话，我会告诉你你说了太多次‘应该。’”利威尔低声说道，然后离开了隔间。

“祝你好运。”男人在他背后说。

利威尔瞥了一眼镜子里的倒影，因自己的模样感到一阵恶心。他的双眼紧盯着门，深吸了一口气，然后向前走。当他离开厕所，走上石阶时，他的脚在靴子里打滑。公园里的空气虽然很热，但与厕所的闷热潮湿相比显得清新而甜美。他停下来深深地吸了一口气，扫视着周围的环境，观察是否有人对他有特别的兴趣，比如想知道为什么他穿着便装走进厕所，出来时却穿着军装。然而，人们似乎完全忽视了他的存在，年轻的情侣们在散步，士兵们成群结队地走过。就好像这身装束使他变得无名无姓，几乎看不见。利威尔再次紧张地拉了拉外套下摆，调整着腋下的包裹，然后向军营走去。

他越靠近大楼，他内心的一种特别的感觉就越强烈：那是他上学时那种焦虑而兴奋的感觉。那时他逃学，在柏林四处溜达，从人们的花园里偷苹果，总是害怕当他转过下一个拐角时会遇到问他在干什么的人——或者更糟的是，他舅舅。几年后，他只需在一个星期天的下午在公园里闲逛就可以获得同样的体验，那时犹太儿童已经被禁止进入这样的公共区域。他总是这样，即使那时他还太小，还不明白那种渴望究竟是什么：他渴望反抗自己被强行缩小的世界。每当凯尼发现这一点时，他就严厉地惩罚他——没你想的那么频繁——提醒利威尔和他的人站在一起，在利威尔所认为的压迫中寻找团结。

“不要嫉妒欺压你的人，也不要选择他的道路。”他不止一次地对利威尔说，但他得到的回应只有摇头。

那只是困难的开始，随着每一项法令的通过，每一项法律的制定，每一项新限制的实施，他看到困难在不断增加。似乎纳粹越不愿意看到犹太人，凯尼就越像一个犹太人，他先是蓄起胡子，然后是侧边发辫，然后穿起长袍。从利威尔破碎的记忆来看，在纳粹掌权之前，凯尼在周末经常喝醉酒而不是讨论塔木德，带陌生的女人回家而不是拉比，把报纸塞到鞋子里而不是辩论政治。当然，他变得更有责任感，但仍然固执，在两个对立的监管机构之间抓住利威尔，告诉他应该如何以及在哪里使用自己的时间。利威尔没有感谢凯尼的努力，而是在每一点上都反抗他的意见，他周末时总是不在家，做着他确信凯尼会反对的事情，并在周日晚上无视他的怒视和尖刻的评论。然而，在水晶之夜那晚，当凯尼因试图保护附近的犹太商店而被带走时，利威尔不能说自己松了一口气，尽管经历了之前所有的一切，独自生活仍然很吃力。

现在，当他走进兵营的院子时，他比以往任何时候都更强烈地感觉到紧张，仿佛皮肤下涌过的电流。他试图放慢肺部急促的呼吸，正了正胳膊下的包裹，试图不去理会那些在他周围忙碌的士兵：戴着帽子的军官，从一栋楼到另一栋楼的步兵队。利威尔环顾四周，好像根本不知道自己要去哪里，但他的脑海里浮现出指挥官之前给他看的大楼地图，他知道该从哪扇门进去，该爬哪段楼梯，该走哪条走廊，该进哪间办公室。在进入大楼的门厅后，利威尔拦住了他看到的第一个人，一名30岁出头的警官。

“对不起，先生，”他磕磕绊绊地说，让自己看起来更像一个笨手笨脚的傻瓜。“请问Osterhaus中将的办公室在哪里？我要送一个包裹。”

男人不耐烦地低头看了他一眼，烦躁地说了几句话，然后就从打开的门离开了，没有多看利威尔一眼。

“谢谢您，先生。”利威尔自言自语道，走向左边的楼梯。“该死的纳粹。”

他按照那个人的指示走到二楼，然后向右拐，快速走进一条宽阔的走廊，脚下打蜡的木地板在顶灯的照射下闪闪发光。左边的墙壁上是窗户，右边是门，有些门上写着名字，有些写着后面房间的用途。当利威尔经过时，他的眼睛扫视着这些名字，试图让自己看起来是有理由来到这儿的——或者更确切地说，他的目的只是单纯地运送包裹。他转过一个拐角，感觉离走廊的尽头越来越近。他的心在胸口怦怦直跳，而他要找的名字却无处可寻。当他听到走廊另一头传来的声音时，他回头看了一眼，艰难地吞咽着口水，加快脚步几乎跑了起来，终于写着“Osterhaus中将”字样的牌子引起了他的注意。

利威尔从未上锁的门溜进黑暗的房间，打开了灯，他知道如果他在黑暗中被抓住，他的伪装将毫无用处。他走到巨大的木桌前，扔下包裹和帽子，当他开始寻找指挥官需要的文件时，墙上的希特勒肖像从画框里盯着他。他先把桌子上的文件看了一遍，按照男人的指令寻找正确的寄件人和地址，但没有一份文件是正确的。利威尔打开右手边的抽屉，发现里面有一堆马尼拉信封，当他发现没有密封时，他松了一口气。他把文件一个接一个地拿出来，终于找到了他一直在找的东西。他迅速解开外套，把它们夹在腰带和后背的缝隙中（腰带一直努力支撑着他的裤子）。他合上抽屉，就在他准备离开时，敲门声把他如释重负的叹息变成了急促的喘息。

门开了，一个高个子男人走了进来，他身穿灰绿色制服，黑头发，模仿希特勒的胡子让他看起来有点滑稽，不过利威尔一点也不觉得好笑，他扯着外套的下摆，然后举起胳膊笨拙地敬了个礼。男人看着他，先是惊讶，然后越来越恼火。利威尔估计他的年龄在50岁左右，他的脸让利威尔想起他在柏林的邻居,一个善良老人，即使在关闭犹太人商店的法令之后也经常光顾他家的小商铺，,但军官脸上的线条和皱纹并没有使他看起来不具威胁性。

“你他妈是怎么敬礼的？”他厉声问道，令利威尔不由自主地挺直了身子。“在你伤到自己之前放下胳膊，你这个白痴!还有，在我举报你之前，解释一下你在这里做什么!”

“我在运送一个包裹，”利威尔说，他放低胳膊，指向桌子上的包裹。“先生。”

“所有的包裹都应该被送到一楼的收发室，”军官的声音变成了咆哮。“谁他妈批准你进来的？”

“这是来自党卫队全国领袖私人参谋部的包裹，先生。”利威尔解释道，出于某种奇迹他仍然记得这个名称。“他们告诉我一定要亲自送到Osterhaus中将的办公室，先生。”利威尔的腋窝因汗水而发痒，他感受着男人的目光，他的双唇紧绷，眼睛眯成一条缝。

“谁说的？”

利威尔的心脏似乎漏跳一拍，他努力保持脸上紧张与困惑的平衡，让自己看起来像是在拼命回忆一个名字。

“你有什么毛病，士兵？你是个蠢蛋吗？”男人咆哮道，而利威尔再次瑟缩一下。“你的名字是什么？Sturmmann?告诉我，我要举报你！”

利威尔的大脑一片混乱，突然间，他不是假装忘记而是真的记不起指挥官给他起的名字了。他能感觉到他的呼吸卡在喉咙里，使他的大脑失去了宝贵的氧气，他需要思考，想出任何名字，任何听起来甚至只有一半德语的名字，但他脑子里只有Ephraim, Shimon, Mordechai, Yaakov, Avraham。

“我认为是Holtz。”终于他说道，而男人又向他走进一步。

“你认为？！”他大喊到，唾沫喷到利威尔的嘴唇上。“你他妈已经蠢到甚至记不清你自己的名字了吗？”

“不，先生，我的意思是，”利威尔急匆匆地说，脑子里塞满了一长串精心挑选的脏话，“我想是 Sturmbannführer Holtz 叫我把包裹送来的。先生。”

男人的眉毛扬到了发际线上，有那么一会儿他怀疑地看着那个包裹。利威尔试图在不被注意到的情况下擦掉手心的汗，但他成功地让裤子和文件滑了下来，而利威尔臀部的曲线成为唯一能固定住它们的东西。

“你是在说，”男人缓缓说道，“Sturmbannführer Holtz让你把包裹亲自送到OSterhaus中将的办公室？”

“是的，”利威尔说，“我想是Sturmbannführer Holtz，先生。”

军官走向办公桌，俯视着包裹上整齐的名字，然后他再次用狭窄的眼睛瞥了利威尔一眼。有那么一会儿利威尔以为他想问自己知不知道里面是什么，但很显然他没有在想这个，或是认为利威尔不知道。他低声咒骂了一句，摇摇头，然后走向门。

“以后所有的包裹都必须被送到传达室，”他严厉地告诉利威尔。“我不在乎你在遵从谁的命令，懂了吗？”

 “是，”利威尔说，只让语气透露出一点恰当的解脱感。“先生。”

“现在离开这儿。”军官命令道，而利威尔高兴地服从了。

“是的，先生。”他低声说道，然后穿过房间走向大门，正当他要踏进走廊时，男人阻止了他。

“别忘了你的帽子。”

利威尔感到一阵恐慌和愤怒，他在门口停下脚步，转过身去，身体的每个部分都在抗拒着回到办公桌前。他伸出手，抓住粗糙的布料，把帽子戴在头上，感觉嘴唇上方积满了汗水。当他再次面对军官时，他的嘴角勉强露出了一丝紧张的微笑。

“谢谢您，先生。”利威尔强迫自己说道，然后他走过军官，走下楼梯，离开大楼。

当他穿过兵营，朝教堂走去时，傍晚的空气使他的脸变得凉爽。在迅速变黑的天空下，利威尔看到了教堂的高塔。他能从外套的皱褶中闻到自己的汗味，他在想如果他藏起来的纸张边缘没有因潮湿而起皱，他会感到惊讶的。他已经在脑海里思索该如何告诉指挥官，自己说出了他的名字，尽管他已经明确说过不要这么做。一想到他会有多失望，利威尔咬紧牙关，紧紧皱着眉头。

利威尔走进教堂，里面的空气更凉了，他迅速地瞥了一眼拱形天花板，然后扫视着长凳，慢慢地，虔诚地走下过道。他可以看到指挥官巨大的身躯，令他放松的是，他的身边没有人。所以他毫不犹豫地坐下，把文件笨拙地从衣服里掏出来，从座位和靠背间的缝隙塞过去。指挥官抓住它们，开始阅读。在随后的沉默中，利威尔意识到他不知道基督徒是如何祈祷的，于是他决定静静地坐着，双手交叉放在膝盖上，眼睛盯着祭坛上方十字架上的耶稣。利威尔看着他悲伤的脸和营养不良的身材，不禁好奇人们怎么会完全忘了这个人是犹太人，他似乎与那些还活着的人非常相似。

“你戴着帽子。”终于，指挥官的声音飘荡在他耳边，温柔而低沉。

利威尔咕哝一声表示回答。男人把文件还给他，利威尔迅速地把它塞到外套下面，当他听到远处传来的关门声时，他细微地抽搐了一下。一个牧师走进这个洞穴般的房间，漫不经心地瞥了他们一眼，他的脚步声在空旷的房间里回荡。

“那个纳粹狗屎把我逮了个正着，”利威尔小声说，男人身体向前，交叉的双手紧紧握住前方长椅的靠背。“我正要离开时，他提醒我去拿帽子。我不得不按照他说的做。”

他能感受到指挥官默许了他的做法。

“我知道我还要回去，”利威尔抢在男人开口之前说。“我会把帽子藏起来，希望我不会遇到同一个混蛋两次。”

利威尔听到指挥官沉重的呼吸声。“我猜这是最好的计划，”他喃喃自语道，嘴唇轻轻抿在一起，他的手仍然抓着长椅靠背。

“还有一件你需要知道的事，”利威尔说，向后靠在椅背上，眼睛盯着脚。“我说出了你的名字，他在质疑，但我记不清那个假名字了，所以我告诉他是你派我来的。”

随之而来的沉默是不同的，利威尔可以感觉到指挥官正在消化这条信息，也许——利威尔希望——他已经想出了修补损失的方法。本能地利威尔在沉默中寻找别的东西，也许是判断，也是是挫败，但没有看到男人的脸使他很难判断到底是什么。利威尔又抬头看了看骨瘦如柴的耶稣，不明白为什么人们能从他痛苦的表情中找到这么多的宽慰。

“你对此无能为力，”终于男人说道，声音和之前一样镇定，温柔。“剩下的就交给我。尽快在洗手间和我见面。”

利威尔安静地咕哝一声，他快速地向后扫视一眼，然后摘下帽子，从椅背的缝隙中递给指挥官。

“我得走了。”他低声说道，然后站起身，走出教堂。

第二次去兵营比第一次要糟糕得多，利威尔能感觉到他腿上的肌肉因简单的行走而疼痛，这证明了他现在有多紧张。反抗的兴奋感消失了，留下的只有近乎致命的恐惧和紧张。利威尔咬紧牙关，大步向前走去，竭力不让自己不安地环顾每一个经过的士兵，他们中的大多数人似乎并不在意他。他穿过大街时，一个戴着巴拿马草帽的男人停下来盯着他，但当他预想的声音没有叫他停下时,利威尔让他的思绪继续规划去办公室的路线。

他通过同一扇门进入兵营，高兴地发现大厅里几乎空无一人，只有几个闲逛的士兵，他们几乎连看都懒得看利威尔一眼。他走向楼梯，一次爬两个，在他到达平台时停下来，从拐角处看向空荡的走廊。利威尔向右拐，尽量不让脚步发出声音。他飞快地回头看了看走廊，当他听到身后石阶上的脚步声时，他加快了脚步，几乎是小跑着走向下一个拐角。终于他到达办公室，当他再次溜进房间时，他几乎喘不过气来了。利威尔关上身后的门，没有发出一点声音。

利威尔的手在电灯开关上犹豫了宝贵的几秒钟，他在考虑选项，最后做出了决定。他跑向书桌，抓起文件，把它放回抽屉里同样的位置。利威尔不假思索地抓住外套袖子，迅速擦了擦抽屉的把手。然后他回到门边，打开一条狭窄的缝隙。他仔细地观察和聆听，数了十秒，然后离开办公室，沿着走廊走回楼梯。当他冰冷的制服外套落在背上时，他松了一口气，几乎打了个寒颤。

“喂，你！矮子！”

这声呼喊穿过走廊，传到利威尔站着的楼梯上。他因恐惧而浑身僵硬，感觉到后脑勺上的头发竖了起来，他回忆起那天的情景，盖世太保，追捕本可以像两周后他亲眼目睹的那样轻松结束，自己脸朝下倒在血泊之中。几秒钟之内，他就屏住了呼吸，他的视线短暂地模糊了，耳朵因恐惧而嗡嗡作响。

利威尔慢慢转过身，麻木地意识到自己面对的是之前那个人，那个问路的三十岁军官。他朝利威尔走去，看起来和之前一样恼怒。随着一种释然的感觉掠过他的心头，利威尔发现自己的嘴唇抿了起来，露出了一丝微笑。他尽可能礼貌地向男人打招呼，尽管这并不能消除他脸上的不快。

“我之前就见你离开了吧？”军官愤怒地问道。“你为什么还在这儿，Sturmmann?”

“我想我把帽子落在中将的办公室了，”利威尔解释道，尽最大可能模仿一个对事情没把握的人。“我回来寻找但帽子并不在那儿。我一定是落在教堂了。”

军官低头看着他，皱紧眉头。“你认为你可以像那样大摇大摆地走进一个高级军官的办公室？”

“求求你，先生，”利威尔说，声音里充满了哀怨。“我不能再弄丢一个了，我会有麻烦的。我以为如果能快点——”

“你以为这里是哪儿，失物招领处？”男人不耐烦地打断他。“在我向你的上级汇报之前滚出去。”

“是的，先生。”利威尔立刻说道，跌跌撞撞地走下楼梯。“我很抱歉，先生。”

现在没有理由不抓紧时间，所以利威尔几乎跑了出去，只在穿过内院时放慢了速度。他大汗淋漓、气喘吁吁地出现在外面的街道上，用颤抖的双腿朝公园走去。当他经过一个街角时，有什么东西引起了他的注意：一顶白色的巴拿马草帽。他瞥了一眼它的主人，一个穿着米色西装的中年男子，他们的目光相遇了一秒钟，这时利威尔的脑海突然闪过一丝疑问，怀疑他们以前是否在什么地方见过面。当他继续向公园走去时，他听到身后的脚步声，他不需要回头就知道男人在跟着他。

利威尔的脑子里充满了疑问：他们以前见过吗？他是不是跟着自己进了教堂？他知道了吗？他知道什么？他更仔细地瞥了一眼背后：那人并没有急于追赶他，但似乎满足于保持20米的距离。他们的眼睛再次碰上了，男人立刻把目光移开，穿过街道，走进树荫，他的身影在黑暗的夜晚下变得更加难以穿透。利威尔沿着一条小道走近公共厕所，保持着随意的步伐。就在他要走下楼梯时，他再次向后看，但只看到男人从路灯下走过，继续朝他走过来。

利威尔走进，看到指挥官倚在墙上时他的担心才稍稍减轻了一些。正当指挥官要张开嘴时，利威尔猛地摇摇头，朝着隔间点了点头，男人退到隔间里，没有询问。利威尔走到便池边，拉开裤子的拉链，心想如果指挥官有必要割断这名男子的喉咙，让他保持安静得话，他怎么才能把这里清理干净呢？他试图放松下来小便，但就在尿意刚开始积聚时，厕所的门突然开了，那个人走了进来，分散了利威尔的注意力。他径直朝他走去，只留下一条前臂的距离，然后他也转向小便池。利威尔再次试图放松他的肌肉，不知怎的，即使感觉到前面镜子里男人的目光，他也能保持稳定的水流。

“今晚像你这样的人不多了。”男人突然说。

尽管他的声音很轻，但这仍像一颗子弹一样撕破了沉默，这让利威尔退缩了，因为他终于意识到这是什么。他在排空膀胱的过程中停顿了一下，抬头看了一眼镜子里的倒影，与那人的眼睛对视一秒钟。他知道该怎么做，很久以前就知道了，但那些被遗忘的记忆对他来说毫无用处。在他能进一步探索他以前的生活之前，隔间的门打开了，指挥官走了出来，清了清喉咙，然后站在利威尔的右边。他一脱下裤子，利威尔就移开了视线，看了一眼那个因指挥官突然出现而退缩，但仍留在利威尔左边的人。

利威尔看着镜子里指挥官的脸，他知道自己现在真的不该看着他的脸。当他继续排空膀胱时，那双蓝眼睛没有透露任何信息。有那么一会儿，利威尔想知道指挥官是否和他一样熟悉这个状况。在那些稍微容易些的日子里他似乎被嵌入了肌肉记忆。不知怎的，利威尔想把身体的重量转移到脚上，想向指挥官移动几厘米；他能闻到那股发霉的汗味，似乎和现在的情况完美融合在一起。利威尔看着左边那人的倒影，他们的眼睛短暂地相遇了。突然间，一切都明白了。那个人一言不发地走了。

门一关上利威尔就转过身，调整他的裤子。在走进隔间之前他回头看了一眼男人，他的表情和之前一样深不可测，他微微皱着眉头，浓密的眉毛在眼睛上皱成一团，直到那明亮的蓝色看起来几乎是黑的。利威尔关上门，靠在墙上，深深地吸了几口臭气，然后在地板上的纸袋里翻找自己的衣服。他迅速换上衣服，不知为何自己的皮肤突然变得不一样了。他把制服塞进包里，希望指挥官一回家就会把它烧掉。他能听到门另一边传来拉上裤子拉链的声音，但他又徘徊了一会儿才出来。利威尔松了一口气，盯着镜子里的自己而不是Sturmmann。

他们可能要在昏暗的的洗手间里说上一堆话，但发生的事情似乎让谈话变得困难。利威尔挣扎了一会儿，然后他放弃了，点了点头就离开了厕所。当他穿过城市时，他不知道自己疲惫的双脚能否把他带到那么远的地方。利威尔感到精疲力竭，仿佛进入了一种完全的茫然状态。只有当他在小厨房里用湿毛巾清洗自己时，利威尔才让情绪再次渗透自己。他并不对再次出现的兴奋感到惊讶，这种兴奋比恐惧、困惑或担忧都要强烈。他感到疲惫不堪，那种来自成就、贡献和掌控的疲倦，他仍然活着。

 

那天晚上，当他在法兰身旁睡着时，利威尔确信没有什么能破坏这种感觉，但他梦中向东的火车却不这么认为。当他醒来时，Krieger占据了他思想的每一个角落。利威尔被迫从他的朋友身边逃走，他无法隐藏自己的情绪，尽管他知道他们会为自己担忧。他以工作为借口离开了公寓，在公园里坐着，然后顺着河流走直到抵达指挥官的公寓。即使在那里，他的情绪也只是略有改善。男人又穿上了那身令人作呕的制服，看上去像个十足的士兵，时刻提醒他昨晚发生的事。

“我想再次感谢你的帮助，”指挥官微笑着对他说。他坐在写字台前，利威尔想知道他是不是已经拷贝出昨晚的文件并锁在抽屉里。“我希望你能明白，当我说我无法独自完成任务时我并没有夸大其词。”

利威尔冷漠地耸耸肩。“你雇佣了我。”他勉强说，然后他走进厨房清洗盘子。

除了水的飞溅声之外，利威尔可以听到打字机的咔哒声。他试图放松自己，专注于手上的任务,试图找回那种回家的感觉，试图回想起被夕阳笼罩的，发出柔和木头光芒的客厅。但什么东西在阻塞他的思想,甚至让他觉得清洁是一项恶心的工作，而指挥官才是应该做这项工作的人渣。他觉得自己很渺小，很无助，两天前的自己已经荡然无存。突然间，他又变成了别人的仆人，一种便利。在晚上剩下的时间里，这种感觉一直陪伴着他，到了晚饭时间时，利威尔简直想剥掉自己的皮肤，看看外表下的是不是自己。利威尔忍不住抬头看向桌子那头的军装，不断地提醒自己为什么会这样，是因为谁变成这样。仅仅是视线边缘的轮廓就足以让他打个寒颤，他紧紧地咬着食物以至于他害怕自己的牙齿会裂开。当他终于在阴郁的沉默之中爆发时，他巨大的声音足以使指挥官大吃一惊。

“你他妈就不能把那玩意儿脱下来？”利威尔愤怒地说，声音中充满绝望。“我知道你得穿一整天，但你他妈为什么要在家里穿这个？你令我作呕。”

男人立刻跳了起来，他迅速脱掉外套，放在桌子下的一张椅子上。然后他拿掉袖扣，藏在盘子的边缘下。

“对不起，我应该意识到——”

“我他妈已经受够了你的道歉，”利威尔打断他，尽管他知道自己拔高的声音不会赶走心中的恐惧。“就一次，你就不能做点什么不需要道歉的事？”

男人的脸变严肃了，利威尔并没有成功惹起他的愤怒，从指挥官看着他的方式利威尔感觉到了指挥官的困惑，他观察着，评估着，试图看穿利威尔行为背后的原因。利威尔突然恐惧地意识到，指挥官会成功。然后他推开面前的盘子，站了起来。

“我没胃口。”他仅仅这么说，离开了厨房。

在指挥官家的最后几个小时里，利威尔洁癖发作似的擦洗浴缸，只有在他的手臂因用力而颤抖时才离开浴室。指挥官默默地帮他打包食物，在门口递给他一些钞票，询问他这些够不够。利威尔把钞票塞进口袋，数也没数就离开了公寓，甚至连一句谢谢都没有说。之前的发言一直萦绕在他脑海里，直到他走进Krieger的公寓，在那里它们终于为更大的担忧腾出了空间。

他又喝醉了，利威尔一看到他开门的方式就知道了。Krieger夺过利威尔手里的纸袋，把食物倒在地板上，要求知道利威尔从哪里弄来的，然后他迅速开始侮辱和指责。利威尔感到他通常的冷漠感已经为愤怒让路，他绝望地抓住拥有和失去的东西，绝望地拒绝变得默默无闻。他没有说话，而是用拳头猛击男人的下巴。这痛苦的击打似乎给了Krieger一个借口，让他一把抓住利威尔的头发，把他的头重重地撞在卧室的墙上。撞击使利威尔感到麻木的疼痛，他摔倒在地上，眼睛流泪，耳朵嗡嗡作响，血从头上流了下来。

“老天，”Krieger呻吟一声，匆匆跪在他面前，把一只手放在利威尔的肩膀上，但后者厌恶地甩开了。“利威尔，你知道……你知道我不是故意的，对吗？”

他的声音让利威尔战栗。他觉得Krieger好像想要偷走他的名字，唯一一件仍然属于他的东西。Krieger正在拿走剩下的东西，珍贵的东西，利威尔拼命想留住的东西。

“别他妈碰我。”他怒吼道。但男人没有理睬他的话，再次把手放在他的肩膀上。这次利威尔没有甩开。

“我不想伤害你，你知道的。为什么你要变得那么难对付，嗯？”他的声音里充满恳求和恼怒，因为利威尔挣扎着站了起来，坐在床上。

黑暗的房间里仍然没有灯光，利威尔觉得疲惫得快要死掉，他之前感到的愤怒已经燃烧殆尽，只留下伤疤和灰烬。没有了愤怒他感到痛苦、无助和困惑，仿佛他以前拥有的清晰的方向只是幻影，他的人生只是荒原上一个虚假而生动的假象。当Krieger吃力地爬到床上时，利威尔试图回想起指挥官，但他做不到，这个房间并没有他的一席之地。

“让我来帮你，”Krieger向他的耳朵吐出灼热的气息，他把利威尔压在床垫上。“我知道你喜欢什么。你还记得吗，嗯？”

利威尔没有看他。他的眼睛扫视着天花板，注视着相互连接的木板。当Krieger的手抚摸着他的身体时，他想知道这是否是正确的，让他的身体感受到被头脑所拒绝的快感，这次他是否能够做到，是否会有所不同。

“利威尔，”男人说，这名字听起来像一个诅咒。“没人和你一样，利威尔。我从未像爱你一样去爱其他人。”

最后利威尔没有反抗，尽管他知道他会因此憎恨自己，他知道每当喉咙里发出一声呻吟之后，他会感到更恶心。就像之前一样，结束时利威尔身体剧烈地颤抖着，而Krieger却充满了愉悦和满足。他的头一碰到枕头就睡着了。利威尔几乎没有清理自己，他把食物塞回包里，然后离开了公寓。他立刻意识到他不能回家——他清楚地回忆起法兰的手指抚摸着他的头发——所以他穿过城镇，不请自来地出现在指挥官家的门口。男人很快就开了门，他仍然穿着衬衫和裤子，光秃秃的脚从裤筒里伸出来。利威尔抬起头，看着他的脸，男人的目光是询问，而不是愤怒。

“我知道我不应该来这儿，”利威尔小声说，声音在走廊里回荡。“但我可以进来吗？”

男人犹豫了一会儿，然后他移开身体让利威尔挤进门。利威尔把袋子扔在地板上，然后匆匆闯进浴室。他开始向浴缸里放水，避开镜子里自己的倒影，确保水温是烫的，然后他脱掉衣服，眼睛没有看自己的身体，走进浴缸。利威尔感到热水刺痛了他的皮肤，只有在这时，他才看到自己，他呼唤着愤怒，让它吞没自己的脑袋，充斥着身体里的每一个角落。他抓住一个小小的肥皂碟，用力地把它扔到瓷砖墙上。它摔下来时发出的咔嗒声几乎掩盖了轻轻的敲门声。

“我能进来吗？”指挥官问道，利威尔哼了一声表示同意，他浅浅的呼吸慢慢稳定下来。当男人在马桶上坐下时他没有看他，只是一直盯着墙上的肥皂污迹。

“我能帮——”

“不。”利威尔抢在男人说完前回答。他因指挥官温柔的语气感到羞愧，有那么一会儿房间里唯一的声音只有水龙头的滴答声，直到指挥官再次开口。

“或许你想谈——”

“不。”利威尔再次说道，他保持着声音的稳定，尽管他的脑袋一片混乱。他从眼角的余光里看到男人不耐烦地挪动着身子。他几乎感到抱歉，对这样一个人来说，坐着什么也不干是很困难的。

“你需要什么吗？”终于指挥官问道，利威尔敢说他因自己的点头而松了一口气。他转头看着他。

“我需要在这里过夜。”利威尔毫无歉意地说，并在男人同意时感到解脱。男人没有问他原因。

“我能帮什么忙吗？”指挥官简单地说，再次站起来。“在你洗澡时我会煮些茶。”

男人离开房间后利威尔在水里坐了很长时间，仿佛强迫身体忍受滚烫的水会让Krieger的触摸感从皮肤上消失。当他用橱柜里的一条干净毛巾擦干身体时，那淡淡的薰衣草香似乎也起了作用，让利威尔觉得那些发霉的床单气味已经被令人愉快而不是熟悉（他的家）的东西所替代。他和指挥官一起坐在客厅里，一言不发地喝茶。男人给了他一个枕头和一条毯子，都带着同样的薰衣草香味，当他躺下时薰衣草香似乎笼罩着自己的身体。

“如果还有什么我能帮——”

“我不喜欢接受帮助，”利威尔解释道，眼睛盯着天花板。“尤其是来自你的。”

指挥官沉默了很久，然后说“我明白了。”正当他打算离开客厅时利威尔再次张开了口。

“我需要更多，”他说。直到现在他才意识到自己早就决定了。他想到Krieger，他不断地令自己感到一文不值。现在他明白了:这就是平衡的方法。“我需要做得更多。不只是清理。”

利威尔感到指挥官的姿势变得僵硬了。他转过身看着利威尔，有那么一瞬间利威尔恐惧地认为他会得到拒绝。

“好吧，”男人最后说道，“我们可以在早上详细讨论。那么晚安，Weller先生。”

“利威尔，”他不假思索地纠正男人，希望这简单的音节可以表达出自己无言的希望：拜托，拜托，让名字变得不那么糟糕。“我的名字是利威尔。”

“利威尔，”埃尔文重复道，他的声音更温柔了。“终于一个配得上你的名字。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的我知道我好久没更新了orz总算是踩着ddl的边缘线爆肝出来了！
> 
> 关于那个笑话，大概意思就是Darlett说你的宠物也太低级了，埃尔文说得了吧你自己也很低级。一个关于sophistication不同含义的笑话。
> 
> 如果你对弗拉戈这个名字不熟悉的话，你可能需要再看一遍无悔的选择。好吧其实就是里面那个金头发的分队长（被揍）。
> 
> 下一章的ddl在7.24
> 
> 你以为这里就知道了真名吗!太天真了！姓氏明明还不知道哈哈哈哈哈
> 
> PS：有对文章不理解的地方请一定来问，我很开心做出解答！


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：脏话，少量法兰x利威尔（兄弟情）

利威尔蹲在空车厢后面，在黑暗中凝视着火车铁轨。他擦掉太阳穴上的一滴汗水，闷热的夜晚让人难以呼吸和集中注意力，当他靠在温暖的金属上，努力保持头脑清醒时，他感到背上的汗水积聚成了小水坑。每当他认为看到远处的人影，他的心脏就会漏跳一拍。逐渐接近的雷声几乎掩盖了另一个人回来时的脚步声，他坐在利威尔旁边，边嗅着空气边向他靠近。

“两个人，每十五分钟。”米克用他带口音的德语低语道，他递给利威尔一把手枪。“以前用过吗？”

利威尔犹豫地接过枪，在手中掂量着。“没有。”他安静地承认。男人向他演示如何轻松高效地填装子弹，这让利威尔感觉他从婴儿起就在射击东西。

“希望今晚不会用到，”米克仿佛在自言自语。利威尔笨拙地握紧枪，试图决定把枪指向何处以及如何握住它，现在他不确定额头上的汗是由温度引起的了。“我们等到他们下一轮巡逻结束后再去火车。当我工作时你要保持警惕。十分钟，进和出，在这里重新集合，等他们走了再离开。明白了？”

利威尔严肃地点点头，他咬紧牙关，努力不让自己的手腕在枪的重压下屈服，并试图稳定呼吸，眼睛紧张地扫视着周围。米克似乎察觉到他的不安。

“这很容易，”他向利威尔保证道。“我干过无数次了。别担心。”

“当然。”利威尔嘟哝道，他知道自己的紧张不仅来自现在的情况，还有米克的陪伴。

他们默默地等待着，利威尔握着枪的手出了汗，他被迫在衬衫上擦了擦。周围的空气似乎紧紧地缠绕着他们，厚重、闷热而又潮湿，突然间利威尔感到口渴得要死，仿佛是对他渴望的一种回应，天空降下瓢泼大雨，伴随着低沉的雷声。米克又嗅了嗅空气，他偷偷地走向车厢边，笑了笑。利威尔一直盯着铁轨，但随着天气越来越糟，他放松了一点，试图摆脱对这个美国人的不信任。

当然啦，再次向利威尔求助的人是埃尔文，如果是米克本人提出的请求，利威尔不确定自己是否会同意，即使他的任务相对简单。由于米克的任务地点在城外，他需要一个向导，以防事情没有按计划进行，帮助他躲开追兵，尽管利威尔不确定他通常使用的路线和藏身之处将适合这个人。正如米克希望利威尔不会有使用枪的机会，利威尔也希望米克不会有把他笨重的躯体挤过狭窄通道的机会。埃尔文对任务的解释听起来很简单，但最终说服利威尔的是他对米克的信任。然而，现在在这里，利威尔不禁觉得埃尔文的缺席带给他以前从未经历过的不安感。

除了雨持续不断的敲打声外，利威尔终于听出了别的声音，士兵们边巡逻边聊天。他看了看米克，后者正目不转睛地盯着他们。米克的背贴在火车车厢上，他举起手，当士兵们经过时向利威尔做了个手势。利威尔迅速站了起来，然后他们飞速跑向在铁轨上等待的补给火车。他们冲向发动机，米克爬了上去，留下利威尔一人站在雨中。利威尔半掩在车厢之间，紧张地环绕四周。那把枪威胁着要从他手中溜走，利威尔好奇如果他不得不开枪，他能否射中目标。他眯起眼睛，试图透过雨水看到任何像是人的形状。有那么一瞬间一道闪电照亮了铁轨，随之而来的噪音比之前更大。

利威尔试图计算时间的流逝，估算着士兵回来的时间，但他疯狂的心跳似乎让脑子一片混乱，很快他就不确定自己已经站了2分钟还是12分钟。他能听到米克摆弄发动机的声音，金属的叮当声被另一阵轰隆的雷声掩盖了。当那朵乌云飘向城市时，利威尔默默地咒骂着，眼睛疯狂扫视着开阔的区域。他知道灰色的制服在被浓雾笼罩的黑暗中很难被认出来，如果士兵们保持安静，或者他们的声音被雷声盖住，这将给利威尔和米克带来麻烦。但这想法无济于事，于是利威尔动了动扳机上的手指。

“快点儿。”他更像是在自言自语。但随着时间一分一秒地流逝，米克并没有出现。利威尔咬紧牙关，当他从车厢的拐角观察四周时，他忍不住好奇埃尔文到底是怎么说服他来干这个的，他是怎么从做简单的清扫工作变成准备射杀某个人，变成帮助一个美国间谍蓄意破坏补给火车的引擎。

又一阵雷声。米克终于跳下了火车，利威尔扫视四周，试图让视线穿过暴雨，终于他向男人示意周围是安全的，尽管他根本不能确定。当他们沿着先前的路线往回跑时，利威尔感觉他的脑袋在嗡嗡作响，耳朵里疯狂的血流声几乎掩盖了雨声。他们躲进两节车厢之间的空隙里，利威尔拼命地喘着气，他的呼吸越来越浅，但肺部很难被这闷热潮湿的空气充满。尽管已经被雨淋透了，他仍然感觉到自己大汗淋漓。利威尔斜靠在火车上，而米克望着火车轨道，他走到利威尔身边，把手枪上膛。

“我想我看到了什么，”他的声音一如既往地镇定，而利威尔咬紧牙关。“雨应该可以掩盖我们的行踪，但现在必须得走了。”

利威尔点点头，他们跑了起来，尽可能轻轻地踩在石子路上。利威尔知道自己不应该环顾四周，于是他紧盯着地面以防摔倒，同时注意着米克的脚，以便保持在正确的方向上。他认为自己听到了沉闷的声音，但在目前的状态下，很难说他是否只是在想象。他试着把注意力集中在跑步上，但他的脑子想着那把枪，想着是否应该把枪上膛以防万一。他一遍又一遍地提醒自己到底该怎么操作。利威尔花了一点时间才注意到米克已经加快了步伐，他落后了，但尽管他试图跑得更快，他的腿已经感到虚弱和疲惫不堪。

当一道闪电划破天空，为黑暗提供了一秒光亮时，他们已经跑了三分之二的路，但身后突然爆发的喊叫声让利威尔觉得这一秒太长了。随后的雷声掩盖了利威尔的咒骂和枪声。当子弹击中前方的火车车厢时，他能看到火花的闪光。新的肾上腺素在他的四肢上爆发，帮助他向前冲刺。不假思索地利威尔给枪上膛，仓促地朝左边开了一枪。枪的后座力比他想象的更大，重重地打在颧骨上，但利威尔几乎感觉不到疼痛。他奋力追赶米克，米克的长腿已经让他跑到一截车厢后面，消失在视野之中。当利威尔跟着他时，他听到更多的声音加入了。随着另一声枪响，一颗子弹穿过沉重的车厢木板。

利威尔追上了米克，后者已经放慢了速度，向后方的追兵开了一枪。从愤怒的叫喊声利威尔猜出米克的瞄准比他要好。当他们跑过一串铁轨时，利威尔听到了远处的狗叫声，但他知道，在这种天气下，动物不会带来更多优势。当他们匍匐爬过带刺的铁丝网时，一颗子弹击中了离利威尔头部很近的地面，这让一股灰尘飞进了他的眼睛。他迅速地擦擦眼，看了看前方到达市郊之前仍然需要穿过的空地，在那里仓库和工厂将提供充足的藏身之处。当另一颗子弹呼啸而过时，利威尔的脑子飞速旋转，思考他设想的藏身之处，但当他看着美国人庞大的身躯时，他意识到许多地方都不够大。当另一道闪电闪过，汽车引擎的发动声与隆隆的雷声融合在一起时，他又在脑袋里咒骂起来。

他们穿过空地，奔跑的双腿在稀疏的草地上划出长长的影子，子弹撕裂了周围的土地。一颗子弹击中了米克的左臂，留下一片红色，但男人几乎没有放慢脚步，相反他跑得更快了，躲在第一栋建筑后面——红砖砌成的仓库。当他们穿过建筑时，米克突然抓住利威尔的衬衫，把他推到前面。

“现在由你做主。”他有点喘不过气，但很镇定。利威尔咬紧牙关，这次是出于决心而不是紧张。

他带着米克深入工业区，抄近路穿过空地和建筑物之间，同时聆听着右边逐渐减弱的引擎声。他知道在这里躲开追捕是更理想的，因为在居民区总是有更多被看到的机会，但是随着狗不停的吠叫，利威尔知道士兵们会更仔细地搜查这些建筑。他们离廉租房越近，利威尔就越密切地注视着梯子和消防梯，尽管他的大脑正忙着警告他不要躲在屋顶上。然而，在这样一个贫穷的社区，消防安全显然不是首要任务，这替利威尔做了决定。汽车的声音再次变得越来越大，利威尔知道当它停下来的时候他们会有麻烦，因为这很可能意味着车辆会带着更多士兵包围他们。

他们离铁路越远，房子就愈发精致，但利威尔觉得他的身体正发生着相反的变化。虽然在过去，意识到追捕者的存在可以帮助他逃跑，但现在似乎对他没有任何帮助。他的腿隐隐作痛，呼吸比以往任何时候都要急促，他能感觉到米克正在放慢脚步，以确保不会超过利威尔。利威尔努力不去理会他，所有不同的迹象都在告诉他，他遇到了严重的麻烦，他挣扎着集中注意力，试图寻找一个能够长时间躲藏的地方来恢复自己的力量。他眯起眼睛，试图透过雨找出周围有用的东西，但他什么也没找到。慢慢地他开始感到恐慌，他的奔跑速度越来越慢，直到他几乎是在走路。

“喂！”米克冲他喊道，他抓住利威尔的肩膀，粗暴地摇晃他。“你他妈在干什么？”

利威尔盯着男人看了几秒钟，几乎没有认出他。引擎的声音越来越近了。利威尔模糊地意识到米克的脸变得越来越痛苦。他用自己的语言咕哝了几句，然后紧紧地抓住利威尔的脖子，踢向他的腿，把他脸朝下扔进了一滩浑浊的水里。当利威尔试图保护他的脸时，他的双臂重重地撞在地上。他因震惊犯了错，嘴里充满了泥土和粪便的味道。他迅速地站起来，一边咳嗽一边吐口水，揉掉眼睛里的泥土。他在目光集中的一瞬间对米克挥出拳头，重重地击打在他的下巴上。

“你他妈以为自己在干什么？”利威尔问道，米克看起来似乎在决定是大笑还是再次把利威尔的脸摁进水里。

“这不就是我刚才问的吗？”他愤怒地回答。“快点离开这个该死的地方。”

 利威尔又瞪着男人，然后他们继续向前跑，左拐来到一条狭窄的小巷里。在小巷尽头利威尔看到了他一直在寻找的东西：一架摇摇晃晃的木梯，通向一座三层小厂房的屋顶。米克跟着利威尔爬上屋顶，坐在他旁边喘气。利威尔闭上眼睛，把手放在剧烈抽动的胸口上。他听着远处的狗叫声，让雨水冲走他脸上剩余的泥土。

他们在屋顶上呆了好几个小时，乌云在城市上空翻滚，越来越大的雷声几乎淹没了追兵的声音。出于某种运气他们似乎没有检查这条小巷，但据利威尔的估计，他们距离藏身之处只有几条街的距离。士兵们的汽车和手电筒是数公里内唯一的光源，利威尔盯着他们，直到他们越来越远，消失在雨后城市昏暗的灯光中。

终于他们爬回小巷，开始向河边走去，这是米克唯一信赖的地标。当他们到达第一座桥时，他们分开了。米克继续往城里走，而利威尔穿过桥回家，走得足够快以便看上去像是一个想避雨的人。当他终于到达街道时，雨已经平静下来，变成了蒙蒙细雨。利威尔没有着急冲向家门，而是停了一会儿，脱下鞋子，然后悄无声息地上楼。他的袜子在灰色的石阶上留下一串湿漉漉的脚印。

他溜进公寓，发现伊莎贝尔和法兰已经睡着。他偷偷溜进厨房，点燃一支蜡烛。突然的亮光使伊莎贝尔转身对着墙壁。利威尔脱掉湿漉漉的、沾满泥的衣服，在水槽里冲洗干净，然后把水拧干，挂在炉子上晾干。他用一条毛巾和一块肥皂（在法兰身上更好闻）清洗自己。终于他爬上床，身体向另一个人身边靠近。

“你开始养成习惯了。”他困倦地说，甚至没有睁开双眼。尖锐的语气告诉利威尔他很不高兴

“什么？”利威尔问道，他冰冷的双脚让法兰不耐烦地嘟哝一声。

“在外面过夜，”法兰解释道。“我知道你一直这么干，但你最近有点儿失控了。我们从来不知道你在哪儿或者你什么时候回来。在你走后伊莎贝尔常常问我，但我不知道该怎么回答。”

利威尔咬紧牙关，负罪和羞愧感接踵而至，他不知道该说什么，也不知道该做什么才能使情况好转。令人不安的沉默里充满了利威尔应该做出的承诺，但他做不到。

“我猜我们明天早上再谈。”法兰说，他把脸摁进枕头，膝盖蜷缩着靠近胸口。

利威尔叹了口气，他转过身，在黑暗中盯着天花板。他的身体疼得像被锤子砸了一样，每一块肌肉都在努力放松，但他失败了，他的大脑似乎也在遭受同样的痛苦。利威尔知道他有一段时间没有考虑伊莎贝尔和法兰了，难怪他们开始厌倦。当他在脑海里权衡利弊时，不难看出什么是最重要的：法兰和伊莎贝尔总应战胜任何个人渴望。利威尔知道他从来不该为指挥官提供帮助，从不该回到他的公寓——天知道男人会干什么，可能仍然会让利威尔离开，如果他这么要求的话——但每当他思考时他知道自己不能回到那种状态，懒散，整天坐在室内，或者找毫无意义的工作，总是在想下一个雇用他的人是会仔细检查他的文件，还是会告诉他脱掉裤子，以证明他不是犹太人。此外,简简单单的食物和一些钱完全不可能与埃尔文的帮助相提并论：有机会成为战争的一部分,反击他憎恨的人,倒出生活的苦水。像他这样的人有几个能得到这种机会?

利威尔瞥了一眼身旁熟睡的身影，对沉重的脑袋皱起眉头，内疚、羞愧和困倦都在折磨他。他试图提醒自己埃尔文的话：德国的失败是迟早的事，但在经历了这么长时间的日复一日、一个小时又一个小时的生活之后，你很难去想那么远的事情。如果他们能走到那一步，战争的结束对他们来说意味着什么?利威尔知道这不是幻想——相信敌对势力的仁慈将是愚蠢至极的。这座城市很可能会遭到轰炸，就像多年前的柏林一样。随着涌入城市的难民越来越多，德累斯顿越发有可能成为袭击目标。而随着战争的结果变得不可避免，邻居和陌生人对利威尔和法兰的压力也会增加。毫无疑问，在战争结束之前，每个带把的人都将被派去保卫祖国，任何反抗者都将受到愤怒的暴民所能想出的任何惩罚。在他终于睡着之前，利威尔麻木地意识到，超出他能力范围的威胁太多了。

 

第二天早上，利威尔被脸上一跳一跳的疼痛弄醒，现在他可以感受到前一天晚上的疲惫。他靠在枕头上呻吟了一声，然后爬起来，慢慢地穿好衣服，离开了公寓。他没有经过厨房，因为他听到法兰和伊莎贝尔正在厨房里吃早餐。他去了公共洗手间，不得不等待住在三楼的Schultz夫人用肥皂清洗他孙子的嘴。

“他们总要学会。”她在婴儿的哭喊声中解释道。利威尔无言地点点头，尽管他不知道这个孩子能学会什么东西。

完事后，利威尔洗了洗手，眼睛扫视着灰暗镜子里的自己，他又想呻吟了。手枪的后坐力在他的右颧骨上留下了一片淤青，摔在水坑里时他的下巴被刮伤了。他的手臂仍因撞击而疼痛，当他往下看时，利威尔注意到他红色的指节在白色的皮肤上是多么显眼。他重重地叹了口气，往脸上泼了点水，然后走回公寓，看到利威尔的脸时法兰差点把茶杯扔到地上。

“老天，”他倒抽了一口气，冲向利威尔，小心地抚摸他受伤的脸颊，但这仍然使他疼得龇牙咧嘴。“发生了什么？”

“没什么，”利威尔说，他挣脱法兰的触摸，在伊莎贝尔旁边坐下。“我摔倒了。就这样。”

法兰和伊莎贝尔交换了一个不敢置信的眼神（利威尔是这么想的）。“拜托，”法兰轻声说，他走向炉子，拯救他们烧焦的炒鸡蛋。“你觉得我们真的这么蠢吗。”

“我摔倒了，”利威尔几乎是恼怒地重复道，从技术上来说这是句实话。“不然你他妈觉得我是怎么了？”

法兰阴沉地站着，他把炒鸡蛋盛到盘子里，端向桌子，然后一言不发地坐下。

“很痛吗，大哥？”伊莎贝尔安静地问道，而利威尔摇摇头。

“不痛。”他向她保证，然后用刀叉袭击了他的鸡蛋，但法兰在桌子对面轻蔑地哼了一声。“怎么了？”

“我觉得我能明显看出发生了什么，而且这和摔倒一点关系也没有。”法兰气愤地说。

“好吧，那你告诉我，”利威尔回复道，他因法兰挑衅的语气而更加生气。“看在你比我更清楚的份上。”

“我搞不懂你为什么要对我们说谎，”法兰说，他脸上的愤怒突然为一丝担忧让了路。“我知道是那个男人做的，我不明白你为什么不告诉我们，让我们来帮忙。”

“哪个男人？”利威尔问道，他想到了Krieger，知道这个人相当擅长给他留下伤口。

“你为他工作，”但法兰说的不是他。“他知道你是什么了吗？这就是他这么对待你的原因吗？”

“他没有打我！”利威尔激烈地反驳道。“我摔倒了！我之前就告诉过你，我打扫公寓，清洗衣服，替他跑腿，就这样！他对我很好，而且像对待其他人一样对待我！如果你不相信我也没办法。”

法兰在桌子那头瞪着他，呼吸沉重。“所以你诚实地告诉我，”他说，声音镇定但尖锐。“你喜欢跑遍整个城市替他跑腿，直到上帝才知道夜里几点？”

“我喜欢为他工作，”利威尔挖苦地说，“他付我很多钱，并且从不他妈多管闲事。我很愿意为这个留到半夜”

“那我和伊莎贝尔呢？”法兰问道，利威尔又感到羞愧了，但这只增加了他的愤怒。“如果哪一天晚上你回不来了？”

“这与我的工作无关，”利威尔告诉他，尽管他希望这不会发生。“事实就是如此，法兰。你知道的，即使我们永远不离开公寓半步也不意味着我们会更安全，法兰。盖世太保几个月前就能把我捉走，甚至在我得到这份工作之前。”

“这并不会让你变得不可疑！”法兰气愤地反驳。“如果你总是这么做，邻居们会认为你只会干坏事！这可不是什么柏林东部的贫民窟，利威尔！他们是正派，勤奋的人——”

“正派的人？”利威尔不敢相信地回问道。“什么正派的人会向盖世太保泄密，就因为他们的邻居雇佣犹太人？即使他们明知道他们会被处决？”

法兰眯起眼睛。“我们不确定是否有人泄密——”

“不，我们确定。”利威尔说，愤怒使他难以理性思考。“Bohmer告诉我他这么做了。还有你那该死的正派人和好邻居。你认为我们是安全的吗？”

“我他妈怎么能知道？你从不告诉我任何事，包括Bohmer，包括你的工作，包括你几星期前在哪儿过夜。你回家的时候已经9点多了而我——”

“闭嘴！你们两个！”

利威尔和法兰转过身，伊莎贝尔呼吸因愤怒变得沉重。

“你们简直就是两个混蛋！”她愤怒地说，双手紧紧抓住桌子的边缘。“如果我妈妈还在的话她一定会给你们一人一巴掌！”

利威尔看向法兰，他的愤怒已经变成惊讶。利威尔觉得他从未曾听过伊莎贝尔大声喊叫，而且她也绝未曾提起过她的母亲。尽管利威尔已经记不清自己的母亲，他仍然觉得非常伤心。一阵震惊而又痛苦的沉默充满了厨房，他们好像都在躲避对方的眼睛。

“我们在做到最好，不是吗？”伊莎贝尔打破沉默，声音轻而沙哑。“如果利威尔说他不得不在夜里工作那么他就是要去工作。不管我们说什么都无法改变这一点，法兰。该停止担心的人使我们，我们要相信他总会回来。尽管某一天早晨他不会回来了，但我们的担心没法改变这一点。”

“伊莎贝尔……”法兰小声地说，而女孩继续说下去。

“这就是现在的生活，不是吗？”她说，她的眼睛紧紧盯着桌子，但表情很冷静。“人们一直在消失，再也不见。他们把人带去沙滩，然后射杀他们，你知道的。然后他们把尸体扔进沙子里挖出的洞。我们曾经也对马这么做，但它们因衰老而死。你不必等到老了才死，不必了，他们会直接把你带走。”

利威尔看着女孩，他想知道哪一个更糟，是伊莎贝尔否认的热情，还是这面具背后的一瞬间，这么小的时候就要用悲伤的力量来面对死亡。他试图回忆十年前的自己，好奇自己是否和她一样，但当时的情况并不那么糟糕，远远没有，人们仍然希望所有的一切都会过去，当战争开始时，利威尔已经是个成人了，但伊莎贝尔只是个孩子，她在恐惧中长大，但利威尔并不是。这可能就是为什么她如此努力地压抑痛苦。他希望伊莎贝尔的话只是猜测，一个孩子对她无法理解的可怕事情的解释，但是看着她的脸，他知道了，并打了个寒颤。

“哦，上帝啊，”法兰悄声说，他捂住脸，眼里充满泪水。“人们怎么能过这样的生活？我不应该这样生活。”

利威尔想提醒法兰另一种选择，一路烧杀劫掠直到到达俄罗斯一个遗弃的小镇，然后在离家数千公里的地方遭到射杀或爆炸，但这似乎太残忍了，所以他保持沉默。利威尔看向伊莎贝尔，她的眼神变得疏远了，脸一如既往地冷漠，利威尔看得出她正在重新筑起那堵墙，把所有的东西都堵在里面，但他并没有责备她。毕竟，她还要怎样继续活下去?

桌子另一边的法兰发出一声清晰的呜咽。“对不起，伊莎贝尔，”他用破碎的声音说。“我知道我很懦弱，我甚至无法想象……”他的声音，消失了，猛烈地吞了一口口水。“你们两个经历过什么，而我又……我知道这不值一提。不值一提。”

利威尔和伊莎贝尔默默地看着他，两人都在寻找安慰的话语，但一无所获。法兰擦了擦眼睛，疲倦地抬起头，利威尔知道这不是他的错，他不是为这个而生的，有些人不是。就像埃尔文所说的，在这种情况下继续抗争的人很奇怪。他知道法兰是对的：他从不应该这样生活。

“我希望我能做得更好，我真的希望。我希望我可以像你一样勇敢，像其他人一样拼尽全力抗争。我不知道——”他的话突然消失了，然后他停顿一秒钟，清了清喉咙。“我不知道我怎么会变成这样。我以前不是这样的人，自从Christofer——”

法兰的声音又消失了，仿佛大声说出那个名字会害死他。利威尔能感到伊莎贝尔想要提问，但他摇了摇头，制止她的行动。现在提起这一切毫无意义，于是他站起来，绕着桌子走了一圈，在法兰身旁坐下，把椅子尽可能地向他拉近，想找点话说。

“我之前不是说过了，”终于他说道，声音尽可能地放轻。“你比想象得要有用得多。要不是因为你，我现在都不会坐在这儿。”

法兰苦笑一声。“好吧。”他说。他从口袋里掏出一张手帕，擦了擦鼻子。

“我是认真的，”利威尔坚持道。“如果不是因为你，我们现在不会有一个家。你想过吗？更不用说你一直没让我们挨饿。我刚认识你的时候连烧水都不会。”

法兰似乎在默默地考虑这些话，然后伊莎贝尔跳了起来，几分钟前的那个人已经荡然无存。

“而且你也教了我很多，法兰。我的阅读已经好多了，而且我甚至还会说法语。因为你我知道了好多事情。想想你最近有多大进步！”

法兰又笑了，但这次的声音更真实。他又擤了擤鼻子，抬头望着他们俩，灰色的眼睛里充满了泪水。他看着伊莎贝尔，几乎不敢相信她能说出这样的话来，而且如此坚强。利威尔抚摸了一下他的头发，然后把炉子上的煎锅放进水池里，让他的手有事可做，希望通过做点什么来避免死亡的恐惧充斥整个公寓。

“你他妈需要停止谦虚，”利威尔边刷洗煎锅边对法兰说。“毕竟谁知道呢？或许事情不会变得更糟了。而且你也无能为力。”

“是啊，我想你是对的。”法兰的声音里有一丝明亮。尽管利威尔没有看他，但他认为法兰在微笑。“我只希望能够摆脱这些可怕的想法。就这样。”

“让我来帮你！”伊莎贝尔突然大声喊道。“只要你有可怕的想法你就来找我，我会告诉你停止思考。你很快就会变好的。”

有那么一会儿厨房里充斥着法兰的笑声，让之后的厨房显得更安静了。“我答应你。”他说，但当伊莎贝尔去拜访Gernhardt夫人后他用手臂抱住利威尔，低声说道：“我很担心她，利威尔。”

“我知道，”利威尔镇静地说，“但我们现在还无能为力。或许之后我们可以帮助她，但不是现在。”

法兰把下巴靠在利威尔的肩膀上，叹息一声。“我不知道她是怎么做到的，你们两个是怎么做到的。我就是无法停止思考，无法停止想他。”

利威尔点点头。“或许这不是件坏事，”他说，“或许等一切都结束了你——”

“拜托，”法兰温柔地打断他，“别这么说。”

 

他们在安详的气氛中度过了几天，尽管在正常情况下，利威尔会对此感到不满，但他发现这种平静是一种可喜的改变。每天早上他都比平时醒得晚，对此利威尔很感激法兰没有叫醒他。白天他和朋友打牌或是听法语课，晚上他们都躺在床上，谈论着以前的生活，想出一些有趣的故事来逗大家发笑，或是翻遍伊莎贝尔关于U型潜艇的收藏（她似乎无所不知），尽一切可能让大家感觉更好。当利威尔终于离开公寓时，他感到精神振奋，充满希望，走完那条长长的路似乎完全没花时间。

在他响亮地敲了三下门之后，利威尔耐心地等待着回应，一直等到男人让到一边才走进去。他看向埃尔文，注意到他一丝不苟的整洁外表，他总觉得这令人宽慰。此外，埃尔文又脱掉了制服外套，尽管利威尔怀疑他的动机，他还是很感激这个举动。他习惯性地咕哝着回答男人的问候，从他身边走过，想要喝茶，但他被一只温柔的手拦住了。

“你受伤了。”男人指出这一点，他浓密的眉毛紧紧皱在一起。

“这没什么，”利威尔告诉他，感受到他手掌奇怪的温暖透过自己薄薄的衬衫。“枪的后坐力比我想的要强。下次我会更小心。”

埃尔文点点头表示同意，他的眼睛仍然盯着淤青，手停留在利威尔的手臂上，直到他突然把手缩回来，好像才意识到他把它留在那里一样。他转过身去，清了清嗓子，这让利威尔对这明显的尴尬感到奇怪。他走在埃尔文前面进入厨房，坚定地认为谈论这件事只会让情况变得更加不舒服。

“在你开始工作之前我想说一句话，”当利威尔从橱柜里拽出茶壶时，埃尔文说。他在厨房桌子旁坐了下来，利威尔放下水壶，迅速坐在他旁边。“你一定已经知道，你和米克的任务失败了。对发动机的蓄意破坏已经被发现，当我们说话时他们就在修理。”

利威尔禁不住皱起眉头，埃尔文的语气破坏了他的好心情，尤其是自从他来到公寓后，他的心情变得更好。“我也这么想了，”他回答说，竭力克制住这种想法所带来的恼怒。“还有什么我能做的吗?”

男人似乎犹豫了一下。“对引擎的修复时间似乎比预想的要长，”他镇定地解释道。“在它变得能用之前，我们仍有希望进一步破坏火车。”

听到这句话让利威尔想要呻吟。“你是说我还要和米克再去一次？”

“很遗憾，米克忙于其他事情。这次任务你会和我在一起。”

对于利威尔来说埃尔文的话是一种安慰，尽管很小，但他并没有花太久来决定。“什么时候？”

男人的嘴角扬起一个弧度。“星期四晚上。”

利威尔仓促地点点头。“希望天气他妈的不会变糟。我花了3天才去掉衣服上的臭汗味。”

“我想那晚会很暖和，”埃尔文同意道，当他看着利威尔脸上的淤青时，他的声音中有一丝犹豫。“米克说你似乎跟不上他。”

“该死的穿七里靴的食人魔，”利威尔嘟哝一声。“很难看出他的腿比我的整个身体都要长吗？”

埃尔文轻轻笑了一声。“我已经有一段时间没有听到这个故事了，”他说。“我猜只考虑米克的身高是不合适的。毕竟，如果他是那个食人魔，你一定是小拇指。”

“我猜这意味着我从此会幸福地活下去。”利威尔讥讽地说。

“我希望如此。”男人微笑着说。

利威尔盯着埃尔文看了几秒钟，然后把目光转向厨房的碗柜。在某种理性的层面上，他知道，到目前为止，埃尔文的善良既不令人惊讶，也不令人不安，但现在他的感情仍在疯狂涌动。像往常一样，利威尔想不出该说什么。另一个人似乎觉察到了他的困惑，改变了话题。

“我想我应该提醒你——今晚会有个娱乐活动。”他告诉利威尔。

“娱乐？”他反问道，而埃尔文点点头。

“我请了一些人过来。就是个小型聚会，不用大惊小怪。”

“那么你想让我在这之前离开，”利威尔猜测道，水烧开了，他匆忙冲向炉子。

“你想待多久都可以，”男人纠正他。“说实话，有些客人可能会非常想见到我著名的男管家。”

利威尔哼了一声，他把热水倒进茶壶，放入茶叶。“或许我应该加入马戏团，说不定能赚点外快。”

“我会给你加薪来留住你，”埃尔文半开玩笑地说，利威尔把茶壶和两个茶杯拿到桌子上，然后坐下。

“我猜等他们到了后我要叫你Sturmbannführer先生，”利威尔沉思着说，他因这个想法皱起眉头，没有理会男人的玩笑。

“我想你不得不，”埃尔文同意道，叹了一口气。“并且我想我要叫你Lukas，而不是利威尔。”

男人说他名字的语气很温柔，这让利威尔急忙跑到冰箱前，徒劳地试图忽视他。他拿起一瓶牛奶，回到桌子前，当他再次坐下时，他把所有的烦恼都抛到脑后。桌子对面的男人向后靠在椅子上，将双臂举过头顶，然后打了个大大的哈欠。利威尔可以看到他手臂上的肌肉线条。

“我必须得说，我没什么参加派对的心情。”当利威尔倒出茶水时，埃尔文承认道。

“那你为什么还要举办？”

“人们期待这个，”男人回答说，他的声音突然显得疲倦。“我想我不需要教你撑场面的重要性。”

利威尔咕哝一声作为回答，他喝着茶，厨房里充满了舒适的宁静，佛手柑的味道突然让他想起不到两周前的那个早晨，他在客厅的沙发上醒来。清晨是那么平静，以至于有很长一段时间他只是静静地躺着，听着指挥官在门的另一边例行公事地洗脸、刮胡子、穿衣、铺床时发出的模糊的声音。然后男人说了他的名字，带着一句温柔的早上好走进房间。对利威尔来说男人已经习惯这个名字的发音，仿佛成为一个习惯,尽管他好奇这有多少只是自己一厢情愿的想法。吃早餐时的寂静也是如此：简单明了，两人都满足于无话可说。

喝完茶后利威尔开始工作，他从厨房开始，迅速地完成日常杂活，他洗碗，清理柜台，打扫地板，在食品贮藏室做更彻底的清洁之前给房间通风。埃尔文今天没有打字——利威尔没有听到打字机的咔哒声——当他走到客厅时，他发现男人在沙发上睡着了，胸口上有一本打开的书，随着呼吸上下起伏。有那么一会儿，利威尔有一点迷惑。他从没见过指挥官睡觉的样子，而他平和的表情让利威尔决定不叫醒他。

他利用这一点独处时间去了厕所，在接下来的30分钟里，他尽可能安静地打扫起居室。但6点钟时，利威尔开始想埃尔文的客人什么时候会来，如果男人还在睡觉的话他是否应该放他们进来。他把抹布放在咖啡桌上，跪在沙发旁，把手轻轻地放在埃尔文的肩上。当利威尔这么做时埃尔文立刻醒了，他抓住利威尔的胳膊，但当他意识到是谁把他吵醒时，他松开了手。

“我想在你的客人到达之前你应该先起床，”利威尔边说边站起来。“已经6点了。”

“是的，好吧。”埃尔文咕哝道，他坐直身体，双手揉了揉脸。“如果你不是很忙的话，你能帮我放洗澡水吗？我想我不是很体面。”

“当然了，Sturmbannführer先生，”利威尔挖苦地说，“还有其他吩咐吗，Sturmbannführer先生？”

埃尔文疲惫地看了他一眼，站起身。“表现好一点。”当利威尔在去浴室的路上讥笑出声时，他简单地命令道。几分钟后利威尔走出浴室，让男人知道洗澡水已经放好了。

“谢谢你，利威尔。”埃尔文说，他把袖扣放在手表旁边，然后解开衬衫的扣子。

利威尔咕哝一声，他走过埃尔文，把床罩拉下来开始换床单。“你可以把衣服扔在地上，等会儿我会去地下室清洗。”

埃尔文轻轻地笑了。“在其他人脱衣服时大多数人会选择离开房间。”他毫无必要地指出这一点，把衬衫扔在脚边。利威尔回忆起当他艰难地防止军装裤子掉在脚踝上时，埃尔文的眼睛一直盯着厕所的墙壁。

“如果你感到害羞你可以在浴室里脱光。反正我可以轻而易举地捡起你的衣服。”利威尔回答道，他猛地把枕头套从枕头上扯下来，扔到衬衫上。

埃尔文没有再说什么，而利威尔确保他的眼睛一直盯着床，直到男人关上浴室的门。他能听到男人小便的声音，当他终于走进浴缸时，利威尔甚至能听到他发出的沉重而满足的叹息。他整理完剩下的衣服，不禁羡慕地想把自己的身体泡在那滚烫而舒适的水里。他想知道下次来的时候是否有时间洗澡，毕竟，他上次在指挥官家泡澡的经历远非理想。当利威尔从地板上捡起男人的衣服，把它们扔进洗衣篮里时，他仍然能感觉到衣服上残留的温暖，他不禁好奇，如果他闻闻这些衣服，他是否能闻到令人昏昏欲睡的味道。

他换了床单，重新铺床，房间里充满了淡淡的薰衣草香味，在离开房间之前他为埃尔文摆好干净的衣服。他能听到男人从浴缸里站起来时水的哗啦声。利威尔走向厨房，熨烫埃尔文的一件衬衫，尽管衬衫没有任何问题。当他再次进入卧室时，男人正站在镜子前，他穿着背心和一条灰色制服裤子。利威尔低下头，看着木地板上那双光秃秃的脚，不禁打了个寒颤。当利威尔帮助埃尔文穿上衬衫时两个人什么也没说。

“我知道我已经占据你很多时间了，”男人边扣上扣子边说道。“但你能帮我清理靴子吗？只要擦干净就行了，没必要打蜡或是其他什么。”

利威尔咕哝一声，开始工作。当他清理时他用眼睛打量着靴子的大小。如果是他套上这双靴子，靴子肯定能轻而易举地包裹住他的膝盖而不是三分之二的小腿。当利威尔擦净灰尘和干土时，男人已经系好领带，穿上外套，正在与银色的万字符做抗争。

“我来。”利威尔告诉他，他抓住衬衫的右边袖子，把袖扣塞进钮扣孔。他能感觉到他的手指滑过埃尔文手腕上光滑的皮肤，然后他移到另一边。利威尔好奇自己以前居然没有注意到男人手掌的大小。他的眼睛盯着埃尔文长长的手指上的金色绒毛，手几乎松开了袖扣。

“谢谢你。”埃尔文安静地说，声音甚至比平时还要低沉。他沉重地坐在床上，套上袜子和靴子。出于某种原因利威尔在他身旁坐了下来。

“你经常穿普通的衣服吗?”他问道，他想到男人那天穿的普通套装，埃尔文支吾了一会儿，然后才回答。

“有时候，”他说，把另一只脚放在地上。“但我发现穿制服更轻松。”

“为什么？”

埃尔文耸耸肩。“制服的好处就在于你不会有今天要穿什么的烦恼。”他简单地解释道，看向用鼻子哼了一声的利威尔。

“相当不擅长那个，是吗？”他问道，而埃尔文笑了一声。

“听到这个令你很惊讶吗？”他反问道。

“我猜对于有钱人来说的确是个烦恼。”利威尔几乎冷漠地说。

“是什么让你觉得我很有钱？”

“就是你呈现的样子，”利威尔告诉他，直到现在他才意识到自己已经想了很久了。“你习惯了人们替你做事。所以你要么很有钱要么曾经结过婚。”

埃尔文无言地点点头，嘴角浮现出一抹微笑。“像我之前说的，你很擅长阅读人们的特点。”他说，留下利威尔好奇哪个才是正确答案，但他犹豫着是否要询问。男人站起来，再次走到镜子前，开始梳理头发。当他完成时他转向利威尔，但在他有机会开口之前，大门传来一阵响亮的敲门声。

“或许你可以准备一些茶？”埃尔文说，走去开门。

利威尔快步走进厨房烧水，然后把杯子放在托盘上。当客人们入座时，他能听到客厅里传来男人的说话声。他迅速地瞥了一眼围在茶几周围的灰色制服，清点着他需要的杯子数量。他不耐烦地等着水烧开，边听沉闷的谈话声边感到不安，即使埃尔文就在隔壁房间也一样。他想，这正是他为了生存要避免的那种情况。在泡茶时，他紧张地在茶壶和炉子之间来回踱步，数着地毯上的流苏，好让自己的脑子忙碌起来。

终于他拿着托盘离开了厨房，利威尔设法压制住他最不安的情绪，尽管看到五名党卫军军官，他的本能仍然警告他要尽可能快地逃跑。相反，他走进客厅，把托盘放在咖啡桌上，正当这时其中一个男人对埃尔文发问了。

“这里有点太空了，”他说，打量着房间四周。“你卖了一些家具吗？”

这个问题显然是对朴素房间的一种评价，每个人都轻轻笑了笑，包括埃尔文。

“没有，但你的妻子上周过来了，”他面无表情地说，“她坚持要走了所有我们在上面做过爱的家具。”

轻笑声变成一阵疯狂的大笑，而声音最响的男人正是发问的那个。利威尔小心地把茶壶和茶杯放在桌子上，集中精力不让脸透露出一丝情绪。

“我甚至得去买新的床和沙发，”埃尔文继续说，让所有人再次发笑。“所以你真的欠我200帝国马克。”

被谈论的那个男人正在抹掉眼泪，狂笑已经变成气喘吁吁的咯咯声。他身材魁梧，秃顶，由于常年酗酒而显得有些圆乎乎的，当所有人的注意力都集中在他身上时，他把手伸进外套胸前的口袋。

“你收支票吗？”他问道，忍不住又发出一阵大笑。“我应该再给你点小费吗，因为你让我的妻子如此快乐？”

埃尔文猛地摇摇头。“就连我也无法让你的妻子快乐，Rolf,”他说，又是一阵喧闹，直到他们都开始咳嗽并点燃香烟。埃尔文转身面向利威尔，说：“厨房里有些蛋糕。”

“我们在喝茶？”当利威尔走进厨房时，Rolf大声地说。“我们是什么，女人吗？把好东西拿出来！”

利威尔找到蛋糕，把它放进盘子里，切成大小均匀的12块。他心不在焉地用手掂量着刀，刚才的情况又在他的脑海中闪现。他以前一直好奇埃尔文是如何说服每个人他真的是个纳粹，但就他刚才的亲眼所见，利威尔不再感到奇怪了。在今天之前，他无法想象男人会开这样的玩笑，和其他人一起笑一些如此粗俗，无趣的事。他说话的方式也不一样了，声音里没有一丝温柔，对利威尔来说，他听起来更像Krieger，尽管他不愿承认这一点。就在他要把刀放进口袋时，利威尔把刀扔到水槽里，他抓起盘子，走回客厅。当他把蛋糕放在咖啡桌上时，其中一个男人说话了。

“所以你就是那个管家？”他问道，现在所有的眼睛都盯着利威尔，而后者草率地点点头。

“是的，”他说，然后转向埃尔文。“还有其他吩咐吗，Sturmbannführer先生？”

“听听这个！”在埃尔文说话之前Rolf大喊道。“Sturmbannführer先生！或许你错了，埃尔文，我想他更适合军队。”

“你认为一个诚实，勤劳的德国青年不能得体地称呼他的上级？”埃尔文说，听起来很失望。“该死，就连犹太人也能做到这点。而且我他妈也不会让一个佣人叫我别的。”

“确实，确实。”其中一个人说道，而利威尔努力控制自己不去咬紧牙齿。

“你就没什么更重要的事要去做了吗？”埃尔文问道，看起来几乎有点儿恼怒。

“清洗衣服，Sturmbannführer先生。”利威尔说，保持表情和语气的冷漠。

“哦，对，”男人轻蔑地挥挥手。“当然，去吧。”

利威尔走进卧室，确保关上了身后的门，然后他快步走到盥洗台前，从抽屉里拿出剃须刀。他清楚地知道埃尔文放的位置。他果断地把刀塞进口袋，然后抓起洗衣篮，走进浴室，离开公寓，进入地下室的洗衣房。在接下来的两个小时里，他粗暴地清洗着指挥官的衣服和床单，以至于当他终于把它们挂起来晾干时，利威尔惊讶地发现布料没有破。他完全不想回到楼上，于是他花比平时更长的时间给埃尔文的衬衫上浆，然后把它们放进篮子里，带回公寓，挂在浴室里晾干。

他一走进公寓就听到了这个声音，并立刻认了出来，尽管他以前只听到过一次。那一次也是从客厅里传来的，那悦耳的，歌唱般的声音，即使只听到六个字他也绝不会认错： _那是谁，亲爱的？_ 当女人的笑声在走廊里回响时，利威尔感觉自己的好奇心被唤醒了。他把这声音与脑海中信的碎片联系到一起，好奇这个女人是否就是收信人。当其他人和她一起大笑时，利威尔确保剃须刀仍安全地放在口袋里，然后他走进浴室把衬衫挂起来。

当他走进客厅时，利威尔在装饰用的双层门旁逗留了一会儿，评估现在的情况。自利威尔离开后，这个女性是唯一加入的人，但他记得有一个男人不见了，一个面容猥琐，留着胡子的军官，让他想起Krieger。桌子上放着半瓶酒和五个酒杯。从他们涨红的脸颊来看，这些酒杯已经被斟满又倒空了好几次。

“衣服都洗完了，Sturmbannführer先生。”当笑声和谈话声差不多消失的时候利威尔说道。

每个人都转过身来看着他，但利威尔只注意到那个女人，当第一个字从他嘴里吐出来时她的头就转向他。利威尔可以看出她对有钱人非常有吸引力：她深棕色的头发被两个简单的银发夹夹在耳朵上方，怪异而对称的卷发突出了她椭圆形的脸。她的脸上充满了不想掩饰的好奇，当她看向利威尔时，她的红色嘴唇形成了一个精致圆圈。

“哦，但是埃尔文！”她激动地大喊道。“这一定就是你那著名的管家！”

埃尔文，和其他人一样看向利威尔，沉闷地哼了一声，然后点燃一根香烟。“对，就是他。”他简短地说，而女人给了他一个不耐烦的眼神。

“真有趣，”她的声音让利威尔皱起眉头。“你知道吗，我从来没听说过一个男管家。你一定要加入我们并说出你的故事！”

“Lilian，”其中一个男人打断她，几乎责骂地说：“他就是个帮忙的。”

“哦，你真像个英国人！”她喊道，打了一下那人的膝盖。“他当然和我们一样，而且我个人非常好奇他会说什么。”

“说起英国人，”另一个军官说，“他们有男佣人吗？”

“谁也不知道他们会做什么。”埃尔文说，他递给Rolf一根香烟，后者刚结束一阵狂笑。

“别那么粗鲁，埃尔文！”Lilian温柔地训斥他，热情地摆动双手要求利威尔的加入。

在埃尔文开口之前他极不情愿地挪了两步。

“等等，”他不耐烦地说，慢腾腾地转向利威尔，用食指指着他的脸。“你把所有的活都干完了吗？”

利威尔面无表情地看着埃尔文的眼睛，试图寻找几个小时前的任何迹象，但他一无所获。埃尔文的表情似乎处于冷漠和恼怒之间，这使得他脸上的皱纹越来越深，越来越明显。利威尔不禁敬佩起埃尔文自我转变的能力，尽管这也让他充满恐惧，让他再次感受到口袋里刀的重量。

“是的， Sturmbannführer先生。”利威尔顺从地说。

“包括洗衣服？”

利威尔抗拒着翻白眼的冲动。“我刚干完， Sturmbannführer先生。”

“并且你已经熨了我的衬衫？”埃尔文问道，掸掉烟灰。

“它们还没干， Sturmbannführer先生。”

“在你离开之前你要熨烫它们，”他告诉利威尔，看起来更恼怒了。他深深地吸了一口香烟。“所以我猜，当你等待时你可以坐下来喝一杯。去厨房给自己拿个杯子。”

“谢谢您， Sturmbannführer先生。”利威尔回复道，保持语气中的嘲讽。

“再来一轮？”Lilian问，她得到了其他人的一致同意。利威尔走进厨房，拿出一个酒杯，当他坐下时女人立刻倒满了他的杯子。“所以，告诉我们。像你这样的年轻人怎么会去干家务活？”

利威尔尝试着抿了一口酒，然后立刻认定这玩意更适合拿来清理沙发上的污渍。利威尔瞥了一眼埃尔文，他眼都不眨就喝光杯子里的液体。利威尔想起他还能喝这样的酒的日子，他已经很多年没有喝过比稀释酒更烈的东西了。如果他与别人保持相同的速度他不相信自己会保持清醒。

“对我这样的人来说，我没有很多选择，”利威尔简单解释道。“而且我无意冒犯，但我认为Sturmbannführer先生雇佣我的唯一原因是我的薪水比别人低。”

每个人都笑了，包括埃尔文。他轻蔑地耸耸肩。“我对钱很小心。”他戒备地说。

“你是个吝啬鬼，埃尔文，没有别的词可以形容了。”Lilian说。她把香烟放进一个象牙烟管，让她身旁的军官替她点燃。

“如果他们让你掌管物资，我们的士兵只能分到一只鞋子，并会被要求分享。”Rolf开玩笑说。所有人都笑了，除了利威尔，尽管他知道他也应该这么做。

“而且每个人都知道，你曾经要求Osterhaus中将为晚餐付钱，这让他很生气，”Lilian责备地说。“和我在一起后你应该学会富人不喜欢谈论钱，我们也不喜欢被提醒不要花钱。”

埃尔文充满歉意地伸展着伸展四肢。“我能说什么？我已经学到教训了。”

“我听说你几周前给他送了个包裹，”其中一个军官似乎突然回想起什么，这让利威尔几乎弄洒饮料。“我本以为告诉我的人搞错了，但后来我从别人那里听到了同样的事情。”

利威尔瞥了一眼埃尔文，他看起来既尴尬又恼怒。“就是个显然没发挥作用的和好礼物。”他推诿地答道，而军官没有继续深究。

“我们刚才在说什么？啊，对了！家务活，”Lilian说道，再次面对利威尔。“真的，熨烫衬衫？如果有人要我去干这个我甚至不知道该从哪下手！至于我的丈夫，如果他看到了一个熨斗我认为他甚至不知道这是什么。”

“在我小时候我的母亲经常生病，”利威尔撒谎说，“我是家里唯一的孩子，所以她教会我如何处理好这些事情。”

Lilian把手放在胸膛上，同情地点点头。“我想我们应该敬酒，”她宣布道，突然转向桌子并举起酒杯。“为了未来每个对母亲有所帮助的小男孩（to a future where every little boy would be so helpful to his mother）。”

她把他们的杯子都斟满了，甚至包括利威尔几乎没碰过的杯子。他们举起杯子是为了取悦她而不是别的什么，至少利威尔是这么认为的。他喝了一小口，不得不清了清喉咙以驱赶灼烧的感觉。Rolf大声地打了个嗝，然后去了洗手间，这利威尔打了哆嗦。他不想让他们中的任何一个靠近那里。

“我们应该来点音乐！”Lilian仿佛突然意识到这点。“你有一台唱片机，对吗，埃尔文？”

男人艰难地站起来，走向角落里小小的橱柜，掏出一台留声机，把它放在桌面上。“你想听什么？”他问道，而女人完全没有犹豫。

“放 _一步之遥_ ，”她命令道，棕色的眼睛因激动而发亮。“我知道你有那个。”

“你再次令我惊讶，Lilian，”其中一个人说，“如果我之前像个英国人，那你现在真是一点也不像个德国人！”

“不像德国人，”Lilian重复道，她挥舞着双手，似乎想要驱散这些评论。“我要告诉你我几周前对Goebbels先生说的那句话：瓦格纳的作品是很好，但没人能随他的音乐起舞。”

就在埃尔文放好唱片的那一瞬间她站了起来，走到他身边，抓住他的双手。他毫不犹豫地迎接她，引导她跳探戈，作为一个体格健壮的男人他的舞步比利威尔想象的更优雅。他一边看着他们，一边大口地吞下剩余的酒，她涂满颜料的嘴弯成了一个大大的笑容，露出了如珍珠般洁白的牙齿，在客人到来之后埃尔文的表情第一次变柔和了。他们的身体被紧紧地贴在一起，埃尔文的大手把她固定在身边，当他把她拉近时，她衣服上闪亮的织物皱了起来。当女人把嘴唇探到埃尔文耳边，对他低语时，利威尔能感觉自己的脸颊因酒精而燃烧起来。他们笑容更大了。

“你真是个勇敢的女人，”军官对Lilian说，“敢对Goebbels说瓦格纳歌剧的坏话。”

Lilian几乎没有笑。“他是个奇怪的男人，”她大喊道。“多么奇怪的想法！居然想要禁止 _莉莉玛莲_ ……”她看向他们，不赞同地撅起嘴，摇了摇头。

这时Rolf从洗手间里出来了，他的手仍然在与皮带搭扣作斗争。“这他妈是什么？”他对正在跳舞的人大吼道。“这就是他们说的有伤风化吗？”

“你应该知道Sturmbannführer先生并不擅长做任何有伤风化的事。”Lilian说，很显然她的话没有一个字是真的。

Rolf大声地讥笑着，他的身体重重地倒在扶手椅上。“哈！他现在变成一个绅士了，但你应该听听他之前说的关于我妻子的笑话！”

Lilian装出一副困惑的样子，再次看向他们。“老天，他还没有习惯吗？”她大声地说，令Rolf和其余两位军官一起大笑出声。

埃尔文和Lilian在大家的注视下结束了舞蹈，然后他们又跳了一轮。利威尔和其他人一起喝完酒，没有关心究竟是什么让他变得如此鲁莽——尽管鲁莽这个词是有争议的，毕竟压根没人在注意他。他们又听几张唱片，几年前的流行歌曲，然后醉醺醺地跟着唱。利威尔的眼睛追随着埃尔文，在加入 _莉莉玛莲_ 的合唱之前，他又点燃了一根香烟，他低沉的声音即使在嘈杂声中也能听出来。

又喝了几轮之后，他们似乎都平静下来了，懒洋洋地躺在座位上。Lilian正吐出烟圈，尽管其他人都安静了，她仍然哼着歌。利威尔的四肢和眼睑十分沉重，他挣扎着把目光集中在某样东西上，酒精使他的感官变迟钝，身体疲惫不堪。空瓶子倒在一个烟灰缸旁边，Rolf正在倒出杯子里的最后几滴酒。利威尔看向埃尔文，他的眼睛半睁着，但一直注视着LIlian的一举一动。从她嘴角挂着的笑容看，她似乎很清楚这一点。

“你们听说那辆火车的事了吗？”Rolf突然说，所有人都抬头看向他，包括埃尔文，然后他的目光又回到Lilian身上。利威尔试图让脸上的表情一如既往地冷漠，但他惊恐地意识到自己完全失去了对脸的控制。

“火车怎么了？”Lilian懒洋洋地问道。她把腿翘在扶手椅的把手上，冲着天花板说出这些话。

“几天前有人试图破坏一辆补给火车，”其中一个军官解释道。“想要弄毁引擎。在最糟糕的情况下它会爆炸，让绝大部分补给变成灰，更不用说那些珍贵的人命。”

当埃尔文说话时利威尔拼尽全力不去看他。“他们抓到人了吗？”

“没有，”Rolf说，打了个嗝。“但他们会的。他们说其中一个很高，另一个很矮，像是女人或者小孩子。这种人会被注意到的。”

埃尔文咕哝着表示同意。利威尔把双手插进口袋，双脚坚定但小心翼翼地踩在木地板上，试图用“女人或者孩子”来安慰自己。他能感觉到剃须刀光滑的刀柄抵在手掌上，但这并没有使他平静下来，反而使他更加焦虑。

“火车会开向哪儿？”Lilian几乎漫不经心地问道。她抽完最后一点香烟，把烟管递给旁边的男人，后者帮她把香烟取了出来。

“东边，”Rolf告诉她，“但他们要改变方向了，临时绕路。”

“哦，”她听起来很失望。“我的Wolfgang本可以收到几双新袜子。”

“你丈夫最不需要的东西就是新袜子，”坐在她旁边的男人说。“他需要的是更多士兵。他们从你的部门要人了吗，埃尔文？”

埃尔文再次咕哝一声，没有把视线从Lilian身上移开。

“你什么时候走？”她轻轻问道，但他们都听到了她的话。

“任何时候。”埃尔文回答道，他的声音和表情一样毫无感情。

利威尔花了几秒钟才注意到自己握紧了剃须刀的手柄，又花了几秒钟才意识到自己是多么地需要上厕所。他为自己找了个借口，尽管他不确定是否有人还记得他，包括埃尔文。他把自己锁在浴室里，坐了下来，双手紧紧地按住眼睑。他的头很沉，一切似乎都失去了焦点，他不知道如何处理埃尔文的言行举止，也不知道这个埃尔文什么时候结束，另一个埃尔文何时开始。他是在对Lilian说谎，还是他会在前线继续维持伪装?到那时利威尔该怎么办会呢?

太多毫无意义的事情，所以利威尔集中精力排空他的膀胱，这是他能想到的唯一简单的事。他能听到客人们在门后告别的声音，有人尝试拧开门把手，但没有敲门，也许觉得在楼外的大街上撒尿也是一样。有那么一瞬间，大家都很困惑，想要弄清楚哪件夹克属于谁，利威尔想知道怎么会有人认为这些人是任何优等种族的一员。

当利威尔洗完手后，他注意到一个军官正在向Rolf展示一个雕刻精美的银烟盒，在利威尔看来这比他一生中拥有的任何东西都要昂贵。

“我上次在波兰找到的，”军官告诉询问的Rolf。他吹了声口哨，手朝上指着天花板，这让Rolf发出一阵狂笑。

“你很幸运，那些犹太人的姓名首字母和你一样。”他笑着评论道，走出房门。

也许是因为酒精的缘故，听到这些话后利威尔并没有感到愤怒。他所感受到的只有深深的悲哀，仿佛没人想相信的事情突然变成现实。他想起他的决绝，尽管他是一个很糟糕的父亲，但在法兰和伊莎贝尔出现之前，他仍然是利威尔唯一能称之为家人的人。凯尼被带走后他收到一封信，一张杂乱无章的便条，上面写满了谎言，说他的工作很辛苦，但他们都受到了很好的待遇，吃得很饱。这是利威尔记忆中的结尾，但有一句话鼓励利威尔告诉他们的邻居他对希特勒的看法是正确的，几个简单的词语暗示他不要相信凯尼写的任何东西。在离开柏林之前，利威尔把信连同其他东西一起烧毁了，从那以后他再也没有想起过它，但此时此刻，他后悔毁了这封信。

他走进客厅，直到看到两个人影才停下脚步。Lilian和埃尔文站在书架旁，身体靠得很近，她的手轻轻地贴着他的脸颊。在利威尔看来，埃尔文似乎在朝她靠近，仿佛想要把触摸变得更进一步。当Lilian注意到利威尔时，她放下手，礼貌地朝他微笑，她知道自己不会被一个管家的出现惊吓。

“晚安。”她对埃尔文说，她最后一次走过那扇双层门，离开了公寓。

“她走了吗？”门关上的几秒种后埃尔文低声说道。当利威尔点头后，他坐在扶手椅上，叹了口气。

利威尔犹豫地跟着他，坐在他通常坐的沙发一侧。他看着埃尔文脱掉靴子，伸展着腿和脚。对利威尔来说他似乎比以往任何时候都要疲惫。他敏锐的目光消失了，在这种状况下利威尔怀疑自己能在战斗中打败他。埃尔文捏了捏鼻梁，打了个哈欠。

“我为我的粗鲁道歉，”埃尔文安静地说，“悲哀的是我的客人不像你一样有教养。”

利威尔很大声地笑了。他找不到任何会用“有教养”来形容自己的人，但他没有纠正埃尔文——很显然他喜欢赞赏别人。

“我能看出来你觉得这很可笑，”男人继续说，“但我认为这是个合适的形容词。你对世界没有幻想，你不幼稚，但你不希望伤害任何人。这是一种罕见的组合。””

利威尔不知道他是否应该道谢，但这太荒谬了，所以他保持沉默。尽管他的大脑似乎要爆炸了，但他并没有特别想指出或找出答案。这是个奇怪的晚上，他感到又累又困惑，几乎不知道该怎么和埃尔文交谈。他醉醺醺的大脑似乎还在挣扎着区分这两种人，一种认为利威尔有教养，另一种认为他连一个眼神也不值得。

“我在想，”利威尔转变话题，“那个包裹是否会带来麻烦。”

他感到一阵恐惧，他想起那天晚上，当他告诉埃尔文自己说出了他的名字时，埃尔文的声音里充满了失望。从那以后，这个错误一直困扰着他，每当他在入睡前重温任务时，他几乎强迫性地检查每一个错误和疏忽：帽子，忘记名字——甚至是在公共厕所撒尿。尽管他一遍又一遍地告诉自己要从失败中吸取教训，他还是忍不住对自己感到失望。

“暂时没有，”埃尔文告诉他，他的声音很镇静。“尽管我认为这只是个时间问题。”

“包裹里有什么？”利威尔问道，他一直对此感到好奇。

男人沉默地看了他很久，浓密眉毛下的蓝眼睛几乎是黑色的。“几年前Osterhaus中将做的事引起了我的注意，”埃尔文缓缓解释道。“在过去我曾不止一次利用过这个信息。”

“是什么？”利威尔继续问道。“你知道什么？”

“Osterhaus一直在伪造某些军事人员的文件，”埃尔文告诉他。“他上交了几名现役军官的名字，尽管他们已经有好几年没有上过前线了。我寄给他的是几名党卫军军官的记录。据我所知，他们都参与了这起欺诈案。”

“为什么？”

埃尔文思考了一会儿。“我以前就寄过相同的包裹，当然是匿名的。这样我就可以从他那敲诈出一些信息。”

“现在他知道寄件人了？”利威尔问道，尽管他害怕听到答案。

“这个嘛，”男人轻轻笑了一声。“我能想象到，现在他正忙于摧毁之前的约定。等他完成后我想他会来找我，”

“什么叫他会来找你？”

“我从他那里得到的信息相当特殊，”埃尔文说。“用不了多久他就会明白一切，我很确信这一点。但考虑到现状，他可能会需要点时间来权衡利弊，然后选出最优解。这是场自我保护和爱国主义之间的搏斗，我毫不怀疑他会选哪个。”

“该死，”利威尔低声咒骂道。“你知道的，我真——”

“拜托，没有必要道歉，”男人说道，他的手指笨拙地试图取下袖扣。“而且在我忘记之前，我们需要取消星期四。”

“任务？”利威尔立刻问道。他感到失望，但埃尔文摇摇头。

“任务会继续下去，”他说，“我是指你不用在那天过来工作，就这样。”

利威尔扬起眉毛，取消任务的理由是如此的明显以至于他都察觉了。“好吧。”他没有继续说下去。

“恐怕我今晚表现得太自私了，”埃尔文说，而利威尔皱紧眉头。“当Lilian要求你加入时，我应该让你回家。”

“你可能是该这么做。”利威尔同意道，他一直看着埃尔文，尽管后者放低了视线。

“不知为何，你的存在让今晚变得容易忍受，”男人说，他的表情中有一种困惑，仿佛在尝试解开谜题。“我猜你令我想起了我不用假装成另一个人的日子。”

利威尔点点头，没有说话。埃尔文的感觉对他来说并不陌生，他不需要费劲去理解。他想到了伊莎贝尔和法兰，但这种比较有些不对劲，过了一会儿后他意识到了那是什么：即使是现在，在一起经历的这么多，成功了这么多后，为了他们利威尔仍然需要变得更强。把自己的个性隐藏起来，这样他们才会更安全。不管出于什么原因，他不害怕埃尔文，也不觉得他做错了任何事。男人的话也证实了他大脑，刚才他仍然在努力决定哪个才是真正的埃尔文。

“有时我害怕我会忘记。”埃尔文安静地说，他茫然若失的神色让利威尔怀疑他在自言自语。

这句话一直萦绕在利威尔的脑海里，直到他回到床上，倒在法兰身边，感觉几乎和他从米克那无用的任务中回来时一样疲惫。他想起了那封信的碎片，想起了指挥官所说的那种孤独，当他把脸贴在法兰的脖颈上时，他希望这封信是写给Lilian的，希望埃尔文有一个能理解他的人。

“你喝酒了吗？”法兰睡意朦胧地问。

“别担心，”利威尔安抚他。“继续睡觉。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首先，真相是假！（关于文章）
> 
> 其次，我发现我真是每次都正好卡着ddl发布……仿佛提前预见自己的大学生活= =
> 
> 最后，下周没有ddl，马上我就要第一次离开家去大学啦！有一堆事要忙所以对不起啦。）


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：脏话/qj未遂/暴力，必要路人利

第二天醒来时利威尔大声地呻吟着，他的太阳穴一抽一抽地疼痛，他坐了起来，床似乎比他睡着时还要不稳。他用手捂住脸，叹了口气，试图回想起前一晚的细节。他记得LIlian的笑声，她和埃尔文的舞蹈，以及她离开后他们的谈话，谈论Osterhaus所引起的恐惧和愧疚。即使是现在，当利威尔挣扎着站起来，穿上前一天的衣服去公共洗手间时，他仍然因此而畏缩。他把手伸进口袋里，手指紧挨着从埃尔文的抽屉里取出的剃须刀，当他走进那间肮脏的房间时，他用拇指摸索着刀柄。

他在小便后洗手，盯着镜子里自己的倒影。他脸上的伤口和淤青仍然很明显。胡子茬的阴影让他的皮肤看起来有点灰，让他的脸变得不整洁，这使他更焦虑了。他快速地冲了个澡，然后又从口袋里拿出剃须刀，他的手指划过刀片，想象着剃须刀会怎样滑过指挥官的脸颊，Lilian触碰的那个地方——那种温柔而熟悉的触摸。利威尔把刀放到自己的脸颊上，轻轻模仿着脑海中的景象，然后他匆匆把剃刀放回口袋，感觉自己的行为是不恰当的。

当他坐在厨房的桌子旁时，他觉得法兰在尽可能大声地敲打着锅和房间里的每一件家具，用头发后藏着的眼睛阴沉地盯着他。利威尔疲倦地叹了口气，倒了一杯水，大口地喝着，然后法兰把水杯从他手中抢走，和其他盘子一起扔进水槽。

法兰没有说话，只是转过身去做一些他通常会留给利威尔的家务活。“你昨天没有带食物回来。”终于他阴沉地说，看也没看利威尔一眼，把炉子上方挂着的衣服叠整齐。

“我一定是忘了。”利威尔喃喃地说，直到现在他才意识到自己是空手回家。

“真是奇怪，不是吗？”法兰说，他有点生气了。“对于你们两个来说。”

利威尔抗拒着翻白眼的冲动，他盯着法兰的脑袋。“我们都喝酒了。”他简单解释道。

“爱信不信，其实我已经发现了。”男人边说边把茶叶放进橱柜。“但鉴于你像个漏勺的记忆力，我们今晚没东西吃。”

利威尔抑制住了呻吟，头痛到仿佛有一个紧箍套在他头上。“干豌豆呢？你为什么不用那些做汤？”

“因为我们上周就吃完了，”法兰说。“我知道这对你来说很困难，毕竟你大部分时间都不在家。”

“那你为什么不能照顾好这里？”利威尔冲法兰大喊道。脸上抽搐的疼痛让他立刻后悔了这个举动，尽管痛感仍然比平时低。

法兰转向水槽，尽管那里什么也没有。他抓住白瓷的水槽边，发出一声在利威尔听来相当夸张的啜泣。“你知道我不能——”

“我知道，”利威尔尖锐地打断他，不想再听到他的话。“我会出去弄点什么。”

法兰轻轻地抽了抽鼻子，然后转过身来，咕哝了一声“谢谢”。当利威尔走出公寓时，他不禁觉得自己宁愿去其他任何地方也不要呆在家里。他无法忽视法兰在过去几个月里的变化，也不想想法方设法地减轻他的不满。利威尔很难确定法兰的不满是因为自己总不在家，还是因为他现在要承担大部分的责任。

当他回来的时候，法兰似乎利用了独处时间来改善自己的情绪，当他开始准备晚餐时他甚至在轻轻地哼歌。伊莎贝尔回来后他们开始了单调乏味的晚上：一顿便餐，几场纸牌游戏，他们一次又一次地讲述彼此的故事。利威尔发现自己过早地感到愤恨，于是试图通过早点睡觉来逃避它。但在法兰睡着的很长一段时间后他依然在床上辗转反侧。

 

他的睡眠质量糟糕透顶，第二天利威尔像往常一样在早餐后直接离开公寓，拒绝了伊莎贝尔外出的请求，但当他想到他今晚不用去埃尔文的公寓时，他改变了主意，意识到他不得不四处游荡直到八点。于是他把女孩带去公园，给她买了一份当天的报纸，她很失望地发现里面没有关于U型潜艇的报道。他们去一家商店买些杂货，当他们终于打算回公寓吃饭时，利威尔为能分散注意力而感激，即使是今晚的任务也无法消除他心中沉重的恐惧。

“我要去帮Gernhardt夫人照顾孩子，这样她就能休息一会儿了。”当他们再次进入公寓时，伊莎贝尔对利威尔说道。当利威尔点头后她冲向一楼的一扇门。

他继续迅速地爬上三楼，在公共洗手间里停下来，一边洗手一边皱着眉头看着自己的倒影。头发变长了，他在心里暗暗记住要请法兰把它剪掉。他拿起买的东西，走进公寓，当法兰出现在他身后并锁上门时，他吓了一跳。利威尔一看到他苍白的脸，就知道事情有些不对劲。

“你怎么了？”他问道，但法兰微弱地摇摇头。利威尔觉得自己的呼吸变浅了，且心跳加速。

“有人要见你，”法兰说，尽管脸上一片恐惧，他的声音仍比利威尔想象得更稳定，尽管他的脸上一片恐惧。“一名党卫军军官。”

还没来得及理性地思考利威尔的身体就做出了反应，因一种可怕的恐惧变得沉重起来，直到他设法提醒自己，来访者很可能是埃尔文，然后这个多疑的念头掠过他的脑海。利威尔进入公寓，看了看厨房，当他看到一头整齐的金发，他在喝茶，大手里的茶杯看起来小得可怜，然后他对上利威尔的眼睛。他的微笑中有一种歉意，这让利威尔更生气了。

“下午好，Weller先生。”埃尔文说，似乎在提醒利威尔他们扮演的角色。

“下午好，Sturmbannführe先生。”他快速地回复道，然后走回法兰身边，用“没关系”来安抚他，但法兰惨白的脸仍然布满担忧。

“伊莎贝尔在哪儿？”法兰用不自然的声音问道，尽管利威尔敢说他在努力表现得漫不经心。

“在Gernhardt夫人家。”利威尔说，希望自己的镇定能帮他冷静下来。“你会去找她吗？”

法兰瞥了一眼厨房，然后犹豫了，似乎在定夺该不该留下利威尔一人。

“我说过了，没关系，”利威尔低语道。“我待会儿解释。”

法兰眯起眼，他看着利威尔，然后一言不发地离开公寓。利威尔深深地吸了一口气，试图在走进厨房之前平息愤怒，他走向男人等待的地方，即使是坐着他挺直的身躯也显得很高，对这个小房间来说似乎太大了点。在他们对视的那一瞬间埃尔文似乎想说点什么，但利威尔抢先一步。

“你他妈到底在干什么？”他愤怒地说，他把杂货往桌上一扔，然后坐在法兰的椅子上。法兰给自己也倒了一杯茶，但很显然他连碰都没碰。“我说过我不想让你过来。”

“我知道，”埃尔文后悔的语气进一步激怒了利威尔。“并且我为此道歉，如果有别的选择我不会求助于此。我有件急事要和你商量。”

利威尔瞪了他几秒。“怎么？你的马桶被屎堵住了吗？”

男人面无表情地看着他，然后疲倦地叹息一声。“不，惊讶的是那不是我来拜访的原因。”

“那又是什么？”利威尔恼火地问，“而且我要提醒你，这他妈最好对我有好处，因为你的到来把人们吓得屁滚尿流。”

埃尔文的表情突然变得冷漠，这让利威尔想起了他们第一次见面的时候，埃尔文严肃而冷淡的表情，不像个人类。他的双唇紧紧贴在一起，嘴角的皱纹显得更深了。他看上去既骄傲又沮丧。

“我需要让你知道任务被取消了，”他简单地说，就在利威尔开始好奇是什么导致他情绪的转变时他继续说道：“我们一致同意，只有当你的生命受到迫在眉睫的威胁时，我才会来这里。坦率地说，我感到被侮辱了，因为你认为我这么快就打破诺言，公然违反你保护隐私的要求。”

利威尔盯着男人，他皱起眉头，当尴尬取代了愤怒时他的脸涨得通红。埃尔文又喝了一口茶，长长的手指轻轻地绕着茶杯，覆盖茶杯侧面廉价的花卉图案，在利威尔看来，他一点也不生气，只是很痛苦，好像利威尔的不信任真的伤害了他。在紧张的沉默中利威尔知道他应该道歉，但说“对不起”是他从未学过的技能——凯尼不相信道歉。

“为什么任务被取消了？”他问道，拿起法兰的茶杯仅仅是为了有点事做。

埃尔文喝光杯子里的茶，然后回复道：“引擎已经被修复了，火车今晚就会离开。”

又是一阵沉默，利威尔知道他应该说点什么，周围的空气变得难以呼吸，仿佛他把埃尔文的悲伤都吸进了肺里。男人的蓝眼睛盯着桌子，心不在焉地转动着手里的杯子。他浓密的眉毛间出现了几道深深的皱纹，在利威尔看来他似乎在考虑什么。他看起来如此疲倦和沉重，利威尔觉得他的罪恶感在成倍增加，以至于他觉得自己必须要说出来，但正当他打算开口时，埃尔文打破了沉默。

“或许我们还可以放手一搏，”他说，话题的转变令利威尔又惊又喜。“但我犹豫着是否要说出来。”

利威尔好奇，在搬运纳粹的死尸和溜进军事中心后还有什么会让埃尔文犹豫，但他还是问道：“是什么？”

埃尔文再次放下杯子。“火车将在距离城市西北方向约100公里的站台停靠，”埃尔文若有所思地说，仿佛边说边考虑着计划。“尽管让火车本身改变方向是不可能的，但仍然有时间沿路线进一步破坏铁轨。”

利威尔再次皱起眉头。“100公里？”他不敢置信地问道。

埃尔文点点头，仍然沉浸在思绪里。“火车会在星期六早上五点离开，”他说，“所以任务将会在深夜里进行。”

“你要怎么才能来回？”利威尔指出这一点，这让埃尔文突然抬起头，他的眼神短暂地茫然了10秒钟。

“我知道一个地方，来到德累斯顿后我们曾经把城外的一个小木屋用作暂时的总部。”他解释道，声音仍然显得很遥远，仿佛还在思考。“据我估计铁路距离那里大约有10公里，所以我可以把那里当做基地。走到铁路会需要3个小时。总的来说，这是可行的。”

“你在开玩笑，”利威尔说，“还有，你到底怎么才能在一天之内来回？”

“我可以开车，”男人快速回答道。他的眼睛很亮，里面似乎闪烁着疯狂的火花。

“你有一辆车？”利威尔问道，他想都没想就喝了一口法兰的茶，冰冷的液体让他的脸皱成一团。

“我明天可以弄一辆。”埃尔文坚持道，不知为何利威尔知道他会实施这个疯狂的计划，即使这是任何人所能想到的最不切实际的战略。

“你不会真的认为你能独自完成，”利威尔告诉他，因自己严肃的语气稍稍吃了一惊。“如果出了什么事呢？如果有人看到你了？如果你受伤了？如果……”

埃尔文脸上的某种表情让利威尔的声音消失了。

“你不会是……？”他再次张开口，而另一个男人露出明显的窘迫。“不，绝对不行。”利威尔立刻拒绝了。

“我还什么都没说。”埃尔文为自己辩护道，但利威尔剧烈地摇摇头。

“你不是在认真计划我和你一起去，对吧？”他愤怒地问道。“开100公里就为了在半夜走3个小时，然后还要开回来，而且这还只是在能完成任务的前提上！就算给我中国所有的茶也不可能。”

“我想在一天之内完成可能太劳累了，”他沉思道，眼睛盯着厨房桌子上的灯。“在那里度过整个周末会显得不那么可疑，尤其是我会使用汽车。”

“整个周末？”利威尔的声音变得更加不可置信。“你不可能真的认为我整个周末都会和你在一起吧？”

“我知道这会给你带来困扰——”

“不，你不知道。”利威尔严厉地纠正他。“我不可能丢下我的朋友。况且，其中一个已经认为我是个妓女了，想象一下他会怎么看待我这周末的缺席。”

埃尔文的眉毛扬起好几厘米，离他的发际线更近了，但他脸上的其他部分却无动于衷。“你说什么？”他问道，声音和表情一样缺乏感情。

“你能怪他吗？”利威尔恼怒地问道。“我花好几个小时和你待在一起，每当我回家时我手里拿着半个黑市的东西，还有我们这辈子都没见过的那么多钱。这可是相当大的飞跃。”

男人似乎在考虑这些话，利威尔敢说他以前从来没想过这些。这个念头奇怪地令他安心，尤其在今天。埃尔文沉默地望着他，他的姿势突然显得很不安。

“我很抱歉，”他安静地说。“我从没想过这个。”

利威尔感到一阵痛苦，他想到了Krieger，想着如果埃尔文知道了他们的交易，他会怎样看待自己。毕竟，就算Krieger从来没有信守承诺，也没有必要否认利威尔最初的目的并非那种配得上这个头衔的交易。他想起他过世的母亲，想知道当人们看不起她时，她是否会感到悲伤，仿佛她为了喂饱孩子的举动让她变得一文不值。

“我不担心这个，”利威尔抢在男人开口之前说。“生气的是他，不是我。”

“我了解了，”埃尔文飞快地回复道。从他眉毛之间的皱纹来看利威尔认为他仍然在寻找一个解决方法。“并且你确定你的缺席是绝对无法实现的？”

“不管你在想什么你最好把它说完，”利威尔要求到，他被男人声音里的坚决惹火了。“我敢说你不会放弃这个计划，而且你已经疯狂到敢自己去做。”

 “在这种情况下，我必须反对你对疯狂的定义，”埃尔文严肃地告诉他。“如果之前的任务是重要，那么现在就是至关重要。火车的优先等级已经改变，这意味着它将运送武器，而不是普通的补给。”

利威尔不禁皱起眉头。“为那些和登陆法国的盟军作战的军队？

男人点点头。“我相信我不用和你解释，为什么阻止火车是至关重要的。”

“不，你不用。”利威尔安静地说。“但你必须承认，试图以一己之力阻止火车简直他妈的愚蠢至极。我打赌如果你能尽快想到别的什么人的话，我们都会感觉好一点儿。”

当利威尔看向他时，埃尔文的表情又充满了歉意。“你的朋友们，”他犹豫地说，仿佛极不情愿把话说完。“他们……喜欢野外吗?”

利威尔盯着他，缓慢地眨着眼。“这他妈是什么解决方案？”他愤怒地问。“我说过了，他们不会被卷进来。永远不会。”

“我并不是指让他们参与任务，”埃尔文纠正他。“我只是在说，如果你对留下他们感到不舒服，他们可以加入我们。这只是一次周末的短途旅行。”

“周末什么？”

“出门，”埃尔文清晰易懂地说。“那是栋美丽的老房子，离河边不远。而且天气会非常好。”

利威尔目瞪口呆地盯着他，足足五秒。“天气会非常好？”他不敢置信地说。“好什么？破坏铁路和在花园里打槌球？”

埃尔文变得面无表情。“可能没那么糟。”他闷闷不乐地说，而利威尔讥笑一声。

“哦，真的吗？”利威尔说。“和你而不是Shitbumführer Holtz度过周末可能没那么糟？我们可能要把全部的时间花在等待上，等你结束（在每一件家具上）操别人的妻子。”

埃尔文给利威尔一个十足的恼怒眼神。“真有趣，”他干巴巴地说。“如果你想的话，我们可以试图避免这种情况的发生。”

“我说过了，我的朋友不会被卷进来，”利威尔恼怒地提醒他。“包括知道你的真实身份。”

“让他们知道这一切或许没有必要，”埃尔文告诉他，眼睛又盯着灯。“我的假设是对的吗，他们和你一样？”

“造假文件？”利威尔问道，而男人点点头。“对，他们和我一样。”

“并且你信任他们？”

“当然，”利威尔毫不犹豫地答道。“我认识他们好几年了。如果有人想出卖我的话，他们早就会这么做了。况且，没人是所谓的爱国主义者——我想我不用解释原因。”

埃尔文若有所思地点点头，他的表情再次变得疲惫不堪。

“我的确同意你的看法，”他轻声说道。“尽管我已经习惯了伪装，我仍然觉得这令我非常疲惫，就像你昨晚看到的那样。如果我们能在周末的问题上达成一致，我会非常想要表现成原本的自我，尤其是有你的存在。”

利威尔盯着男人，他又说不出话，不知道该怎么理解。他考虑着埃尔文的话。为什么尤其有自己的存在？是他们的关系让埃尔文觉得伪装更累了，还是因为他没有习惯在利威尔面前伪装，除了他们第一次见面他从来没有这样做过?他仔细考虑是否要询问男人，但最后还是放弃了，他担心答案会解释埃尔文对他的某种喜欢，揭示这种喜欢比利威尔目能接受的要更多。

“或许这也对我有所帮助，”埃尔文沉思着说。“这样你的朋友们也不必如此谨慎了，而且他们也没必要使用假名字。”

“知道这些为什么会对你有所帮助？”利威尔问他，“考虑到你是谁？”

“因为安全，”男人立刻回答道。“在我这个位置上的人是知道战争的现状的。帮助像你这样的人，可以证明我在努力善后，树立友好和慷慨的形象，用来弥补过去犯下的罪行。”

利威尔皱紧眉头。“所以帮助一个犹太人可以弥补过去屠杀人们的罪行？”

“有些人似乎是这么认为的，”埃尔文证实他的想法。“尽管这只是一厢情愿。只有时间会证明一切。”

利威尔嘟哝一声，陷入沉默。他知道伊莎贝尔和法兰会相信他说的谎言——这甚至可以解释他带回家的大量食物——并对他们说谎并不会使利威尔感到特别内疚，考虑到这是为了他们的利益。让邻居们看到他与党卫军军官的关系可能也会带来一些好处，让那些心存疑虑的人去质疑自己。毕竟，如果连党卫军军官都觉得利威尔和法兰不用被派往前线，他们又为什么要感到奇怪呢?

“如果任务失败了呢？”利威尔问道。“如果我们都死了，而我的朋友们被困在野外的某个房子里？”

埃尔文沉默了很久，然后才回答道：“我可以联系米克，如果他没有得到我的消息，他会带走你的朋友。”他说。“他可以把他们带到基地，在那里他们会很安全——直到战争结束，如果有必要的话。”

在他的脑海里，利威尔试图客观地权衡利弊，努力把自己从任务引起的兴奋里拉开。破坏引擎是一回事，但埃尔文的计划完全是另一回事，随着他的警惕开始减弱，利威尔对风景的改变充满了期待。尽管他开始怀疑自己是否能再次帮助埃尔文，是否只是为了确保他不会尝试独自完成任务。利威尔想着任务的风险，以及如果失败了会发生什么：他在下周二敲响男人的家门，却没有得到回应。他害怕最坏的结果，但无济于事，最后还是接受了不可避免的结果，然后又回到了过去的生活，或者更糟。

“我讨厌这样和你谈话，”埃尔文告诉他，他的声音突然变得很小心。“我宁愿你所接受的任务都是自愿的选择。然而，我无法否认这对我是多么重要，特别是考虑到我能直接采取行动的机会非常有限。尽快结束战争——”

“我知道，”利威尔告诉他，“并不是说我不想这样。”

“我想说的是，”埃尔文澄清道，“尽管尽快结束战争是最重要的，但我不得不承认，我有更私人的理由来解释我为什么要参与战争，我想你可以理解我的感情。”

利威尔不需要考虑这些话。他想起自己私人化的理由，对自己以及法兰和伊莎贝尔的处境是多么的重视，这几乎令人羞愧。更伟大的利益不是他习惯考虑的东西，他从来没有对愿景和宏伟理想有太多的兴趣。然而，当他看着埃尔文的时候，他突然知道了人们会变成什么模样，当你有了这么多可以为之活着或牺牲的东西，这会多么激励人心。

“所以木屋长什么样？”

在利威尔看来埃尔文的微笑几乎是如负释重的。“就是个愉快的小房子。”他友好地解释道。“我之前在那里待过。有点破旧，但是被像样地修复过，花园西边有个小果园。”

“而且离河边很近？”利威尔问道，而男人点点头。

“不远，”他说。“附近有一个村庄，我们可以在那里租到自行车。”

利威尔冷笑一声。现在这听起来很荒谬：人们曾经这样生活，他猜想对许多人来说，生活并没有发生太大的变化，尽管他因仍然有人喜欢到乡村或海边旅行而感到奇怪。法兰也提到过那些旅行，躺在沙滩上，被太阳烤焦——过去他的父母在吕根岛有一所房子——一边泡在海里一边享受冷饮。当然，除了和母亲一起去海边的那次旅行外，利威尔的童年从来没有这些，但是他那时太小了，早就记不清。至于伊莎贝尔，从她对自然的渴望来看，很明显她以前不住在城市里，利威尔知道，她会因外出的机会兴奋地跳起来，即使只有一个周末。至于法兰，尽管他可能不介意旅行，但利威尔确信，他对埃尔文的不信任加上他对外面世界的恐惧足以使他反对这项计划。

“你觉得他们会同意吗？”埃尔文问道，仿佛猜到了利威尔在想什么。

“这取决于我能否让他们信任你。”他真诚地说。“就算那样我也不能保证。”

“那你呢？”

利威尔耸耸肩。“如果他们不去，那我也一样。就这么简单。”他直戳了当地说。

“我明白。”埃尔文向他保证，利威尔觉得他好像还想说什么，但门打开的声音阻止了他。

伊莎贝尔和法兰小心地走进厨房，仿佛他们会在地上找到利威尔破碎的尸体。当利威尔转身看着他们时，他被女孩脸上的严肃吓了一跳。她徘徊在门边，用询问的眼神望着埃尔文。

“你好。”终于她说话了，利威尔觉得这是她最有礼貌的语气。

“你好，”埃尔文回复道，他站了起来，走过去和女孩握手。“我是埃尔文。”他友好地介绍自己，朝走过的法兰点点头。他走向炉子，开始烧水。

“大哥惹上什么麻烦了吗？”伊莎贝尔问道，她心不在焉地握着男人的手，眼睛不安地望着利威尔。

利威尔摇摇头。“他是我的老板。”他解释道。女孩似乎放松了一点儿，她紧紧握住埃尔文的手，然后走向桌子，坐了下来。

“很抱歉我打扰了你们，”男人说，走回之前的座位。“我意识到，军装让人们想起他们做过的坏事。大多数人都会被吓一跳。”

一阵尴尬的沉默充整个厨房，利威尔环顾四周，看着这一个古怪的聚会。穿制服的埃尔文显得格格不入，整个情形像是在审问。利威尔看着法兰，后者正僵硬地坐在椅子的边缘上。突然间利威尔意识到自己该说点什么，缓解紧张的气氛。

“他只是来问点东西，”利威尔说，甚至法兰都把目光从桌面上抬起来。

“是的，”埃尔文附和说，“我希望你们能加入一次短途旅行。”

法兰皱起眉头。“短途旅行？”他重复道，而埃尔文点点头。

“是的，”他再次说.“我周末要出城，并且我很愿意邀请你们和我一起去。”

伊莎贝尔和法兰交换一个眼神，然后转头看向利威尔，后者正挣扎该如何解释。

“没事的，”他尴尬地说。“他一直在帮我，而且他知道我是什么，所以你们真的没必要……”

当他看着法兰时，他的话逐渐消失了，法兰的表情已经从担心变成利威尔从未见过的愤怒。他不再紧握双手，而是紧紧抓住桌子的边缘，当他再次站起来时他仍然没有松开手。他静静地盯着利威尔几秒。

“我能单独和你谈谈吗？”他从紧闭的牙缝中挤出这些话，没有等待利威尔的回答法兰就走出了房间。

利威尔给伊莎贝尔一个安抚的眼神，然后他走向法兰，后者已经撤退到离厨房最远的角落，背朝着厨房门。利威尔关上身后的门，然后走向他，直到他听见利威尔的脚步声才转过身。

“你怎么能这样做？”他用嘶嘶声问道，令利威尔打了个寒颤（he asks in a poisonous hiss  that makes  Levi shudder）。“你怎么能告诉他这样的人？他会把我们都害死！”

“我别无选择，”利威尔告诉他，试图放轻声音但失败了。“还记得我被盖世太保检查的那天吗？他就是那个帮助我躲藏的人。我还能怎么说，告诉他我在和一群暴徒玩捉迷藏吗？”

法兰挑衅地看着他，脸上升起一团愤怒的红晕。“那又怎样！”他低声坚持道。“你把我和伊莎贝尔告诉他了！你能想象听到敲门声，打开门以后看到他那种人询问你的下落是什么感受吗？你能想象我有多害怕吗？”

利威尔停顿一下，深深地吸了一口气。“我相信那很糟糕，”他阴沉地承认，“但他说过，如果有别人在找我们他会提醒我，所以我认为——”

“他来这里，要求你和他一起出城！没有提醒任何事！”法兰激烈地反驳道。“说真的，我无法相信你居然会他妈的如此愚蠢。”

利威尔感受着燃烧的愤怒。“他想要帮忙，”他现在几乎是在咆哮。“我已经说了多少次了？他几个月前就可以举报我，但是他没有。他可以拒绝付我工钱，但是他没有。他对我很好——”

“你不能相信他那样的人！”法兰反驳道，显然挣扎着降低声音。“为什么他会想帮你这种人？这对他有什么好处？”

“他说我们正在打败仗。”利威尔安静地说。

有那么一瞬间法兰睁大双眼，然后他把胳膊环绕在胸前，不屑一顾地哼了一声。“无稽之谈。”

“他说，几个月前盟军在诺曼底毫无障碍地登陆了，”利威尔继续说道，“自从斯大林格勒战役后新闻就没有报道过真的消息。很显然我们的军队也没有打好那场战役。你难道就没好奇过为什么他们停止写这些消息了吗？”

法兰无言地看了他很久。“所以你相信他？”终于他问道，他的声音很镇定，尽管表情一如既往地冷漠。

利威尔耸耸肩。“他说，当战争结束时他想要某个人能出庭为他作证，所以他想要帮忙。”他解释道。“在最后我的相信并不重要，最重要的是，他是对的。”

“如果他错了呢？”法兰坚持说。“如果军队又变得不可战胜了，然后他决定不需要你的帮助了呢？”

“我猜船到桥头自然直。对我来说，听到真相比他的帮助更重要，”利威尔轻蔑地说，“作为一个纳粹来说他不是很糟糕，你知道的。”

法兰讥笑一声，满脸都写着不相信。“你能听到你在说什么吗？”他问道。“他可能冷血地杀了几百个人而你——”

“他在全国领袖私人参谋部工作，”利威尔说。“他们所做的一切就是记录。据我所知他只干这个。”

“现在你为他们辩护了？”法兰的声音里藏着一丝鄙视，而利威尔拼尽全力去忽视它。

“我没有为任何人辩护，”他回答道。他不记得上一次感到如此绝望是什么时候的事。他真希望自己可以告诉法兰真相，告诉他埃尔文是唯一一个平等对待利威尔的人，告诉他埃尔文是唯一一个尊重他的人，告诉他埃尔文在各个方面都改善了利威尔的生活。

“如果他真的像你所说的无辜，那为什么他会想帮助你这样的人？”法兰问道。“如果他只是做记录，为什么他相信人们会觉得他的所作所为是错误的？”

“他仍然是一名党卫军军官，”利威尔气愤地说。“如果他说的是真的，如果我们真的在打败仗，这个结果对任何人来说都糟糕透顶。”

“你怎么能相信他那样的人？”法兰问道。“他们都是一样的杀手和人渣。”

“那Christofer呢？”

法兰的眼睛充满悲伤，这让利威尔立刻后悔自己说出的话。“你怎么敢提起他，”男人用破碎的声音耳语道。“他别无选择！”

“难道他不是一样吗？”利威尔恼怒地问，当他用手指着厨房门时，他迟钝地注意到形势好转了。“他妈的看看这一切！你以为我想说希特勒万岁，看游行并且听收音机说我们的军队有多么所向披靡？你以为，如果我有选择的话我会做这一切吗？”

法兰无言地望着他，眼里充满泪水。他用手背擦擦鼻子。

“我们都要做我们该做的，”利威尔告诉他。“如果我们还有一半良知，我们都会尽己所能去帮助彼此。你被困在这里太久了，你已经忘了世界上仍然有这样的人。我相信他是其中一个。”

“为什么？”法兰用恳求的声音问道。

“我不知道，”利威尔镇定地承认道。“但我信任他。我认为我找不到任何能说服你的解释。”

法兰静静地盯着门，过了一会他摇摇头。“对，我想你找不到。”他同意到。“我只是不知道该怎么理解这一切。你为什么之前不告诉我们？如果不是伊莎贝尔，为什么不是我？”

利威尔叹了一口气，眼睛盯着门。“我不想让你们担心，”他简单解释道。“我够让你们操心了。”

“而且他想要给你食物，带你出去旅游，如果我们战败了你只需要告诉大家他什么也没做？”

利威尔再次耸耸肩。“我想是的。”

“我知道我们之前就谈过这个，”法兰说，他的脸突然红了。“而且我说过我相信你，但我很难相信你没——”

“他没有强迫我和他上床，没有。”利威尔不耐烦地说。“如果他这么做了你认为他会邀请你们两个去旅行吗？”

法兰阴沉地考虑他的话。“我不知道，”他再次说道。“我不知道该怎么理解这一切。我不知道这次旅行会变成什么样。”

“天气会非常好，”利威尔告诉他，重复埃尔文的话让他觉得自己很蠢。“他在城外有间木屋。我们可以租自行车并且在河里游泳。花园西边有个果园，我们可以坐在外面看日落和他妈的一切人们度假时会做的事。你应该比我更清楚。”

法兰讥笑一声。“那已经是很久之前了，我几乎都忘了。”他低声说道，摇摇头。“老天，原来生活曾经是那样的吗？”

“对有些人来说，仍然是。”利威尔说。“而且伊莎贝尔会高兴的。”

法兰又看了一眼门。“我知道，”他叹息一声。“我只是不知道该怎么做。当你说你信任他的时候我想要相信你，但仅仅是看看那身军装就把我吓得屁滚尿流而我——”

“我知道，”利威尔安静地说。“看到那样的他也令我感到恶心。但他比你想的更像人类。他在假装成另一个人，就像我们三个一样。危在旦夕的不只是我，你知道的。为了帮助我他冒了很大风险。”

法兰沉默着考虑他的话。“我只是不喜欢看到你变成这样，”终于他说道。“你应该是个谨慎的人，但这也太鲁莽了。”

“我说过了，我别无选择。我不知道我的所作所为是否正确，我只是在尽力做到最好。”利威尔解释道，当法兰没有说话时他继续说道，“听着，如果他想杀了我们他真的没必要把我们带到其他地方。他可以让我们在楼下站成一排，然后开枪射击。”

“那他为什么想让我们去？”法兰坚持道。“为什么不只是你，毕竟你才是他帮助的人？”

“你认为我会留下你们两个吗？我告诉他除非你们也去否则我不会走，所以他扩大了邀请范围。况且，”利威尔犹豫了一会儿，然后才说道。“我认为他很孤独。”

法兰翻了个白眼。“我确信他有一堆纳粹朋友。为什么不和他们一起去？”

“他说他们都是该死的畜生，他不喜欢和他们待在一起。”利威尔对埃尔文的话加以润色，然后耸耸肩。“我的意思是，难道你会吗？”

法兰叹了口气，摇摇头。“所以你想去吗？”

“或许没那么差劲，”利威尔回答道，又耸耸肩。“新鲜的空气和所有的一切。而且我也不介意让邻居知道我在为党卫军军官工作。”

至少法兰同意了这点，他迟疑地点点头，然后他们都沉默了，聆听着厨房里埃尔文和伊莎贝尔的声音。

“我知道我们从没讨论过这个，”终于法兰说。“但我们都知道，你才是这里的老大。自从你在火车上坐在我身旁，我就觉得我欠你一条命，而且我们都知道我不可能独自照顾伊莎贝尔。拜托，别和我争论这个。”当利威尔张开嘴时他匆匆说道。“我从来没有质疑过你的决定，直到现在。这个世界上我只这么相信你一个人。”

当他看到法兰盯着脚的眼睛和垂到眼前的头发时，他的眉毛更加紧地皱在一起。他不禁感到一阵焦虑，那种渴望保持家人安全的冲动，他明白这将是多么困难。他想到了他们在这间公寓里的生活，这种平静是多么的脆弱，他们在厨房餐桌旁的时刻能够飞快地变成别的东西，或者变得什么也不是，在转瞬即逝的一瞬间，利威尔希望他能分担些责任。

“你真的确定你相信他？”法兰问道，而利威尔点点头。

“他只想为我们做点好事，”他镇定地撒谎，“但如果你们不想去，那我也一样。”

法兰无言地望着利威尔，他似乎在考虑选择，表情里充满担忧。

“我们该回去了。”终于他说，走出房间。

当他们回到厨房时，他们发现伊莎贝尔正在教埃尔文怎么玩klaberjass（一种纸牌游戏）。在给自己和埃尔文各添三张牌后她转过头，兴奋地望着他们。

“我们会去吗？”她问利威尔，后者正望着坐在伊莎贝尔左边的法兰。

“你想去吗？”利威尔问道，他在埃尔文身旁坐下，后者似乎正专心地听着对话，同时眼睛紧紧盯着手里的牌。

伊莎贝尔热切地点点头。“埃尔文说我们可以租自行车和游泳，”她激动地说，利威尔忍不住看向右边的男人，好奇这些话是否只是他的策略。

“这只是个想法，”埃尔文闪烁其词地说，看向桌子另一头的法兰。“我明白你有担忧，并且无论我说什么都无法改变这一点。我只希望你们可以享受一点休息。我想我对你们的朋友心怀愧疚，他为打扫我的公寓而付出了巨大的努力。”

“我想他的确如此。并且你是对的，我的确担心，”法兰回答道，看向利威尔。“说实话，仅仅是度假的念头就很怪异——尤其是有你这种人的陪伴，如果你不介意我这么说的话。”

“我一点也不介意，”埃尔文向他保证道，他举起手。“事实上，如果你不因我的存在而紧张我反而会更加惊讶，考虑到现在的状况。”

法兰点点头。“所以你已经知道了？”

“只有利威尔告诉我的事，”埃尔文说，听到自己的名字让利威尔颤抖了一下。“那就是，你们都在使用虚假文件。原因与我无关，或是你们的真实姓名，如果你们不想告诉我的话。”

法兰和伊莎贝尔交换了一个眼神，然后看向利威尔，而后者耸耸肩。

“这取决于你们，”他说。“我说了不代表你们也得说。”

他刚开口伊莎贝尔就走向埃尔文，再次握住他的手。“我是伊莎贝尔。”她说，脸上挂着大大的微笑。

“你好，伊莎贝尔，”埃尔文微笑着回复道。“见到你很高兴。”

伊莎贝尔的热切并没有惊讶利威尔。他很早就注意到女孩似乎对人有一种第六感，这和利威尔阅读人们的技能很像，尽管伊莎贝尔的更像一种动物的本能，天生的而不是学会的。尽管他早已不需要对埃尔文进行额外的确认，利威尔还是忍不住松了一口气。他们都转过身看着法兰，后者正皱着眉头，他的目光在他们之间不安地跳跃着，斟酌着自己的话。

“我对你抱有怀疑，”他毫无歉意地说，“但我相信利威尔。如果他说你在帮忙那我不会争论这个。”

“我明白了。”埃尔文说，缓缓地点头。

“所以我们会去旅行吗？”伊莎贝尔用恳求的声音问道，当法兰点头时她几乎从椅子上跳起来。

“当然，”他说，利威尔敢说他正努力保持声音的稳定。“我不想拖累你们，我也不想一个人留下来。”

 

埃尔文逗留了一会儿，就计划达成一致意见——主要是他会在第二天三点半来接他们——然后他离开了，在门口和利威尔低声交谈了几句关于任务的细节。利威尔在男人走出公寓之前匆匆点了点头，然后想起了今天剩下的计划。他在晚餐后出了门，尽力让法兰对埃尔文的突然出现感觉好一些，但似乎收效甚微。

当利威尔穿过城市时，他想起他在埃尔文的公寓里度过的那一晚。尽管他不能说情况有所改善，或者说访问Krieger比以前更愉快了，但他似乎在为埃尔文工作中发现了一种平静，这使得夜晚更容易忍受，也更容易忘记。利威尔突然想起他是从自己的而不是埃尔文的公寓离开的，他心不在焉地想着，这是否是他们两人共同分享的事，以及Lilian对埃尔文来说是否只是一种维持伪装的手段，在无数令人不快的责任里的其中一件。利威尔心不在焉地希望这其中还有更多故事，他不希望在任何人身上，尤其是埃尔文身上出现与他和Krieger相似的交易。直到这时，利威尔才意识到，埃尔文和Lilian可能是真正的情人，因为战争而悲痛欲绝地分开了，更不用说Lilian的婚姻了，尽管利威尔认为埃尔文并不适合这个故事。 

他悄无声息地跑上石阶，走向Krieger的房门，他的不情愿代替了被Krieger邻居看到的恐惧。门一打开他就溜进了公寓，一时间他不确定到底是哪个更让他吃惊，是清醒的Krieger，还是客厅里昏暗的灯光。当他看着Krieger时，他似乎很紧张，用一块白色的手帕擦着额头。

“你他妈有什么毛病？”利威尔问道，没有意识到自己的声音有多低，直到男人大声地说了话。

“没什么，”他镇静地说，嘴唇扭曲成一个仓促的微笑。“什么也没有。难道你不这样认为吗，嗯？”

利威尔看了他很久，然后缓慢地摇摇头。“我想也是，”他终于咕哝道，仍然紧紧盯着男人，直到现在他才意识到自己忘了把剃须刀还给埃尔文，感受着口袋里令人安心的重量。

利威尔小心翼翼地走进客厅，而Krieger小跑着从他身边飞驰而过，急匆匆地走到一个齐腰高的抽屉前，拿出一盒火柴，点着放在银烛台上的最后几支蜡烛，尽管最上方的蜡烛仍然没有燃烧起来。当利威尔环顾房间的时候，他可以看到每一张桌子上都插满了同样的蜡烛，用那柔和的光填满了整个空间。利威尔注意到房间正中央的小圆桌，上面铺有镶着白色花边的桌布和带花纹的瓷器，一个银色的烛台和抛光的器皿，在昏暗的光线下闪闪发光。他颤抖了。

“这他妈都是什么？”他又低声问道，然后Krieger走向桌子，拉出两把椅子。

“拜托（Please），”他说道，这个词从他嘴里吐出来听起来很奇怪。“坐下来。”

利威尔没有动。“干什么？”他问道，抗拒着想要朝后方看的冲动。

“我觉得我们可以共进晚餐，”Krieger告诉他，利威尔可以听出他声音里逐渐出现的不耐烦。“你是要吃东西的，不是吗，嗯？”

“我宁愿遵守惯例，”利威尔回复道，再次感受到口袋里剃须刀的重量。“为什么要假装我来这儿还有别的目的。”

“我不认为你只为了做那个，”Krieger说，他的手紧紧抓住椅子后背，指关节泛着白色。“如果你认为我只想操你，我向你道歉。”

“不要对我道歉，”利威尔立刻说。“我不知道你他妈想干什么但我不会参与。我认为我他妈已经说得够清楚了——”

当Krieger举起椅子，用力地扔在地板上时，利威尔闭上了嘴。Krieger闭上眼睛，脸上充满了一种全神贯注的表情。

“你可不可以，”他把话从紧咬的牙缝里吐出来，奇怪的是他仍然显得很镇定。“你可不可以坐下来，嗯？这就是你需要做的，坐下。”

“为什么？”利威尔问道。Krieger深深地吸了一口气，而利威尔再次颤抖了。

“我希望你，”他用比之前还慢的语速说道，“能坐下来和我共进晚餐，好吗？我的要求太多了吗？你认为着你的嘴里宁愿含着我的鸡巴而不是食物？很显然我之前也搞错这点了。”

有那么一瞬间利威尔想要问Krieger是不是还搞错了其他什么事，但他仍然保持安静，看向身后，然后走向桌子，拉出一把椅子坐下，手紧紧抓着埃尔文的剃须刀。

桌子那头的Krieger再次咬紧牙齿，当他坐下时他抬头看向天花板，深深地吸了一口气，然后掀开两个盘子上的盖子，一个装着炖羊肉，另一个是冒着热气的蔬菜，上面浇了一些黄油。他把红酒倒在两个雕花玻璃杯里，没有询问利威尔是否想要一杯。他把叉子和勺子转向利威尔，让他先盛菜。Krieger给自己拿了一块厚厚的面包，涂上一层薄薄的黄油，然后咬了一大口。

“拜托，”他说，这个词让利威尔再次颤抖。“吃点炖菜。”

“我不饿，”利威尔冷漠地说，他保持着警觉，警惕着是否有别人进入公寓。他想着自己是否应该询问这一切是什么，但他认为自己最好不知道。

“这是我让管家特别做的，”没等利威尔询问Krieger就告诉了他。“她可能觉得我要操某个秘书。不管怎样，这不重要。重要的是我们现在在这儿，不是吗，嗯？”

利威尔觉得自己的腋窝因出汗而开始发痒，他看着Krieger在盘子里装满蔬菜和肉，然后喝了一大口酒。就在他正要把叉子上的羊肉送到嘴边时，他突然了停下来，又从口袋里掏出手帕，开始擦拭额头和脖子上的汗珠。利威尔心不在焉地注意到，房间并没有因蜡烛而热得不舒服。

“继续。吃点东西。”Krieger再次告诉他，把盘子推向利威尔。“羊肉很好吃，你应该多吃点。”

“我说过了，我不——”

“对，你他妈不饿，是吗？”Krieger似乎在自言自语。“你不饿，你不想要我的食物，你不想要任何我给予你的东西，对吗。你不想要这些，你不想要我，对吗？你这个肮脏，恶心的老鼠， ** **你他妈怎么敢不尊重我——**** ”

Krieger的谩骂声消失了，他把面包刀砸在桌子上——刀尖陷进盘子旁边的木头里——他沉默了，抿起嘴唇，似乎要阻止自己继续说下去。利威尔皱起眉头，看着用鼻子呼气的男人，他的胡子在颤抖。

“我只想要一顿美好的晚餐，”Krieger说，他的声音再次镇定下来。“我只想和你共进晚餐，吃些食物。我认为我们可以谈谈。”

“我们要谈什么？”利威尔皱紧眉头问道。

Krieger抬起头，表情突然变得激动，很显然他完全没有理解利威尔的意思。“任何你想谈的事，”他回答道。“柏林，那些美好的日子。”

“那些日子并不美好，”利威尔说，声音奇怪的冷漠。“你他妈觉得我为什么要离开？那里简直他妈的难以忍受。”

Krieger放下刀叉，然后再次拿起来，把嘴里塞满土豆，然后说：“我没想过这个，对你来说会是什么样的。”

利威尔讥笑一声。“用不着告诉我这个。”他干巴巴地说，靠在椅子上。

“我猜当你的舅舅被带走时，事情变得更糟了，”男人猜测道，这使利威尔咬紧牙关。“在我离开柏林之前，我邻居的小孩喜欢朝犹太人扔石头。你很幸运不用戴那些星星，那简直就是背上的一个靶子。”

“是啊，”利威尔挖苦地说。“我很幸运，我知道。”

“你知道，我一直很喜欢你舅舅，”Krieger继续说道。“直到他失去了幽默感。但我那时也不是商店的常客，所以这不重要。”

利威尔想告诉Krieger，唯一一个凯尼和他达成一致的观点就是,Krieger是最糟糕的那种纳粹人渣，早就该被杀死。凯尼说这些笑话的唯一原因是男人会购买额外的香烟。虽然他们从来没有谈论过这件事，但很明显，凯尼完全没有被愚弄，认为Krieger不停询问利威尔的目的是聊天，不管他试图多么巧妙地提出问题。

现在他看着桌子对面，利威尔想知道他的舅舅是否认为他们在那时就有了交易，这是否与他周日早上的糟糕心情有关，那时利威尔在消失整个周末后终于回了家。好吧，看看现在的情况，这已经不重要了，利威尔这样想着，放弃了这些念头。

“你瞧？很美好。”Krieger说道，他抬起头。“我喜欢回想我们的过去。我喜欢回忆你那时的样子，清理那件小商店的地板，摆放货架。我们第一次见面时你不可能大于15岁。”

“我17岁了。”利威尔纠正他，尽管他不知道自己为什么要这么做。

Krieger狡猾地看着他。“所以你的确记得，我们第一次见面。”

有那么一刻利威尔忍不住想告诉他，那是他一生中最不幸的一天。凯尼像往常一样在午睡，让利威尔接管商店。但即使是在那时，店里没有多少生意可做，顾客也很少。在这种无聊的状态下，利威尔开始把货架上零散的东西搬出来，妥善地清理架子。他一次擦拭一个，尤其注意擦掉最底层的架子上的灰尘。这时Krieger突然出现在他身旁，利威尔还记得当他俯视着跪在地上的自己时他那种专注的凝视，这让利威尔以最快的速度爬起来。他问了一些事情，尽管利威尔不记得是什么，但他说了一些当时令利威尔感到奇怪的话，然后什么也没买就离开了。

从那一天起，Krieger每个星期都要来买一罐豆子或一包香烟，直到对犹太人企业的禁令变得太过严厉，以至于他不想冒着被人看到的风险，至少利威尔是这么认为的。有一次，他甚至给了利威尔相当可观的一笔钱，让他打扫他新搬进来的公寓，尽管利威尔同意了——他当时急需钱——但那天下午的打扫证明利威尔的直觉是对的。在那之后，他们几乎没有见过面，这让利威尔松了一口气。之后Krieger仍然用那种目光盯着他，尽管眼神里的饥饿感似乎得到了满足。

“你看起来总是很年轻，”Krieger用塞满羊肉的嘴说。“我猜你妈妈一直忙着出卖身体，没时间来喂你，嗯？”

“或许吧。”利威尔安静地说。

“我的第一次是和一个妓女，”男人继续说。“谁知道？或许那就是你妈妈。但你不用担心，我的年龄当你父亲太老了。至少这是个安慰。”

利威尔用十足的厌恶盯着他，努力控制喉咙里的反胃感。当他的手紧紧握住剃须刀时他能感受到刀片碰到了手指。

不过，我不记得角落里有挨饿的小孩，”Krieger沉思着，喝了一口酒。“好吧，老实说，我记不清这事了，除了我操她时她像猪一样尖叫。就像你第一次那样。”

利威尔感到一阵平静的怒火，他看着Krieger，看着那双眯起来的小眼睛，沾着肉汁的胡须，额头上又积满了汗珠。Krieger用手帕擦了擦额头，然后是脖子，突然埃尔文的剃须刀在利威尔的手里变轻了。他想起了他们第一天见面的情景，当他们吃羊肉和蔬菜时男人对他说过的话，就像现在一样：把对手逼到一个无法利用上半身力量的位置，躲到对手身后，永远把你的刀放低。

“但你不原意想起那些，对吗，嗯？”Krieger问他，脸再次变得阴沉，他猛地切下一块羊肉。“即使我让你感觉很好，你仍然不愿意想起我，对吗？”

利威尔没有回答。Krieger粗暴的动作让面包刀颤动了，利威尔知道这可能会是个阻碍，因为Krieger可以很轻易地拿起来。他测试着口袋里的刀锋：没他想的那么光滑。

“我本应有更多该死的时间，”Krieger喃喃自语道，切碎食物但并没有吃掉。“事情从来没你想得那么容易，是吗？嗯？这是因为你是个冷血的婊子。 ** **我说话的时候你要看着我！**** ”

利威尔把眼睛从刀上挪开，与Krieger对视，他的眼里充满了愤怒和一种利威尔以前从未见过的恐慌。他能感觉到自己的呼吸变得越来越浅，他的大脑在疯狂地运转，试图理解男人的话究竟是什么意思：为什么他没有时间了?在温暖的烛光下他勉强辨认出Krieger涨红的脸，第一次他充满希望。

“我搞不懂，为什么我认为你会在乎，”Krieger愤怒地说。“你想要的从来都只有那些该死的旅行文件，我说的对吗，嗯？还有其他的好处，对吗？到头来你这个妓女什么也没得到，现在你有什么感受，嗯？”

利威尔咬紧牙关，没有回答。

“现在太他妈晚了，”Krieger说。“太晚了。该死的Osterhaus，我向上帝发誓下一次见到他时我要把他撕成两半。我要让他像一头猪一样尖叫。”

听到这个熟悉的名字时利威尔忍不住瞪大双眼，但Krieger似乎没有注意到。他仍然在切已经变成肉沫的羊肉，刀刺耳地划到盘子。

“你他妈不在乎，对吗，嗯？”Krieger问道，把目光从盘子上抬起来。“即使他们要把我送到前线你也不在乎。东边，西边，这对你来说不重要，对吗？ ** **你知道这意味着什么吗？**** ”

Krieger把盘子重重地摔在桌子上，瓷器裂成了两半，一摊肉汁洒在桌布的白色花边上。他仍然紧握着碎片，深深地吸了一口气，双手剧烈地颤抖着，眼睛盯着一动不动的利威尔。突然一切都清楚了，利威尔意识到这一切都是为了什么。他们隔着桌子互相盯着对方，拼命地喘着气，都在等对方做出第一步。一听到Krieger的椅子撞到地板的声音，利威尔就从座位上跳了起来。当他快跑到门口时Krieger抓住了他，用手掐住他的喉咙。

“我要让你在乎，你这个毫不感恩的婊子！”他怒吼道，抓住利威尔的衬衫，把他拖进卧室。

他把利威尔脸朝下推到床上，把他的裤子拉过臀部，然后爬到他身后，手指紧紧拽住利威尔的头发，一动不动地抱着他。利威尔能听到他松开腰带时皮带扣发出的咔哒声，能感觉到他粗暴地揉着自己的屁股，让他对接下来会发生什么充满了恐惧。Krieger喘着粗气，自言自语地说着粗话，还断断续续地说着有关惩罚的话。据利威尔所知，这些话似乎还未兑现。几分钟后，Krieger抓着他头发的手越来越紧，然后他把利威尔拉起来，用力把他推下床。

“滚出去，”Krieger咆哮道。利威尔挣扎着站起来，因Krieger脸上的泪水而感到恶心。“你难道没听见吗？给我他妈的滚出去！ ** **滚出去！**** ”

利威尔拉起裤子，然后开始奔跑。他跑过公寓，跑下楼梯，跑到河边，跑过奥古斯都大桥。当他跑到两座厂房之间的一条小巷时，他终于放慢了速度，停了下来，靠着其中一座厂房坐下。他的呼吸沉重而急促，额头冒汗，两腿发软。利威尔凝视着面前的红砖墙，心不在焉地揉着隐隐作痛的后脑勺。他的嘴角扯出一丝微笑，然后几滴雨落了下来。

利威尔抬起头，脸冲着天空，然后他笑了，尽情地，疯狂地大笑着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于最后一句，我觉得我可能需要解释一下：
> 
> 原句为Levi raises his face up toward the sky and laughs, and laughs, and laughs.直译有点太生硬了，所以我非常画蛇添足地加了两个形容词，如果造成了糟糕的观感我很抱歉。）
> 
> 在我买新电脑之前我也不知道下一次更新是什么时候。最近一直在疯狂赶进度，发完这章我的存货就告急惹！


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:脏话/死亡/少量法兰x利威尔（纯洁的兄弟情）

第二天利威尔很早就醒了，他先是感受着平常生活的那种沉闷，几秒钟后他才回想起来昨天。他抬头望着天花板，窗帘的缝隙中透出琥珀色的晨光。利威尔微笑了。这是这么多年来他第一次微笑，没有别的原因，只是因为他觉得自己是自由的，至少从某种东西中获得了自由。他迅速地从床上爬起来，穿上裤子，发现埃尔文的剃刀还在口袋里，感受着令人安心的重量（尽管它有一个非常暴力的过去）。他走了出去，发现法兰正在客厅里写一些看起来像是信的东西。法兰一注意到利威尔，就把纸遮住，焦虑地望着他。  
“我睡不着。”他非常不必要地告诉利威尔。当利威尔在扶手椅上坐下时，法兰叠起信纸，把它塞进一本眼熟的笔记本里。  
“会没事的。”利威尔说道，这句话也很不必要，而法兰匆忙点点头。  
“是啊，我知道。”他嘟哝着说。“我只是……好吧，自从我们来到Dresden以后我就没有去过几千米以外的地方。”  
“我知道，”利威尔安静地说。“外面的世界很奇怪，即使对我也是这样。”  
他们陷入沉默，法兰盯着他的笔记本，然后突然笑了。“想想看，我以前还计划过旅行，”他低声说道。“那对我来说比什么都重要，我想要离开。意大利，阿根廷，埃及，希腊……”声音渐渐消失了，法兰再次苦笑一声。  
“你仍然有时间，”利威尔说。自从他和埃尔文的那次任务后他从未如此地充满希望。“如果埃尔文说的是真的，如果战争真的要结束了，那我们很快就能做我们想做的任何事。还记得我们之前说过的吗？关于重回大学和伊莎贝尔想要在农场工作？这些可能都会成真。”  
法兰叹了口气，耸耸肩。“那你呢？”他犹豫地问道。“如果战争结束了，你会干什么？”  
利威尔再次考虑了一下这个问题，试图想象他在战争结束后的生活，但他仍然很难想象事情会发生很大的变化。毕竟，并不是战争让人们敌视犹太人，这种仇恨早在德国军队的侵略之前就存在了。留在德国的念头让人不舒服，但离开似乎也不是一个更好的选择，尽管他的脑海里突然闪过了英国。有那么一瞬间，利威尔甚至想象自己回到柏林，重新经营凯尼的小商店，但这似乎有些不对劲。他想知道，对法兰和伊莎贝尔来说，做这些白日梦是不是更容易，因为他们一直有更多的机会。但即使是在小时候，和凯尼住在一起时，利威尔也从未觉得生活给予了他更多机会。  
“我不知道，”他不得不承认道。“战争结束后再问我。”  
“当然，”法兰同意了，脸上突然出现一丝微笑，然后他把脸转向笔记本。“谁知道呢？也许你会继续为Sturmbannführer工作。”  
“你为什么会这么想？”利威尔问道，对这句话皱起眉头，而法兰再次耸耸肩。  
“我只是觉得你可能会喜欢，”他简短地解释道，但利威尔发现他的声音里有一种新的语调。“毕竟到目前为止，你一直很享受这份工作。”  
利威尔想象着这种可能，不仅仅是因为它很古怪，还因为他突然想起，有一位纳粹军官问过关于英国人有男佣人的事，而指挥官的回答是“谁也不知道他们会做什么。”  
“你是对的，”他告诉法兰，而后者惊讶地望着他。“我的确很享受。”  
法兰看了他很久，然后才继续书写。利威尔好奇他是否在期待自己的否认，否认他在埃尔文工作中所获得的乐趣。很明显，法兰不必要地理解了他们之间的关系，但这个错误的假设并没有困扰他。毕竟，法兰想要相信什么与他无关。当他站起来的时候，利威尔刚好辨认出信纸最上方写着“亲爱的Christofer”，突然他意识到法兰已经多年没有寄出任何信件了。  
上午剩下的时间似乎悄悄溜走了——利威尔完全没有注意到时间的流逝。伊莎贝尔在九点左右起了床，开始整理她决定带走的东西：一套换洗的衣服和她有关U型潜艇的收集。利威尔把它们装进一个破旧的帆布包，上一次这里面装的是他离开柏林时那点可怜的财产。他挑了几件自己的衣服，把它们和伊莎贝尔的放在一起。伊莎贝尔正在大声嘲笑法兰的小皮箱，与利威尔的破布袋相比，这个皮箱看起来非常别致和正式。  
“这是我父母给我18岁的生日礼物，”他告诉伊莎贝尔。“我怀疑他们觉得我会用到这个。”  
“用来旅行？”她问道，法兰抬起头，眼神迷茫。  
“对不起，”他说，转回箱子。“我刚才在想别的事。”  
午餐后，法兰回到卧室，当利威尔开始洗碗时，伊莎贝尔下楼与Gernhardt夫人、Bruno和Hanna道别。大约30分钟后利威尔走进卧室，发现法兰正站在镜子前，手里有一把梳子和一碗水。他试图把垂落到眼睛上的一缕头发梳到后面，但没有成功。当他看到镜子里利威尔困惑的表情时，他放下梳子，叹了口气。  
“怎么了？”他不耐烦地问道，而利威尔耸耸肩。  
“我什么都没说，”利威尔说，不让语气透露出一丝情绪。“这提醒了我，我的头发有点长了。如果我带上剪刀你愿意帮我剪掉头发吗？”  
法兰盯着他看了一会儿，然后沉重地叹了口气。“我最好现在就做，”他决定了。“之后我会变得很紧张，我可能会剪掉你的耳朵。”  
他从盥洗台的抽屉里拿出剪刀，利威尔拿来一把椅子，在光线比较好的地方坐下。法兰把头发从中间分开，轻轻地梳理着，然后他抓起剪刀，毫不费力地剪掉发梢，然后开始把头发剪短。  
“你想过靠这个生活吗？”利威尔问道，而法兰哼了一声。  
“我认为我的志向要更高，”他几乎挖苦地说。“我去大学可不是为了成为一名理发师，你知道的。”  
“对我来说都一样。”利威尔嘟哝道，法兰把头歪向一边，剪掉利威尔耳朵后面的几绺头发，他轻轻笑了笑，没有再说什么。  
他听到走廊里传来门“砰”的一声，然后伊莎贝尔跑了进来，穿着鞋跳上床。她躺了下来，边看着他们边恢复呼吸平稳。她在吃一片面包（很显然是Gernhardt夫人的礼物），脸上闪着兴奋的光芒。伊莎贝尔询问他们现在几点，而法兰咒骂了一声，几根长长的头发缓缓飘落在地上。  
“对不起。”他对利威尔说，后者嘟哝一声作为回答。  
“埃尔文快来了吗？”伊莎贝尔问道，对利威尔来说女孩直呼埃尔文的名字有些奇怪，尽管他不知道为什么。  
“不会超过几个钟头，”法兰告诉她，声音有点恼怒。“你说话的语气就像Hanna和Bruno。”  
伊莎贝尔冲他做了个鬼脸，然后转向利威尔。“木屋很远吗，大哥？”她问道，利威尔小心地点点头，但法兰仍然不赞同地哼了一声。  
“可能要坐两个小时的车，”他解释道。“你紧张吗？”  
她用力摇摇头。“我去过更远的地方。”女孩的表情变得很遥远，利威尔知道，只要她谈起过去，她的脸上就会露出这样的表情。他没有深入询问她。  
“我想你们不紧张是件好事。”法兰似乎在自言自语，他走到利威尔头的另一侧。  
“一定会很棒，”伊莎贝尔说，她用手托着下巴。“埃尔文告诉我附近有个农场，如果我想去看小动物他会带我过去。”  
“真的？”利威尔惊讶地问道，伊莎贝尔再次点点头，仰面躺下来。  
“我在想，他们是否会给我一份工作，”她告诉他们。“不是现在，等战争结束后。那里真的很适合我生活。”  
“为什么你这么喜欢农场？”法兰闷闷不乐地问道。“在我小时候我父母曾经带我去过，那里只会让我的鼻子发痒，不停地想要流泪。”  
“我喜欢和动物在一起，”伊莎贝尔梦幻地回答。“它们不像人，如果你好好对待它们，它们就绝对不会伤害你。”  
在接下来的几个小时里，法兰焦躁不安地在公寓里踱步，而利威尔和伊莎贝尔在猜测他们的目的地最可能在哪儿。他们看着德累斯顿的地图，用手指跟随易北河，凝视着河岸边的道路，寻找着地标，好奇当他们开车经过时，能不能从车窗里看到这些地方。利威尔感受到了伊莎贝尔的热情，即使不去考虑即将到来的任务，他也开始充满兴奋，这是他的第一次乡村旅行，一个他从未觉得自己能体验的假期。  
终于他们听到了敲门声，伊莎贝尔从床上跳起来，急忙去开门，当埃尔文走进来时，伊莎贝尔大声地向他打招呼。他穿着灰色的制服，但没有带帽子。头一次的利威尔不太在意这件事，他意识到这会给邻居们带来什么样的印象，尽管他能从法兰摸索手提箱的过程中感觉到，这丝毫不能平息他紧张的情绪。利威尔把帆布包甩在肩上，锁上门，跟在他们身后下楼。他在二楼遇到了埃尔文，后者正停下来等他。  
“你剪了头发，”男人轻轻地说，但声音仍然在楼梯里回荡。  
利威尔摸了摸短短的头发茬，沉默地点点头。他回想起埃尔文的记忆是如何运作的，每一个细节都被完美地记录下来，就像是脑海中的一张照片。突然利威尔想起了什么，他把手伸进口袋，犹豫地把剃须刀递给埃尔文。不知为什么，他并不想还给他。  
“我星期二拿走的，”当埃尔文困惑地看着他时，利威尔安静地承认道。“我猜这能让我感觉好一些。”  
“我好奇它去了哪儿，”男人说，把重量转移到脚上。“我已经买了一个新的，你可以留着它。”  
“真的？”利威尔问道，他用大拇指摩擦着仿象牙的把手。  
“这不是什么传家宝，”埃尔文说。他微笑着，把自己温暖的大手覆盖在利威尔张开的手上。“况且，你的手握起来刚刚好。”  
利威尔一言不发地点点头，然后把剃刀放回口袋。他们默默地走完剩下的楼梯，走进温暖的阳光下。利威尔认出这是他们第一次任务中的那辆车，他希望能询问埃尔文这是谁的。伊莎贝尔和法兰正徘徊在汽车后备箱旁，埃尔文走过去，打开后备箱，帮助他们放行李，然后爬上汽车。他们迅速地跟着他，利威尔和他一起坐在前排，而法兰和伊莎贝尔则笨拙地钻进后排。当利威尔抬头看向大楼时，他看到几张脸透过窗帘向下凝视着他们，他朝他们点点头，这让爱管闲事的邻居们都不见了——除了Niemeyer夫人，她仍然向下看，没有回应他的问候。  
当埃尔文转动钥匙点火时，伊莎贝尔在后座上扭来扭去，而法兰的手紧紧地抓着膝盖，这让利威尔很惊讶自己没有听到骨头断裂的声音。在引擎的轰鸣声中，他们穿过城市。利威尔的眼睛跟随着窗户飘过的房子，眯起眼抵挡下午的阳光，他不知道该如何与埃尔文和他的朋友相处。唯一一个知道的人似乎是伊莎贝尔，她一直指着建筑物，问它们是什么，她对埃尔文换档和转向的过程中提供的答案很满意。就利威尔所知，法兰自埃尔文到来后就就一句话也没说，而且从他的行为来看，利威尔只能假设他想要保持这种状态。  
五公里后他们遇到了一个路障，一个沉重的吊杆被安装在柱子上，有两个年轻的士兵正在守卫，他们的来复枪靠在隔间的墙上，脚正踢着一个足球。埃尔文把车停了下来，向士兵们点了点头，然后转向伊莎贝尔和法兰，他们的脸变得惨白。  
“我很快就回来，”他镇定地告诉他们，看起来几乎有点高兴。“需要的话我会叫你们。”  
“好的。”伊莎贝尔立刻说道，而法兰虚弱地点点头。  
利威尔看着走向士兵的埃尔文。士兵们已经停止了游戏，一看到埃尔文的制服就向他敬了个礼，但埃尔文漫不经心地解散了他们。他从口袋里掏出烟盒，点上一支，把剩下的递给另外两个人，他们都欣然接受了。除了法兰沉重的呼吸声和伊莎贝尔焦躁不安的扭动声外，利威尔几乎听不到他们的谈话声。埃尔文似乎在表达他对驻扎在这里的士兵的同情，他们本可以在阿尔伯施塔特喝啤酒，和女孩子调情。士兵们迟疑地同意了，从他的笑容中获得了勇气。  
“你们和他一样，”埃尔文说，朝车点点头。“坐在后座的那个金头发，我表妹的儿子。我告诉她，在他被送到前线之前，我会带他去乡下教会他怎么用枪。”  
“我明白了，他什么时候走？”其中一个士兵问道，他看向车，笨拙地挥挥手，但谁也没有回应他。  
“星期一。”埃尔文说，他深深地吸了一口烟，缓慢地吐出烟雾。“我告诉表妹，让他喝得酩酊大醉然后把卵蛋塞进婆娘的体内（being up to his balls in some broad）会更好，但她不想听这些。”  
士兵们面面相觑，咯咯地笑着，似乎不敢相信一个军官会说出这样的话，尤其是（利威尔猜测）作为低级步兵来说。  
“上帝啊。”法兰喃喃说道，而利威尔冲他“嘘”了一声。  
“你们知道我在说什么，对吧？”埃尔文问那些士兵，后者匆忙地点点头。  
“哦，当然了。”其中一个人说道，吐出一团烟雾。“而且我完全赞同，先生，这绝对更好。他们会教他开枪射击，但女人嘛……好吧，他可能不会见到她们了。”  
埃尔文草草点头。“我可以告诉你，当我离开全国领袖私人参谋部时，德累斯顿的小姐们会很难过的。”  
“你在全国领袖私人参谋部工作吗，Sturmbannführer先生？”一个士兵问道，而埃尔文轻蔑地哼了一声。  
“尽管我不得不承认，我厌倦了舒适的书面工作。”他向他们吐露道，又吸了一口烟。“手里握着枪比握着笔要舒服。但你们知道这是怎么回事，我们都需要去被需要的地方，做我们被安排的活儿，不是吗？”  
士兵们都热切地点头，赞同他的话。埃尔文吸了最后一口烟，然后把烟头扔在尘土飞扬的路上，用靴子后跟把它踩灭。然后他疲倦地叹了口气，又拿出烟盒，第二次递给士兵们。  
“来吧，再拿一根。”埃尔文说道，而士兵们犹豫地拿了一根香烟。“我真同情你们这些可怜鬼。”  
“谢谢您，Sturmbannführer。”他们异口同声地说道。埃尔文最后一次点点头，然后走回车子。当他打开车门时他突然停了下来，手伸进口袋。  
“我几乎忘了出示这些男孩的文件。”埃尔文说，他朝士兵们走了几步，直到其中一个挥了挥手。  
“没关系，”他说。“开过去吧。”  
埃尔文也挥挥手，他向他们道谢，然后坐上车，发动引擎。他缓慢地开过路障，到大路上才开始加速。利威尔放松地叹了口气，注意到埃尔文身上的烟味。  
“如果都这么简单就好了，”埃尔文喃喃自语道，他拐上一条小路。“我几乎可以把你们送到海峡。”  
利威尔瞥了他一眼，然后看向法兰和伊莎贝尔。“你们没事吧？”他轻声问道，给伊莎贝尔的点头一个微笑作为回答。  
“我能来一根烟吗？”法兰请求到，提高声音以盖过引擎声。“拜托？”  
埃尔文透过后视镜瞥了一眼法兰灰白的脸，然后递给他烟盒和一盒火柴。法兰接受了，他的手剧烈地颤抖着以至于他无法点燃香烟。终于他成功了，在试探性地吸了一口后法兰让车内充满烟雾，而伊莎贝尔开始咳嗽了。  
“把窗户摇下去。”利威尔告诉他，法兰用右手擦了几下额头，然后他摇下窗户，几乎把头伸出车外，然后又吸了一口烟。  
伊莎贝尔挪到后座的中间，把脸靠在利威尔的椅背上。“埃尔文？”她安静地问道，等到埃尔文回复时才继续说。‘up to his balls’是什么意思？”  
她身旁的法兰猛地咳嗽起来，咳嗽持续了整整半分钟，于是埃尔文不用担心该怎么回答她。利威尔因埃尔文脸上不安的表情扬起眉毛，法兰把头撤回车内，轻声诅咒着。  
“我把烟弄掉了。”当埃尔文清了清喉咙时他嘟哝道。  
“你不用担心这个，伊莎贝尔。”他闪烁其词地说。“我为我的粗鲁感到抱歉。”  
利威尔听到伊莎贝尔在悄悄地问法兰，但他忙着打开车窗，没有回答她。他们都沉默了很久，利威尔把目光转向窗外，看着森林和田野，他的思绪随着相反方向的汽车飞驰而过。他想起了多年前从柏林到德累斯顿的火车，在那里他遇到了法兰，法兰当时甚至比现在还要紧张。但利威尔的注意力也不在周围的环境上。他在试图为余生做一个计划，找个住处，找份工作。遇到法兰几乎足以让利威尔相信上帝的存在，因为这意味着他不需要在德累斯顿的某个桥下度过他的第一个夜晚。  
他们经过一个小镇，在一家旅店前停下车，舒展着身子并去洗手间。法兰拒绝下车，他又向埃尔文要了一支烟，把胳膊靠在窗框上急切地抽着。伊莎贝尔跑进女厕，利威尔则进入男厕，他看见埃尔文正站在小便池旁。门被打开时埃尔文转过身，看着利威尔。看到他脸上的表情利威尔意识到他也想起了那件事。利威尔从未这样想过，但他意识到这样的情况在几年前会有一个多么不同的结局。他们互相看了一会儿，表情介于尴尬和想笑之间，然后利威尔走进一个隔间，关上门，释放自己的膀胱。当他走出去洗手时，他发现埃尔文也在做同样的事。  
“我想和你单独谈谈，”埃尔文毫无必要地低声说道，因为他的声音几乎被水流声掩盖了。“关于任务。”  
“怎么了？”利威尔问道，拧开水龙头。“别告诉我你又要取消。”  
“不，不是那个，”埃尔文平静地向他保证，用肥皂清洗指甲。“根据我的计算，走到铁轨大约要花一个半小时，但我们最好等待离火车发车时间最近的时刻。因为这样一来，敌人几乎没有时间来检查铁轨是否完好无损。”  
“只是好奇，”利威尔插话说，“你计算过这小小努力的成功几率吗？”  
“就个人而言，我认为非常乐观，”埃尔文微笑着告诉他。“当然，你的存在只会让概率上升。”  
“当然，”利威尔拖长腔调，懒洋洋地说，他轻轻哼了一声。“我猜我不该把这周末当成旅行。”  
“哦，我不知道，”男人高兴地回答道。“毕竟这是我们想要它变成的样子，不是吗？我看不出有什么理由不去扮演这个角色。”  
利威尔讥笑一声。“你知道有关角色扮演的一切，”他说。“真遗憾我们没法在不被注意到的情况下给你找个女人，你可以把卵蛋塞进去，完善你的表演。”  
“一如既往地好笑，我明白了。”埃尔文勉强说道。他走出浴室，而利威尔紧跟着他。  
在接下来的半个小时里，埃尔文和伊莎贝尔轻快地交谈着，利威尔偶尔也会参与其中，但法兰一直保持沉默，原因很可能是心情不好或是疲倦。看着他，利威尔可以想象十年前他会是什么样子，坐在他父母的车上，夏天时从柏林去吕根岛玩一两个星期。利威尔给脑海里年轻的法兰的腿上加了一本德文诗集，一封秘密的信夹在中间。他想问问自己脑海中描绘的画面是否准确，但看着男人疲惫的表情，他最终决定不这么做。  
“有人了解这里吗？”埃尔文突然问道，而利威尔摇摇头。他对祖国的知识局限于柏林的几个社区和德累斯顿的主城区。  
“当我还在希特勒青年团的时候，我曾在这里露营过一次，”利威尔惊讶地听到法兰开口了。“我记得当时是十一月，一群大男孩脱光了我的衣服，除非我背出《我的奋斗》的第一段否则就不让我回到帐篷里。当我告诉其中一位长官时，他说他们给我上了一课，我应该从中吸取教训。”  
一时间，车里一片寂静，这让利威尔很不舒服。他看着埃尔文皱起的眉头，他在思考这句话。“当我来到德国时，我的年龄已经不适合青年团了，”他回答说。“但我听说他们有这种训练。我想这是为了区分出群体中较弱的成员。纳粹的另一个毁灭性妄想。”  
“你是什么意思？”法兰问道，他向前靠了靠，以便能听清埃尔文的话。  
“我的意思是，即使没有战争，纳粹试图建立的社会也不会长久地维持下去，”他解释道。“即使德国能赢得战争，希特勒所设想的千年帝国也不会存在。一个不快乐、不合作的社会永远不可能成为一个富有生产力的社会，尤其是如果它依赖于阻碍进步和创造力的奴隶劳动。此外，一个依靠恐惧和控制运转的社会，在面对外部威胁时运转得最好。如果苏联、英国和美国都被击败了，法西斯主义的意大利和西班牙是欧洲仅剩的不属于帝国边界的地区，那还剩下什么呢？非洲？亚洲？它们太遥远了，不能像红军那样引起公众的兴趣。现在，德国应该已经摆脱了犹太人、布尔什维克和其他不受欢迎的人，所以纳粹的内部也没有人可以指责了。”  
“我不得不说，我不确定我是否同意你的观点，”法兰犹豫了一会儿后回答。“我不认为在纳粹统治下，人们过的不幸福——实际上，我认为大多数人比以前过得更好。这点不会因为我们被敌对势力所包围而改变。”  
“但你不能否认，人们很害怕，”埃尔文平静地反驳道，“生活在不断恐惧中的人永远不会真正地幸福。当所有最明目张胆的持不同政见者——犹太人、共产主义者、同性恋等等——都被清除后，社会控制权将转向任何被留下的人。人们将被鼓励相互告发，哪怕只是最轻微的偏离教义的行为，这会增加恐惧和怀疑，让人们开始演戏而不是生活。毕竟，我相信我们都同意，超凡的雅利安人种不是也不可能作为人类物种的自然变异而存在。为了达到不可能的标准而把整个国家置于失败境地，不会创造出一个自给自足的社会。”  
“你的话自相矛盾，”法兰反驳道，靠得更近了些。“你说一个依靠恐惧运转的社会需要外来威胁，但你刚才说的恐惧全都来自内部。”  
“一个依靠控制和外来恐惧运转的社会可以运作很长一段时间，因为它将国人和能看到的外来威胁一分为二。”埃尔文告诉他。“外来恐惧将一个社会紧紧绑在一起，给人们一个共同的目标，一个共同的敌人，加强其对当前权力结构的信心。但在没有外来威胁的情况下，一个基于极端控制而运行的社会将开始内斗，特别是如果人们不仅受到一般教条的鼓励，而且受到政府的鼓励来适应这种模式，那么在人群之间作出区分将会更加困难。此外，对一个由军队掌权的国家来说，如果没有保卫国家的需要，这将很难保持其男性至上的理念。”  
“再说一次，我不同意，”法兰说，利威尔简直不敢相信他在微笑。这段对话让他想起了凯尼和拉比们的谈话，他很不高兴地意识到，他现在对这些话的理解甚至比十年前还要少。“大多数人不会因为被告知他们需要扮演某个特定的角色而不幸福。大多数人都非常满足于适应这种模式并扮演其中的角色。”  
“这点你说得对，”埃尔文同意道，他花了几秒钟的时间去看路标。“通过期望和理想，以及遵循社会中普遍存在的条约，人们可以轻易被鼓励去扮演某些角色。这一目的可以通过操纵艺术、文学、电影，甚至广告来实现。很明显，纳粹从一开始就这样做了，不仅通过大肆宣传自己，而且还限制人们去接触任何与他们的教条相矛盾的东西。”  
“所以你承认，对一个依赖极端控制来运行的社会来说，通过有效的宣传人们可以被说服他们在幸福地履行社会职责？”  
埃尔文花了很长时间来考虑。“我认为会奏效一段时间，”他最终承认道。“但我甚至不认为这是一个可持续的解决方案。我相信，总有一部分人是自由且独特的，这些人拒绝被外力所定义。没有任何宣传能够扼杀人性中的这一特征，无论是集体还是个人。”  
“我觉得你在谈论灵魂，更糟的是，某种世界灵魂，”法兰说，他的语气几乎是在指责。“如果是这样的话，恐怕这场谈话对我来说太理论化了。”  
埃尔文笑了一声。“我得说，我很久没有参与这种谈话的机会了。”他微笑着说。“我几乎忘了我是多么享受。”  
“对你这种人来说，拥有这样的观点是很奇怪的。”法兰回答道，他讽刺地笑了一声。“这就像看到留着侧边发辫的元首（希特勒）。”  
埃尔文又笑了。“现在我脑海里有画面了，”他边说边看向利威尔。“你留过那些吗？”  
利威尔不屑地笑了。“没有。”他简单地说道，试图忽略后座上不安的法兰。上次有人敢这么明目张胆地提到这些已经是很久远的事了。“这他妈是什么愚蠢的问题？”  
“我很抱歉，猜测这个确实有些蠢。”埃尔文抱歉地笑了笑。“你去了哪所大学？”他问法兰，后者似乎对这个问题很满意，不仅是因为埃尔文认为他去过大学，还因为话题的转变。  
“柏林的弗里特里希·威廉大学，”他回答道。“我当时在修文学的学位。”  
“这一定很有趣，尤其是在如此有声望的大学里。”埃尔文又看了一眼后视镜。“我很抱歉，你没能完成你的学业。”  
法兰挥了挥手，驱散了这个评论，这一柔弱的举动突然引起了利威尔的注意。“没关系。”他勉强说，向后靠在座位上。  
“我们到了吗？”伊莎贝尔突然问道，让埃尔文再次笑了一声。  
“很快。”他温柔地说，看向忍不住微笑的利威尔。突然这很像一场真正的旅行，至少是利威尔所想象的旅行的模样。

在最后的十分钟里，他们沿着一条泥泞的小路行驶，小路几乎长满了草，两条通向小屋的车辙之间长满了绿色的三叶草。透过树枝利威尔可以看到布满青苔的屋顶，他发现很难去隐藏自己的兴奋。他瞥了一眼伊莎贝尔，她摇开窗户，闭上眼睛，闻着森林里清新的空气。最终埃尔文停下车，伊莎贝尔第一个从车里跳了出来，留下利威尔去拿行李。她从花园周围木栅栏上的门跑进去，立即跪在杂草丛生的菜地旁，仔细观察从土里伸出来的秸秆。  
利威尔把帆布包甩到肩上，然后抓起其中一个大纸袋，里面装满了埃尔文从城里带来的杂货。他把另一个递给法兰，法兰似乎有点沮丧，但当他看到埃尔文在与门上那把生锈的旧锁作斗争时，他向命运投降了。终于埃尔文打开了门，他需要稍微弯下脖子才能穿过低矮的框架，而其他人则跟着他进去。利威尔发现法兰没他想的那么忧虑。  
“记得提醒我那些童话故事，你知道的，孩子们被女巫捉住并且差点被烧死。”他仍然冲利威尔嘟哝道，后者叹了一口气。  
“他们都有一个幸福的结局。”他提醒法兰，法兰闷闷不乐地同意了，把手提箱放在地板上。  
他们走进了一间有点像客厅的房间，黑色的木头在漆成白色的天花板上纵横交错，右边是一个弯曲的楼梯，通往可以俯瞰森林的阳台。经历了汽车里的的高温之后，房间感觉很凉爽。利威尔看到两扇门，开着的那扇通往一个小厨房，另一扇在楼梯下的角落里。对面是一座大壁炉，壁炉前摆放着英式皮制扶手椅和一张沙发，左边的角落里放着一张棋盘和两把椅子。深色的木地板上铺着简单的地毯，颜色与绿色的条纹墙纸相呼应。在利威尔看来，这里不像猎人的小屋，直到他发现墙上挂着一组鹿角，旁边是一幅描绘着狗和马的画，画上的人正吹着号角。利威尔用一根手指摸了摸抛光的木栏杆，惊讶地发现灰尘不是很多。他在走向厨房时把包扔在沙发上，法兰拿着食物跟在他后面。  
利威尔把纸袋放在烧木头的旧炉子上，旁边是一个红砖砌成的烤箱。他四处巡视着房间：一张长方形餐桌和四把椅子，三个橱柜的下方是一个有裂痕的水槽，窗户下有一扇通往地窖的门，门后的女佣床上方的架子上放着盘子。在水槽和窗户之间还有一扇通往花园的门，在床的旁边还有另一扇。利威尔打开门，发现自己正凝视着黑暗的浴室。厨房的油漆木板在这里变成了平坦的石板。里面没有马桶，只有一个挂着镜子的简单盥洗台。最远的墙边有一个巨大的黄铜浴缸，角落里还有一个木质的烧水炉。  
“没有女巫，”他扭头去看法兰，后者正在翻白眼。这时埃尔文走了进来，他的靴子重重地落在木地板上。  
“我认为我们应该先安定下来，”埃尔文说。“我敢肯定，我不是唯一一个觉得这身衣服不舒服的人。”  
法兰默默地点点头，而利威尔讥笑一声。“看到你的确不是什么好风景。”  
有那么一会儿埃尔文仿佛要说点什么，但最后他只是笑了一声。“我想不是，”他说，轻轻皱着眉头。“至于睡觉的地方，除了厨房这张床还有两间卧室，一间楼上一间楼下。我猜你们会想要楼上的。”  
利威尔看向法兰，他的眉毛快要扬到发际线上。“为什么你会这么想？”法兰问道。  
“这个嘛，”埃尔文回答道，似乎认为解释是很奇怪的。“和其他房间相比会更有隐私，我想你们两个会喜欢。”  
利威尔再次看向法兰，他似乎在努力憋笑，嘴角扬起一个大大的微笑，然后厨房里充斥着一阵尴尬的沉默。  
“啊，对不起。”终于埃尔文说道，他清了清喉咙，视线在法兰和利威尔之间游走。“看起来我好像误解了什么。”  
“我在厨房睡，”利威尔坚定地说，而法兰转身看向窗外。“伊莎贝尔应该睡在一间真正的卧室里。”  
“不，拜托，你是我的客人。”埃尔文急忙发表反对意见。“让我睡在厨房里，你可以占据另一间卧室。”  
“我们中的哪个能躺得下，你还是我？”  
埃尔文看向那张小小的女佣床，似乎在考虑什么。  
“你确定——”  
“对，”利威尔简洁地说。“现在停止大惊小怪，我睡过更糟糕的地方，相信我。”  
“好吧，如果你坚持的话，”男人同意了，响亮地叹了一口气。“我想我该去换身衣服。”  
埃尔文一走法兰就看向利威尔，他的眉毛仍然扬得很高，仿佛在要求一个解释。  
“我从没告诉他有关你的任何事，”利威尔安静地说。“他能得出这个结论并不是件奇怪的事，考虑到我们是怎么生活的。”  
“别担心，”法兰说。“他那种男人会注意到这个并不奇怪。而且你是对的——这不是个毫无根据的结论，距离真相不是很远，至少在某些方面。”他走出厨房，在门口转过身。“而且你说得对。他比我想的更像人类。”  
利威尔可以听到他爬上楼梯的声音，然后他打开杂货袋，钻进地窖，把易腐食品和酒放在架子上。他开始搜寻橱柜，在水槽下面找到一个桶和一些抹布。他拿了一条抹布，立刻开始打扫房间。当他移向客厅时，埃尔文从楼梯下的门走了出来，看到他后皱了皱眉。  
“你真的不用在这周末工作。”他几乎严肃地说道。“我想我们都同意了，这是个假期。”  
“我喜欢干净。”利威尔回复道，他看着埃尔文身上的长裤和白衬衫，然后微笑了。  
“至少让我来帮你。”埃尔文坚持说。这时伊莎贝尔从花园跑了进来，她的膝盖上有一大块棕色污渍。  
“埃尔文，”她气喘吁吁地说。“你能告诉我这些植物是什么吗？”  
埃尔文看了一眼利威尔，后者朝门点点头。“当然。”他告诉女孩，然后走出木屋。当利威尔擦拭窗户框时他可以听到他们的谈话声，他们艰难地穿过杂草，走向菜地。  
除尘和并打扫完地板后，利威尔开始帮助法兰准备晚饭。他们一起走进花园，发现果园旁边有一口井，森林边上还有一间茅房。他们抱着满怀的木头回到厨房，利威尔留下法兰去生火并在橱柜里翻找煎锅。他在浴室里发现了另一个水桶，于是他走到井边，给水桶装满水，然后倒进烧水炉。他已经在幻想能洗个热水澡了。正当他走回井边重新装满水桶时，他遇到了在屋外转圈的埃尔文和伊莎贝尔。男人要求利威尔让他帮忙，于是在接下来的一刻钟里，他在井边和屋里来回走着，而利威尔则忙着生火烧水。然后，他们和伊莎贝尔一起坐在餐桌旁，她正在为法兰削洋葱，后者正忙着拨弄着火的木头，移动灶台上的锅，防止土豆烧焦。  
他们兴致勃勃地吃着晚餐，利威尔、法兰和埃尔文都喝了一杯酒，配上香肠、土豆、炒洋葱和量少但美味的肉汁。这两个男人又在争论政治和哲学，而伊莎贝尔则告诉利威尔花园里的事。晚饭后利威尔洗了碗，心不在焉地听着埃尔文和法兰在客厅里继续他们的谈话。埃尔文在壁炉里生起了火，伊莎贝尔在书架上找到了一本关于植物学的旧书，正在阅读着，不停打断法兰，询问一些她不认识的单词的意思。  
“去问利威尔，”最后法兰不耐烦地说，很显然因干扰而有些恼怒。  
“我也不认识那些长单词，”利威尔实事求是地说，当他听不懂谈话时他就停止了聆听。“不是每个人都去过大学，你知道的。”  
“你接受过什么教育？”埃尔文突然问道，似乎非常感兴趣。温暖的火焰照得他面颊发红，利威尔可以看到他的胳膊下再次出现了黑色的斑点。  
“我可以阅读并数到100，”利威尔夸大他缺乏的知识，忽略埃尔文身后翻白眼的法兰。“我这种人还需要学会什么？”  
“你想过学习贸易吗？”  
“我舅舅在柏林有一家小商店，”利威尔告诉他，意识到自己的声音很苦涩。“他教会我如何经营和阅读。很显然就连让我接手那家破商店都是不自量力的。”  
“我明白了，”埃尔文安静地说。“我想，你的教育被防止学校过度拥挤的法律所截断了。”  
“我从来都不喜欢读书。”利威尔勉强说，他也不确定自己是否在撒谎。妓女的儿子在生活中不会得到公平——凯尼总是第一个提醒他——他这种人不该梦想比头上的屋顶和肚子里的食物更好的东西。尽管利威尔从未认真考虑过要成为什么样的人，他对被拒绝的选择权感到愤怒和失望。  
“你呢，伊莎贝尔？”法兰突然问道，在利威尔看来他似乎在努力改变话题，毕竟在从前，询问伊莎贝尔的过去没有任何结果。“你去过学校吗？”  
“有时候，”利威尔惊讶地听到她在回答。“大部分都在冬天。我的姨妈会教我阅读和写作。她的腿不好。”  
“你喜欢上学吗？”在一阵震惊的沉默后法兰问道。  
她摇摇头。“我不喜欢坐着不动，”她解释道，翻动着书页。“我认为这对你不好。”  
“我想你是对的，”埃尔文说，伸展着后背。“我整天都在办公室里坐着，这对我没有任何好处。”  
“仅仅看到你的模样我不会认为你在办公室工作，”法兰说，他看向埃尔文，抿了一口酒。“你至少经常锻炼。”  
埃尔文笑了一声。“谢谢你。我的确经常游泳。”  
法兰对着杯子笑了笑，什么也没说，但当利威尔回头看他时，利威尔发现法兰朝他瞥了一眼。他皱紧眉头，因为暧昧似乎完全不合时宜。即便如此，埃尔文跳进碧蓝的水池的画面还是不请自来地浮现在利威尔的脑海中，利威尔接受了这一画面，欣赏着池水的干净、没有被撞击打破的水面，以及埃尔文弯腰跳水时他坚硬的肌肉。也许这是一幅深埋在他脑海里的画面。当他看着埃尔文时，突然利威尔觉得他发红的脸颊像是在脸红，好像埃尔文猜到了利威尔在想什么，并且他和他们一样尴尬。这些感觉似乎属于一个不同的时间。  
晚上剩下的时间似乎过得很慢，墙上或架子上都没有时钟，利威尔希望自己有一块表来记录时间。他试图尽可能多地休息，为即将到来的不眠之夜做准备，但就像伊莎贝尔一样，他不习惯长时间呆着不动。随着时间一分一秒地流逝，利威尔开始焦急地寻找他的朋友们疲劳的迹象。在法兰和埃尔文点燃香烟后，利威尔逃进厨房，想要泡个澡来打发时间，他在漆黑的浴室里点了几根蜡烛，然后开始工作。把更多的水倒进浴缸里花了他足够长的时间让法兰过来看看他在做什么。男人没有帮他，只是靠在水槽上，看着利威尔来回走动，因为温暖的夜晚和紧张而出汗。  
“我想我明白你说的话了。”当利威尔终于倒下最后一桶水时，他安静地说。  
“什么？”利威尔问他，而法兰无言地朝客厅点点头。  
“他让我想起我以前认识的人，”男人说道，看向他的背后。“或者他让我想起了我以前是什么样的人.他是个很好的谈话对象。”  
“你们俩的确在不停地说话，不是吗？”利威尔恼怒地咕哝道，令法兰皱起眉头。  
“你不会是在嫉妒吧？”法兰悄声说道，声音里充满了好奇。  
“为什么我会嫉妒？”利威尔反问道，但法兰的话让他不禁思考起来，究竟是没有接受过教育令他烦恼，还是埃尔文对法兰的行为提醒了他，他们的生活是有多么的不同？  
法兰耸耸肩。“我真的不知道，”他懒洋洋地说。“我的意思是，你仅仅为他工作，不是吗？”  
利威尔毫不犹豫地望着法兰的眼睛。“对，”他断然说道。“我只为他工作。”  
“那么，我想没什么问题了，”法兰坚定地说。“试着享受生活，我想这就是这周末该有的样子。”  
当他关上浴室的门，开始从烧水炉里取水洗澡时，利威尔再次考虑了这个问题，试图让自己的头脑保持冷静。即便如此，要准确指出为何法兰的行为让他如此恼怒还是很困难的，而埃尔文早期的误解没有任何帮助。他把水一桶一桶地倒进浴缸，升腾的蒸汽碰到了他的脸。利威尔觉得他的思想就像他手里拿着的热桶，拿着它一定会烫到手指。他把桶和思绪扔到一边，脱下衣服，当掉在冰冷的灰色石头上的裤子发出一声轻柔的声响时，他突然停了下来。他抓起裤子，把手插进口袋，掏出剃刀，掀开刀片，拇指小心翼翼地滑过光滑的刀刃。  
利威尔没有再看浴缸，而是装满盥洗台上的洗脸盆。他在架子上的小抽屉里找到一罐剃须皂和一把刷子，然后他在脸上泼了点水，手指轻轻地抚摸脸颊上的胡茬。他拿起刷子，从上往下在脖子上抹了一层厚厚的白色泡沫。他把剃须刀举起来，刮过胡须的边缘，当肥皂水滴下胸部和腹部，很快就流到了大腿上时，他颤抖了。刀在他手中的感觉很好，锋利无比，但很安全，以至于他几乎相信它永远不会割伤自己。他发现刮胡须令他安心，让他放慢动作，迫使他把注意力集中在一些切实可行的事情上。小心脸上的伤口和淤青只会增加这种感觉，当他终于滑进浴缸时，利威尔感到脖子和肩膀的肌肉有点酸痛。  
温暖的水包裹着他，抚慰着他，清洁着他。尽管利威尔知道他的手待会儿可能会被弄脏，但随着水的温度融进他的皮肤，这种想法也就烟消云散了。当他透过水，看到自己赤裸的身体被笼罩在房间的阴影之中，利威尔不禁好奇，究竟是怎样的疯狂让他的母亲决定让他接受割礼。在被自己的族人抛弃之后，她真的还那么坚守传统吗?利威尔发现自己从来没有那种归属感，从来没有想要过归属感，但考虑到凯尼的行为，最后的逃避并非易事。他试探性地用拇指抚摸着伤疤，仿佛是第一次这样做。他在真正开始之前就停了下来，双手握住肘部——在现在，舒适的感觉比快感要好得多。  
他一直呆在浴缸里，直到水的最后一丝余温也消失了。最后他放松（但极不情愿）地离开浴室，他想起了柏林，在当时，那些漫长的周日晚间沐浴是利威尔近乎虔诚地遵循的唯一仪式。当他听到客厅里伊莎贝尔和法兰的声音时，同样的不安开始笼罩利威尔。他想知道现在几点了。他把毛巾挂在椅子靠背上晾干，这时埃尔文跺着脚从花园走进厨房，手里抱着从柴棚里搬来的木头。  
“我想我可以拿一些到楼上，”利威尔还没开口他就解释道，“防止夜里太冷。”

又过了一小时法兰才开始在沙发上打瞌睡，他疲倦地爬上楼梯，伊莎贝尔跟在他的后面，向他们道晚安，然后消失在卧室里。利威尔身旁的埃尔文也打了个哈欠，他半睁的眼睛盯着壁炉里未燃尽的木头。尽管房间里温暖又舒适，利威尔仍然感到异常地清醒，每过一会儿就不耐烦地看看埃尔文的手表。  
“你也该休息一会儿，”男人低声说道。“去睡几个小时，等时间到了我会叫醒你。”  
利威尔摇摇头。“我不累，”他简单地说道，埃尔文并没有继续说服他。“况且，你看起来比我更需要睡眠。”  
埃尔文笑了一声。“好吧，”他咕哝说，“我必须承认，我昨晚的确没睡好觉。”  
利威尔扬起一根眉毛，突然他想起了Lilian斜着头在微笑。”对，”他说，讽刺地笑了一声。“如果你想睡觉，那就去。”  
男人似乎考虑了一会儿，然后他解下手表，递给利威尔。“如果三小时后我还没醒，去叫醒我。”他说，然后拖着脚步，消失在楼梯下的门里。  
没有了埃尔文利威尔试图躺在沙发上休息，他的眼睛盯着表，看着时间的流逝，试着不去思考，关于任务，关于睡在楼上的伊莎贝尔和法兰，关于埃尔文扯着Lilian的衣服，用嘴弄脏她的口红，引导她走向他的床，就像他和那个纳粹做的那样。尽管只过去了几个月，对利威尔来说那一晚似乎很遥远。  
他把视线从手表上移开，目光再次环绕着房间，黑暗的木制家具，墙上的鹿角，楼梯栏杆的暗淡光芒，他摇摇晃晃地站了起来。借着烛光在小屋里走来走去，先看看书架上的书，然后是厨房里的橱柜，甚至进入地窖，然后走去厕所大便。他焦躁不安地在屋外徘徊，走在苹果树茂密的树枝下，凝视着井水，然后回到屋内，继续不安地踱步，直到他再也受不了为止。  
他小心翼翼地打开卧室的门，安静走了进去，瞬间他被温暖包围了。他能看到埃尔文躺在床上的身影，周围的寂静放大了他平静的呼吸声。利威尔走得更近了，透过黑暗他看见不断起伏的赤裸胸膛，男人腋下的毛发，他轮廓分明的面容安详地沉睡着。他慢慢地俯下身，把手轻轻放在埃尔文的肩上，用低沉沙哑的声音呼唤着他的名字。他的眼睛立刻睁开了，目光聚集在利威尔身上，后者不情愿地把手缩回来。  
“几点了？”埃尔文问道，他边揉眼睛边坐了起来。  
“快一点了，”利威尔轻轻地说。“能走了吗？”  
男人似乎在消化这条信息，他伸展着脖子，呻吟一声。“我们应该再等一会儿，”他回答道。“我们走得越久你的朋友就越有可能——”  
“我不在乎，”利威尔说，他知道自己应该这么做。“我想走，现在。”  
埃尔文透过黑暗望着他，眉毛皱在一起，似乎在计算后果，然后他慢慢地点头。“好吧，”他说。他站了起来，搜寻着绿色的皮包，他套上一件暗绿色的上衣，把另一件递给利威尔。“你应该穿上这个，白色很容易暴露。”  
利威尔把白衬衫拽过头顶，然后穿上衣服，袖子一直延伸到他的手指。  
“啊，我很抱歉，”埃尔文尴尬地说，他的声音里隐藏着笑意。“衣服的大小又——”  
“不用担心，”利威尔打断他，把袖子撸到前臂上。“至少比上件衣服好多了。”  
利威尔仓促地给法兰和伊莎贝尔写了张便条（以防万一），上面仅仅写着“呆在这儿”。然后他们安静地离开了小屋。他们走到车前，埃尔文从后备箱里拿出一个背包，然后他们走进森林，沙沙作响的脚步声是利威尔唯一能听到的声音。他们穿过空地和草地，裤腿因为露水而变得又冷又湿。他们继续向前，直到几个小时后（利威尔是这么认为的）埃尔文突然停在一座小山丘前。  
“我们已经接近铁轨了，”他在黑暗中低语道，用袖子擦了擦额头。“我先过去，你在这等待。”  
利威尔感觉喘不过气来，他动了动麻木的双脚，没有争辩。他接过埃尔文从背包里拔出的枪，点点头让男人知道他懂得如何上膛和开枪。埃尔文离开之后，利威尔倚靠在一棵栗树的树干上，慢慢地坐到粗糙的树根之间，呼吸着潮湿泥土的气味。随着黎明的寒意开始进入他的骨骼，他颤抖着。当埃尔文回来时，利威尔正咬紧牙关防止牙齿打颤。埃尔文坐了下来，递给利威尔一个装满酒的水壶，后者急切地喝了一口。  
“我们应该等一个小时，”男人悄声说道。“就我所见，铁轨并没有被看守，但这不是多少安慰（comfortable）。”  
“相信我，舒适（comfortable）是我现在最不能感受到的事。”利威尔阴沉地告诉他，抱起胳膊以寻求温暖，而埃尔文轻轻地笑了一声。  
“在这里被发现是很奇怪的。”埃尔文沉思着说。他喝了一口酒，看向周围环绕着的树。  
“发现你是很奇怪，我猜。”利威尔说，他也喝了一口酒，犹豫了一会儿然后才问道：“这里和你来的地方相比，是不是很不同？”  
埃尔文思考了一会儿。“是和不是，”终于他回答道。“这取决于你在国家的哪个部分，但大自然很相似。”  
“你想念它吗？”利威尔问到，试图通过埃尔文模糊的侧影看到他的表情。  
“比以前要少。”男人告诉他，然后他们沉默了，直到埃尔文再次开口。“我对之前的事很抱歉，我不该假设——”  
“没什么，”利威尔打断他。“我们之间不是那种关系，但我不会责怪你有那样的想法，法兰也不会。”  
“很好。”埃尔文低声说道，他把水壶放回背包。  
“但这个想法有够蠢的，”利威尔说，令他身边的男人皱起眉头。“因为偷偷溜出来会相当困难。”  
埃尔文沉默了一会儿，然后他笑了。“我没认真想过这点，”他窘迫地承认道。“我猜我的注意力都集中在说服你留下，毕竟你很不情愿加入我。”  
利威尔讥笑一声，但他没有说话，他因自己忘记了不情愿背后的原因而感到愧疚。  
“我想你们都做得很好，”埃尔文温柔地告诉他。“我知道，现在不是正确的时机或地点，但我很想知道你们是怎么认识的。”  
“故事并不长，”利威尔说，在皮靴里伸展着脚趾。“我在去德累斯顿的火车上遇到了法兰——我猜他在逃跑，因为每当有穿制服的人经过时他看起来像是要尿裤子——不到两年前我遇到了伊莎贝尔，她当时在街上乞讨——”  
“在德累斯顿？”埃尔文问道，而利威尔点点头。“你知道她是怎么来到这儿的吗？”  
“不知道，”利威尔安静地承认道。“她从不谈论过去，为什么？”  
“她一定走了很长一段路，”男人说。“她的德语已经很好了，但当你仔细聆听时，你很容易发现这并不是她的母语。我今天在花园里发现，她并不知道那些植物的名字，但像她这个年龄的人应该是知道的。”  
“你觉得她来自哪儿？”利威尔问道，好奇这是否是他们无法听懂伊莎贝尔口音的原因。  
“我不能确定，”埃尔文说。“起初我能听出斯拉夫语的痕迹，但有些地方并不相符。这并没有缩小多少范围。”  
利威尔低沉地嘟哝一声，然后他们沉默了，直到埃尔文轻轻推了推他的肩膀，站起身来。利威尔跟着他，几乎忘了把枪从地上捡起来。现在他们走得更安静了，当他们在黑暗中穿行时，他们尽可能地避开矮树丛。利威尔的眼睛一直盯着脚，以至于当森林的尽头出现在他面前时他吃了一惊。终于他抬起头，他看到埃尔文停了下来，蹲在灌木丛中。铁轨在他们前面延伸，离树林边缘只有几米远，从那里可以看到连绵起伏的群山。  
“我对付铁轨时你要注意观察，”埃尔文说，他在背包里翻寻什么，而利威尔改变了握枪的姿势。“如果我需要你的帮助我会说明的。”  
利威尔点点头，他突然感到一阵紧张，四肢麻木，他们静静地走出树林，走上铁轨。埃尔文环顾四周，用手电筒指向地面。当他看到连接铁轨的螺栓时，他停下脚步，跪了下来。埃尔文放下背包，安静地翻寻着，而利威尔一直环顾四周，能看多远就看多远。他回头看埃尔文，他已经拿出一根撬棍和一把大扳手，开始拆卸固定金属板的螺栓，他喘着粗气，因为生锈的螺丝拒绝被松开。利威尔可以感觉到他的心脏在胸口疯狂地跳动，这时工具发出一声刺耳的尖叫，似乎在寂静中回荡。  
当他的目光挣扎着刺穿周围的黑暗时，利威尔很快发现自己的其他感官得到了增强：他能听到扳手敲打金属的叮当声，能闻到潮湿的木头和泥土的味道，甚至是埃尔文的汗味。他感受着冰冷的空气，但这凉意并没有使他的皮肤起鸡皮疙瘩。他的眼睛扫视着树木，不安地盯着每一个阴影，然后他无法辨别几米远的树木之间的区别。利威尔眯着眼睛，试图透过耳朵里血液的嗡嗡声听到其他的声音，但埃尔文吃力的呼吸一直在吸引他的注意力，他在使劲地拽螺栓，想把它们拔下来。  
就像和米克的任务一样，利威尔很快就没了时间概念，一会儿后他开始认为这四个螺栓已经花了埃尔文将近一个小时的时间，尽管他不能说自己的估计有任何准确性。他不停地回头看着男人，他的衬衫因为出汗而变黑，利威尔现在只能闻到他身上的气味。埃尔文几乎拼命地擦着额头，以防汗珠滚进他的眼睛里。他用双手抓住一个螺栓，把它松开，然后他坐在铁轨旁喘气。  
“和我交换。”他气喘吁吁地告诉利威尔，站了起来，接过他手里的枪。  
利威尔抓住扳手，把它套在其中一个螺栓上，用力旋转扳手，但螺栓纹丝不动。他换了个位置，用尽全身力气，终于扳手碰到了碎石地面。仅仅重复了几次之后，利威尔就被自己身上的汗臭味包围了。他瞥了埃尔文一眼，不禁好奇他粗壮的手臂里究竟有多大的力量。螺栓仅仅松动了一半，他咬紧牙关，继续工作，直到有人轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀。利威尔站了起来，枪又换回他的手里。微弱的光点模糊了他的视线，他眨了眨眼睛，然后黑暗又回来了，比记忆中更难以穿透。  
在他身后埃尔文继续着任务，压力使他剧烈地喘着气，而利威尔试图让他的耳朵能听到前面几百米传来但微弱的沙沙声。当他终于听到一声金属撞击声和埃尔文满意的咕噜声时，利威尔松了口气，然后他发现森林中有一丝光亮，一瞬间的光，然后立刻消失了。他犹豫了几秒钟，不知道冲上脑袋的血液是否还在模糊他的视线。  
“我想我看到了什么，”终于他低声说道。他跪在埃尔文身边，手指向森林，男人停止了拔出螺栓。“那里有光。”  
埃尔文的眼睛镇定地扫视着四周，然后他继续工作，扯破木板，把撬棍放在钉子头下。  
“继续观察。”他低声说。  
利威尔慢慢地站起来，用左手稳住右手的枪。他的呼吸加快了，双腿因自身重量而感到虚弱。他望着树影，在安静的空气中一动也不动，每当他听到身后的巨响时，他就发誓那些树影在移动。当埃尔文终于设法把撬棍插进铁轨的缝隙时，他听到了他大声的呻吟，他用尽全力压住撬棍，把铁轨拉开了几厘米。利威尔试着分辨出其他声音，但他自己的脉搏声似乎掩盖了埃尔文的声音所掩盖不了的一切。他把手指移到扳机上，眯着眼睛望向他看到光亮的地方，眼睛几乎要流泪。  
突然出现的枪声打破了沉默，一颗子弹击中铁轨，距离埃尔文仅有一只手臂的长度。在埃尔文有机会转身之前，利威尔挡在他的前面，枪突然在他手中稳定了下来，当他朝树丛看过去时，他的呼吸变得平稳而缓慢。有两秒钟他只能看到黑暗，然后是移动的人影在黑暗转移。几乎没有意识到自己的动作，利威尔瞄准目标，开枪射击，然后他把枪管稍微放低，再次射击。虽然他似乎听不到爆炸的回声，但当不自然的沉默再次笼罩四周时，利威尔能辨别出灌木丛的每一声沙沙声。一切都结束了。  
“帮我一把。”埃尔文没有浪费时间，立刻说道，他的手紧紧抓住铁轨间的撬棍。  
利威尔立刻跪下，他放下枪，脚踩着完好无损的铁轨，双手抓住那个小缺口。在埃尔文的计数下，他开始用力地推，腿一点一点绷直了。但在他们的共同努力下，金属开始屈服。当埃尔文对结果感到满意时，他把已经弯了的撬棍插在铁轨之间的空地上，留下足足20厘米的铁棍伸出来妨碍火车的车轮。  
当他喘着粗气，擦着额头的时候，利威尔可以闻到埃尔文浓厚的汗水味道。他经过利威尔，走进森林，后者慢慢地跟着他。利威尔望着灌木丛，一个年轻人仰面躺着，眼睛睁得大大的，望着夜空。利威尔花了点时间才看见那身制服，但他的感觉并没有什么不同。似乎没有什么比麻木感更强烈的东西，没有遗憾，没有悔恨，只有捕获或被捕获的本能。  
“你还好吗？”埃尔文问道。利威尔镇定地点点头，然后走近尸体。正如利威尔计划那般，子弹穿过了他的头颅和胸膛。  
“其他人肯定听到了枪声，”他直率地说。“不管我们打算干什么，我们最好现在就动手。”  
埃尔文沉重地叹了口气。“他们很有可能会再次检查铁轨，尤其是在他没有回到队伍中的情况下。”突然他听起来很疲倦。“但如果他能在别的地方被发现，我们成功的几率会大得多。”  
“你怎么看？”利威尔问道，在埃尔文沉思的几秒钟内卸下枪。  
“我们应该把他扔进河，”他说，“而且尽可能地掩盖血迹。”  
利威尔再次点点头，他迅速地解开士兵外套的扣子，从他的衬衫上撕下两根布条，再分成两条，把四条布都塞进子弹留下的洞里。他在那人的裤子上擦擦手，而埃尔文抓住尸体，举了起来，放在几米外地上。然后他和利威尔一起折断树枝，用泥土掩盖地上和溅到灌木丛上的血迹，在黑暗中，血液看起来像是油或墨水。然后他们默默地往回走，尸体怪异地挂在埃尔文的肩上，随着他的脚步来回摆动。他们不止一次地停下来休息，有时一起搬运尸体，有时是埃尔文独自一人。没过多久血液就从绷带里渗了出来，当他们到达河的下游时，埃尔文衬衫上的污渍不仅仅是汗水造成的。  
利威尔疲惫地倒在草地上，浑身是汗。埃尔文轻轻地把尸体放下，然后坐了下来。他们静静地眺望着向前流动的易北河，映照出深蓝的天空。谁也没有说话，无论是那个年轻人的尸体还是任务。利威尔深深地吸了一口气，看着黎明的曙光，这个世界似乎空无一人，焕然一新。他不知道自己是否该感到难过，或者至少有点感觉，但强迫自己去感受那些根本不存在的东西似乎很愚蠢，于是他决定现在的感觉就足够了。在他旁边，埃尔文挣扎着站了起来，面无表情地看着尸体。  
“这是你瞄准的地方吗？”他问利威尔，后者扭头看向尸体头颅和胸膛上的洞。  
“是的。”他用同样冷漠的声音回答道，在埃尔文的点头里感受到一丝赞同。  
“我会把他带离河岸。”男人低声说道，他快速地脱掉衣服，带着尸体游进水里。  
随着埃尔文手臂的每一次划动他越游越远，利威尔一直盯着他，直到他难以忍受身上的恶臭。他把衣服 放在埃尔文的旁边，沿着低矮的河岸走到水里，突然间，冰冷的水和之前温暖的浴缸一样干净。当埃尔文游得更深时，利威尔也一直盯着他。他把水泼到脸颊、胳膊和脖子上，脚踩着底部的石头。他还在清洗自己时埃尔文回来了，他爬上河岸，赤裸而精疲力尽地躺在地上。不知是出于尊重还是其他原因，利威尔没有看他，甚至是他爬到草地上穿衣服时也没有。只有当他听到埃尔文移动的声音时，他才抬起头。他看着男人红红的脸颊，让他尴尬的原因在两腿之间迅速膨胀。  
他们彼此对视了几秒钟，然后埃尔文再次站了起来，走回河中。利威尔看着他，水到达他的腰部时他潜进了水里，当利威尔挣扎着穿上裤子时他感激此刻的独处。在回家的路上他们谁也没说话，沉默一直跟着他们来到小屋的厨房，利威尔换上一件干净的衬衫，沉重地坐在女佣的小床上，当埃尔文告诉他现在几点的时候，他呻吟了一声。  
“我会开始准备早餐，”男人对利威尔说，他微笑了。“试着睡一会儿。”  
利威尔入睡前最后的记忆是一声微弱的隆隆声，但在他迷迷糊糊的脑海中，他不清楚这是火车脱离轨道的声音，还是埃尔文在炉子里生火。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 久等啦！！！  
> 一个小tip：侧边发辫是犹太人的象征  
> 请两位帅哥原地doi  
> 下个ddl在8.18


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：暴力/脏话/少量法兰x利威尔

利威尔在硬床垫上伸展身体，张开嘴打了个大哈欠，这引起了埃尔文的注意。埃尔文转过身来，向他微笑，这迫使利威尔坐了起来，脚踩在厨房冰凉的木地板上。他透过窗户望向花园，黎明的第一缕曙光给杂草镀上明亮的绿色。一只迷茫的大黄蜂轻拍着窗户的旧玻璃飞了出去，然后继续飞向井边生长的老鹳草。房间里很安静，除了烧焦的炉火发出隐约的噼啪声和外面鸟儿的啁啾声，这两种截然不同的声音似乎形成了完美的和谐。  
利威尔的眼睛一直盯着花园，当昨晚的思绪和影像开始浮现时，他轻轻地把它们抛之脑后。他知道将来会有合适的时间来思考这个问题，他知道将来会有不眠之夜，这比这个宁静的金色早晨更适合回忆。黑暗不属于这里，利威尔一边想着一边把双臂举过头顶，伸展后背，今天他决定让自己完全摆脱痛苦。利威尔把目光转向正在照看炉火的埃尔文，把椅子挪到离火炉更远的地方，以便埃尔文在沉默被打破时能看到自己。  
“我睡了多久？”利威尔问道，声音因睡眠有些沙哑。  
“只有一个小时，”男人回答道，脸上仍然挂着淡淡的微笑。“但我想你睡得足够沉。”  
利威尔讥笑一声，他穿上鞋，快速地用手指抓抓头发。“这就是你告诉我打呼噜的方式吗？”他问埃尔文，后者笑了一声，似乎有点尴尬。  
“这可能是最温和的方式了，”他开玩笑地说，“但没错，你的确打呼噜。”  
利威尔轻轻笑了一声，他慢慢站了起来，走向门。“你应该听听昨晚，”他好笑地反驳道，“我听过比你的鼾声还安静的雷声。”  
他走到外面的花园，呼吸着清晨清新的空气，感受着潮湿的草地和桦树的气味，他沿着小路走向厕所，然后再走回来。他能看到长长的花茎之间的蜘蛛网，上面挂满了露珠，每当阳光穿透它们时，露珠会在附近的叶子上反射出小小的彩虹。突然间，利威尔希望自己赤着脚，这样他就能感受到脚下凉爽的土地。他又深吸了一口气，抬头望着清澈的蓝天，天气会很好，就像埃尔文预测的那样。空气里充满了生命力，被植物，黎明和坚硬的泥土所包围。利威尔不知道他以前是否见过如此生动的色彩。  
他走进洗手间,高兴地发现烧水炉里的水仍然是热的。他把水倒进洗脸盆,开始洗漱。先是擦掉脖子和腋下残留的汗水，然后洗了脸，换上干净的衣服：一条棕色的裤子和一件白色棉衬衫，衬衫袖子卷到肘部。当他回到厨房时，他发现埃尔文正在往两个搪瓷杯里倒茶，然后他笨拙地爬到地窖去取牛奶，在回来的路上撞到了他的头。他往每只杯子里都倒了一点，把其中一个递给利威尔，然后一边揉着额头一边走出去，坐在门口的楼梯上。利威尔静静地坐在他身边，向茶里吹气，让茶凉下来。他的眼睛紧盯着两只蜻蜓，它们盘旋而过，消失在果园里。  
“人们还能过这样的生活，想到这点会对你帮助吗？”突然埃尔文问道，他的背靠在金属栏杆上，伸展两条长长的腿。  
“我想这不会伤到你，”利威尔耸耸肩，喝了一口茶。“这比永远过那该死的悲惨生活要好。”  
男人轻哼一声表示同意，他懒洋洋地抬起手，驱赶杯子上方的苍蝇。利威尔透过眼角的余光看他，看到他鲜明的轮廓，头发乱糟糟地垂在前额上，鹰钩鼻下方的嘴唇冒出一个微笑。似乎察觉到他的目光，埃尔文转过身来看着他，突然他的眉毛微微皱了起来。他犹豫了几秒钟才开口。  
“我希望你不用这么做，”他说道。埃尔文坚毅的目光迫使利威尔的眼睛移向花园边上的树。“我希望这对你来说是一种改善，而不是负担。”  
“这当然是改善，”利威尔不耐烦地告诉他。“如果不是的话，你认为我还会做吗？”  
过了一会儿埃尔文才回答。“不，我猜不会。”他说，保持膝盖上马克杯的平衡，然后他用更轻的语气说：“我希望你知道，如果你想要结束参与——”  
“不是今天。”利威尔打断他，他不确定这是个回答还是要求。  
男人笑了一声。“如你所愿，”他简单地说，喝了一大口茶。  
两人都转过身望向院子，喝着茶，没有说话，他们都对这种寂静感到舒适，这似乎与清晨的宁静很相称。小屋、花园、夏日静谧的早晨，以及人们可以这样生活的现实，都让利威尔不由自主地感到恍惚。在他和凯尼合住的那间简陋的小公寓里，利威尔从来没有想过世界上会有这样的地方。他们甚至没有室内植物，更不用说丰富多彩的生活了。  
“这真是个美丽的地方。”他大声地说，这令埃尔文扭头看向他，似乎对这突然的肯定感到惊讶。  
“是的，”他同意到，即使只听到这一个单词利威尔也能听出他又在微笑。“非常美丽。我甚至比以前更享受这里了，这并不惊讶——我发现好的陪伴可以改善任何地方。”  
“我猜这一趟没白费，”利威尔说道，“带着他们一起。”  
“是的，”埃尔文再次同意了。“我想你是对的。如果我们不试着尽可能地享受生活，那将对自己造成极大的伤害。毕竟，我们谁也不知道这样的日子还剩多少天。”  
利威尔一言不发地点点头，他喝了一口茶，茶里的牛奶比平常更香醇。当一缕阳光照在他的脸上时，利威尔感觉自己不仅沐浴在那股温暖中，还沐浴在不必成为任何人或其他人的所有物的感觉中，以及这个地方不会令人感到恐惧。他知道法兰和伊莎贝尔在楼上的房间里，但在这里他有不一样的感觉，他们似乎和自己分离了，似乎保护他们的生命不是自己的责任，即使只在今天。他又抬头看了看埃尔文，很快又恢复了笑容，然后对着杯子轻轻地笑了起来。他想起了埃尔文意识到自己搞错了他和法兰的关系时的表情：眼睛睁得大大的，脸颊通红，目光不停地在他们俩之间跳跃。利威尔的笑声变成了一阵轻轻的笑声。  
“怎么了？”埃尔文问道，但利威尔摇摇头。“没什么，”他回答道。“我只是想起了好笑的事。”  
他能听到身后开着的门里飘出安静的声音，楼梯上传来轻柔的脚步声，以及法兰和伊莎贝尔在下楼时的低声交谈。他回过头，看见他们几乎悄无声息地溜进了厨房，好像对他们醒来时的情况突然警觉起来。法兰穿了一条普通的长裤和一件短袖衬衫，他前额的头发挣扎着要保持那可怜的形状，结果还是垂了下来，但与伊莎贝尔相比他看起来仍然很整洁，那团乱糟糟的红发比任何东西都要乱。当法兰的目光与利威尔相遇时，他从她身边疾驰而过，冲下楼梯，好像突然意识到自己的僵硬。当法兰走过他们时，利威尔决定不去看他，他没有停下来说早安。  
“等等我，法兰！”伊莎贝尔喊道，她光着脚跑上通往厕所的小路。她穿了一件长长的衬衫，下摆垂落到瘦弱双腿的膝盖处。  
“我应该去准备早餐，”埃尔文嘟哝道，他喝完茶，然后站了起来，当利威尔试图跟上他时他做了个手势。“拜托。你是我的客人，还记得吗？”  
利威尔放弃了，他闭上眼睛，背靠着栏杆，让阳光照在他微笑的脸上。早晨很快变暖和了，说明今天会很热。当法兰和伊莎贝尔坐在他身边时，他感到昏昏欲睡，心满意足。他一口气喝完了最后一点茶，瞥了一眼厨房里忙着对付煎锅和鸡蛋的埃尔文，除了咣当声之外，利威尔能听到他在轻声哼着歌。  
“我们该去帮他吗？”伊莎贝尔悄悄问道，而利威尔摇摇头。  
“尽管享受阳光，”他回答道，闭上眼睛再次向后靠。倦意沉重地压在他的眼睑上，让他打了个大大的哈欠。  
“昨晚没睡好？”法兰用一种随意的口气问道，但他语气里的什么东西仍然引起利威尔的注意。他不屑地耸耸肩。  
“足够好了，”他宁可不说谎。“你们呢？”  
“我睡得特别好，大哥！”伊莎贝尔兴奋地大喊道。  
“没错，而且你的鼾声也特别好，”法兰阴沉地告诉她。“多谢你啊，我现在已经聋了。”  
伊莎贝尔做了个鬼脸，然后用力推了一把法兰，使他掉到下一层台阶上。过了一会儿利威尔才意识到他脸上的愤怒并不是真的。  
“为了这个，”法兰说道，用食指指着伊莎贝尔。“今晚我要梳你的头发！”  
“不要！”伊莎贝尔尖叫了一声，用手捂住乱糟糟的头发。  
“要！”法兰喊了回去，他在大笑。”说真的，你简直不可思议！看看你自己！你看起来像个野人，要知道你可不是被狼喂养的。”  
“不!”伊莎贝尔又喊了一声，她跳了起来，跑向井边，把头伸到水泵下面，弄湿了头发，然后把水抖出来。水珠落在她周围的草地上，她的衬衫也被弄湿了，白色的织物上留下了小小的灰色斑点。利威尔笑着看向她，她在花园里蹦蹦跳跳，然后又跑上了楼梯。在通往厨房的门槛处伊莎贝尔尖叫了一声，她的大脚趾下扎到了一根木刺。  
“现在看看你都干了些什么。”法兰叹了一口气。伊莎贝尔一瘸一拐地走进厨房，在桌子旁坐了下来。  
利威尔笑了，他跟在法兰身后走进厨房，后者正跪在伊莎贝尔面前，她的脚放在法兰的大腿上。埃尔文皱着眉，在炉子边看着他们，当他发现情况不是很严重时他担忧的表情才放松下来。他小心地把4个煎鸡蛋移到盘子里，然后放下煎锅。  
“我想我在什么地方见过缝衣针，”他沉思着说，然后开始翻寻橱柜。终于他找到一个装满针线的饼干罐。  
他把一根针消毒，然后递给法兰，后者开始把木刺从伊莎贝尔的脚趾里剔出来。利威尔心不在焉地注意到她一动不动地坐着，甚至没有因痛苦而龇牙咧嘴。他也在桌旁坐下，用手握住伊莎贝尔的手。她抬头看着他，似乎有点惊讶，然后她咧开嘴，露出一个灿烂的笑容，用力地捏了捏他的手。  
“没那么疼，大哥。”她对利威尔说道。当法兰终于用拇指和食指拔出皮肤下的木刺时，她退缩了一下。埃尔文递给他一块膏药，法兰贴在了女孩纤细的脚趾上。  
好了，你这个麻烦的小混蛋，“法兰微笑着对她说。“我可没指望你会感谢我，小屁孩。”  
有那么一瞬间，伊莎贝尔似乎想要做个鬼脸，但她却松开了利威尔的手，站了起来，双臂环抱着法兰脖子。男人目瞪口呆地站了几秒钟，然后回抱住她，看上去很感动。  
“谢谢你，法兰。”伊莎贝尔悄悄地说，利威尔可以看到法兰的眼睛在闪光。  
“我不是说你必须要这么做。”他咕哝一声，放开了伊莎贝尔，然后尴尬地清了清喉咙。  
当埃尔文把盘子端到桌上时，利威尔碰到了他的目光。两个人都笑了。利威尔注意到男人眼角细微的皱纹，这让他嘴角的弧度变得更大了，因为他好奇自己以前怎么从来没有注意到这些。他们都坐了下来，享用埃尔文做的早餐：煎鸡蛋，烤面包片上渗出了蛋黄，还有他煮得很棒的茶。  
“你的食物几乎和法兰做的一样好吃，”伊莎贝尔对埃尔文说，她一把抢过法兰盘子里剩下的面包。  
“我可不知道，”埃尔文笑着回答道。“恐怕煎鸡蛋就是我最高级的厨艺了。”  
“所以那块羊肉是谁做的？”利威尔突然问道。“我们第一次见面的时候？”  
埃尔文看了他几秒钟，从他缺乏焦点的目光中利威尔可以看出他正努力回忆起他们的第一次相遇。他好奇埃尔文是不是和自己一样，把这场相遇奇怪地深深刻在脑海中。  
“我们吃的是那个吗？”埃尔文问道，他的表情仍然很茫然。“那是邻居送给我的，她担心我没有好好吃饭。”  
“我猜她是对的，”利威尔回答道，啧了啧舌。“如果你的厨艺和你屎一般的打扫能力一样糟糕，我很好奇你怎么到现在都没被饿死。”  
“好了，好了。”埃尔文温柔地责备他。  
桌子对面的法兰响亮地哼了一声，当利威尔皱着眉头看向他时，法兰想要把这个声音转化成一声虚假的咳嗽。法兰回避利威尔的视线，目光集中在他的盘子上，流淌的蛋黄在白色瓷器上留下了黄色的印记。他的姿势奇怪地僵硬，好像他意识到了利威尔在看他，于是试图保持不动，以免他的身体暴露出他的情绪。  
“我们今天去游泳吗？“伊莎贝尔问道，打破这紧张的沉默。  
“如果你想的话，”埃尔文回答道，再次看向利威尔。“或许我们可以带上午餐，野餐怎么样？”  
利威尔耸耸肩。“我觉得挺好。”  
“我们可以租自行车吗，就像你答应的那样，埃尔文？”伊莎贝尔几乎在尖叫着请求，她的手紧紧抓住马克杯。  
埃尔文瞥了一眼法兰和伊莎贝尔。“你们说呢？”  
“我不会骑车。”利威尔随意地承认道，为自己赢来法兰的另一声嗤笑。  
“我猜你可以把这个加到名单上。”他嘲弄地说，没有看任何人。  
紧绷的沉默笼罩着桌子，利威尔能感觉到他的眉头皱了起来，他感到困惑和受伤，在经历了这么多事之后，这种感情几乎是琐碎的。他感到惊讶，因为这么微不足道的小事居然会让他感觉如此糟糕。他一语不发地看着法兰，后者交叉双臂抱在胸前，阴郁地盯着外面的花园，他的姿势让利威尔想到了一个拒绝做任何被吩咐的事的孩子。当法兰终于飞快地咕哝一声抱歉时，利威尔知道该如何接受，只是耸了耸肩。  
“如果你就是这么看待我的，你为什么不大声说出来？”他用一种毫无感情的语气对法兰说道，这似乎让他的鼻子更加扭曲了。  
“你知道我不是这么看待你的，利威尔。”他恼怒地说。“你知道我不是这个意思，所以你为什么要这么说？看在上帝的份上这只是个玩笑。”  
“好。”利威尔安静地说。从眼角的余光他发现埃尔文意味深长地看了一眼伊莎贝尔。  
“听着，我已经道歉了。”法兰争论道，提高声音。“我不知道你还想让我做什么。你想让我收回这句话吗？那好，我收回去。我希望我什么都没说。现在你高兴了吗？”  
“或许你可以坐在行李架上？”在利威尔张口之前埃尔文插话说道。“这样你就不用自己骑车了。”  
“我也不会骑自行车，”伊莎贝尔对他说，从她响亮的声音来看利威尔觉得她正拼命阻止这场吵架。“我也能坐在行李架上吗？”  
“如果我们租两辆车，你认为你可以骑其中一辆吗？”埃尔文对法兰说道，后者轻蔑地耸耸肩。  
“当然，”他叹了口气，仿佛仅仅是骑车的念头就让他精疲力尽。“只要我不用骑很远。”  
“我们现在能走了吗？”伊莎贝尔问道，而利威尔匆忙摇头。  
“我得先洗盘子。”他说。利威尔站了起来，让自己忙于把烧水炉中的水倒进水槽。  
利威尔听到其他人离开餐桌，走到花园里的声音，太阳已经晒干草地，洒满明亮的阳光。透过窗户，他瞥见伊莎贝尔在高高的草丛中漫步，一边小声哼着小曲，一边弯下腰向下看，一只蜜蜂正疯狂地嗡嗡叫着，围着老鹳草团团转。椅子刮擦木地板的声音让利威尔转过身来，看到埃尔文正在收拾桌子上的盘子。  
“你不用这么做，”利威尔说，埃尔文正弯下腰，把盘子放进温水里。“我自己就能做完。”  
“两个人会更快，”埃尔文微笑着回答道。“你想让我洗盘子还是擦干 ？”  
利威尔递给他一条破旧的茶巾。“说得好像你能洗干净一样。”他嘟哝着说。埃尔文移到他的右侧，轻轻地笑了。  
“你对我的能力缺乏信心，这真令人震惊。”当利威尔开始擦洗搪瓷杯时，他倚在柜台上温和地抗议道。  
“我知道你能干什么。”利威尔耸耸肩，这让埃尔文笑了一声。  
“真的吗？”他问道，在利威尔点点头后他继续说。“你要知道，在你来之前我已经独立生活十年了。”  
现在轮到利威尔嘲笑他了，他把杯子上的肥皂泡洗干净，递给埃尔文。“对于一个一辈子都被人侍候的人来说，这还真是独立生活，”他开玩笑地说道。“这意味着你每周要出去吃六次饭，每月只扫一次地，如果是这样的话，你根本不知道怎样才能把东西上的污渍弄掉。”  
“你告诉Lilian的是真的吗？”埃尔文问道，擦干净杯子。“你的母亲真的教会你所有的事？”  
利威尔耸耸肩。“即使她教了我也不记得了，”他承认道。“我不记得我有不干活的时候。”  
埃尔文点了点头，但他似乎察觉到了利威尔的不情愿，于是他没有把这个话题继续下去。他们在简单的沉默中继续刷碗。很快利威尔就发现自己在不停地用眼角瞥向埃尔文，突然他想起埃尔文告诉法兰他经常游泳。从男人的体型来看，这并不是什么令人惊讶的消息，但利威尔还是觉得很怪异。对他来说，想象埃尔文的生活，他们不在一起度过的时光有些奇怪：埃尔文坐在办公室里处理文件，在室内游泳池里游泳。当他意识到埃尔文已经发现自己在盯着他看时，利威尔迅速把目光转向水池，看都没看男人一眼就把剩下的盘子洗完了。  
“我们能走了吗？”伊莎贝尔恳求着地，她从花园里溜了进来，而埃尔文把最后一个盘子放在架子上。  
利威尔瞥了一眼客厅，法兰正蜷缩在扶手椅上，手里拿着一本书。他感到疲惫不堪，困倦压得他睁不开眼，更重要的是，他的脚非常疼痛。随着外面的温暖飘进房间，利威尔希望能在老鹳草中铺开一条毯子，打一两分钟的盹，直到自己昏昏欲睡地醒来，满足于一只蜘蛛在手臂上轻轻地挠痒痒的感觉。  
和往常一样，埃尔文似乎察觉了利威尔的疲惫。“我希望今天能在花园里干些活，”他告诉女孩。“把那些杂草拔出来。”  
伊莎贝尔似乎考虑了一会儿，然后她恢复了活力，跳起来跑出小屋（埃尔文跟在它后面）。当利威尔走进客厅时他听到他们在屋外奔跑的声音。利威尔扑倒在沙发上，伸直双腿，闭上因缺乏睡眠而开始感到刺痛的双眼。在扶手椅上，法兰大声地翻着书，假装又读了几分钟，然后他重重地叹了口气，把书放在扶手上。  
“利威尔，”他轻声说道，让利威尔用询问的目光看向他。“我希望你知道，我真的很抱歉。我之前说的话糟糕透顶。”  
“我已经说过了，没事。”利威尔告诉他，希望他们可以放下这一切。“我一开始就不应该拖你来旅行，难怪你不高兴。”  
“并不是这样，”法兰反驳道，几乎有点绝望。“旅行没我想的那么糟。我真的不讨厌这一切。”  
“那怎么了？”利威尔问道，皱起眉头。“很显然我做了什么让你愤怒的事。”  
“我只是希望，你不用一直对我说谎。”法兰解释道，而利威尔的眉头皱得更深了。在脑海深处他想知道法兰是不是发现了什么——但这怎么可能？  
”我说了什么慌？“他困惑但毫不费力地说谎道。”就我所知我对你非常诚实。”  
“拜托，利威尔，”男人翻了个白眼，在椅子上坐直身体。“我知道你们两个发生了什么。”  
利威尔缓慢地摇摇头，他挣扎着想明白法兰是怎么弄清楚埃尔文的真实身份的。他看到利威尔给他和伊莎贝尔留的纸条了吗？上面只写了“呆在这儿”——就算他看见了，这怎么可能会暴露任何事情？  
“我不知道你在说什么。”他回答道，而法兰的表情意外地变得恼怒。  
“我说过了，不要对我说谎。”男人严厉地告诉他，当他听到窗外传来埃尔文和伊莎贝尔的声音时他放低了声音。“我们应该信任彼此的，不是吗？你知道，瞒着我这件事对我有多冒犯吗？”  
“我隐瞒了什么？”利威尔坚持说。“我真的不知道你在说什么，如果我什么也不知道，那你怎么可能被冒犯？”  
“我知道你在和他上床，利威尔。”终于法兰愤怒地低声说道。他挥舞着手，书本掉到了地上。  
利威尔皱着眉头，几秒种后他不可置信地笑了一声。“你不是认真的。”他直白地说，看向法兰阴沉的脸。“你他妈是怎么得出这个结论的？”  
“哦，拜托，这太明显了。”男人小声争论道。“就是你们俩相处的方式。我已经问了你多少次这个问题了？还有，你已经说了多少次谎？你一直在说你们两个之间什么也没有？”  
“我没有说谎，因为我们之间什么都没有发生。”利威尔对他说道，当法兰翻了个白眼时他生气了。“就因为你的想当然并不意味着事情真的会变成这样，你知道的。”  
法兰的眼里闪过一丝疯狂的光，他的嘴角扭曲成一个丑陋的微笑。“是吗？”他慢慢地说。“所以，昨晚我下楼的时候，你的床是空的，而且你们两个都不在，我想你一定有一个很绝妙的解释？”  
利威尔的话被噎在喉咙里，他很久没有说话，久到法兰的表情变得胜利。“我睡不着，”终于他给出了一个解释，他知道这个解释很虚弱无力。在他内心深处的某个地方，他在想自己为什么要费心想出这么多话。“我去森林里散步了。”  
“而且把我和伊莎贝尔扔在荒野，和一个陌生人待在一起。当然你会这么做。”法兰嘲讽地说道，他捡起书，翻到正确的页码。“我甚至不明白你为什么要撒谎，利威尔。我之前就说过了，只要你不是为了我，或伊莎贝尔做的，你的一切都与我无关。”  
“事实并非如此，”利威尔说道，试图想出一个不用说出真相的解释。法兰无意识地引出了埃尔文和Krieger的比较，令利威尔感到恶心。“我没有说谎，真的。”  
法兰把视线从书上抬起来，利威尔惊讶地发现他的眼里充满了同情。“我好奇你是否明白，这不会有一个好结果。”突然他用破碎的声音说道。“我知道你认为没人会发现，但请你相信我，总有人会发现。然后一切都没有意义了，不论曾经有多么美好，你多么渴望，或是你曾多么的享受。  
利威尔看着法兰用手指合上书，看着他迅速站起来，跑上楼梯，消失在卧室里。利威尔打破沉默，小声骂了一句脏话。他躺在沙发上，盯着天花板上纵横交错的木头。他忍不住去想，他不能去责怪法兰的想法。利威尔不认为否认埃尔文对待他的方式是有意义的，即使这种奇怪的感情与法兰的想象无关。一幅埃尔文赤裸着身子站在河边的画面慢慢爬到利威尔的面前，当他再次闭上眼睛时，他的脸颊仿佛要燃烧起来。他试着不去想，如果他们在一个不同的世界里，法兰的话会是多么的正确。  
利威尔不确定如何与他和解，因为法兰假设他做过的事情，但似乎他在这件事上没有选择的权利。他知道，那个草率的谎话并不能使他信服。至于提出更好的解释，利威尔怀疑，在这节骨眼上，除了真相以外没有什么东西能说服法兰。任何其他的事情看起来都会像是在绝望地试图掩盖自己的谎话。利威尔沉重地叹了口气，心想他是否真的介意法兰的看法。毕竟，法兰完全可以假设一些更糟的事情，而且与事实相比他目前的想法几乎是无害的。然后利威尔突然想起他的最后一句话，考虑到法兰的过去，他会恐惧自己的所作所为也就不足为奇了。  
他翻了个身,盯着空荡荡的壁炉,听了几分钟埃尔文和伊莎贝尔低沉的谈话声，然后他闭上眼睛睡着了，直到他们返回木屋时才被弄醒。他们在门边的地板上跺着脚，试图不带进去更多泥土。利威尔坐了起来，打了个大大的哈欠，不知道已经过去了多久。  
“我们该走了吗？”埃尔文问道，他的点头让伊莎贝尔完全兴奋起来了。  
他走进厨房，开始打包一顿简单的午餐：一些三明治和新鲜的桃子，一瓶水还有一瓶酒。当他回到客厅时，他发现他们都在等着，甚至包括法兰，他的心情似乎好多了，正带着一种奇怪的平静表情在小屋门口抽烟。当伊莎贝尔跑过去，抓住他的胳膊把他拖到车上的时候，他甚至笑着放弃抵抗。他熄灭了烟，摇下车窗让伊莎贝尔把头伸出去。  
“快点！”她大喊道，然后把脑袋缩回去，让正在锁门的埃尔文大笑出声。  
“最好按她说的做。”埃尔文温和地对利威尔说。他小心地抬起头，走向汽车。  
走在埃尔文身后时利威尔一直盯着他，他好奇，从那个命运转折的晚上起他对埃尔文的看法有了多大的变化。此后很长一段时间里，他身上总是有那么一种严肃的东西，有很多隐藏和保留的事情。直到现在，当利威尔上车时，他才开始思考，究竟是他不能，还是不愿意看到男人身上有这样的特质，因为不把埃尔文当做人类看待会让自己觉得更舒服。他看着埃尔文，当他发动引擎时他的脸上露出了放松的笑容。利威尔觉得很奇怪，他以前竟然会错过这一切，错过他的生活，错过他丰满的人格。他回想起自己曾在埃尔文的公寓里疯狂地翻寻，希望找到的东西会告诉自己男人究竟是谁，而现在他觉得，翻遍厨房的橱柜去寻找一直就在他眼前的东西是多么愚蠢。利威尔几乎是不情愿地把目光移到路上，感觉到而不是看到法兰盯着自己的目光。

他们把车开到附近一个小镇的边上，埃尔文在一座用红砖砌成的小旅馆旁停下车，利威尔可以看到入口处停着一排自行车。他加入观察自行车的伊莎贝尔和法兰，而埃尔文则走进了旅馆，五分钟后，他和店主一起回来了：一个健壮的中年男子，灰色胡子上充满了担忧的表情。  
“只有那个女孩和黑头发的男人，”埃尔文似乎在继续之前的谈话。“我敢说他们没有超过50千克。”  
店主又犹豫了几秒钟，然后他无奈地叹了口气，点点头。“好吧，”他说。“他们可以坐在行李架上，只要你保证你会赔偿我任何损失。”  
”当然，“埃尔文说道，他伸出手，另一个男人握住手摇了几下，脸上仍然是那副担忧的表情。“你知道附近有什么适合游泳的地方吗？”  
主人走回旅店，几秒种后他拿着一张地图回来了，他向埃尔文展示地图，手指指着图标。“你应该沿着主干道向右转——这是一条很小的小路，几乎长满了杂草，所以你必须睁大眼睛，否则你会错过的——然后沿着它行驶几公里，你会看到一个地方，那里的河岸没有那么陡峭。应该有几条船绑在那里，所以你很容易就会发现这个地方。”  
埃尔文又看了几秒地图，然后向男店主表示感谢，后者走去取下两辆自行车，交给埃尔文和法兰。  
“我想和埃尔文坐在一起！”伊莎贝尔兴奋地大喊道，她跳上行李架，而埃尔文甚至还没有把脚放在踏板上。  
“路上可能会有些堵，”男店主警告他们。“今天早上有一辆火车脱轨了，他们在找人清理路线。”  
“真的？”埃尔文问道，他挣扎着平衡手中的自行车（伊莎贝尔还坐在后面）。“军方的火车吗？”  
“是的，”男人对他说道，他挠了挠秃顶的脑袋。“他们还没弄清楚原因，但这仍然是个打击。”  
埃尔文若有所思地点点头。“有伤亡人员吗？”  
“很不幸，有一些。”男人说。“很显然这是一辆补给火车，所以没有那么多人。”  
“太糟糕了。”法兰喃喃自语道，他们都默默同意了。男店主在向他们祝好后走回了旅店，而利威尔挣扎着不去看埃尔文。  
“那我们出发吧？”埃尔文问道，而伊莎贝尔兴奋地重复了四遍要求。她在行李架上挪动着身体，双手紧紧握住把手，似乎在期待埃尔文带她飞驰而去。  
利威尔看向法兰，以为自己会听到一声疲惫的叹息，但惊讶的是法兰冲他点点头，微笑起来。“来吧。”他边说边跨上车座。  
利威尔走上前，双手紧握装着午餐的棕色纸袋，他坐在行李架上，座椅比他想象的还要不舒服。他把袋子夹在两腿之间，手指抓住座椅上的细金属线，然后他试图把脚放在车轮中间伸出来的螺栓上。脚立刻滑了出来，利威尔不得不缩紧双腿，以免脚碰到地面。  
“准备好了吗？”法兰转过身来问他，而利威尔点点头。  
等到法兰设法让自行车保持平衡时，埃尔文和伊莎贝尔已经绕着旅馆的院子转了一圈。法兰跟着埃尔文骑上了大路，在上坡时有点吃力，但之后就变得越来越轻松。直到他们拐进树林里的小道时利威尔才意识到他一直紧紧地抓着行李架，于是他放松了自己的手，在沿着缓坡加速向下时咬紧牙关。在利威尔看来，他们似乎撞到了路上的每一块石头，每一个凸起。他们赶上了埃尔文和伊莎贝尔，似乎每个人都比利威尔更享受这段旅程。  
等到他们骑到河边时，利威尔的腿和背都在隐隐作痛，他分不清汗臭味究竟来自法兰还是自己，法兰衬衫的背部几乎已经湿透了。河岸边的缓坡上停着两艘旧船，太阳光从晴朗的天空中照耀下来，没有一丝风，高高的草丛里充满了蝗虫嘈杂的鸣叫声，终于他们跳下了自行车，似乎每个人最想做的事都是喝几大口水。利威尔喝完了最后一点，而埃尔文从背包里拿出一条毯子，把它铺在一棵大山毛榉树的树荫下，然后他坐了下来，叹了口气。其他人都很快都坐在他身边，除了伊莎贝尔，她已经跑到水边，靠在一艘船上，窥视着起伏的水面。  
“水里有小鱼！”她兴奋地大喊道。利威尔微笑了，他坐在埃尔文的身边，后者已经躺了下来，头枕着胳膊。  
“你有烟吗？”法兰轻车熟路地问道，他接过埃尔文递给他的烟盒，点燃一支。  
“也帮我点一根，好吗？”埃尔文问道。他闭上眼睛打了个哈欠，法兰用火柴点燃烟头，把烟递给他。  
利威尔看向他们，哼了一声。“真他妈恶心，你们两个都是。”他说道，烟臭味开始飘进他的鼻子。“我知道你已经无可救药了，埃尔文，但你为什么要带上法兰？”  
“拜托，”法兰讥笑一声。“我年轻时抽的烟比烟囱还多，要交论文的时候我一天能抽完一整包。”  
“如果你身处在我的位置上，你也会忍不住的。”埃尔文几乎是在为自己辩解，他忧郁地盯着手里的烟，然后深深地吸了一口。  
“你们还真他妈坚强。”利威尔开玩笑地说。  
“这个嘛，又不是所有人都能和你一样，”法兰笑着打趣道。“如果我们可以的话，这个世界肯定会变成一个更好的地方。”  
“而且绝对是个更干净的地方。”埃尔文补充道，这时伊莎贝尔跑到他们身边坐下，靠向埃尔文一些，在他耳边小声说了些什么。“当然，”他温柔地对她说。埃尔文坐起身来，在背包里翻找了几秒钟，然后拿出一包深绿色的布料递给女孩。她又站了起来，走到树后，不见了。过了一会儿，她穿着一件深绿色的T恤出现在他们面前，她光着腿，衬衫下摆一直延伸到臀部以下。  
“上帝啊，这是什么？”法兰问道，他的笑声让女孩皱起眉头。  
“老天，对不起。”他防御地举起双手。“我发誓，我不会再多说一个字。”  
“你最好不要，”伊莎贝尔说，走过去坐在毯子上。“否则我会在你睡觉的时候缝上你的嘴巴，你这个讨厌的混蛋。”  
“这有点残忍，”法兰喊道，他捏住女孩的耳朵。“谁教你说脏话的？我知道我没有。”  
他们都转过头去看利威尔，而他皱紧眉头。“我不说那种话。”他争论道，尽管似乎没人相信。  
“你几分钟前刚骂过人，”埃尔文安静地提醒他。“两次。”  
“但我他妈没有叫你讨厌的混蛋，是不是？”他反驳道，其他人都笑了。  
“我们能去游泳了吗，埃尔文？”他们笑完后伊莎贝尔立刻问道。  
“是的，我想可以。”埃尔文对她说，女孩高兴地跳了起来，再次跑向水边。男人熄灭烟，一边翻寻着背包一边环顾四周。”我需要一个换衣服的地方……“  
“我想利威尔不介意拿毛巾替你遮挡。”法兰用高兴的声音说道，他从纸袋里找出一个桃子，咬了一口。咀嚼的动作遮掩了他脸上幸灾乐祸的笑容。  
埃尔文对上利威尔的视线，几秒钟后利威尔的脸颊仿佛要烧了起来，他想起前一晚，突然他意识到他们之间已经不需要谦虚，而且法兰的建议似乎也没有那么荒谬。另一个男人似乎也意识到了这点，他沉默了很久，久到法兰大声地清了清喉咙。  
“我想我可以独自完成。”终于埃尔文开了口，走到树后。  
利威尔把眼睛转向被子上的图案，不让自己看见树叶遮蔽不了的光秃秃的肉体。他能听到法兰大声地把桃子汁吸进嘴里的声音，这听起来很不雅观。他瞪了男人一眼，但法兰轻蔑地耸了耸肩。  
“怎么了？”他无辜地问道，而利威尔摇摇头。  
“别那么做。”他嘟哝一声。  
“别做什么？”法兰问道，而利威尔恼怒地抬起头。  
“别。”他勉强说道，而法兰又笑了一声，他咬下一大块桃子，下巴上溅到了黏糊糊的汁水，而他漫不经心地用手背抹了抹。  
“别那么严肃。”男人责备他。突然他静止了，正要送到嘴里的桃子被遗忘在了半空中。  
法兰的眼睛直直地盯着利威尔身后的什么东西，利威尔转过身来，看见正走向他们的埃尔文。他除了泳裤什么也没穿，利威尔的目光停留在他肌肉发达的大腿上，然后他迅速转过身去。在阳光的照耀下，埃尔文现在的穿着似乎比几个小时前的赤身裸体更不合适。利威尔很高兴地看到埃尔文把衣服扔到毯子上，然后走向河边。他发现法兰正一点点地咬着桃子，不时偷看埃尔文的后背。  
“你能把我扔到水里吗？”当他们走进河里时，伊莎贝尔的声音穿过水流的哗啦声传入利威尔的耳朵里。  
“我们要先检查河底的石头。”利威尔听到埃尔文这样回答她。  
利威尔把手伸进纸袋，开始吃东西，他一口咬掉了半个桃子。他能感觉到法兰在审视他的每一个动作，但他什么也没说，尽管这让他感到恼怒不安。当男人开始大声地吮吸他的水果时，利威尔几乎希望他能不小心被噎死。  
“你知道的，我在卧室里的时候想了一点事情。”没有询问法兰就开口说道，他躺在毯子上，深深地吸了一口气。“而且我真的没办法责怪你。”  
“责怪什么？”利威尔挖苦地问道。  
“你和他的事，”他几乎懒洋洋地解释道。“我的意思是，反正我们都会死，你还不如在活着的时候享受生活。”  
利威尔转身看向法兰，后者抬头望着纯粹的蓝天，脸上流露出无忧无虑的神情，近乎幸福。这让利威尔痛苦而意外地想起了他的母亲——他已经很久没有回忆过了。在最后的日子里，她看起来就像那样，眼睛盯着天花板和上方，好像她身体的某些部分已经离开了。现在利威尔明白了，她当时已经摆脱了对未来的恐惧，但作为一个孩子，那是他所见过的最可怕的事情。  
“对不起，”法兰慢悠悠地说，但他皱起的眉头告诉利威尔他是认真的。“我是不是太奇怪了？”  
利威尔叹了一口气，他躺了下来，头枕着胳膊。他盯着蓝天，强烈的光线让他眯起眼。“你的确控制不住自己，是不是？”  
“我告诉过你我最喜欢的书是哪一本吗？”法兰问道，而利威尔摇摇头。“是伊利亚特。你听说过吗？”  
“那些希腊玩意？”利威尔猜测道，在法兰点头确认后皱紧眉头。“没有。”  
“是关于特洛伊战争的故事，”法兰对他说道。他又拿起埃尔文的烟盒，点燃一支烟。“还有希腊最伟大的英雄阿喀琉斯，他具有无可比拟的战斗技巧。他的母亲是海洋女神，所以他是个半神，没有凡人能比得上他。故事开始于他和迈锡尼国王阿伽门农的争吵，阿伽门农偷走了阿喀琉斯的一个战利品，一个叫布里塞丝的女人。”  
“嗯哼，”利威尔哼了一声，闭上双眼。“让我猜猜看，故事的结尾他抢回了女人，从此每个人都幸福地生活下去。”  
法兰笑了。“其实并不是，”他深深地吸了一口烟。“首先，阿喀琉斯失去了他最心爱的伙伴帕特罗克洛斯，他在战斗中被赫克托耳杀死。然后阿喀琉斯报了仇，但他虐待赫克托耳的尸体长达11天，因此失去了他的名声。战争结束前，阿喀琉斯也死了。”  
“听起来就是你会喜欢的东西，”利威尔直白地说道。“从头到尾都他妈的激动人心。”  
“我以前和Christofer一起读的，”男人说，他沉默了，身子倚靠在胳膊上，看向水里吵闹的埃尔文和伊莎贝尔。“很显然他真的很在乎你。”  
利威尔没有说话，只是转过身去看着河里的两个人影。埃尔文把伊莎贝尔抱在怀里，让她在天空中飞翔。空气里充斥着欢笑和尖叫，直到伊莎贝尔消失在水里，然后游到埃尔文面前要求他再来一次。利威尔已经很久没有去想埃尔文的过去了，但当他看着埃尔文擦去脸上水时，他想起了他质问埃尔文过去独自生活的时刻。也许有个人在哪里想念他，他也渴望回到她的身边，或许他已经不记得妻子和孩子长什么样。也许他更希望和他们在一起。  
“我不知道你是怎么想的，”法兰说道，他解开鞋带，把裤腿卷起来，烟悬挂在嘴边。“但我想让脚降降温。”  
法兰站了起来，光着脚穿过草地。利威尔又躺下来，闭上眼睛，心不在焉地听着朋友们的声音，伊莎贝尔往法兰身上泼水时他愤怒地喊叫声，女孩的笑声，蝗虫低沉的嗡嗡声。他周围的空气非常温暖，几乎像重新回到子宫一样。利威尔能闻到周围的青草和树木香味，丰富的生命无处不在，他认为这就生活应该有的样子，他希望这能一直持续下去。利威尔感觉到自己的手变轻了，随着胸口的呼吸上下起伏。没有多想他就放松地睡着了，直到几分钟后埃尔文吵醒他，从背包里拿出一条毛巾擦干自己。  
“我很抱歉，”他说，看向伸展着胳膊，打着哈欠的利威尔。“我不想吵醒你的。”  
“我没睡着。”利威尔对他说道，尽管他不知道自己为什么要这么说。  
男人坐在他身旁，从棕色的纸袋里拿出一个三明治，饥肠辘辘地咬了一大口。利威尔喝了一大口酒，但桃子的甜味还停留在舌头上，这让酒显得很酸。他们看向法兰和伊莎贝尔，他们正透过水面往下看，很可能是那些好奇的小鱼，它们聚集在浅水中，吃掉他们踩到水面上的矿物质。伊莎贝尔坐在岸边一块平坦的岩石上，脚放在河里，法兰则站在她身边盯着他们的脚。  
“哦不，法兰，我好痒！”当小鱼开始啃咬她的脚趾时伊莎贝尔大喊道，法兰又笑了。  
利威尔感觉他的心脏变得既轻又重，一方面他充满了喜悦，另一方面又因不可避免的结局感到恐惧。他抗拒着回到德累斯顿的念头，即使没有Krieger，德累斯顿也没有给他带来任何安慰。他几乎沮丧地想着他们是否能像这样生活，自由，没有恐惧，他看向埃尔文，男人嘴里塞满了面包，然后他微笑了，从背包里拿出一个水壶递给利威尔。利威尔喝了一大口，然后痛苦地龇牙咧嘴。  
“谢谢，”利威尔看着河水说道。“我是指这个，我永远也不能给他们体验这种经历的机会。”  
“这是我的荣幸，”埃尔文温柔地告诉他。“真的，我已经不记得上次这么开心是什么时候了。”  
“甚至是和Lilian？”  
这些话在利威尔可以阻止自己之前就从嘴里溜了出来，接下来是一段沉默，利威尔觉得埃尔文感到了冒犯。最后他叹息一声，说：“不，甚至是Lilian也没有。”  
“我真的以为Lilian可以赢过这个。”利威尔嘟哝一声，这让埃尔文清了清喉咙。  
“好吧，”他小声说道，“我从来没说过和她在一起很不愉快。”  
利威尔轻轻笑了，他又喝了一口酒，然后把水壶递给埃尔文。“至少比上次——”  
“是的，肯定比上次好。”埃尔文果断地打断他。他热切地喝了一口酒，然后又还给利威尔。他犹豫了整整十秒，然后问道。“那你呢？”  
利威尔又笑了，这次有点苦涩。“没有什么让我高兴的事，”他随意地说道。“反正最近没有。”  
埃尔文慢慢地点了点头，即使没有看他，利威尔也能感受到他目光背后的问题。但他最终没有询问任何事，对此利威尔很感激，也许他认为最好不要在现在提起这么不愉快的事情。他们静静地看着伊莎贝尔和法兰，喝着酒和瓶子里剩下的东西，直到他们也回到岸上，在毯子上留下了湿漉漉的印记。伊莎贝尔开始激动地谈论小鱼，而法兰则专注于他的那份酒，像多年没喝过一滴酒的人一样痛快地畅饮着。  
“你来自奥地利的哪个城市？”突然法兰问道。  
“维也纳，”当利威尔递给伊莎贝尔三明治时埃尔文回答道。“你去过那里吗？”  
法兰摇摇头。“我只去过巴黎，”他说。“维也纳长什么样？”  
“哦，那是座美丽的城市。”埃尔文微笑着说道。“精妙绝伦的老建筑，艺术馆，博物馆。我尤其向你推荐 Kunsthistoriches Museum（维也纳艺术史博物馆）。我想你一定会喜欢它的。”  
“我一直想去那儿，”法兰说道。他接过利威尔递给他的三明治，咬了一大口，然后含混不清地说道。“但不是我的首选。其实我一直在攒钱去希腊……好吧，都是以前的事了。”  
“为什么是希腊？”  
法兰艰难地咽下嘴里的食物。“因为荷马史诗，”他解释道。“Christofer和我都为它着迷。我记得我们经常谈论这件事。我付得起独自旅行的费用，但我知道没有他我不能去，所以我一直在攒钱。”  
“Christofer？”埃尔文问道，而利威尔警觉地看了一眼法兰，在他身旁的伊莎贝尔坐直了身体。  
法兰沉默了几秒钟，他转动着手里的三明治，然后又喝了一大口酒。“Christofer……”他停下来清了清嗓子。“Christofer是我的朋友，尽管在我离开柏林之后我们就没有联系过了。他是最早入伍的人之一，所以我想他在我离开后不久就参军了。”  
埃尔文默默地点点头，他知道自己无需多言。“希望他能走好运。”他简单地说道，而法兰又用那种柔弱的姿势挥了挥手。  
“哦，他一定没事的，”法兰说道。“他一直是一名战士，即使在我们小时候也是。如果有人能活下来那一定会是他。”  
埃尔文又点了点头，没有纠正法兰的错误，尽管利威尔清楚地明白，在战争中，没有人能仅仅依靠技巧取胜。法兰继续吃他的三明治，但他没有之前那么热情了，利威尔觉得这个话题让他失去了胃口。令人不安的沉默又持续了十几秒钟，直到伊莎贝尔打破了它。  
“我们能去游泳了吗，埃尔文？”她问道，而埃尔文疲惫地笑了笑。  
“当然，”他还是这么说了。“让我再休息一会儿，好吗？”  
伊莎贝尔点点头，然后她也笑了。“好的。”她在利威尔旁边躺了下来，沐浴在阳光下。“以前在家的时候，我们喜欢躺在草地上，看天空中的云。”她高兴地说道。“有时候你可以看到一些形状，像是小马和小狗。”  
“我小时候也喜欢这么做。”埃尔文也躺了下来，他泛红的脸颊让利威尔好奇他是不是喝醉了。“我的家后面有一片花园，我喜欢在那里读书。只要我读累了，我就会盯着云朵发呆。”  
“你读什么书？”法兰问道，他也躺了下来，现在利威尔是唯一一个还坐着的人。  
“这些和那些，”埃尔文懒洋洋地说。“吉普林、柏洛兹、儒勒·凡尔纳。”  
“我也爱那些书，”法兰几乎是梦幻地说道。“在我读完八十天环游地球后，我一直梦想着去英国，成为一名悠闲的绅士。”  
埃尔文大声地笑了。“毫无疑问，你一定会很擅长的。”他回答道。  
“我知道，”法兰说。“当我的父母告诉我我们没有那么多钱时，我几乎悲痛欲绝。”  
“或许某一天你可以做到，”埃尔文告诉他。“你可以娶一个有钱人家的小姐。”  
法兰爆发出一阵大笑，差点被酒呛到。“如果我现在这么做了，我还要保留着Friedrich的名字。”终于他不咳嗽了。“现在我管自己叫Friedrich。”当埃尔文皱起眉头时他解释道。  
“一个秘密身份，”男人沉思着说。“毫无疑问，这会给你迷人的个性增加一点特殊的魅力。”  
“如果这都不能打败金钱和权利的话，我不知道什么才可以了。”法兰说道，他又笑了一声。“这很尴尬，但我有时仍然会幻想。我一直知道我适合简单的生活。”  
利威尔讥笑一声。“什么样的人想整天坐着，什么也不干？”他问道。“在柏林，和你这种人说话之后我们会吐一口唾沫，为了确保我们不会粘上任何懒惰。”  
埃尔文和法兰对视一眼，然后笑了。“我有没有告诉过你他就这样？”法兰问道，而埃尔文点点头。  
“他的确这样，是不是？”他回答道，举起几乎空了的酒瓶子。“为了一个真正的工人阶级的英雄！”  
“听啊，听啊！”法兰大喊道，他们都热切地喝了一口酒，然后倒在毯子上，像傻子一样笑个不停。  
“什么？”利威尔说道，他不可置信地哼了一声，看向他们俩。  
“你们都疯了，”伊莎贝尔喃喃自语道，她昏昏欲睡地躺在阳光下，闭上双眼。“这就是为什么我们从来都不喜欢城里人，你们总是让事情变得复杂。”  
“教教我们，”法兰对她说，他喝掉了最后一点酒。“教教我你们的人生信条。”  
伊莎贝尔生气地皱起眉头，然后她简单地说：“你有自己的马儿和自己的马车。剩下的都是装饰。”  
“一辆马车？”埃尔文忧伤地问道。“这就是你的生活吗？”  
伊莎贝尔点点头。“只有一辆马车，马儿和新鲜的空气。”她重复道。“你不需要其他任何东西。”  
利威尔发现埃尔文充满关切地望着伊莎贝尔，但他的眼里有某种同情。“听起来一点也不糟。”他轻声说道，然后躺了下来。他们都沉默了很久，知道法兰咯咯笑了起来。  
“怎么了？”利威尔问道，而男人的轻笑声变成一阵气喘吁吁的大笑。  
“工人阶级英雄。”他说道，这让埃尔文也笑了起来，而利威尔翻了个白眼。  
“你们两个该死的笨蛋。”当他们擦掉眼里的泪水时利威尔说道。  
“我想你是对的。”埃尔文说道，然后看向伊莎贝尔。“如果我们要继续游泳，我们最好现在就去。”他们都吃力地爬起来，伊莎贝尔跑进水里，埃尔文则看向利威尔。“你想游泳吗？”他问道，而利威尔摇摇头。  
“我不要赤裸身子。”他回答道，确保没有看向法兰，尽管他听到了男人发出的轻笑声。  
“那就穿着内裤，”埃尔文说道，不知怎么的他的微笑让利威尔有点儿紧张。“即使如此我猜你穿的衣服也会比我多。”  
在他身后的法兰又笑了，利威尔犹豫了一会儿，然后解开鞋子上的鞋带，手指几乎没有抓住绳子。他快速地站起来脱衣服，跟着埃尔文走到水边。利威尔觉得穿着紧身内衣很不舒服，尽管自从他脱衣服后埃尔文就几乎没有再看他一眼。他看着男人潜入水中，迅速游到伊莎贝尔等待的地方。利威尔把一只脚浸在水中，现在的水比清晨暖和多了，他走得更远了，然后将头浸在水面下，感受着凉爽的水冷却脖子上滚烫的皮肤。他游到埃尔文和伊莎贝尔面前，伸出脚去探泥泞的水底，水一直没到了他的脖子，但对埃尔文来说水仅仅碰到他肌肉发达的胸口。  
“是不是很棒，大哥？”伊莎贝尔文问道。她正漂浮在水面上，轮流抬起一条腿。  
利威尔安静地同意了，他试图忽略脚趾间的泥泞。“如果能少点泥巴就更好了。”他说道，开始在四周游泳。  
“你能再把我扔进水里吗，埃尔文？”伊莎贝尔问道，男人微笑了。  
“哦，我可以吗?他反问道，一把抓住尖叫的女孩的腰，用手臂把她举了起来，然后慢慢地把她转了一圈，放开了她。伊莎贝尔落在一米之外的地方，溅起的水花让利威尔闭上眼睛。他擦掉脸上的水，几秒钟后伊莎贝尔浮上水面，咯咯地傻笑着。  
“再来一次！”她大喊道，埃尔文笑了，然后重复了一遍整个过程，而女孩高兴地尖叫着。  
“你想试试吗？”当利威尔慢慢地游近时埃尔文问道。他脸上的笑容让利威尔变得很警觉。  
“不要。”他对男人说道，后者看向他，扬起了浓密的眉毛。  
“不要？”他反问道，脸上的笑容令利威尔停在几米外的地方。  
“我知道你在计划什么，”利威尔说，看向埃尔文无辜的面庞。“而且我要告诉你，停止你的计划。”  
“什么，我？”埃尔文问道，他向前走了一步，靠的更近了。“我难道有在计划什么吗？”  
“我是认真的，”利威尔对他说，他无法隐藏脸上的笑意。“你敢——”  
话还没说完，埃尔文就冲向前抓住利威尔，把他拉近自己，然后把他举离水面。利威尔能感受到他手臂的力量，一秒钟后，支撑着他身体的力量消失了，然后他掉了下去，夏日的空气在他冰冷的皮肤黏着片刻，直到河水吞没了他，几分钟前他还沉的像一块石头，现在却突然没了重量。他挣扎着浮上水面，大口喘气，向游开的埃尔文扑过去，但男人毫不费力地游到他够不到的地方。  
“好玩吗，大哥？”正当利威尔向埃尔文的方向泼水时，伊莎贝尔气喘吁吁地问道。  
“他妈的一点也不好玩。”他说道，这让埃尔文大声地笑了出来。“对，你最好给我待在那儿。”  
“不然呢？”男人被逗笑了。“你要把我扔进水里吗？”  
利威尔咬紧牙齿不让自己笑出来。“我要淹死你，你这块狗屎。”他对埃尔文说道，开始朝他游去，尽管埃尔文的手臂只懒洋洋地挥了几下，利威尔始终也没能靠近他。当他放弃追逐，平静地仰面漂浮时，埃尔文才向他靠近。  
“我希望你不是真的讨厌。”他说道，而利威尔讥笑一声。  
“当然没有，”他安静地说道，眼睛盯着河岸上的伊莎贝尔，她正试图用手抓住小鱼。“我几乎希望我们不用离开。”  
“我们明天可以再来一次，”埃尔文建议到。“在我们回到城里之前。”  
利威尔咕哝一声，他闭上眼睛，然后伸直身体，把脚伸进深深的泥巴里。他走回岸边，一离开水他就感觉湿漉漉的内裤粘在身上。没有浪费时间利威尔立刻抓起衣服，走到树后穿衣。他穿上裤子，拉下衬衫，把水从内衣里拧出来。回去之前他遇到了埃尔文，后者朝他微笑着，然后消失在树后。  
“好玩吗？“法兰问道，他语气里的某种东西让利威尔把湿内裤扔到他的脸上。法兰立刻坐了起来，惊讶地倒吸一口气。  
“我说过了，别那么做，对不对？”利威尔回答道。他沉重地坐了下来，喝光最后一点水，和他冰冷的嘴唇相比水几乎是温暖的。  
法兰把湿衣服砸向利威尔的后背，这让利威尔笑了。“或许你不该过度理解我的问题。”他说。  
“或许你不该过度理解任何事。”利威尔幼稚地说道，然后他们都陷入沉默。

伊莎贝尔和埃尔文换好衣服后，他们都开始收拾东西，利威尔叠好毯子以便带回去。当他们到达旅店时，他们都希望能再去游泳，这个愿望似乎放大了汽车里的闷热，只有当他们摇下车窗时，闷热才能有所缓解。  
晚餐前他们什么也没做，每个人都躺在他们喜欢的地方：法兰坐在扶手椅上，双腿翘在扶手上；伊莎贝尔躺在壁炉前面的地毯上；埃尔文坐在沙发上，翘起一条腿；利威尔坐在另一张扶手椅上，脸埋在手里，每五分钟就要打一次哈欠。他们都不想做饭，最后他们几乎无法在准备晚餐上达成一致。  
太阳落山之前，他们把椅子抬到果园里，享受着凉爽的夜晚。他们懒洋洋地盯着在苹果树周围嗡嗡叫的蜻蜓。埃尔文和法兰安静地抽着烟，伊莎贝尔则拿出U型潜艇的收藏，把剪报展示给埃尔文，埃尔文似乎既惊讶又感兴趣。  
“这艘是VIIC型，”她指着一张潜艇的照片说道，语气异常严肃。“它拥有与VIIB型相同数量的鱼雷，但它有声纳，而且更大一些，但其他地方没有什么区别。”  
“我明白了，”埃尔文轻声说道。“你是怎么知道这么多的？”  
“一个朋友告诉我的。”她似乎随意地说道，开始解释下一张剪报。  
利威尔和法兰交换了一个眼神，他们没有说话，即使埃尔文继续询问下去。“你的朋友，他是怎么了解U型潜艇的？”  
“他的兄弟在U型潜艇上工作，”伊莎贝尔解释道，令利威尔转身看向她。“他说他也想去那儿，但他们让他在船上工作。他仍然了解有关U型潜艇的一切，因为这是他的梦想。”  
“你在哪里遇到他的？”利威尔问道。但女孩陷入沉默，她翻动着剪报，脸上是一种遥远的表情。  
“别担心，”法兰安静地对埃尔文说，后者似乎正想要开口说点什么。“今晚你不会得到更多信息了。”  
男人似乎相信了法兰的话，不管他原本打算说什么，他都放弃了。埃尔文看向剪报，说：“那么这个是什么类型？”  
“这是U-38，”伊莎贝尔告诉他，仿佛利威尔的问题压根就不存在。“这个是IXA。”  
在她向他们道晚安之前，他们仔细浏览了她的所有收藏。在她走回卧室时法兰也走了回去，利威尔怀疑这和法兰是否累了没什么关系，他只是想陪着女孩。他们离开后，花园里一片寂静，只有布谷鸟遥远的叫声打破了沉默，然后埃尔文清了清嗓子。  
“我想我不该提起这个，”男人说道，令利威尔把目光转向他。“但我想为昨晚发生的事道歉。我认为我缺乏镇定的表现让你很不适。”  
利威尔把视线转向脚下的草，他沉默了很久。“我不知道我到底是什么感受，”终于他嘟哝道。“我自己也不确定。”  
“我明白了，”埃尔文低声说道。“我希望这不会影响我们的约定。”  
“不会，”利威尔快速回答道，他对此感到确定。“不会，我并没有感到不安。”  
“很好，”男人说道，快速地微笑了一下。“我只是没有看到——”  
“你不用解释，”利威尔打断他的话，尽管他好奇埃尔文想说什么。“它已经发生了。我们不需要继续谈论这件事。”  
“如你所愿。”埃尔文说。  
尽管说了这番话，利威尔仍然在脑海中反复思考他的疑问。他想起那封信的碎片，想起埃尔文的孤独，但在他看来，这似乎是一个糟糕的解释。毕竟，不到两天前他还和Lilian在一起过夜，他又能感到多孤独呢？他瞥了一眼男人沉思的面庞，寂静再一次笼罩他们。。  
“你已经在德国住了多久？”利威尔低声问道，打破了沉默。埃尔文紧皱的眉头让利威尔害怕他会再次拒绝回答问题。  
“十年多了，”男人用同样安静的声音回答道，他的表情在疲惫和担忧间摇摆不定。“最近我感觉……”  
“什么？”利威尔问道。埃尔文的声音逐渐消失了，他摇了摇头。  
“我不知道，”他喃喃自语道，叹了一口气。“恐怕我已经忘记了。有些日子很难去回忆。”  
利威尔想了想这些话，他觉得自己能够理解。五年前他离开了柏林，那个他唯一能称之为家的地方，但细节已经开始在他的脑海里模糊起来：小商店里墙壁的颜色，从卧室窗户外望去的景色，厨房里有几个橱柜。  
“有时我会想起我抛放弃了的那些东西，”埃尔文轻轻说道，突然他的声音里充满了悲伤。“看到我已经得到的成就，我不能说这是值得的。”  
利威尔不知道该说什么，所以他只是点点头，看着埃尔文脸上的疲惫和悲伤。他的胸口有一种奇怪的紧绷感，他真希望自己能说些安慰的话，能说些什么，能给埃尔文一些肯定的话，但是他什么也想不出来。  
“我想我需要看透这一切才能确定，”埃尔文说，叹了口气。“不过，我敢肯定，等待对你来说更糟。”  
利威尔耸耸肩。“有时候并不是这样，”他说。“我真的记不起多少之前的事情了。当你只知道一件事的时候，你会更容易对付它。我想这就是为什么法兰很难适应现在的生活。”  
“你在柏林的生活，”埃尔文问道。“是什么样的？”  
利威尔叹了口气，用手捂住双眼几秒钟。“我似乎不属于那儿，”他解释道，心里纳闷自己为什么要说这么多。“我似乎不可能属于任何地方。在他们告诉我我是犹太人之前，我几乎不知道那是什么意思。他们说的关于社区和宗教的所有事情对我来说都没有意义。我从来没有考虑过那些。我记得这一切有多么不公平，仅仅因为我母亲是犹太人。她已经死了很多年了，我几乎记不清她长什么样。我从来没有见过我的祖父母，但突然间他们成了决定我余生的人。”  
他看向埃尔文，以为会在他脸上发现怜悯，但他只看到了同情。“你母亲去世的时候你几岁？”  
“我不知道，”利威尔承认道。“我舅舅从来不和我谈论这些。我知道我从来没去过学校，直到他收养了我。所以我肯定很小。”  
“听到这些我很遗憾，”埃尔文温柔地对他说。“我知道失去亲人的滋味，这是一种特殊的痛苦。”  
利威尔叹了一口气。“你用不着这么看重这件事，”他嘟哝道。“就像我说的，我几乎记不清她长什么样了。”  
“我相信，我们会忘记很多事。”埃尔文说道。“但它们仍然是我们生命中重要的一部分。她是第一个抱住你的人——这怎么会没有意义？”  
“不如说是唯一一个人，”利威尔低声说道，他苦笑一声。“至少在遇到法兰之前。”  
“我很高兴你找到了可以依靠的人，”埃尔文对他说道，他的眼睛盯着薰衣草紫的天空。“一直独身一人不是什么好事。”  
“就像你之前那样？”在他能够阻止自己之前这些话就从利威尔嘴里溜了出来，这让男人用困惑的表情看向他。  
“是的，”埃尔文终于说道。“就像我之前那样。”

当利威尔终于爬到厨房里那张小小的女仆床上时，疼痛似乎徘徊在他身体里的每一块肌肉,但他还是一碰到枕头就睡着了。他睡得很沉，醒来时他几乎花了一分钟才弄清楚时间和地点。黑暗的小屋里充满了埃尔文微弱的呼噜声，一直传到厨房。当利威尔穿上鞋子走到外面时，他看到草地上悬挂着一团团的雾，挡住了他前面的路，他走去厕所又走了回来，然后在炉子里生火。寒冷从地窖穿过地板慢慢地进入房间，尽管晴朗无云的天空预示着又一个炎热的日子。  
当伊莎贝尔和法兰醒来时，利威尔已经在喝第二杯茶了，他们夸张地踮起脚尖溜进厨房，不想吵醒埃尔文。他们三个小声地交谈着，法兰一直在加热炉子，利威尔则忙着加热烧水炉，和伊莎贝尔就定期洗澡的重要性进行了短暂的争论。当埃尔文终于加入他们时，伊莎贝尔梳得整整齐齐的头发正把水滴到厨房地板上，而法兰正在煎最后一根香肠。  
“我们离开后你们两个又待了多久？”当埃尔文离开厨房走向厕所时，法兰问道。  
“没有很久，”利威尔说道。“连半个小时都没有。”  
“真是浪费，”法兰对着煎锅咕哝一声，然后把香肠挪到盘子里，端上餐桌。  
“别这样。”利威尔再次对他说，法兰叹息一声。  
“我说过了，”法兰说道。“你应该趁现在享受生活。在最后也只有这点好处了。”  
“享受什么？”伊莎贝尔问道，而法兰摇摇头。  
“没什么，”他微笑着解释道。“我是指这个地方，这里很漂亮，是不是？”  
伊莎贝尔点点头，把一片香肠塞进嘴里，几秒钟后又把它吐回盘子里，因为香肠烫到了她的舌头。这令法兰叹了口气，咕哝一声“小屁孩”。当埃尔文回到厨房时，他们都热情地向他打招呼，说早上好，利威尔给他倒了一杯茶，他微笑着接受了。  
“谢谢，”他安静地说。“你煮的茶总是比我的好。”  
“因为他在里面放了爱，”法兰急忙告诉他。“这就是秘诀。”  
利威尔恼怒地瞪了他一眼，而埃尔文沉思着哼了一声。“我听说这对烹饪很重要，”他简单地说道，又微笑了。  
早餐后，他们决定回到河边，在下午晚些时候再离开小屋。在利威尔看来，这不是因为实际情况，而是因为他们中没有人渴望回到城市。埃尔文开车把他们送到旅馆，这令男店主大为沮丧，但他仍然同意租两辆自行车给他们，尽管与前一天的不同。当利威尔和法兰在河岸边停下来时，埃尔文和伊莎贝尔继续骑向前方，去往河边的一个农场，答应几个小时后和他们见面。  
法兰把自行车靠在一棵树上，利威尔把毯子铺在地上，然后躺下，赤裸的脚踝被草挠得发痒。空气中仍然带着一种子宫般的温暖，当利威尔放松肌肉，闭上双眼时，这种温暖似乎降临到他的身上。他感觉到而不是看到法兰在他身旁躺下。他们就这样静静地躺了很久，没有说话，只是呼吸着夏日令人陶醉的气息：青草、水、泥土，欧芹和向日葵甜腻的味道。在利威尔的左边，法兰心满意足地叹了口气。  
“这会是一段美好的回忆。”他说道。  
利威尔表示同意，抬头望着山毛榉树的树枝，树叶铺满光斑，绿色的光芒几乎痛苦地耀眼。他意识到，这将是他仅有的美好回忆，悠闲的日子，简单的存在。他不确定这是否让他感到悲伤。毕竟，有一个总比没有要好吧?  
“我希望你知道，我从没想过让你悲伤，”法兰继续说道，过了一会儿利威尔才意识到他们想的不是同一件事。“我是指你和埃尔文。”  
利威尔不知道该说什么，因为他不能假装自己和埃尔文之间真的发生了什么，但他内心深处有一个小小的声音在说话，从埃尔文的行为判断，他们之间或许真的有什么，他并不急于让那个声音闭嘴。他想起埃尔文温柔的话语，他言语间流露的尊重，他温柔的触碰，他皱着眉头。尽管法兰警告他的东西并不存在，利威尔不得不承认他是对的：这些事情的结局往往很糟糕。  
“我想我活的太久了，我已经不再是个乐观主义者了，”法兰继续说道，而利威尔保持沉默。“但我很高兴你找到了他。况且谁知道呢？或许战争很快就会结束了，然后你们两个可以继续生活在一起。”  
“人们真的这么做吗？”利威尔问道。“我们这种人，人们真的这么做吗？”  
法兰沉默了很久，然后叹息一声。“不，我想没有。”他承认道，听起来很沮丧。“我喜欢去想象，如果没有战争，Christoper和我会……但我想你是对的。人们并不那样做。”  
利威尔回忆起他在柏林认识的几个男人——好吧，除了他们鸡巴的弧度之外，他对这几个男人的第一印象——当时他觉得他们大多数人都结婚了。他经常注意到他们手指上的戒指，但一旦看到了，他就会马上忽视。即使他们结婚了，这和他又有什么关系呢?而埃尔文，如果他也结婚了，这对他又有什么意义呢?  
他们沉默了，利威尔再次闭上眼睛，让树叶的沙沙声和潺潺的流水声填满他的脑海，让他平静下来。他决定让自己相信，即使只有这短暂的一瞬间：外面什么也没有发生，没有战争，没有恐惧，没有德累斯顿。过了一会儿，风和溪流的声音与法兰的鼾声混合在一起，然后利威尔也坠入梦乡。他梦见了小屋，埃尔文正坐在壁炉旁，背对着利威尔。火焰把他的双臂染成了红色。利威尔呼喊他的名字，但他没有转身。利威尔走近去看他的脸，他发现埃尔文的脸变得惨白，他的手臂上布满了深深的伤口，血正不停地向外涌。男人甚至没有看他，只是呆呆地望着壁炉，眼睛在生与死之间闪烁，双手无力地搁在两膝之间。利威尔抓住一只手，被冰冷的寒意而震惊。然后他被一阵突如其来的噪音惊醒了，眼睛瞬间睁开。  
他意识到自己无意识地靠近了毯子上的法兰，一个多年来睡觉养成的习惯。当他突然把手抽出来时，法兰也醒了，然后他迅速地爬起来，因为他也看到了接近他们的士兵。有五个人，都很年轻，比利威尔和法兰还要年轻。他们穿着制服，眼睛盯着他们，嘴里嘀咕着什么利威尔听不到的话。从他们摇摇晃晃的的步伐来看，他们一定都喝醉了。他们趾高气扬地走了过来，这让利威尔的心疯狂地跳动着。他瞥了一眼法兰，男人正在用颤抖的双手整理他的衬衫下摆，他忍不住去想他们俩看上去会有多么罪恶。  
“发生了什么？”其中一个士兵问道，他走了出来。“刚才发生了什么？”  
“没什么，”法兰用颤抖的声音说道，他用手梳了梳头发。“我们只是在睡觉。”  
“睡觉？”士兵重复了一遍。当其他人向他们靠近时，法兰点点头，紧张地看了一眼利威尔。  
“是的，”法兰说。他说话的口气让利威尔觉得这种事不是第一次发生了。“我们只是在睡觉，就这样。”  
“他用胳膊抱着你，”另一个士兵说道。他朝利威尔点点头，利威尔的目光从一个人跳到另一个人的身上，试图想出最优的行动方案。“我们都看到了。”  
“这没什么，”法兰坚持说道，他耸耸肩，神经质地笑了一声。“他只是习惯了那样抱他的女朋友。对不对，Lukas?”  
利威尔瞥了一眼法兰，然后点点头。“对，”他说，试图放松自己的姿势。“她喜欢我这么做。”  
“所以你不是个娘炮？”士兵对利威尔问道。  
“不是。”利威尔回答道，他试图让脸上的表情对侮辱表现出合适的愤怒。  
“你的女朋友叫什么？”其中一个士兵大喊道。这个小队的头目向他们走了过来，站在毯子上。  
“Lilian,”利威尔说道，这是他能想出来的第一个名字。“你最好把你肮脏的靴子从我的东西上拿开。”  
士兵低头看了看毯子，又抬头看了看利威尔，然后他慢慢地用毯子上擦了擦鞋底，然后向前走，直到他站在利威尔的正前方。利威尔能感觉到血液在脑袋里翻滚，那种平静的愤怒开始在他的肌肉里积聚起来。他凝视着士兵的眼睛，希望他们像他开枪射死的人一样毫无生气。当利威尔抬头看他的脸时，他能闻到士兵呼吸中的酒精味，脑子里充斥着埃尔文的建议。  
“真不好意思，”士兵讥讽地说道。“我很好奇你接下来打算做什么。肮脏的死基佬。”  
利威尔看向男人身后，毯子上现在沾着杂草，泥土和灰尘。突然一切似乎都是虚幻的，之前的平静很快就变成了愤怒。有那么几秒钟，利威尔怀疑自己是否还在做梦，这是否只是他噩梦的延续。利威尔的身体因愤怒而颤抖，他看着前方的身影——男人嘴上得意的笑容，眉毛上有一道伤疤——然后利威尔朝他脸上吐了一口唾沫。  
一片寂静，士兵把手举到脸颊，触摸唾沫留下的湿漉漉的污迹，唾液向下流到了他的下巴。利威尔听到法兰倒吸了一口气，然后士兵愤怒地咆哮。他冲向利威尔，伸出双手想要抓住他。利威尔几乎毫不费力地躲避攻击，他绕到士兵身后，狠狠地踢向他的膝盖。这一击的力量迫使他跪倒在地，利威尔毫不犹豫地用手臂搂住他的脖子，他正要把利威尔从背上摔下去时，利威尔用靴子尖给了他的下身一脚。士兵弯下腰，双手捂住跨部，喘着粗气。在一双强壮的手抓住利威尔衬衫的后背之前，他一直紧紧地勒住士兵的脖子。等到利威尔终于被拉下来的时候，他已经瘫倒在地上。他能听到法兰在大喊住手，一记重击击中了他的背部，然后另一个更大的声音爆发了——是埃尔文的声音。  
“这他妈是怎么回事？！”  
利威尔转过身，看见埃尔文正朝他们跑来，伊莎贝尔跟在他的后面。他推开一队士兵，走到利威尔和法兰面前，脸上的表情因愤怒而扭曲。他随意地看了一眼地上的士兵，他仍然用手捂住喉咙，挣扎着想要站起来，眼里闪烁着复仇的渴望。  
“这些该死的娘炮，”他气喘吁吁地说道。“我们看见他们……在公共场合打炮……让我恶心——”  
“我们什么也没做！”法兰大喊道。“我们睡着了，就这样，我发誓！”  
埃尔文看了看他，又看了看利威尔，他浓密的眉毛紧紧皱在一起。利威尔看得出他的大脑在疯狂地运转，构思细节，在他需要问任何问题之前就得出结论，试图找到一条摆脱困境的道路。他看向那个士兵，他正揉着脖子上的红色勒痕，埃尔文的表情越来越冷淡。  
“你知道这是谁吗？”他问道，朝法兰点点头。“这是我表妹的儿子。”  
“所以呢？”士兵反问道。“他是个肮脏的——”  
“你最好小心一点，”埃尔文打断他，声音克制地安静。“在你做出指控的时候。”  
“我他妈为什么要在乎,你这个该死的老东西？”  
利威尔可以看出埃尔文咬紧了下巴。“因为如果你他妈再敢说出任何关于我表妹儿子的污蔑，我就要告你诽谤，把你干瘪的屁股拖进德国的每一个审判室。你听懂了吗，Gefreiter？”  
士兵挑衅地看着埃尔文，但他保持沉默，或许在思考接下来该说什么，然后他用香肠般的手指指向利威尔。”他抱住了另一个人。我们都看见了。他们在毯子上，一直抱在一起。“  
埃尔文转向利威尔，表情阴沉，几乎愤怒。“这是真的吗，Lukas？”  
利威尔看向那群士兵和伊莎贝尔，女孩走向法兰，握住了他的手。他快速地瞥了一眼Gefreiter，男人仍因下半身的疼痛而半蹲着。利威尔想要大笑，但他没有。他知道有些事情必须被解决，但他不知道解决方法。  
“他还朝我吐口水，试图勒死我。”士兵继续说道，但利威尔和埃尔文什么也没说。  
“这是真的吗？”埃尔文再次问道。“你朝一个德国士兵吐口水？你袭击了他？”  
“是的，”利威尔说道。他看到埃尔文脸上闪过一丝痛苦，突然他知道这一切将会如何结束。“我干了。他喊我死基佬所以我朝他吐了口水，而且稍微勒了一下他。”  
利威尔还没反应过来，一巴掌就打在他脸上，把他打倒在地。他的耳朵开始嗡嗡作响，他听不到其他任何声音，面前的森林令人作呕地摇摆着。随之而来的疼痛剧烈地提醒着埃尔文的手臂有多大力量，尽管在剧烈的阵痛之外利威尔仍怀疑男人没有用尽全力。他咬紧牙关，缩成一团，挣扎着把一只胳膊伸到身下，嘴里尝到了血腥的铁锈味。利威尔深吸了一口气，河水的声音慢慢地回来了，他挣扎着站了起来，然后朝草地上吐了一口唾沫，红色的污迹把一尘不染的绿色弄脏了。利威尔正好听到埃尔文最后说的话。  
“——对这个国家的贡献比你要多得多。你听懂了吗？”  
“是，Strumbannführer先生。”他低声说道，没有把嘴巴不必要地张大。  
“很好。”埃尔文咆哮了，听起来很愤怒。利威尔没有看他。“别他妈忘记了。还有，如果我再看到你和Friedrich一起，我就要把你和他一起送到布痕瓦尔德。你听懂了吗？”  
利威尔因这个名字畏缩了一下，但他仍然说道:“是，Sturmbannführer先生。”  
他听到埃尔文叹了一口气。“真他妈一团混乱，”他似乎是在自言自语。“一个完美的假日就这样被毁了。”  
利威尔想要大笑——这句话似乎很准确——但他只是叹了口气。他的整个右脸都在隐隐作痛，这让他想把脸揉成一团，大声地骂出他知道的每一句脏话。当他听到埃尔文又和士兵们交谈几句时，他试着让自己坚强起来，面对他们现在都要被迫回到德累斯顿的现实。但他感觉比以前更糟了。利威尔痛苦地回忆起他之前的想法，认为他宁可没有这样的记忆。

他们很快就离开了，埃尔文命令伊莎贝尔和法兰一起骑车，利威尔坐在埃尔文身后的行李架上。士兵们开始脱衣服，他们互相笑着，跳进河里，好像什么事也没有发生过一样。他们开始往回走，在半公里后突然停了下来。埃尔文从自行车上跳下来，穿过成排的灌木丛，消失在河岸边，回来时他手里拿着一条湿手帕。他把手帕叠好，递给利威尔。  
“我不知道这会不会有所帮助，”他说，他的语气让利威尔觉得他只是想要大声说出来。“我不想……我真的很——”  
“别，”利威尔对他说道，他胸口的痛苦几乎超过了脸上的痛苦。“你不用这么做。你没有理由这么做。”  
利威尔瞥了一眼埃尔文的表情，然后被迫把目光移开。看到所有的这些悲伤让他几乎想要抓破自己的皮肤。他轻轻地把手帕按在脸上，他想告诉埃尔文，这的确有帮助，但他不能。他转向伊莎贝尔和法兰，他们在他身后几米的地方停了下来。  
“你们没事吧？”他问道，只得到点头作为回答。法兰的表情中有一种奇怪的坚定，他以前从未见过这种坚定。  
他们默默地继续赶路，直到他们回到小屋。即使在那里，收拾行李时他们也只说一些最必要的话。在回德累斯顿的路上，法兰是唯一一个想开始谈话的人，他询问伊莎贝尔是否喜欢这个农场，但伊莎贝尔躲闪地耸了耸肩，这足以让他打消再问下去的念头。然后他们又陷入了沉默。  
当他们终于爬上楼梯回到公寓，拖着沉重的脚步进门时，利威尔不认为自己会有更疲惫、更痛苦、更厌世的时刻了。随着夜幕降临，法兰为他们做了一顿简单的晚餐，他们在持续的沉默中吃完。睡觉时利威尔无法忍受去靠近法兰，仿佛这种行为曾经带给他们的安慰已经永远消失了。在他入睡之前，利威尔迟钝地想着，不知从何时起自己忘记了如何哭泣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起我鸽了一天555555这章居然有2w5千多字……我现在就是一滩小熊糖水（躺）
> 
> 下周没有ddl！！！(喂
> 
> 以及我不知道大家有没有看懂，这篇的设定是外国间谍文x德国犹太人利。利威尔是德国人……所以他才会有那么矛盾的感情。包括法兰也是。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写在前面：距离原作者给我授权已经过去2个多月了，我想我有责任给太太写一些反馈。请大家私信（或是直接留下评论）你们对文章的喜爱，尽情地吹彩虹屁！不要担心太夸张/翻译问题（大不了全都翻译成omg233333）。我会把大家的喜爱翻译并传递给作者，如果你们对文章有什么疑惑也请提出来。  
> Warning：脏话/焦虑

利威尔被肩膀上剧烈的疼痛弄醒了，他花了一整晚的时间试图避免脸的右侧靠在枕头上。肿胀变黑的皮肤仍然在痛，让鸡蛋粉和茶做的糟糕的早餐成为一种折磨，而不是一顿美餐。当利威尔把他仅仅吃了一半的盘子推到伊莎贝尔面前时，他已经能感觉到睡眠不足造成的头痛。他按压着太阳穴，当法兰询问他今天打算干什么时，他仅仅哼了几声，希望这可以阻止男人询问更多的问题。法兰看起来异常地精力旺盛，他一边清洗碗碟，一边和伊莎贝尔聊天，伊莎贝尔吃掉了利威尔剩下的早餐。睡眠似乎帮助他们忘记了昨天发生的事，尽管利威尔的心情仍然很糟糕，他仍然很高兴能看到他们振奋的心情。  
“你的脸还疼吗，大哥？”伊莎贝尔问道。利威尔抿了一口茶，当温暖的液体烫到他的口腔时，他轻微地咧了咧嘴。  
“不是很痛了。”他撒谎说道，不想让伊莎贝尔担心。但她脸上犹豫的微笑表明她并不是很信服，而且从法兰的表情来看，他也没有被愚弄。  
“你今天会去见他吗？”法兰对利威尔说道。利威尔很感激他转换了话题，但感激很小，因为昨天的记忆仍然在刺痛。  
“不是今天，”利威尔迅速告诉他，他意识到自己真的不想见埃尔文，不想在嘴里仍然还能尝到铁锈味的时候去见他，即使他刚喝过茶。“我只在星期二和星期四工作，你知道的。”  
“我只是觉得你们……”法兰的话消失了，他耸了耸肩。“好吧，你知道的。一起待一会儿。”  
利威尔沉重地叹了一口气。“他也要工作，”他简短地说道，希望下一个话题能离埃尔文越远越好。“况且，这里也有很多要干的活。我们已经没有食物了。”  
“我可以照看好这里。”法兰迅速说道，他用茶巾擦了擦盘子，然后把盘子放进橱柜。  
“你要出去买东西？”伊莎贝尔问道，法兰耸耸肩作为回答。   
“为什么不呢？”法兰微笑着说道。“我不介意呼吸一点新鲜空气。”  
利威尔知道伊莎贝尔正在看他，但他没有转过身。“如果你想要去，我不会和你争论。”他对法兰说道。他注意到了法兰奇怪的行为，但他选择忽视他。“拿些抽屉里的钱。而且你应该尽快出发，否则你会排一整天的队然后什么也买不到。”  
“所以你要去埃尔文那?”  
利威尔摇摇头，站了起来。“我说过了，”他嘟哝一声，想要逃离这一连串的问题。“我只在星期二和星期四工作。”  
“我能和你一起去吗，法兰？”伊莎贝尔问道，法兰同意了，这让利威尔松了一口气。他不想把自己的愤怒发泄到他们身上。  
他们离开之后，利威尔沮丧地发现公寓变得过于安静、毫无生气并且没有能让他分心的东西。他意识到，上次自己一个人在家已经是一年前的事了，以前法兰几乎没有勇气自己去上厕所，他总是叫人陪着他。利威尔不记得以前独自一人在家时会做什么，他漫无目的地从一个房间走到另一个房间，掸去几乎一尘不染的架子上的灰尘，清扫和擦洗那些没有污渍的地板，只是为了让其他东西赶走脑子里乱糟糟的记忆。他打开窗户，让夏日的空气飘进来，就在昨天空气似乎还很温和，现在却充满了城市的臭气。微弱的风带来了街道上的尘土，一切都不断地提醒利威尔，他得到了什么，失去了什么。  
他躺在客厅那张破旧的沙发上，好奇法兰整天都在家里干什么。他瞥了一眼桌子，意识到他可能会写那些从未寄给任何人的信，读同样的那几本书，一遍又一遍，直到每一个字都永远印在他的脑海里。利威尔瞪着那些破损的书，啧了一声。他不理解书的吸引力：一定还有更好的方法让自己分散注意力，不去想自己的生活有多糟糕，而不是翻来覆去地想书里的那些话到底是什么意思，毕竟现实中没人会去思考那些。  
他突然想起了他小时候的事，教室里光秃秃的白色墙壁，以及老师过去让他们大声朗读。每当轮到利威尔来读时，这些字母会突然像野兔一样在书页上相互追逐，“esses”和“doubleyous”散落在字里行间，让他结结巴巴地说不出话来，然后他的同学们咯咯笑出声来。老师让他找家长来帮助他阅读——不用说，他甚至从未向凯尼提起过这件事。幸运的是，凯尼对利威尔越来越讨厌阅读一无所知。  
当利威尔把手指伸进裤子里抓痒，并继续深入向下时，他意识到这一定是法兰打发时间的另一种方式。他还记得，在他年轻时，这种永不满足的欲望总会在最不方便的时候占据他的身体。通常是在他无聊地坐在半空的商店的柜台后面，好奇会不会有人注意到他在楼上的浴室里消失了五分钟。后来，凯尼整日整夜都在某个地方谈论政治，而利威尔则早早地关了店，只是为了利用这独处的时间，享受不用抿紧嘴唇、床也会吱吱作响的乐趣。利威尔现在还记得，在那些日子里，做爱不必要地复杂得多，但战争爆发后，这种细致也就消失了。现在任何事情——如果它发生了——都有一种紧迫感，一种必要性，而不是以前的放纵感。利威尔轻轻地叹了口气，把手抽出来放在胸前。他已经很久没有这样做了，以至于他的身体几乎失去了兴趣。  
他凝视着天花板，然后闭上眼睛，按摩疼痛的下巴，尽量不让自己去想埃尔文手臂里可怕的力量。他试图想象他以前的样子，善良，乐于助人，善于观察利威尔，想尽办法让他感觉更好，但这个形象似乎与现在脱节了。就像法兰在晚上搂着他的胳膊一样，有些东西似乎被切断了，改变了。利威尔看不到从前，不知道他们怎么能回到原来的状态。  
他突然从沙发上坐了起来，把胳膊肘支在膝盖上，竭力使自己头脑清醒，停止过多的感觉和思考。毕竟，老是想着那些无法改变的事情没有任何好处，就像法兰一样，坐着不动，让自己因他妈的糟糕透顶的一切失去理智。利威尔怀疑自己是否会变成那样，如果他突然停止分散注意力，他过去的痛苦是否会淹没那股告诉他继续前进，继续战斗，继续生活的固执的本能，即使他妈的一点希望也看不到。突然间，这一切似乎变得毫无意义。如果战争明天就结束了呢?对他来说，没有家人，没受过教育，口袋里只有几个可怜的硬币，生活难道会变得更好吗?如果战争结束了，谁还会愿意雇佣一个犹太人呢?从表面上看，他是最后一批留在德国的犹太人之一。  
毕竟，这就是他当初决定要拿到假证件的原因。凯尼被带走后不久，他们就接管了商店。利威尔意识到他还需要别的东西，才能避免自己在街上挨饿。他们付给他一笔微不足道的钱用来买那间店铺和楼上的公寓，再加上变卖他和凯尼所有财产所能挣来的钱，利威尔把钱给了一个像老鼠一样的男人买假证件。他很幸运能认识正确的人，在找到他们之前他会睡在任何地方。他住在肮脏的熟人家里，当他觉得舒服的时候就睡在街上，当然在12月并不常见。从那以后，事情变得容易多了，但即使在柏林这么大的城市里，利威尔也觉得自己总是会遇到熟人，或者更确切地说，是那些曾经认识他的人。在当时看来德累斯顿似乎足够远，足够大，足以让他在人群中迷失自己，而且，他只能买得起一张单程票，这只会增加它的吸引力。  
利威尔不知道是什么让他这么多年前认为，人们只是被驱逐出境，只是被重新安置在一个不那么美好，不那么雅利安的角落。也许是警察的态度改变了他的想法，在水晶之夜后他的舅舅几天没回家，当他去询问警察时，他们看向他的眼神是如此嘲弄。他们告诉利威尔不用操心，而在他看来，凯尼和死了没什么区别。也许是他在收音机里听到的演讲，在欧洲彻底消灭犹太种族的承诺，像一个持续不断的警告一样粘在他的脑子里，提醒他，在德国如果有任何犹太人被带走，妓女的私生子肯定首当其冲。甚至在他遇到Krieger并意识到现实是多么冷酷无情之前，利威尔就已经足够清楚，他不想成为纳粹的劳动力——他们不把他当人看的眼神足以使他对任何得体的承诺失去信心。  
利威尔站起身，他知道自己会继续回忆（尽管这并不明智），一直回忆到他母亲死去的时候，当时他完全不知道发生了什么，甚至哭不出来。现在他觉得自己一定是在某个时候哭过，也许是在后来，当他弄明白发生了什么事，并开始想念母亲的时候。但他不记得自己曾经哭过，什么都不记得了。他几乎愤怒地摇了摇头，然后快步走进厨房收拾橱柜。尽管架子上几乎没有要整理的东西，但在法兰和伊莎贝尔回来之前，他一直忙得不可开交。  
“你们没事吧？”利威尔问道，他以为法兰至少会有点受惊，但他似乎和之前一样的精力十足，他边点头边把购物袋放在桌子上。袋子似乎比利威尔想得还要沉。  
“我买了一些猪肉做晚餐，”法兰说道，听起来很兴奋。“的确，这块肉不是很好，但我仍然可以做点什么。”  
利威尔和伊莎贝尔对视一眼，女孩耸了耸肩，很显然和利威尔一样因法兰突然的改变而困惑。利威尔不知道他是否该提出来，但考虑到法兰之前的行为，这似乎不是个好主意，所以他放弃了。他既因法兰能够分担些责任而高兴，又因现在没有多少自己能干的事而沮丧。  
“我们还买了一些土豆，还有胡萝卜。真遗憾现在还没有苹果，我想它们会和猪肉搭配得很好。”法兰说道，他把购物袋里的东西倒在桌子上，然后继续问道：“你认为我们应该邀请埃尔文过来吃晚餐吗？”  
“为什么要这么做？”利威尔恼怒地反驳道，他皱了皱眉头，希望男人能看到这个暗示，然后闭嘴。但他的愿望并没有实现，因为法兰无所谓地耸了耸肩。  
“我以为你可能会喜欢，”他解释道，他沉默了一会儿，然后瞥了利威尔一眼。“我希望你没有怨恨他给你的那一巴掌。这真的不是他的错，你知道的。”  
利威尔愤怒地瞪了法兰一眼，但他并没有反驳，尽管他希望自己能这么做。“你不应该花这么多钱。”他说道，希望可以改变话题。但法兰不赞成地啧了一声。  
“一块猪肉和几个土豆，然后我们就破产了。”他自言自语地说着，把煎锅放在炉子上。“我以为你有了工作以后我们就不用靠卷心菜过活了。”  
“谁知道我还能为他工作多久，”利威尔阴沉地对法兰说道。“他很快就会离开了，所以我们最好能存点钱。”  
“埃尔文要去哪儿？”伊莎贝尔问道，听起来很焦虑。换做任何一天这种语气都会让利威尔收回自己的话，但今天他并不想缓和自己的态度。  
“去前线，”他挖苦地说。突然他意识到这一定是真的，就像他告诉Lilian的那样。“如果不谨慎的话，我们最后都要去那里。”  
“我也要去吗？”伊莎贝尔问道，而利威尔摇摇头。  
“只有男人才去前线，”他用冷淡的语气解释道。“你会待在这儿，在工厂里做炸弹或是其他什么东西，这样我们就可以去杀更多的人了。”  
“闭嘴。”法兰生气地说，他刚才一直在炉子下生火。“没人要去任何地方，包括埃尔文。利威尔，我不知道你是怎么了，你吓到伊莎贝尔了。”  
利威尔用手捂住不那么痛的脸的一侧，转身盯着卧室的门，他想要感到悔恨，但他什么感觉也没有。他再次希望自己有个地方可去，或有事可做。他已经感觉到懒散，令人讨厌地在脑海里喋喋不休，但他知道漫无目的地走来走去不会比擦地板更有用。他希望法兰能让自己准备晚餐，但是男人已经在忙着煎他珍贵的猪肉了，而利威尔很可能会毁了肉。伊莎贝尔什么也没说，她爬上床，开始翻看她从小屋带来的关于植物学的书。厨房里一片寂静，只有煎锅里的肉发出咝咝的响声，即使是这种浓郁的咸香也只是让利威尔想要把头撞到桌子上，直到自己倒下为止。  
在无事可做的情况下，他试着去睡觉，把他未受伤的一侧脸颊埋在枕头里，闭上眼睛，试着忽略远处城市的喧嚣。他的思绪不断地回到埃尔文身上，一遍又一遍，不论他如何强迫自己的思绪转向另一边。他看到男人站在他面前，一动不动，身体强壮，当他看着利威尔时，他的眼睛永远充满了抱歉。在利威尔看来自己似乎很可怜，因为除了愤怒之外，他什么也感觉不到。他想起法兰的话，在昏暗的房间里自嘲地笑了。这当然不是埃尔文的错，埃尔文当然不是有意要这么做的，即使他真的打了自己，他也尽量控制力道。利威尔当然知道埃尔文没有使劲打他——如果他真的这么做了，他的下巴可能正在易北河上漂流。不，他不能责怪埃尔文——不能责怪任何人。但事情为什么要变成这样，他的生活为什么不得不变成这样，为什么一直是这样。他几乎无法理解他被唾弃的原因：因为一点肮脏的血液，因为他的阴茎上少了一点皮。而利威尔又能对谁去说这些呢？告诉他们这是不对的，告诉他们他不应该被这样对待?  
正当他快要睡着的时候法兰冲进房间，告诉利威尔有人在敲门，但他太紧张了以至于无法去开门。利威尔的脑子仍然昏昏沉沉的，所以他几乎没有感到担心，但他仍然迅速地瞥了一眼窗外，看看是否有任何奇怪的车停在外面。但他什么也没有看见，于是他穿过公寓，走到门口，打开门让Niemeyer夫人、Schultz夫人和Gernhardt夫人进来，当伊莎贝尔走进客厅时，Gernhardt夫人热情地向她问好。  
“你愿意去楼下陪着Bruno和Hanna吗？”她立刻问道。“我知道他们没事但——”  
“我会去的！”伊莎贝尔兴奋地说道，她迅速消失在门口，几乎撞倒了Schultz夫人也没有停下来道歉。  
“注意礼仪！”她冲伊莎贝尔大喊道，然后愤怒地摇摇头，走进公寓，抚平她裙子上不存在的褶皱。  
“闻起来好香啊，”Niemeyer夫人评价道，她走进客厅，在桌子旁的扶手椅上坐了下来。“那是什么，猪肉吗？”  
“我在做炖菜，”法兰对她说道。他看起来很高兴，尽管他的手仍然在微微地颤抖。他转向Schultz夫人，说：“请坐下吧。”  
“哦，我想我不会待很久，”Schultz夫人轻快地对他说，她带着明显的好奇观察公寓：她之前只来过几次。“我们只是在想，你们或许会有些能放在地下室里的东西。”  
“我们只是觉得，你知道的，如果需要躲避炸弹的话，地下室里最好能有些椅子什么的，”Gernhardt夫人解释道，她微微笑着，尽管这些话比大部分东西都要阴暗。“我听说柏林已经被轰炸了。”  
“或许这些沙发坐垫，”Schultz夫人建议道，他走向沙发，用手测试坐垫的软硬度。“肯定比坐在地上舒服。”  
“睡在那上面肯定比睡在地板上舒服。”利威尔干巴巴地评论道，靠在桌子上。他的话引起了Schultz夫人的注意，她转过身来，惊讶地看着他。  
“你睡在这里吗？”她不可置信地问道，把手从坐垫上拿开，仿佛触摸它突然变得不得体起来。  
“我们只有两张床，”利威尔对她说道。“不然你觉得我睡在哪儿，他身边吗？”他朝法兰点点头，这让Schultz夫人的脸尴尬地红了。  
“我根本不是这个意思！”她大喊道，看起来很愤慨。这时法兰疲倦地叹了口气。  
“别在意Lukas，”他几乎抚慰地对她说道。“他有捉弄别人的坏习惯。至于地下室，我们或许可以搬去一两把椅子。”  
“那真是太好了，”Gernhardt感激地说道。“我知道大家都不富裕，现在的时局很艰难，但我想，如果我们能团结在一起，我们都能过得更好一点。”  
“现在已经够吓人了，”Schultz夫人说，她在房间里走来走去，弯下腰看着书架上的书名，利威尔怀疑她只是不想引人注意。“你看到那些推着车，拿着箱子进城的穷人了吗？我每晚都祈祷上帝让我们远离那种命运！”  
“我也为他们祈祷，”法兰说道，他虔诚的声音几乎让利威尔笑出声来。“每当我在报纸上看到柏林的照片……那里曾是我的家乡，但现在已经成了一片废墟。还有那些漂亮的建筑——”  
“如果这里也变成废墟，那真会是一种遗憾，”Schultz夫人突然大声地打断他。“我一直认为德累斯顿比柏林要美丽得多，至少在某些方面上。更有文化底蕴，你知道的，还有更多的公园什么的。”  
“当然我不是很担心那些建筑，”法兰急忙补充道。“我更关心建筑里的人。”  
“哦，当然了，”Schultz夫人同意道，仿佛每个人都会感到难过。“那些可怜的灵魂。我无法帮助他们，这简直令我心碎，而且他们都经历了轰炸！”  
“至少他们仍然活着，”利威尔冷漠地评价道。“我更关心被埋在废墟下面的人。”  
房间突然变得安静起来，每个人都点点头，但他们都不知道该说些什么。Gernhardt夫人似乎已经开始为那些无辜的生命而哭泣，但利威尔只想因这虚伪的伪善而翻白眼，尽管他并不讨厌这个女人。为什么有些生命值得别人的眼泪，而有些却连一个耸肩也不值得？  
“他们在演习，”Niemeyer夫人突然开口了。“在其他城市，所以轰炸来临时我们不会过于慌乱。这也是我们来这儿的另一个原因。”  
“是的，”Gernhardt夫人继续说道，她抽了抽鼻子，然后对利威尔说道：“我们在想，你愿不愿意帮助安排秩序。”  
利威尔想要大声地呻吟，但他努力克制住这种冲动。“我不知道，”他推脱地说道，好奇如果在其他场合自己会不会更容易同意。“如果轰炸来临的时候我在工作呢？如果你们能找个一直在这儿的人来干这事儿，这样不会更好吗？”  
“没人会一直待在家里，Weller先生。”Schultz夫人轻快而又高傲地反驳道。“我们都有事情要做，看望朋友。而且你知道的，最近买东西花费的时间越来越长了。”  
“我能帮你，”法兰突然保证到，所有人都惊讶了，至少是利威尔，他忍不住觉得法兰是不是疯了。“我在这儿呆的时间比Lukas要长，而且我真的喜欢帮助别人。”  
这三个女人都面面相觑，表情充满怀疑，利威尔知道她们都听过这样的谣言：法兰有点迟钝，或者容易情绪低落，或者至少不适合大多数人过的那种生活。他太不稳定了以至于军队拒绝让他入伍，这是利威尔的目标，但他突然意识到，法兰也许足够可靠，可以承担这样的事情。  
“我认为这是个更好的方法，”利威尔迅速回答道，希望他的肯定足够令这些女人信服。毕竟，如果法兰真的想承担责任，利威尔又有什么立场让他放弃呢？“Sturmbannführer 先生总是让我工作到很晚，而且我不能保证需要我的时候我一定会出现。”  
“Sturmbannführer 先生是那位又高又帅气的男人吗？我们看到你们和他都在星期五离开了。”Niemeyer夫人问道，她的声音充满了好奇。利威尔点点头，他想起了当他们都钻进汽车时，有个老太婆一直在窗帘后面盯着他们。  
“他非常善良，把我们都带去了他拥有的一间木屋。”他简洁地解释道，希望不要听到更多关于这趟旅行的问题。  
“你到底为他干什么，如果我能够询问得话？”  
“我是他的管家，”利威尔用毫无感情的腔调说道。“我打扫他的公寓。”  
“真的？”Niemeyer夫人说，但她并没有表现出对男性管家的怀疑，这让利威尔松了一口气。“那Sturmbannführer 先生是做什么的？”  
“他在全国领袖私人参谋部工作。”他对这个老妇女说道，后者点点头，尽管利威尔好奇她是否真的明白这是什么意思。  
“而且他还没有结婚？在他的年纪？”Niemeyer继续问道，这让利威尔又想呻吟了，尤其是因为他并不知道答案。  
“据我所知没有，”他说道，目光转向法兰，他仍然在微笑。“所以我们都同意了？Friedrich会接下这个任务？”  
女人们再次面面相觑，然后Schultz夫人耸了耸肩，她们似乎都同意了。“我们只是觉得，如果有个男人会更好一点，”她实事求是地说道，把手放在宽阔的臀部。“男人更有权威。”  
利威尔瞥了一眼法兰，他认为Schultz夫人的权威至少要比法兰高出十倍，但他仍然闭紧嘴巴。“好吧，如果你是这么想的话。”  
“我们该去地下室了吧？”Gernhardt夫人问道，她歌唱般的嗓音和Schultz夫人低沉的声音相比显得很奇怪。“你们可以带上那些椅子。”  
听了到这些话，法兰走进厨房，把小桌子旁的第四把椅子搬了出来——反正他们很少使用。而利威尔抓住一个更重的的扶手椅,自从他们搬进来之后这把椅子就一直呆在客厅的角落。他们走下楼梯，进入地下室，一个黑暗而布满灰尘的地方，唯一的光亮来自Schultz夫人捐赠的一盏旧油灯。利威尔试探性地闻了闻空气，决定房间只要稍微干净一点就行了，反正他不需要在这里花费大量时间。  
“我们需要储存一些蜡烛和烛台，”Niemeyer夫人宣布说，坐在法兰搬下来的椅子上。“还有一些水，但当我们需要喝水的时候估计已经不新鲜了。”  
Schultz沉重地叹了一口气，她环顾四周，皱着鼻子。“我们要轮流打扫，”她替剩下的人决定道。“或许你至少能帮这个忙，Weller先生？毕竟这可是你擅长的事。”  
“当然，”为了安抚她利威尔同意了，他走向后墙，那里的砖块似乎要更新一些。突然他想起来，几周前那些工人在争吵关于空袭的安全措施。“所以他们干了这个。”他喃喃自语道，伸出一根手指，触摸着石头之间的灰泥。  
“他们敲掉了那堵厚墙，换了一个更薄的。”Gernhardt夫人解释道。“为了防止地下室充满烟雾，或者大楼倒塌了，然后我们就可以去另一栋楼的地下室里躲避。”  
“这很聪明，”法兰说道，而利威尔点点头，尽管他在想，如果旁边的楼也倒塌了，然后一栋接一栋。当然了，连接着的地下室不可能是无穷无尽的，所以他们一定会死在某个地方，这些楼里的所有人。  
“当然啦，这只是预防措施。”Schultz夫人对他们说道，听起来很乐观。“德累斯顿不可能被轰炸——英国人的炸弹飞不了这么远，我儿子说的。”  
“这真让人松了一口气。”Niemeyer夫人喃喃说道，她慢慢地站了起来。“结束了吗？我得躺下来休息一会儿。”  
“我的炖菜还在烤箱里呢，”法兰似乎突然想起来了，于是他们都回到楼上，同意买半打蜡烛以备不时之需。  
他们一回到公寓，法兰就冲进厨房，确保炖菜没有烧焦。他一边哼着歌，一边往锅里扔了一支百里香。利威尔慢慢地走进厨房，他在桌旁坐下，看着法兰在房间里来回走动，突然间，法兰毫不在乎这个世界发生了什么，而就在几天前，这曾是法兰的一切。利威尔试图找出造成这一切的原因，他想知道河边发生的事是否把法兰吓得神志不清。  
“你到底怎么了？”终于他问道，而法兰在搅拌锅里的炖菜，面无感情地瞥了他一眼。“先是出去买东西，然后又是这个？”  
“我是认真的，”法兰几乎高兴地坚持说。“我想要帮忙，而且我出门又怎么了？你不是一直告诉我不要总是呆在家里吗？”  
“我认为，”利威尔回答道，仍然皱着眉头。“你应该确保她们不会过度依赖你。”  
“以防我死了？”  
利威尔惊讶地听到这句话，他顿时哑口无言，尽管这的确很接近他的意思。法兰又瞥了他一眼，然后叹了一口气。他用汤勺舀起一块猪肉，尝了尝，然后盖上锅盖，转身面对利威尔。  
“我不是这个意思，”利威尔急忙澄清道，尽管法兰并没有生气。“我只是觉得我们都要离开，躲进某个地方或者——”  
“没关系，”法兰镇定地对他说道。“我说过了，我一直在思考某些事情。而且在发生了那件事之后……我不知道，我猜这是迟早的事，不对吗？”  
“不，不对，”利威尔争论道，他突然变得很愤怒，尽管他自己也很绝望。“我也说过了，我们都能——”  
“对，对，”法兰不耐烦地打断他，用那种柔弱的姿势挥挥手。“说真的，我希望你能别继续纠结下去了，利威尔。我更喜欢我看待事情的方式。”  
法兰转过身继续搅拌，而利威尔瞪着他的背，不知道他是否应该继续争论，是否要试图说服法兰，死亡不是隐藏在每个角落，炸弹不会从空中掉下来，武装的士兵不会冲进他们的家里，把他们带到街上枪杀。他看着平静的法兰，他放松的姿态，他稳定的手，然后他闭上了嘴。这些是他不能兑现的承诺，利威尔清楚地明白这一点，他意识到无论自己说什么也无法战胜法兰脑子里的想法。而且为什么要这么做？没必要去否认，结局很可能会变成那样。悲观的思想会完成那份未知的工作（it’s simply the type of poison that will do the job that remains unknown.）。  
至少炖菜很好吃，比利威尔多年来吃过的任何东西都要美味。法兰居然能让猪肉入味，这真是个奇迹，尤其是考虑到它的分量，剩下的甚至足够当明天的午饭，尽管他们今晚都吃了很多。第二天当利威尔洗碗时，法兰和伊莎贝尔就谁能用面包擦掉锅边上剩下的肉汁展开了一场斗争。当然啦，赢家是伊莎贝尔，她给了法兰一小块面包作为安慰。  
“你能帮我向埃尔文要些香烟吗？”几小时后法兰对利威尔说道，后者正打算出门。“这几天我一直想抽烟。”  
“他不是个开商店的，”利威尔干巴巴地说道，而法兰大声地叹了口气。  
“很显然他知道怎样才能搞到烟，”法兰坚持说道。“你只需要问问他。如果他拒绝了，这事儿也就算了。”  
利威尔恼怒地瞪了他一眼，然后走进走廊。当他走过桥时，他已经把法兰的要求忘得一干二净了。有一种不愉快的感觉一直跟随着他，一种他从未经历过的不安。利威尔离埃尔文的公寓越近，他的脚步也就越慢，直到他几乎在一点点挪动，仿佛他所有的不情愿都从脑子里跑到了腿上。当他走到花园的墙边时，他直接停了下来，抬头望向卧室的窗户，好奇如果他从一开始没有爬进去，现在的生活会是什么样。毫无疑问，生活会更简单，也更安全，他的脑子里也不会塞满困惑。他想起了埃尔文，想起自己帮他穿衣服、熨衬衫、洗衣服的那些日子。也许这就是他这种人的工作，服务他们，帮助他们，让他们的生活变得更好，而不是改善自己的生活。毕竟，做管家是利威尔自己的提议。利威尔认为，在某种程度上，这个提议意味着他不相信自己的生活值得什么更好的东西。  
他艰难地爬上楼梯，使劲敲门以掩饰自己的不情愿。当埃尔文打开门时，利威尔像以前一样粗鲁地冲进公寓，不过很明显，埃尔文已经不介意了。利威尔的眼睛一直盯着地板，视线边缘那条灰色的制服裤子再次提醒了他，事情就是这样，他的生活就是这样：擦地板，洗碗，一种他以前从未意识到会让他感到厌恶的例行公事。他走进厨房开始煮茶，听见后面的埃尔文急忙跟上他。  
“不，拜托，”男人说道，他坚定地拿过利威尔手里的茶壶，手指扫过利威尔的手：温暖，但令人厌恶。“让我来。”  
利威尔抬起头，几乎冷漠地看向他的脸，然后叹了口气，在桌旁坐下，心想这总比跟埃尔文争论谁来沏茶这样的小事要好。不知为何他现在会如此讨厌男人的举动，为什么他对利威尔的关心突然像是在耀武扬威，而不是友善。几分钟后，当埃尔文坐在桌旁时，利威尔仍然在回避他的目光。  
“你怎么样了？”埃尔文坐下后立刻问道，听起来焦虑而自责。“你的脸还疼吗？”  
利威尔咬紧牙齿，不向埃尔文发火，问他是不是个该死的蠢蛋。他忍不住在脑海里想道，这他妈是个多么愚蠢的问题，因为距离那件事只过了两天。而从埃尔文这种谨慎而锐利的人的嘴里听到这个问题只会让情况变得更令人恼怒。  
“已经好多了，”利威尔嘟哝道，他心不在焉地揉着脸。比起心中的空洞感他更喜欢疼痛。  
“我认识一位医生，”男人继续说道，有那么一瞬间他似乎想要伸出手，触碰利威尔的脸颊。“他很可靠，如果你想要——”  
“不，”利威尔打断他，再次抬起头，看向埃尔文，然后他后悔了。埃尔文苦恼的皱眉令他畏缩了一下。“我不需要医生，几天后伤口就好了。”  
“我尽量控制自己，”埃尔文用急促的声音解释道，“我希望你明白我没有——”  
“我知道，”利威尔对他说道，他看向埃尔文，为了让他平静下来而不是因为他想这么做。“我不想谈论这个。”  
埃尔文点点头，他仍然皱着眉。“我明白了。”他简单地说道，然后陷入了沉默。太安静了，利威尔甚至开始好奇他们之前为什么要说话。  
他们在持续的沉默中喝茶，然后利威尔一言不发地开始工作，他太累了，甚至来不及怨恨。他能感觉到坐在写字台旁的埃尔文一直看着他，只要他还在男人的视野之内，利威尔就害怕他要说些什么关切的话，说些与他目前身份完全不相符的话。当利威尔终于回到厨房，打包食物时，埃尔文很快就走去帮助他，利威尔知道他一直在注意自己的动作。  
“你现在就要离开了吗？”他问道，听起来很失望。利威尔咕哝一声，把一罐沙丁鱼塞进棕色的纸袋。“我以为你会多呆一会儿。”  
“为什么？”利威尔直白地问道，他转过身，看向埃尔文困惑的表情。“我把活都干完了。”  
“我想，我认为你不只是过来打扫的，”几秒钟后埃尔文安静地解释道。“我希望你有同样的感受。我几乎不把自己当做你的雇佣者，如果你只是这样看待我的，我会很难过。”  
利威尔讥笑一声。“你想见我的目的已经够明显了，”他挖苦地说道。“而且说实话，我宁愿只把你当成一个需要打扫公寓的人。”  
利威尔迅速把目光转向他正在打包的食物，以避免对自己说的话负责。仅仅是想象一下男人的表情就足以让他咬紧牙关，防止自己感到羞愧。他们之间的沉默与以前的安逸完全不同，相反，它似乎充满了利威尔的悔恨，他无法收回他说过的话，尽管他想这么做。  
“我明白了，”埃尔文终于开了口，他的语气突然变得毫无感情，就像他们第一次见面时那样。“以后你工作的时候，我会确保自己不会妨碍你。”  
埃尔文离开厨房，回到打字机前。利威尔没有和他告别就离开了公寓。回家的路似乎比过去都要长，因为利威尔试图不让自己去想，究竟是什么让自己说出了那样的话，他太累了，不想去思考，也不想参与其中。他想到和埃尔文一起在河里游泳的时刻，想到他轻松的微笑和幼稚的笑话，还有在花园里宁静的时刻，那些毫不费力就能谈到过去的安静谈话。有什么东西仍然在影响利威尔，好像他还没有搞清楚，那个周末在他凄惨的生活中是如此独一无二。一切怎么会变成这样，所有的愤怒、怨恨和悲惨的生活再次无情地强加在他身上?  
当他在黑暗中再次跨过桥的时候，利威尔希望他能结束这一切，停止战斗，努力强迫自己去想一些不可能的事情，比如在这个屎一样的国家里过上哪怕半点体面的生活。他俯视着河，打转的河水在桥的阴影中几乎变成了黑色。他想着法兰的话，不知道这是否真的只是迟早的事。现在是不是比以后更好？不会再有那种持续的忧虑、恐惧、以及自己和他人的斗争，埃尔文的脸上也不会再有痛苦了，看到那种痛苦几乎让利威尔想要挖掉自己的眼睛。  
利威尔凝视着河边，起伏不定的水面上反射着薰衣草紫的天空。他向一直存在的事情投降了：无论事情变得多么糟糕，利威尔永远无法结束自己的生命。他饿死的母亲，在她无法从臭烘烘的床垫上爬起来之后，仍然紧紧抓住生命不放，直到最后一口气。凯尼还是一样，到死还是那么固执。利威尔几乎可以肯定他仍然活着，即使没有其他原因，他也不会因为怨恨而死去。他把装食物的袋子举得离胸口更近一些，叹了口气，然后继续走回家，好奇他到底是缺少了什么，还是他拥有的太多了，才让这个想法最终变得如此不可能。  
当他随手关上身后的门时，利威尔突然想起了法兰要的香烟，但他没有提起，法兰也没有，自己阴沉的表情似乎足以警告男人不要这样做。法兰用桃子和奶油做了一道令他们惊喜的甜点，利威尔很感激他的举动，尽管这对他的心情没什么帮助。吃完晚饭后，他就上床睡觉了，突然他明白是什么让法兰一连好几天都躺在床上，他似乎无法摆脱一种疲倦，一种使他错过第二天早餐的疲倦。他在法兰做完午餐后才醒了过来。  
“我们应该出去走走，”当利威尔和伊莎贝尔吃完饭后法兰宣布道。“我们应该去 Großer Garten（Great Garden）野餐。”  
“真的吗？”伊莎贝尔问道，利威尔希望他可以拒绝，拒绝这不必要的冒险，告诉他们他宁愿在地下室里呆一整天也不愿意呆在阳光下，和一群人在一起。但这似乎太刻薄了，在给了她一个周末的快乐之后就拒绝接下来所有的可能。  
“我们可以邀请埃尔文一起，”法兰建议道，他盯着利威尔，似乎很想看看他的反应。  
“不，”利威尔立刻说道，他强迫自己不去看法兰，不去满足他的好奇心。“我们应该自己去。”  
“为什么你不想邀请他？”法兰打探道，而利威尔磨了磨牙。“你们俩吵架了？”  
“我不想见到他，”利威尔不耐烦地说道，他又感到一丝愧疚。“这他妈与你无关。”  
令利威尔惊讶的是法兰轻轻笑了一声。“随便你，”他用兴奋而不是恼怒的语气说道。“所以，我们什么时候出发？”  
几个小时后他们离开了公寓，在公园里一个闪闪发光的池塘边坐了下来。温暖宜人的天气也把其他人带出了家门，带着孩子的母亲，年迈的夫妇，用自己在敌人炮火下的英勇事迹来取悦女伴的士兵。法兰坐了下来，伸展双腿，好奇地环顾四周，丝毫没有先前那种恐惧的迹象。在习惯了那种表情之后，看到法兰如此放松的表情让利威尔感到不安。他在草地上坐了下来，腋窝已经因烈日而出汗了。他一直在关注伊莎贝尔，她走向一个遛狗的老妇人，当她抚摸那只动物时，两人展开了一场生动的谈话。突然间，利威尔希望自己能离开这里，去找一个能让他感觉更好的地方，他迟钝地意识到，这样的地方似乎已经不存在了。  
“你感觉好点了吗？”法兰问道，他面向太阳，闭上眼睛。“我一直热爱夏天。”  
利威尔咕哝一声表示同意，因为没有争论的必要。他环顾四周，紧张地看着那些士兵，尽管他们似乎完全没工夫管别人。他能看到法兰也朝他们的方向瞥了一眼，但他的目光是好奇，而不是警惕。  
“男人就这样，你知道的，”法兰几乎居高临下地对利威尔说道。“但他会补偿你的，如果你愿意的话。”  
“什么？”利威尔问道。当他弄明白法兰指的是谁时紧紧皱起了眉头。  
“我只是在说，”法兰耸了耸肩。“他们有时候会做那种事，用拳头而不是语言。但这真的不是埃尔文的错。”  
利威尔无言地看了法兰几秒钟。“所以你的意思是，”他缓缓地说道，想知道法兰怎么会这么蠢。“埃尔文没错，因为男人就这样？”  
“完全正确，”法兰肯定道，然后再次耸耸肩。“而且说实话，我觉得这对他真的不公平。我是指，很显然你到现在也没原谅他，而他几天前就道歉了。”  
利威尔猛地站起身，俯视法兰困惑的表情。“试着把你的眼睛从那些士兵身上拿下来，看好伊莎贝尔，以免她陷入麻烦。”说完他就走了，无视身后法兰呼喊他的声音。  
在伊莎贝尔回来之前，利威尔已经独自在公寓里呆了几个小时。女孩说法兰决定再呆一会儿，然后就跑到Gernhardt夫人家和Hanna、Bruno一起听收音机。利威尔闷闷不乐地躺在沙发上，决定不再去想任何有关法兰的事，但当午夜临近，男人还没有回来时，一种冰冷的恐惧逐渐占据了他。就连伊莎贝尔也显得焦躁不安，她从一个窗户走到另一个窗户，盯着街道，直到利威尔说服她上床睡觉，告诉她醒来后法兰就会回来，虽然他知道自己不该承诺这种事。他试图睡一会儿，但是睡不着，缺少法兰似乎使床上变得又冷又静。  
他打了一会儿盹，然后突然被门外模糊的声响惊醒了。利威尔坐起身，打开屋里的灯，因突然的光亮而眨了眨眼。他眯着眼，看到喘着粗气的法兰，他正把脱掉的鞋放在门边。  
“你他妈在干什么？”利威尔响亮的声音让法兰冲他“嘘”了一声。“现在几点了？”  
“我不知道，”法兰说道，突然他气喘吁吁地笑了。“很晚了，我猜。或者说很早。”  
“你在干什么？”利威尔再次问道，这次的声音很小。“你他妈去哪儿了？现在已经是他妈的半夜了！”   
“我？”法兰反问道，脱掉裤子，而利威尔注意到他的手在轻轻颤抖。“真的没什么。”法兰说道，然后他又笑了。  
“你喝醉了？”利威尔不可置信地问道。“你他妈疯了吗？你知道这有多危险吗？”  
“拜托，”法兰慢吞吞地说道，他正在和衬衫搏斗。“我没醉，并且我也没发疯。我只是……”他的话消失了，然后又笑了起来。  
“什么？”利威尔愤怒地说道。“你怎么了？”  
“我只是体验了一把你的生活，利威尔，”法兰微笑着告诉他。“怎么啦？你认为你是唯一一个能这么做的人吗？”  
“做什么？”利威尔问道，他觉得更愤怒了。  
“我承认，他没有埃尔文那么英俊，但我想也不必太挑剔，”法兰爬上床，头枕在枕头上，喘着粗气。“不过，我从没想过会是这样。我想我应该多询问你一下。”他转过身来，看着利威尔困惑的表情。“当然我并不是在暗示你的性格，但我们也应该坦诚相待，不是吗？“  
“你他妈到底做了什么，法兰？”利威尔又问了一遍，而男人叹了口气。  
“只是……交了个朋友。就这样。”他闪烁其词地说道，嘴角扬起一个懒洋洋的微笑。他把被子拉到自己身上。  
“妈的，”利威尔说，他好奇自己应该觉得愤怒还是好笑。“你他妈想过这到底有多愚蠢吗？你他妈想过这会有一个多操蛋的结局吗？如果他跟踪你来到这呢？”  
“别这么荒唐。不管怎样，你和埃尔文也好不到哪里去。”法兰平静地对他说道。“况且，就像我说的，这是迟早的事。你知道上次有人像这样触碰我已经是多久以前的事了吗？”  
利威尔看着法兰，他的愤怒逐渐平息了下来。他希望他能告诉法兰，他知道那种感觉，那种渴望被拥抱和引导的感觉，那种匆忙、热烈和冒险的感觉。他意识到，这对法兰来说肯定更糟，因为在这一切发生之前，法兰就有了一个他爱和珍惜的人。就利威尔所知，当你真正在乎它的时候，它一定会给你双倍的快乐，尽管他自己并不了解这种感觉。他看见法兰的脸变红了，然后躺了下来。  
“还有，很明显我现在还活着，”法兰打了个大大的哈欠。“所以我认为这是个胜利。尽管就像我说的，我从来没想过会变成这样。”  
“你从没这样做过吗？”利威尔问道。“以前在柏林的时候？”  
“只有Christofer,”法兰回答到，他的表情逐渐变得怀念。“当然，我们不得不偷偷摸摸的，虽然比你想象的要少得多。过了一段时间后，我的父母不再抱有幻想，所以我们可以更自由地行动。但他的父母真是个麻烦。嗯，我想，他们和其他人都是这样。”  
利威尔点点头，他转过身，把胳膊放在脑袋下面。在一起生活了这么久后，法兰仍然没告诉过他有关Christofer的事，突如其来的好奇让利威尔问道：“你们在哪里认识的？”  
“在希特勒青年团，”法兰告诉他，他的声音越来越沙哑。“我们去了不同的学校，想要的东西也不一样。我们居然相处得很好，这简直是个奇迹。但我们不是一直这样。他常常把我逼疯，有时他是那么天真。我记得他入党时，我整整一个月都没和他说话。但你知道的，有什么……”他的声音颤抖了，然后他清了清嗓子。“你和埃尔文呢?”  
利威尔讥笑一声。“我当时在躲避盖世太保，”他简单地解释道，让思绪重新回到前几个月。“我爬进他卧室的窗户。就这样，真的。”  
法兰点点头，又打了个哈欠。“我想这就是原因，”他闭上眼睛咕哝着。“这全是偶然和天意，不是吗?从所有的窗户里，你唯独碰上了他——一个不会立刻杀了你的军官。我的意思是，这种可能性有多大?”  
过了一会儿法兰在他右边轻轻地打起呼噜，但利威尔仍然躺在床上，久久没有合眼。他又想起了那一天，尽管他从未相信过上帝——或者更确切的说，如果上帝真的存在的话，他一定有最操蛋的幽默感——但是法兰的话在他心中产生了共鸣，不让他重新入睡。他和埃尔文的相遇是一场奇怪的巧合，自从他在开往德累斯顿的火车上坐在法兰旁边后，这是他人生中第一个愉快的意外。他不知道现在该怎么做：他应该道歉，解释他说的不是真的，告诉埃尔文他不知道该如何处理他们之间的感情吗?  
利威尔知道有朋友是什么感觉。埃尔文不是他的朋友，他不像法兰或伊莎贝尔。他们之间有一种奇怪的平衡，而利威尔从未学会如何处理好这种平衡，这种感情怎样才能比一种东西多，又比另一种少呢？或者更糟，怎样才能处理比朋友更复杂的关系？如何去问别人这个问题——人们会互相问这种问题吗？这些定义总是让他感到困惑，还有随之而来的礼节和其他错综复杂的东西。情绪的变化总是让他感到不安。现在他明白了，为什么在过去他更喜欢那些没有未来的事情——很少事情能够看到未来，甚至现在也是如此——这对他很合适，因为这种感情是简单的、有形的、物质的。  
但这不同，埃尔文是不同的，没有参考书，没有地图，没有过去的经验来引导他度过这段混乱、温暖、寒冷和灼热的时期。现在有了以前不存在的限制和不安，这让利威尔的大脑变得混乱，让他怀疑又质疑，渴望又抵抗这种渴望。但当他闭上眼睛睡着的时候，他不能否认，现在埃尔文的痛苦就是他的痛苦，埃尔文的快乐就是他的快乐，而利威尔无法形容形容这种感情，他也不知道他是否需要去形容。  
第二天，当他走向埃尔文的公寓时，利威尔决定直接或尽可能地直接处理这件事。去道歉，试着把他杂乱无章的想法解释出来，把他的感受用语言表达出来，即使自己说的不够好，这也是他能找到的最接近的词语。当他转过拐角时，他看到一辆亮闪闪的黑色轿车停在大楼外面。一名身穿国防军制服的男子走了出来，利威尔走到楼梯上，停下来帮他打开门。  
“谢谢。”男人僵硬地说，跟着利威尔进了楼梯间。据利威尔的估计，他已经50多岁了，褐色的头发已经变成灰白，嘴唇又黑又宽，嘴角向下弯曲。那种军事作风在埃尔文身上显得那么自然，但在这样一个老头身上显得夸张和虚伪。  
他们一起向上爬。利威尔能听到他稳定的呼吸声，他的靴子重重地落在石头上的声音让他后脑勺上的头发竖了起来。当他们到达二楼的楼梯平台时，利威尔飞快地跑了上去，一步两个台阶来到埃尔文的门前。他重重地敲了三下，然后回头瞥了一眼，看到那个男人正朝他走来。  
“我们似乎有同样的目的地。”他说着站在利威尔身后。利威尔能感到他的呼吸卡在了喉咙里。  
“看起来是这样。”利威尔把话从牙缝中间挤了出来，然后门开了。  
“Sturmbannführer Holtz，”当埃尔文严肃的目光从利威尔身上移向他时，男人立刻说道。“我希望我们可以谈谈。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 法兰过一夜情去了。  
> 这次没有校对，我和朋友都是刚开学的大一新生，所以等我们都有时间之后，我会二次上传修订版本。我们会严肃对待作品的。  
> 明天小熊软糖就开学了！！！好兴奋啊，也有一点点焦虑。开学后想必会非常忙，为了保证翻译的质量我很可能会延长更新时间。还请大家不要急着催促。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：脏话/焦虑

利威尔注视埃尔文冰冷的的眼神，他的心脏在胸口砰砰直跳。站在他旁边的老人双手背后，这个姿势只放大了他的僵硬。当他轻轻地摇晃时，利威尔想起了Krieger，他喝醉后总会失去平衡。

“当然，中将先生。”埃尔文冷静地说。“进来。”

老人站到一边，让利威尔先进门。利威尔快步走进公寓，当他跨越门槛时他的腿似乎在不停地颤抖。埃尔文似乎焦躁不安，他似乎没有注意到利威尔的存在，直到他走出老人的阴影。利威尔的脑子充斥着各种各样的问题，但他立刻就明白了这个老人是谁。

就在Osterhaus关上门的那一瞬间，埃尔文立刻抓住利威尔的胳膊，把他拽到自己身后。等利威尔设法转身面像埃尔文时，男人已经用手枪对准了中将的眼睛，后者似乎对这种威胁一点也不惊讶。他张开发紫的嘴，发出一声咳嗽般的笑声。

“行了，Sturmbannführer先生。”老人加重了这个头衔，显得十分讽刺。“你不会真的认为，如果我没能活着走出去的话，你的运气会变的更好吧。”

利威尔瞥了埃尔文一眼，他没有放下枪，只是像个雕像一样一动不动地站着。在他的脑海深处，利威尔突然意识到这是多么奇怪，当他们第一次见面时，站在Osterhaus位置的人是他，枪对准的也是他的眼睛。埃尔文的手仍然抓着他的手臂，让他远离伤害。

老人又开口了，但这次利威尔听不懂这些话，他猜测他说的是指挥官的母语，尽管他粗暴的口音很像德语。他们又对视了一会儿，然后埃尔文放低枪，随着他姿势的放松，他的手慢慢地放松了对利威尔的控制。

“这样更好，”Osterhaus说道，他走过埃尔文，进入客厅。“或许在我们谈话的时候可以来一杯咖啡。”

利威尔转向埃尔文，后者正严肃地望着他。“去做咖啡，”他说。利威尔无法分辨他正在努力扮演哪个角色，自己还是Holtz。他不确定埃尔文自己是否知道。

“我不会，”利威尔对他说。“我以前从来没做过。”

“把水烧开，从炉子上取下来，每杯加一勺咖啡，再把水壶放回火上，让它接近沸腾，然后倒进杯子。”埃尔文仓促地解释道，然后他安静地走进客厅，留下利威尔试图领会他刚才说的话。

在去厨房的路上，他看到Osterhaus坐在埃尔文的扶手椅上，而埃尔文则坐在利威尔常坐的沙发的一边。谁也没有说话，直到利威尔离开房间。当利威尔翻找橱柜，在一个标有“摩卡”字样的小锡罐里找到咖啡时，他们安静的声音并不能被耳朵所捕获。他把水放在一个铜壶里烧开，然后找到一套咖啡杯和一个咖啡壶，比他熟悉的茶具更小更精致。水一沸腾利威尔就把铜壶移了下来，加入一小勺咖啡，然后把水壶移回到炉子上，等待它再次冒泡。终于他把咖啡倒进了杯子。每个步骤花费的时间似乎都比他想的要长，当他把盘子端进客厅，放在两人之间的桌子上时，他几乎没有注意到自己的步伐有多快。

“这一定就是你小小的信使，”Osterhaus说道，看向利威尔。他的眼睛里充满了讥讽，而利威尔则眯起双眼。

“你刚说明你来访的原因，”埃尔文提醒他，在利威尔看来，埃尔文在试图转移Osterhaus的注意力，尽管他显然是要继续说下去的。利威尔不知道自己还能做些什么，他把咖啡倒进两个杯子里，坐在沙发的另一边。

“你永远也学不会耐心等待，是不是（There's not a patient bone in your body, is there?）？”Osterhaus慢吞吞地说道，他拿起杯子，向后靠在扶手椅的靠背上，翘起一条腿。“不要着急。”

利威尔第二次看到了埃尔文脸上的紧张，他咬紧牙关，但是这个表情一出现就立刻消失了，取而代之的是他们刚认识时那种平静、冷漠的表情。房间里一片寂静，利威尔不知道自己该做什么，是继续坐在这里，还是继续他的工作，去扮演管家Lukas Weller的角色，直到他意识到，伪装已经没有用了。为了使伪装起作用，他本不应该进那间公寓，或者更确切地说，他从来就不该和埃尔文一起去阿尔伯施塔特执行任务。

在他们对面，Osterhaus试探性地喝了一口咖啡，然后立刻吐回杯子里。他几乎吧杯子扔回小桌上，被打翻的咖啡洒在抛光的木头上。利威尔想要把它擦干净，但是看到埃尔文脸上的冷漠之后，他并不想离开这个房间。咖啡渍蔓延到桌子的边缘，滴落在破旧的地毯上，声音足以让利威尔畏缩。

“这他妈是我喝过最恶心的咖啡，”Osterhaus愤怒地说，他擦了擦嘴，转向利威尔。“你怎么能把咖啡做到毫无味道的同时又苦得像地狱（How can you make coffee that tastes of nothing and bitter as hell at the same time）？”

“我仍然在等，”埃尔文安静地打断他。他声音里的某种东西是利威尔从未听过的，他颤抖了。

Osterhaus不耐烦地转向他，似乎因埃尔文拒绝陪他继续演某种情景剧感到气恼。“你在这场协商中没有任何命令的权利。”他尖锐地说道，这让利威尔想起了一只磨牙的狗。

“这么说，我们正在协商，”埃尔文镇定地说道。“你想从我这里得到什么东西，而且认为你可以提供回报。”

Osterhaus笑了，从他大张的嘴里，利威尔看到了他这辈子见过最多的金牙。“一旦我们都同意我不需要提供回报，这场谈话的进度会快得多。”他沾沾自喜地说道。“对于处在你这个位置的人来说，我的沉默就足够了。”

“当然，”埃尔文立刻同意了，这让利威尔很惊讶。“那么沉默的代价是？”

Osterhaus无声地笑了。”很显然你不知道我有多么享受自己，”他对埃尔文说道。“我敢肯定，你知道我以前就很讨厌你，但现在能把你的脖子踩在脚下使快乐翻了一倍。相信我，我不会让你毁掉这一刻。”

利威尔转过身，看向埃尔文，以为自己会看到愤怒，但他只是微笑着。“如你所愿，”他对Osterhaus说道，后者的快乐似乎因埃尔文的冷漠而有所消减。“我本人只有一个请求，但我相信，等你定好条件后我们会谈到的。”

“而且我们会发现，我很乐意同意。”Osterhaus说，然后他深吸一口气，然后缓缓地吐出来。“我想和你分享我的发现，如果你不介意的话。”

“完全不会。”埃尔文说道，他拿起自己的咖啡，向后靠在沙发上。

“当然啦，我做了点关于你的小调查，”Osterhaus懒洋洋地开始了，“我发现了一份Erwin Holtz的出生证明：1910年于维也纳。没有其他东西，没有提到关于1911年之后你母亲在哪儿。奇怪的是，当我开始更详细的搜寻之后，这仍然是我能找到关于Erwin Holtz的所有信息。没有上学记录，没有大学，没有过去的工作证明。”

“我不会因你的兴趣而受宠若惊，”埃尔文说道，而利威尔想知道在这种情况下他怎么还能开玩笑。“你的结论是？”

“你让自己成功隐身了，这令人钦佩，”Osterhaus回答道。“我想这是项技能，不给自己引来太多关注，也不让人们开始怨恨你。”

“谦逊的工作，”埃尔文承认道，抿了一口咖啡。利威尔在他脸上寻找“苦得像地狱”的迹象，但他一无所获。“我很早就意识到，在这个国家里，没有什么比成功更快为自己赢得一颗子弹。”

“十年，”老头边说边慢慢地吹了声口哨。“以你的年纪我敢说这是一个男人生命中最美好的一部分，而你浪费在了这里。我无法想象这是什么感受，花了这么多年试图完成那一个目标，却在最后关头失败了。”

直到这时埃尔文脸上的面具才出现了一丝裂缝，而利威尔之所以能捕捉到是因为他已经见过了，在小木屋的果园里，那种悲伤，恐惧和悔恨。沉默显然也告诉了Osterhaus这一点，他懒洋洋地挖了挖鼻子，然后再次张开嘴。

“别担心，”他说，声音里充满了胜利的喜悦。他用椅套擦了擦手指。“这一切不会付诸东流。我可以帮助你。”

埃尔文仍然保持沉默，好像在等待着什么，又或者是担心说话会暴露更多东西。他又喝了一口咖啡，当Osterhaus清了清喉咙时，埃尔文的眉毛紧紧皱在一起。

“我们在很多事上可以互相帮助，”老头继续说道。“尽管不可置否的是，你才是那个办事的人。这是因为，现在你失去的东西比我多得多。你的生命，还有你同伴的生命，当然了。而我并没有这样的威胁。”

“现在，”埃尔文说道，仿佛在提醒他。“我想关于你罪行的证据已经被摧毁了？”

“当然，”Osterhaus说道。“鉴于你的简历更容易发现问题。Mandl和Schaumann？他摇摇头。“他用了几个月的时间才把那个女演员骗上床，然后突然间他决定离开这个国家，留下那个婊子？我想一定有一个更好的解释。”

利威尔突然想起了他和埃尔文的第一次任务，图书馆里的聚会，弄脏了地毯的鲜血，匆忙装满的手提箱，还有他们在深夜的逃离。

“我想念Schaumann，”Osterhaus继续说道，仿佛在闲聊。“至于Mandl我简直要感谢你。当他那恶心的癖好被发现时，他应该被送去达豪集中营。那次审判就是他妈的一场玩笑。”

埃尔文再次沉默了，利威尔想知道他的大脑是不是在疯狂地运转，想出能够拜托Osterhaus且不让事情变得更糟的方法。又或许他在计划逃跑，他们一定有快速逃生的通道来应付这种情况。

 

“告诉我，”当埃尔文把杯子和茶碟整齐地放回咖啡桌上时，Osterhaus说道。“你是怎么处理那个恶心的娘炮的？”

“我用剃须刀割开了他的喉咙。”埃尔文回答道，他毫无感情的语气让Osterhaus爆发出一阵疯狂的大笑。

“或许你也不是那么一无是处，”他似乎在赞赏，尽管埃尔文明显毫不买账。利威尔发现他的眉毛皱得更紧了。“我看得出来，你并没有变得懒散。告诉我，你是怎么看待德国人的？”

“我很喜欢他们，”埃尔文说道，突然他开始侃侃而谈。“我遇到的大多数人都非常美好，而且十分友善。很遗憾权利会落到你们这种卑鄙小人的手掌心。当然，这不会持续太久。”

Osterhaus叹了口气。“对，不会持续。我想，你设法从我这里获得的一丁点信息也发挥了作用。”

“我很高兴告诉你，的确如此。”埃尔文回答道，他简短地笑了笑。“而这就是你只身来访的原因。”

“没错，”老头承认道。“尽管在我们深入这场小小的协商之前我想提醒你，你并没有很多选择。要么你接受我的条件，要么你面对枪口。你明白吗？”

“我完全理解，”埃尔文镇静地回答道。“我的生命握在你的手里，正如你的命也在我手里一样。”

 “我想你对我的要求已经有答案了。”

“没错，”埃尔文说道。“你想要逃跑，而你需要我的帮助。如果你想靠自己完成，你几乎不可能躲得过德国士兵，更不要说边界线，更确切的说，前线。”

“你无法想象，不用再继续假装我们赢了这场该死的战争的感觉有多好，”Osterhaus说道。“为此我几乎开始喜欢你了。但当然啦，你是对的。你要把我从送得离这个屎坑越远越好。”

“各得其所，”埃尔文安静地说道。“但并不适用于你。”

“没错，”Osterhaus承认道，“也不适用于我那些有钱的朋友们。”

利威尔看到埃尔文的下巴绷紧了，他明白老头的言论造成了一种不愉快的惊讶。

“我并不仅仅想要逃跑，”Osterhaus解释道。“哦，当然不。我想要带着足够买下一座岛的钱，而且余下的还足以支撑我下半辈子的生活。”

“啊，”埃尔文说道，在利威尔听起来他似乎明白了。“这令这场交易变成了冒险。”

“至少对我来说，是的，”Osterhaus说。“我不是唯一一个疯狂地想要生活保持过去水准的人。这场战争让很多人富得流油，但我想你的国人不会欣赏这一点。”

“你在开玩笑，”当他明白老头在要求什么之后，利威尔低吼道。“在你做出一堆操蛋的破事之后，你认为有人会帮你这种混蛋逃跑？“

“利威尔，”埃尔文用警告的语气说道。

Osterhuas转而看向利威尔，他眯起了本就狭窄的双眼，搜寻着利威尔身上的特征，然后他笑了。“这证明了我的观点，”他说道。“你知道的，我总是告诉他们，你们永远也无法摆脱，总有那么一只聪明的老鼠会躲过陷阱。”

就在利威尔咬紧牙关时，埃尔文开口了。“所以你的朋友会付给你一个可观的数字，然后你就会把他们直接介绍给我，我要尽己所能帮他们安全逃离德国，”他阐明道。“而你会对你所知道的一切保持沉默。”

“只要我还在大西洋这边，你就可以永远相信我，”Osterhaus补充道。“同时我会允许你继续你那小小的游戏——上帝知道我们已经输了，不管你们会不会搞些小动作。我会尽力延长你待在德累斯顿的时间，为了我们共同的利益。”

“我明白了，”埃尔文回复道，皱紧眉头。“我想你会告诉我详细的地点。”

“我在日内瓦有认识的人，”Osterhaus解释道。“那里是我能帮助的最远的地方。”

“在节日的掩盖下？”埃尔文说道，同样点点头来回应Osterhaus。“这是最好的行动时机。”

“你会帮助他们越过法国，登上一艘开往西方的船,”Osterhuas宣布道。“每个人都有好处。”

“尽管有些人并不值得。”埃尔文沉思道。“好吧，我不想假装我还有除了接受以外的选项。尽管正如我之前提到的，我的确有一个要求。”

“是什么？”

“我的妥协会使你停止任何关于我生活的调查，”埃尔文说道。“就你所知，我是德累斯顿唯一的间谍，或者说德国唯一的。我有或者没有的同谋不会被查出来，他们的身份不会暴露，而且他们永远不会被卷入这场交易当中——包括我身边这位。”

Osterhaus瞥了一眼利威尔，然后哼了一声。“如果我拒绝呢？”

“那么我想你有三个选择，”埃尔文回答道。“美国人，英国人或者俄国人。尽管到最后仅取决于谁先抓到你。”

Osterhaus的眼睛飞快地在他们两个之前来回摆动，然后他叹了一口气。“好吧，”他懒洋洋地同意了。“没必要让这件事变得更复杂，在任何方面。你可以保守秘密。”

“那我们达成了一致，”埃尔文说道，站了起来。“我不得不坚持让你离开。”

Osterhaus盯着埃尔文看了一会儿，然后他嘲讽地笑了，站了起来。“如你所愿，Sturmbannführer先生，”他再次加重了这个头衔。“我很快就会联系你。

当利威尔听到门被关上的声音后，他立刻跳了起来，几乎没有注意埃尔文再次坐在沙发上。他冲进门厅，把手提箱从柜子里拖出来，然后急促地走进卧室。他打开衣柜门，开始把埃尔文的衣服扔进去，然后草草叠在一起。

“你可以今晚联系米克，对吗？”他对埃尔文说道，后者仍然坐在沙发上，脸深埋进手掌。“在你们两个想出对策之前，你会和我们待在一起。”

“利威尔-”埃尔文张开口，但利威尔打断了他。

“我知道，”他说道，把一双靴子放在一摞长裤上。“他可能命令人监视这栋房子，但我们可以用地下室。这片地区的地下室都用门连在一起。我们可以在街尾甩掉他们。就算有人仍然跟着我们，我也可以甩掉他们。我知道我能做到。”

“利威尔，停下。”

“米克要多久才能赶来这里？”利威尔继续说道，几乎没有听到埃尔文的反对。“我知道他能把你送走，到基层，不论是哪儿。你可以加入法国的军队——”

“我不会离开。”埃尔文安静地说道，把手放在膝盖上。当利威尔忙着往箱子里扔东西时，他捕捉到男人皱着眉的目光。“利威尔——”

“我知道，”利威尔用沙哑的声音再次说道。“你不用担心，我们会没事的。我们已经走了这么远了，不是吗？事情还能变得多糟？”

“你没听到我说的话吗？”埃尔文提高了声音，他再次站了起来，走进卧室。“我说了我不会离开。”

“不，你会。”利威尔坚持道，尽管这个念头让他的内脏痛苦地拧成一团，仿佛有只手攥紧了他体内的器官。“人们知道你讨厌那个纳粹混蛋，如果你现在就杀了他他们一定会捉住你。换做是我，风险也是一样。就算只有一个人看到了我，他们也能顺着我找到你。”

“我不会杀死Osterhaus,”埃尔文对他说道，当利威尔叠好衬衫，塞进行李箱时，他皱紧了眉头，但没有阻止。

“我知道，”利威尔重复说道。“这太危险了。所以你要离开。”

“不，利威尔，”埃尔文反驳到，他走向床，重重地合上箱子。“我要按照他说的做。”

利威尔讥笑一声，他抓住另一个箱子，开始用埃尔文的袜子填满它，直到埃尔文走向他，抓住他的手腕，强迫利威尔面对自己。利威尔因男人严肃的表情而皱紧眉头，有那么一瞬间，他开始好奇是什么在妨碍埃尔文的大脑，以至于他不能明白问题。

“停下来。”埃尔文严厉地说道，把利威尔的脸靠近自己的。“我是认真的，利威尔。我会留在德累斯顿，并且按照Osterhaus的要求去做。

埃尔文放开利威尔的手腕，然后愤怒地 把手插进口袋，掏出一只香烟，点燃它。当他猛烈地抽烟时，利威尔盯着他，眉毛皱在一起，想要搞清楚埃尔文的对策是什么。他会把那些人送给法国的盟友吗？他会让日内瓦的人在靠近边界线的地方挖坑吗？然而，当他看清楚埃尔文脸上的愤怒和失望时，他意识到埃尔文是认真的。”

“你在开玩笑，”利威尔轻轻地说。他希望埃尔文能点点头，微笑地同意，但他知道，他不会。“你不能认真考虑这个。”

“不，”埃尔文吐出一大团烟雾。“我已经决定了。”

“你他妈疯了吗？”利威尔愤怒地咆哮着，埃尔文语气中的镇定突然把他逼向狂怒。“你知道他在要求什么吗？你知道那些人都干过什么吗？对无辜的人！对人们——”

“我比你更清楚他们都干了什么，”埃尔文不耐烦地说道，声音很轻但尖锐。“我想我不需要听你阐述这个国家里被强迫的苦力，或者其他什么事。”

利威尔咬紧牙齿，不让自己喊出来。“别把我当成一个蠢蛋，”他压低声音说道。“而且如果你留下来是为了帮我，不用你操心。我不需要你的帮助，我也不想要它。我不想。”

“我不是为了帮你，利威尔。”埃尔文说道，他拿出香烟，尽管只燃烧了一半。“

”那你他妈在做什么？”利威尔问道，声音里透出一丝绝望。“为什么你要帮——”

“十年，我放弃了我生命中的十年，”埃尔文低声说道，声音听起来比任何时候都要愤怒。“我的生命本应该是什么样的？十年没有见过我的家人。十年里假装我是另一个人。不能参加我父亲的葬礼。”他沉默了，懊丧地用手指梳着头发。“你真的以为我活得很幸福？你真的以为这是我想要的生活吗”

“所以你干这个，就是为了看到事情的结尾？”利威尔反问道。“帮助他妈的战争罪犯逃脱正义，就为了你自己能舒服？”男人沉默了，这让利威尔觉得不敢置信，愤怒像爪子一样紧紧钳住他的胸口。“我无法相信你居然这么自私。”

埃尔文笑了一声，空洞，苦涩。“你是指你更喜欢，”他说道，“我留在这儿的原因是为了保证你的安全？想让我们的关系保持绝对中立的人是你，还是说你这么快就忘了？”

这让利威尔说不出话了，他突然想起了来这儿的目的，为了告诉埃尔文他对自己说的话感到抱歉，告诉他他不理解自己的感受，但他知道那些感受是什么，一些强烈的、新的、令人困惑的感情，一些他无法形容的感情。但现在，他看着埃尔文，看着他突然显得嘲弄的表情，利威尔似乎忘记了为什么自己想让他知道。突然间，他对埃尔文的一切了解——而这到底是什么呢？一个名字和一些无意中听到的，自己听不懂的只字片语已经被一些他从未想过的东西取代了。

“操你妈。”他用破碎的声音说道，走出房间。

当他打开门时，利威尔能听到埃尔文在他身后的呼喊，但他并没有停下来，并不想听到任何埃尔文可能会对他说的话，不想听到任何道歉——而埃尔文有一堆道歉的句子。利威尔知道，当埃尔文想说对不起时，他就是这方面的专家。

利威尔的每一步似乎都让他忘记了埃尔文，所有那些温柔的话语和关切的问题，从未让利威尔回报，他允许利威尔保留的隐私。等到利威尔回到家时，他又开始诅咒他们相遇的那一天，希望那个荒唐到可笑的爬上窗户的计划从未出现在他的头脑里。

“你怎么了？”当他躺在沙发上，用手掌捂住双眼时，法兰问道。“而且您怎么回来得这么早？”

“关你屁事。”利威尔不耐烦地说道，而男人的表情变得挖苦。

“真希望是这样。”法兰喃喃自语道，他继续开始写作，而利威尔陷入阴沉的沉默。

那晚的晚餐毫无乐趣，利威尔的愤怒和失望似乎污染了房间里的空气，让伊莎贝尔变得安静而闷闷不乐。然而法兰表现出更多的似乎是生气而不是沮丧，在他盯着利威尔的刀叉，并且问了很多利威尔完全没有回答的有关埃尔文的问题之后，他抓住利威尔半空的盘子，扔进水槽。

“我还没吃完！”利威尔愤怒地大喊道，而法兰抱起双臂。“你认为我们可以浪费食物吗？！”

“我他妈不在乎你该死的土豆，利威尔！”法兰冲他大吼道，而伊莎贝尔用手捂住了耳朵。“你他妈到底怎么了？你为什么不和我谈谈？”

“谈什么？”利威尔问道，站了起来。“为什么你会觉得我的生活与你有关？你他妈的无聊生活并不是我的错！”

“你为什么就不能让自己高兴起来，你这个悲惨的混蛋？”法兰大吼道，脸上蒸腾起生气的红晕。“为什么你不允许别人让你高兴？！”

“这没你想的那么简单！”利威尔大喊道，然后冲出公寓。

他走到河边，想把所有的痛苦都踩在脚下。法兰有什么权利来告诉他该如何生活?他拿这个问题去教训别人，这有什么了不起的呢?利威尔想起了埃尔文，想起了他们对彼此说过的那些刻薄的话，他想对着夜空、对着上帝、对着易北河的浑浊的河水大喊大叫，把所有的怨恨和不满都吼出来。

利威尔想起埃尔文现在要帮助的那些人，想象他们做过的事，他觉得自己被背叛了：在他们一起做了所有的一切后，在利威尔告诉他所有的事情之后，埃尔文仍然不明白——或者更糟的是，他不在乎。他难道没有看到他们的生活沦落到什么程度吗？他没有看到利威尔，法兰和伊莎贝尔现在的状态吗？如果他要帮助别人，为什么不帮助他们？利威尔不想相信，也永远不能相信，因为埃尔文所做的一切不是为了他。

 

他坐在河边，直到平静下来，回来后向伊莎贝尔和法兰道了歉。从那以后，他设法隐瞒了最坏的情绪，直到头脑趋于平静。尽管如此，他还是很感激法兰放弃了对埃尔文的询问，即使利威尔下周没有去他的公寓。没过多久利威尔就记想起了他以前凄凉的生活，以及自己如何丧失了所有的兴趣。由于没有其他的事去做，他不由自主地开始打扫房间，清理所有能看到的灰尘。这似乎就是他所剩下的全部生活，甚至是他所剩下的一切。

因为没有任何事情可做，利威尔在夜晚无法入睡，他在床上躺了半个晚上，想着埃尔文，想着埃尔文在他的生活中已经开始占据了多大的一部分。似乎没有埃尔文，就没有什么剩下的，没有什么有意义的，只有空洞的任务来填补紧紧相连的日子。他在梦中重温他们所有的任务，尽管每晚的梦境都与真实发生的事情越来越不相似，直到最后埃尔文是独自一人，没有利威尔在他身边，没有利威尔看守。当事情变糟时，利威尔会从睡梦中惊醒，浑身是汗。即使他醒着，这些担心也不会放过他。他想知道Osterhaus的要求究竟有多危险，埃尔文的生命是否处于持续的危险之中，是否有利威尔可以阻止的事情。

距离他们上次见面已经过去一个半星期了，利威尔在周二用他能想到的任何事情来打发时间和思想，和法兰和伊莎贝尔一起去购物。听排队的女人抱怨价格，当那天晚些时候法兰也开始抱怨时，他咬紧牙关，因为现在利威尔没有工作，他们的钱又快花光了，单凭这一点，他就知道他得回去。利威尔试着想象会发生的情景，自己去敲埃尔文的房门，男人打开门，冷冷地俯视着利威尔……然后呢?把他拒之门外?告诉他卧室里有要洗的衣服?利威尔不清楚埃尔文是不是那种怀恨在心的人，但他对这个人的了解实在太少了，以至于他无法确定。尽管如此，利威尔还是愿意相信他不是。

利维星期四一早就醒了，他下定决心要去埃尔文的公寓。然而，他还没有决定的是，一旦他到了那里，他会做什么。他应该道歉，让埃尔文解释，试着从他的角度考虑问题，试着以某种方式理解？利威尔想知道他是否能做到，但最终这似乎不是他最担心的。埃尔文可能不在家，假设利威尔不会过来。他也许不想见到利威尔，即使自己很想。他一天中的大部分时间都花在掸掉书架上的灰尘，保持双手的忙碌，只有在中午过后的某个时刻时他才停了下来。

“你有一封信，”当利威尔走进厨房喝水时，法兰对他说道，听起来似乎和利威尔一样惊讶。

 利威尔看着信封，L.Weller和他的住址用很大的铅笔字写在上面。没有寄信人的名字或地址，而利威尔开始好奇埃尔文是不是也开始后悔自己的语言和利威尔持续性的失踪。他撕开信封，扯出一张叠起来的纸，开头写着： _ _亲爱的（Dearest)__ 。利威尔对这个称呼皱了皱眉头，但他仍然读了下去。

 

__现在_ _ __我们不在一起了，我的生活笼罩着一层阴影。我每天都在想你。你_ _ __能_ _ __相信吗?我的生活似乎更空虚了，尽管这些天我总是很忙。我不能告诉你我在哪儿，他们禁止我写信告诉你。_ _

__

__晚上我最想念你，或者当我看到那些漂亮的护士走过的时候。我记得你身体的_ _ __感受，仿佛_ _ __我的手有自己的记忆一样。我能感觉到你_ _ __可爱的洞_ _ __。邮局的男孩们可能正在读这篇文章并大笑，但我不在乎。我梦_ _ __见_ _ __我舌头上的味道。_ _

__

利威尔的眼睛跳到了信的底部，他意识到了令人作呕的事实，而下划线的签名证实了他的想法： _ _你__ _ _忠实的（__ _ _faithfully yours）__ _ _。__ 他从来没有叫过他的名字，但他知道名字是什么，当他读这封信时，他感觉到嘴里的恶心的味道，利威尔把信攥成一个皱巴巴的球，扔进火炉。

“坏消息？”法兰问道，看起来好奇又困惑。而利威尔摇摇头。“谁寄给你的，埃尔文？”

“不，”利威尔告诉他，深深地吸了一口气。“你不用担心。”

法兰哼了一声，听起来生气又好像明白了什么。“那就是你其他的朋友。”他说道，而利威尔颤抖了，然后保持沉默。

利威尔离开公寓时，这封信仍在他的脑海中，甚至掩盖了他即将再次见到埃尔文的紧张情绪。Krieger到底他妈的在想什么，给他寄了一封这样的信？显然，利威尔已经抛弃了任何感觉，如果他曾经有过的话。意识到Krieger仍然认为他们之间有某种肮脏的恋情，这让利威尔感到恶心，让他想起了Krieger躺在他身边，沉重、气喘吁吁、令人厌恶地向他坦白爱的那些时刻。

这封信完全占据了利威尔的思想，以至于他没有注意到有人在跟踪他，直到他从大路转到一条安静的小巷，他身后的脚步声才终于引起了他的注意。他很快地瞥了一眼身后的两个人，对他们深灰色的制服皱起眉头，尽管他开始感到紧张，但仍努力保持步子平稳。

他试图去决定他应该做什么，他们没有对他大声喊叫，似乎也没有想要阻止他，利威尔不知道现在跑步是否只会让他们注意到他。也许他们只是碰巧走在同一个方向。利威尔走到一条居民街时，又回头看了一眼：两个人正互相交谈，一直盯着他，但仍然没有叫他停下来，这让利威尔决定了。

——tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老文生日快乐！  
> 本章还没完。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：脏话/焦虑

利威尔注视埃尔文冰冷的的眼神，他的心脏在胸口砰砰直跳。站在他旁边的老人双手背后，这个姿势只放大了他的僵硬。当他轻轻地摇晃时，利威尔想起了Krieger，他喝醉后总会失去平衡。

 “当然，中将先生。”埃尔文冷静地说。“进来。”

老人站到一边，让利威尔先进门。利威尔快步走进公寓，当他跨越门槛时他的腿似乎在不停地颤抖。埃尔文似乎焦躁不安，他似乎没有注意到利威尔的存在，直到他走出老人的阴影。利威尔的脑子充斥着各种各样的问题，但他立刻就明白了这个老人是谁。

就在Osterhaus关上门的那一瞬间，埃尔文立刻抓住利威尔的胳膊，把他拽到自己身后。等利威尔设法转身面像埃尔文时，男人已经用手枪对准了中将的眼睛，后者似乎对这种威胁一点也不惊讶。他张开发紫的嘴，发出一声咳嗽般的笑声。

“行了，Sturmbannführer先生。”老人加重了这个头衔，显得十分讽刺。“你不会真的认为，如果我没能活着走出去的话，你的运气会变的更好吧。”

利威尔瞥了埃尔文一眼，他没有放下枪，只是像个雕像一样一动不动地站着。在他的脑海深处，利威尔突然意识到这是多么奇怪，当他们第一次见面时，站在Osterhaus位置的人是他，枪对准的也是他的眼睛。埃尔文的手仍然抓着他的手臂，让他远离伤害。

老人又开口了，但这次利威尔听不懂这些话，他猜测他说的是指挥官的母语，尽管他粗暴的口音很像德语。他们又对视了一会儿，然后埃尔文放低枪，随着他姿势的放松，他的手慢慢地放松了对利威尔的控制。

“这样更好，”Osterhaus说道，他走过埃尔文，进入客厅。“或许在我们谈话的时候可以来一杯咖啡。”

利威尔转向埃尔文，后者正严肃地望着他。“去做咖啡，”他说。利威尔无法分辨他正在努力扮演哪个角色，自己还是Holtz。他不确定埃尔文自己是否知道。

“我不会，”利威尔对他说。“我以前从来没做过。”

“把水烧开，从炉子上取下来，每杯加一勺咖啡，再把水壶放回火上，让它接近沸腾，然后倒进杯子。”埃尔文仓促地解释道，然后他安静地走进客厅，留下利威尔试图领会他刚才说的话。

在去厨房的路上，他看到Osterhaus坐在埃尔文的扶手椅上，而埃尔文则坐在利威尔常坐的沙发的一边。谁也没有说话，直到利威尔离开房间。当利威尔翻找橱柜，在一个标有“摩卡”字样的小锡罐里找到咖啡时，他们安静的声音并不能被耳朵所捕获。他把水放在一个铜壶里烧开，然后找到一套咖啡杯和一个咖啡壶，比他熟悉的茶具更小更精致。水一沸腾利威尔就把铜壶移了下来，加入一小勺咖啡，然后把水壶移回到炉子上，等待它再次冒泡。终于他把咖啡倒进了杯子。每个步骤花费的时间似乎都比他想的要长，当他把盘子端进客厅，放在两人之间的桌子上时，他几乎没有注意到自己的步伐有多快。

“这一定就是你小小的信使，”Osterhaus说道，看向利威尔。他的眼睛里充满了讥讽，而利威尔则眯起双眼。

“你刚说明你来访的原因，”埃尔文提醒他，在利威尔看来，埃尔文在试图转移Osterhaus的注意力，尽管他显然是要继续说下去的。利威尔不知道自己还能做些什么，他把咖啡倒进两个杯子里，坐在沙发的另一边。

“你永远也学不会耐心等待，是不是（There's not a patient bone in your body, is there?）？”Osterhaus慢吞吞地说道，他拿起杯子，向后靠在扶手椅的靠背上，翘起一条腿。“不要着急。”

利威尔第二次看到了埃尔文脸上的紧张，他咬紧牙关，但是这个表情一出现就立刻消失了，取而代之的是他们刚认识时那种平静、冷漠的表情。房间里一片寂静，利威尔不知道自己该做什么，是继续坐在这里，还是继续他的工作，去扮演管家Lukas Weller的角色，直到他意识到，伪装已经没有用了。为了使伪装起作用，他本不应该进那间公寓，或者更确切地说，他从来就不该和埃尔文一起去阿尔伯施塔特执行任务。

在他们对面，Osterhaus试探性地喝了一口咖啡，然后立刻吐回杯子里。他几乎吧杯子扔回小桌上，被打翻的咖啡洒在抛光的木头上。利威尔想要把它擦干净，但是看到埃尔文脸上的冷漠之后，他并不想离开这个房间。咖啡渍蔓延到桌子的边缘，滴落在破旧的地毯上，声音足以让利威尔畏缩。

“这他妈是我喝过最恶心的咖啡，”Osterhaus愤怒地说，他擦了擦嘴，转向利威尔。“你怎么能把咖啡做到毫无味道的同时又苦得像地狱（How can you make coffee that tastes of nothing and bitter as hell at the same time）？”

“我仍然在等，”埃尔文安静地打断他。他声音里的某种东西是利威尔从未听过的，他颤抖了。

Osterhaus不耐烦地转向他，似乎因埃尔文拒绝陪他继续演某种情景剧感到气恼。“你在这场协商中没有任何命令的权利。”他尖锐地说道，这让利威尔想起了一只磨牙的狗。

“这么说，我们正在协商，”埃尔文镇定地说道。“你想从我这里得到什么东西，而且认为你可以提供回报。”

Osterhaus笑了，从他大张的嘴里，利威尔看到了他这辈子见过最多的金牙。“一旦我们都同意我不需要提供回报，这场谈话的进度会快得多。”他沾沾自喜地说道。“对于处在你这个位置的人来说，我的沉默就足够了。”

“当然，”埃尔文立刻同意了，这让利威尔很惊讶。“那么沉默的代价是？”

Osterhaus无声地笑了。”很显然你不知道我有多么享受自己，”他对埃尔文说道。“我敢肯定，你知道我以前就很讨厌你，但现在能把你的脖子踩在脚下使快乐翻了一倍。相信我，我不会让你毁掉这一刻。”

利威尔转过身，看向埃尔文，以为自己会看到愤怒，但他只是微笑着。“如你所愿，”他对Osterhaus说道，后者的快乐似乎因埃尔文的冷漠而有所消减。“我本人只有一个请求，但我相信，等你定好条件后我们会谈到的。”

“而且我们会发现，我很乐意同意。”Osterhaus说，然后他深吸一口气，然后缓缓地吐出来。“我想和你分享我的发现，如果你不介意的话。”

“完全不会。”埃尔文说道，他拿起自己的咖啡，向后靠在沙发上。

“当然啦，我做了点关于你的小调查，”Osterhaus懒洋洋地开始了，“我发现了一份Erwin Holtz的出生证明：1910年于维也纳。没有其他东西，没有提到关于1911年之后你母亲在哪儿。奇怪的是，当我开始更详细的搜寻之后，这仍然是我能找到关于Erwin Holtz的所有信息。没有上学记录，没有大学，没有过去的工作证明。”

“我不会因你的兴趣而受宠若惊，”埃尔文说道，而利威尔想知道在这种情况下他怎么还能开玩笑。“你的结论是？”

“你让自己成功隐身了，这令人钦佩，”Osterhaus回答道。“我想这是项技能，不给自己引来太多关注，也不让人们开始怨恨你。”

“谦逊的工作，”埃尔文承认道，抿了一口咖啡。利威尔在他脸上寻找“苦得像地狱”的迹象，但他一无所获。“我很早就意识到，在这个国家里，没有什么比成功更快为自己赢得一颗子弹。”

“十年，”老头边说边慢慢地吹了声口哨。“以你的年纪我敢说这是一个男人生命中最美好的一部分，而你浪费在了这里。我无法想象这是什么感受，花了这么多年试图完成那一个目标，却在最后关头失败了。”

直到这时埃尔文脸上的面具才出现了一丝裂缝，而利威尔之所以能捕捉到是因为他已经见过了，在小木屋的果园里，那种悲伤，恐惧和悔恨。沉默显然也告诉了Osterhaus这一点，他懒洋洋地挖了挖鼻子，然后再次张开嘴。

“别担心，”他说，声音里充满了胜利的喜悦。他用椅套擦了擦手指。“这一切不会付诸东流。我可以帮助你。”

埃尔文仍然保持沉默，好像在等待着什么，又或者是担心说话会暴露更多东西。他又喝了一口咖啡，当Osterhaus清了清喉咙时，埃尔文的眉毛紧紧皱在一起。

“我们在很多事上可以互相帮助，”老头继续说道。“尽管不可置否的是，你才是那个办事的人。这是因为，现在你失去的东西比我多得多。你的生命，还有你同伴的生命，当然了。而我并没有这样的威胁。”

“现在，”埃尔文说道，仿佛在提醒他。“我想关于你罪行的证据已经被摧毁了？”

“当然，”Osterhaus说道。“鉴于你的简历更容易发现问题。Mandl和Schaumann？他摇摇头。“他用了几个月的时间才把那个女演员骗上床，然后突然间他决定离开这个国家，留下那个婊子？我想一定有一个更好的解释。”

利威尔突然想起了他和埃尔文的第一次任务，图书馆里的聚会，弄脏了地毯的鲜血，匆忙装满的手提箱，还有他们在深夜的逃离。

“我想念Schaumann，”Osterhaus继续说道，仿佛在闲聊。“至于Mandl我简直要感谢你。当他那恶心的癖好被发现时，他应该被送去达豪集中营。那次审判就是他妈的一场玩笑。”

埃尔文再次沉默了，利威尔想知道他的大脑是不是在疯狂地运转，想出能够拜托Osterhaus且不让事情变得更糟的方法。又或许他在计划逃跑，他们一定有快速逃生的通道来应付这种情况。

“告诉我，”当埃尔文把杯子和茶碟整齐地放回咖啡桌上时，Osterhaus说道。“你是怎么处理那个恶心的娘炮的？”

“我用剃须刀割开了他的喉咙。”埃尔文回答道，他毫无感情的语气让Osterhaus爆发出一阵疯狂的大笑。

“或许你也不是那么一无是处，”他似乎在赞赏，尽管埃尔文明显毫不买账。利威尔发现他的眉毛皱得更紧了。“我看得出来，你并没有变得懒散。告诉我，你是怎么看待德国人的？”

“我很喜欢他们，”埃尔文说道，突然他开始侃侃而谈。“我遇到的大多数人都非常美好，而且十分友善。很遗憾权利会落到你们这种卑鄙小人的手掌心。当然，这不会持续太久。”

Osterhaus叹了口气。“对，不会持续。我想，你设法从我这里获得的一丁点信息也发挥了作用。”

“我很高兴告诉你，的确如此。”埃尔文回答道，他简短地笑了笑。“而这就是你只身来访的原因。”

“没错，”老头承认道。“尽管在我们深入这场小小的协商之前我想提醒你，你并没有很多选择。要么你接受我的条件，要么你面对枪口。你明白吗？”

“我完全理解，”埃尔文镇静地回答道。“我的生命握在你的手里，正如你的命也在我手里一样。”

“我想你对我的要求已经有答案了。”

“没错，”埃尔文说道。“你想要逃跑，而你需要我的帮助。如果你想靠自己完成，你几乎不可能躲得过德国士兵，更不要说边界线，更确切的说，前线。”

“你无法想象，不用再继续假装我们赢了这场该死的战争的感觉有多好，”Osterhaus说道。“为此我几乎开始喜欢你了。但当然啦，你是对的。你要把我从送得离这个屎坑越远越好。”

“各得其所，”埃尔文安静地说道。“但并不适用于你。”

“没错，”Osterhaus承认道，“也不适用于我那些有钱的朋友们。”

利威尔看到埃尔文的下巴绷紧了，他明白老头的言论造成了一种不愉快的惊讶。

“我并不仅仅想要逃跑，”Osterhaus解释道。“哦，当然不。我想要带着足够买下一座岛的钱，而且余下的还足以支撑我下半辈子的生活。”

 

“啊，”埃尔文说道，在利威尔听起来他似乎明白了。“这令这场交易变成了冒险。”

“至少对我来说，是的，”Osterhaus说。“我不是唯一一个疯狂地想要生活保持过去水准的人。这场战争让很多人富得流油，但我想你的国人不会欣赏这一点。”

“你在开玩笑，”当他明白老头在要求什么之后，利威尔低吼道。“在你做出一堆操蛋的破事之后，你认为有人会帮你这种混蛋逃跑？“

“利威尔，”埃尔文用警告的语气说道。

Osterhuas转而看向利威尔，他眯起了本就狭窄的双眼，搜寻着利威尔身上的特征，然后他笑了。“这证明了我的观点，”他说道。“你知道的，我总是告诉他们，你们永远也无法摆脱，总有那么一只聪明的老鼠会躲过陷阱。”

就在利威尔咬紧牙关时，埃尔文开口了。“所以你的朋友会付给你一个可观的数字，然后你就会把他们直接介绍给我，我要尽己所能帮他们安全逃离德国，”他阐明道。“而你会对你所知道的一切保持沉默。”

“只要我还在大西洋这边，你就可以永远相信我，”Osterhaus补充道。“同时我会允许你继续你那小小的游戏——上帝知道我们已经输了，不管你们会不会搞些小动作。我会尽力延长你待在德累斯顿的时间，为了我们共同的利益。”

“我明白了，”埃尔文回复道，皱紧眉头。“我想你会告诉我详细的地点。”

“我在日内瓦有认识的人，”Osterhaus解释道。“那里是我能帮助的最远的地方。”

“在节日的掩盖下？”埃尔文说道，同样点点头来回应Osterhaus。“这是最好的行动时机。”

“你会帮助他们越过法国，登上一艘开往西方的船,”Osterhuas宣布道。“每个人都有好处。”

“尽管有些人并不值得。”埃尔文沉思道。“好吧，我不想假装我还有除了接受以外的选项。尽管正如我之前提到的，我的确有一个要求。”

“是什么？”

“我的妥协会使你停止任何关于我生活的调查，”埃尔文说道。“就你所知，我是德累斯顿唯一的间谍，或者说德国唯一的。我有或者没有的同谋不会被查出来，他们的身份不会暴露，而且他们永远不会被卷入这场交易当中——包括我身边这位。”

Osterhaus瞥了一眼利威尔，然后哼了一声。“如果我拒绝呢？”

“那么我想你有三个选择，”埃尔文回答道。“美国人，英国人或者俄国人。尽管到最后仅取决于谁先抓到你。”

Osterhaus的眼睛飞快地在他们两个之前来回摆动，然后他叹了一口气。“好吧，”他懒洋洋地同意了。“没必要让这件事变得更复杂，在任何方面。你可以保守秘密。”

“那我们达成了一致，”埃尔文说道，站了起来。“我不得不坚持让你离开。”

Osterhaus盯着埃尔文看了一会儿，然后他嘲讽地笑了，站了起来。“如你所愿，Sturmbannführer先生，”他再次加重了这个头衔。“我很快就会联系你。

当利威尔听到门被关上的声音后，他立刻跳了起来，几乎没有注意埃尔文再次坐在沙发上。他冲进门厅，把手提箱从柜子里拖出来，然后急促地走进卧室。他打开衣柜门，开始把埃尔文的衣服扔进去，然后草草叠在一起。

“你可以今晚联系米克，对吗？”他对埃尔文说道，后者仍然坐在沙发上，脸深埋进手掌。“在你们两个想出对策之前，你会和我们待在一起。”

“利威尔-”埃尔文张开口，但利威尔打断了他。

“我知道，”他说道，把一双靴子放在一摞长裤上。“他可能命令人监视这栋房子，但我们可以用地下室。这片地区的地下室都用门连在一起。我们可以在街尾甩掉他们。就算有人仍然跟着我们，我也可以甩掉他们。我知道我能做到。”

“利威尔，停下。”

“米克要多久才能赶来这里？”利威尔继续说道，几乎没有听到埃尔文的反对。“我知道他能把你送走，到基层，不论是哪儿。你可以加入法国的军队——”

“我不会离开。”埃尔文安静地说道，把手放在膝盖上。当利威尔忙着往箱子里扔东西时，他捕捉到男人皱着眉的目光。“利威尔——”

“我知道，”利威尔用沙哑的声音再次说道。“你不用担心，我们会没事的。我们已经走了这么远了，不是吗？事情还能变得多糟？”

“你没听到我说的话吗？”埃尔文提高了声音，他再次站了起来，走进卧室。“我说了我不会离开。”

“不，你会。”利威尔坚持道，尽管这个念头让他的内脏痛苦地拧成一团，仿佛有只手攥紧了他体内的器官。“人们知道你讨厌那个纳粹混蛋，如果你现在就杀了他他们一定会捉住你。换做是我，风险也是一样。就算只有一个人看到了我，他们也能顺着我找到你。”

“我不会杀死Osterhaus,”埃尔文对他说道，当利威尔叠好衬衫，塞进行李箱时，他皱紧了眉头，但没有阻止。

“我知道，”利威尔重复说道。“这太危险了。所以你要离开。”

“不，利威尔，”埃尔文反驳到，他走向床，重重地合上箱子。“我要按照他说的做。”

利威尔讥笑一声，他抓住另一个箱子，开始用埃尔文的袜子填满它，直到埃尔文走向他，抓住他的手腕，强迫利威尔面对自己。利威尔因男人严肃的表情而皱紧眉头，有那么一瞬间，他开始好奇是什么在妨碍埃尔文的大脑，以至于他不能明白问题。

“停下来。”埃尔文严厉地说道，把利威尔的脸靠近自己的。“我是认真的，利威尔。我会留在德累斯顿，并且按照Osterhaus的要求去做。

埃尔文放开利威尔的手腕，然后愤怒地 把手插进口袋，掏出一只香烟，点燃它。当他猛烈地抽烟时，利威尔盯着他，眉毛皱在一起，想要搞清楚埃尔文的对策是什么。他会把那些人送给法国的盟友吗？他会让日内瓦的人在靠近边界线的地方挖坑吗？然而，当他看清楚埃尔文脸上的愤怒和失望时，他意识到埃尔文是认真的。”

“你在开玩笑，”利威尔轻轻地说。他希望埃尔文能点点头，微笑地同意，但他知道，他不会。“你不能认真考虑这个。”

“不，”埃尔文吐出一大团烟雾。“我已经决定了。”

“你他妈疯了吗？”利威尔愤怒地咆哮着，埃尔文语气中的镇定突然把他逼向狂怒。“你知道他在要求什么吗？你知道那些人都干过什么吗？对无辜的人！对人们——”

“我比你更清楚他们都干了什么，”埃尔文不耐烦地说道，声音很轻但尖锐。“我想我不需要听你阐述这个国家里被强迫的苦力，或者其他什么事。”

利威尔咬紧牙齿，不让自己喊出来。“别把我当成一个蠢蛋，”他压低声音说道。“而且如果你留下来是为了帮我，不用你操心。我不需要你的帮助，我也不想要它。我不想。”

“我不是为了帮你，利威尔。”埃尔文说道，他拿出香烟，尽管只燃烧了一半。“

”那你他妈在做什么？”利威尔问道，声音里透出一丝绝望。“为什么你要帮——”

“十年，我放弃了我生命中的十年，”埃尔文低声说道，声音听起来比任何时候都要愤怒。“我的生命本应该是什么样的？十年没有见过我的家人。十年里假装我是另一个人。不能参加我父亲的葬礼。”他沉默了，懊丧地用手指梳着头发。“你真的以为我活得很幸福？你真的以为这是我想要的生活吗”

“所以你干这个，就是为了看到事情的结尾？”利威尔反问道。“帮助他妈的战争罪犯逃脱正义，就为了你自己的私欲？”男人沉默了，这让利威尔觉得不敢置信，愤怒像爪子一样紧紧钳住他的胸口。“我无法相信你居然这么自私。”

埃尔文笑了一声，空洞，苦涩。“你是指你更喜欢，”他说道，“我留在这儿的原因是为了保证你的安全？想让我们的关系保持绝对中立的人是你，还是说你这么快就忘了？”

这让利威尔说不出话了，他突然想起了来这儿的目的，为了告诉埃尔文他对自己说的话感到抱歉，告诉他他不理解自己的感受，但他知道那些感受是什么，一些强烈的、新的、令人困惑的感情，一些他无法形容的感情。但现在，他看着埃尔文，看着他突然显得嘲弄的表情，利威尔似乎忘记了为什么自己想让他知道。突然间，他对埃尔文的一切了解——而这到底是什么呢？一个名字和一些无意中听到的，自己听不懂的只字片语已经被一些他从未想过的东西取代了。

“操你妈。”他用破碎的声音说道，走出房间。

当他打开门时，利威尔能听到埃尔文在他身后的呼喊，但他并没有停下来，并不想听到任何埃尔文可能会对他说的话，不想听到任何道歉——而埃尔文有一堆道歉的句子。利威尔知道，当埃尔文想说对不起时，他就是这方面的专家。

利威尔的每一步似乎都让他忘记了埃尔文，所有那些温柔的话语和关切的问题，从未让利威尔回报，他允许利威尔保留的隐私。等到利威尔回到家时，他又开始诅咒他们相遇的那一天，希望那个荒唐到可笑的爬上窗户的计划从未出现在他的头脑里。

“你怎么了？”当他躺在沙发上，用手掌捂住双眼时，法兰问道。“而且您怎么回来得这么早？”

“关你屁事。”利威尔不耐烦地说道，而男人的表情变得挖苦。

“真希望是这样。”法兰喃喃自语道，他继续开始写作，而利威尔陷入阴沉的沉默。

那晚的晚餐毫无乐趣，利威尔的愤怒和失望似乎污染了房间里的空气，让伊莎贝尔变得安静而闷闷不乐。然而法兰表现出更多的似乎是生气而不是沮丧，在他盯着利威尔的刀叉，并且问了很多利威尔完全没有回答的有关埃尔文的问题之后，他抓住利威尔半空的盘子，扔进水槽。

“我还没吃完！”利威尔愤怒地大喊道，而法兰抱起双臂。“你认为我们可以浪费食物吗？！”

“我他妈不在乎你该死的土豆，利威尔！”法兰冲他大吼道，而伊莎贝尔用手捂住了耳朵。“你他妈到底怎么了？你为什么不和我谈谈？”

“谈什么？”利威尔问道，站了起来。“为什么你会觉得我的生活与你有关？你他妈的无聊生活并不是我的错！”

“你为什么就不能让自己高兴起来，你这个悲惨的混蛋？”法兰大吼道，脸上蒸腾起生气的红晕。“为什么你不允许别人让你高兴？！”

“这没你想的那么简单！”利威尔大喊道，然后冲出公寓。

他走到河边，想把所有的痛苦都踩在脚下。法兰有什么权利来告诉他该如何生活?他拿这个问题去教训别人，这有什么了不起的呢?利威尔想起了埃尔文，想起了他们对彼此说过的那些刻薄的话，他想对着夜空、对着上帝、对着易北河的浑浊的河水大喊大叫，把所有的怨恨和不满都吼出来。

利威尔想起埃尔文现在要帮助的那些人，想象他们做过的事，他觉得自己被背叛了：在他们一起做了所有的一切后，在利威尔告诉他所有的事情之后，埃尔文仍然不明白——或者更糟的是，他不在乎。他难道没有看到他们的生活沦落到什么程度吗？他没有看到利威尔，法兰和伊莎贝尔现在的状态吗？如果他要帮助别人，为什么不帮助他们？利威尔不想相信，也永远不能相信，因为埃尔文所做的一切不是为了他。

他坐在河边，直到平静下来，回来后向伊莎贝尔和法兰道了歉。从那以后，他设法隐瞒了最坏的情绪，直到头脑趋于平静。尽管如此，他还是很感激法兰放弃了对埃尔文的询问，即使利威尔下周没有去他的公寓。没过多久利威尔就记想起了他以前凄凉的生活，以及自己如何丧失了所有的兴趣。由于没有其他的事去做，他不由自主地开始打扫房间，清理所有能看到的灰尘。这似乎就是他所剩下的全部生活，甚至是他所剩下的一切。

因为没有任何事情可做，利威尔在夜晚无法入睡，他在床上躺了半个晚上，想着埃尔文，想着埃尔文在他的生活中已经开始占据了多大的一部分。似乎没有埃尔文，就没有什么剩下的，没有什么有意义的，只有空洞的任务来填补紧紧相连的日子。他在梦中重温他们所有的任务，尽管每晚的梦境都与真实发生的事情越来越不相似，直到最后埃尔文是独自一人，没有利威尔在他身边，没有利威尔看守。当事情变糟时，利威尔会从睡梦中惊醒，浑身是汗。即使他醒着，这些担心也不会放过他。他想知道Osterhaus的要求究竟有多危险，埃尔文的生命是否处于持续的危险之中，是否有利威尔可以阻止的事情。

距离他们上次见面已经过去一个半星期了，利威尔在周二用他能想到的任何事情来打发时间和思想，和法兰和伊莎贝尔一起去购物。听排队的女人抱怨价格，当那天晚些时候法兰也开始抱怨时，他咬紧牙关，因为现在利威尔没有工作，他们的钱又快花光了，单凭这一点，他就知道他得回去。利威尔试着想象会发生的情景，自己去敲埃尔文的房门，男人打开门，冷冷地俯视着利威尔……然后呢?把他拒之门外?告诉他卧室里有要洗的衣服?利威尔不清楚埃尔文是不是那种怀恨在心的人，但他对这个人的了解实在太少了，以至于他无法确定。尽管如此，利威尔还是愿意相信他不是。

 

利威尔星期四一早就醒了，他下定决心要去埃尔文的公寓。然而，他还没有决定的是，一旦他到了那里，他会做什么。他应该道歉，让埃尔文解释，试着从他的角度考虑问题，试着以某种方式理解？利威尔想知道他是否能做到，但最终这似乎不是他最担心的。埃尔文可能不在家，假设利威尔不会过来。他也许不想见到利威尔，即使自己很想。他一天中的大部分时间都花在掸掉书架上的灰尘，保持双手的忙碌，只有在中午过后的某个时刻时他才停了下来。

“你有一封信，”当利威尔走进厨房喝水时，法兰对他说道，听起来似乎和利威尔一样惊讶。

 利威尔看着信封，L.Weller和他的住址用很大的铅笔字写在上面。没有寄信人的名字或地址，而利威尔开始好奇埃尔文是不是也开始后悔自己的语言和利威尔持续性的失踪。他撕开信封，扯出一张叠起来的纸，开头写着： _亲爱的（Dearest)_ 。利威尔对这个称呼皱了皱眉头，但他仍然读了下去。

_现在我们不在一起了，我的生活笼罩着一层阴影。我每天都在想你。你能相信吗?我的生活似乎更空虚了，尽管这些天我总是很忙。我不能告诉你我在哪儿，他们禁止我写信告诉你。_

_晚上我最想念你，或者当我看到那些漂亮的护士走过的时候。我记得你身体的感受，仿佛我的手有自己的记忆一样。我能感觉到你可爱的屁股。邮局的男孩们可能正在读这篇文章并大笑，但我不在乎。我梦见我舌头上的味道。_

利威尔的眼睛跳到了信的底部，他意识到了令人作呕的事实，而下划线的签名证实了他的想法： _你忠实的（faithfully yours）。_ 他从来没有叫过他的名字，但他知道名字是什么，当他读这封信时，他感觉到嘴里的恶心的味道，利威尔把信攥成一个皱巴巴的球，扔进火炉。

“坏消息？”法兰问道，看起来好奇又困惑。而利威尔摇摇头。“谁寄给你的，埃尔文？”

“不，”利威尔告诉他，深深地吸了一口气。“你不用担心。”

法兰哼了一声，听起来生气又好像明白了什么。“那就是你其他的朋友。”他说道，而利威尔颤抖了，然后保持沉默。

利威尔离开公寓时，这封信仍在他的脑海中，甚至掩盖了他即将再次见到埃尔文的紧张情绪。Krieger到底他妈的在想什么，给他寄了一封这样的信？显然，利威尔已经抛弃了任何感觉，如果他曾经有过的话。意识到Krieger仍然认为他们之间有某种肮脏的恋情，这让利威尔感到恶心，让他想起了Krieger躺在他身边，沉重、气喘吁吁、令人厌恶地向他坦白爱的那些时刻。

这封信完全占据了利威尔的思想，以至于他没有注意到有人在跟踪他，直到他从大路转到一条安静的小巷，他身后的脚步声才终于引起了他的注意。他很快地瞥了一眼身后的两个人，对他们深灰色的制服皱起眉头，尽管他开始感到紧张，但仍努力保持步子平稳。

他试图去决定他应该做什么，他们没有对他大声喊叫，似乎也没有想要阻止他，利威尔不知道现在跑步是否只会让他们注意到他。也许他们只是碰巧走在同一个方向。利威尔走到一条居民街时，又回头看了一眼：两个人正互相交谈，一直盯着他，但仍然没有叫他停下来，这让利威尔下定决心。

他保持着先前的速度，继续朝埃尔文公寓的方向走。他能感觉到士兵们的目光落在他的背上，他把手插进口袋里，好奇他是否应该阴没有携带任何东西来自卫而感到高兴。在他看来，他们是在找借口阻止他，而利威尔下定决心不给他们任何理由，尽管他的大脑正疯狂地发出信号，让他加快步伐，跑起来。在脑海深处利威尔想知道之前的伎俩是否能再次奏效。当他拐过一个弯，走向通往埃尔文公寓的街道上时，他发现了花园围墙上方开着的窗户，墙边的那辆旧木车已经不在了，于是利威尔继续向前走，两个盖世太保紧跟着他。他们现在似乎在加快脚步，利威尔可以听到他们的低沉的争论，他们与利威尔之间的距离突然缩短了。

“快看，他要走进大楼了，”其中一个男人说道，他的声音突然变大了，而利威尔已经走上了通往大门的石台阶。“如果你要动手的话，现在快做。”

“喂，”另一个男人大喊道，这让利威尔停了下来，手握住门把手。“你，停下。”

“我？”利威尔问道，当他转过身时，他的心脏在胸腔里疯狂地跳动着。

他得到一个草率的点头作为回答，他们都比他想象的要年轻。有那么几秒钟利威尔在考虑逃跑，但他意识到自己唯一的选择是进入大楼。他想在盖世太保跟在后面的情况下走进埃尔文家，但有什么阻止了他：如果他们真的了解什么，他就不能让埃尔文卷入这件事，因为Osterhaus已经盯上他了。

“是的，”一个高个儿告诉他，他脸上有很多雀斑。“请出示你的证件。”

利威尔在脑子里咒骂一声，但他清楚，除了继续演戏自己毫无选择。他困惑地抬高眉毛，把手伸进口袋。

“为什么？”他试图表现出很有礼貌的样子。

“我们没有向你解释的义务，”另一个人说道。他靠近同伴，俯视着文件，一边用手指向纸张，一边小声地说些什么。

“需要很长时间吗？”利威尔问道。“我快要迟到了。”

高个儿快速地瞥了他一眼，然后把证件塞进自己的衣服口袋。“很遗憾，先生。你需要和我们走一趟。”他一板一眼地说道，抓住利威尔的手臂。

“为什么？”利威尔问道，他本能地向后躲，后背撞倒了大门，这时两人同时走上前。

“我说过了，”另一个人再次说道，他走上前，抓住利威尔的肘部。“我们没有向你解释的义务。”

“我被指控什么了吗？”利威尔仍然问道。他在思索，一个无辜的人会对此情景做出什么样的反应，他们会有怎样的感受。利威尔希望自己的做法是正确的。“我做错什么了吗？”

“安静点儿，”当利威尔被带下楼梯时，高个儿男人说道。“我们只负责带你回总部接受审讯。”

“什么审讯？”利威尔坚持问道。他希望这是明智的，希望他没有过度反应，希望他能够甩开男人的手臂，开始逃跑。毕竟，已经没必要假装无辜了。

“不许问问题。”抓住利威尔的男人说道。他服从了，任由男人把他带向更繁忙的街道上。行人们纷纷让在一旁，假装没有看到他们。

利威尔被盖世太保飞快地带向前，他拼命地呼吸，使头脑尽可能地保持清醒，以摆脱现在掌控住他身体的恐惧。他的胸部被勒紧了，仿佛有一根带子紧紧地绑在上面，阻止肺部获得空气。他的后脑勺不停地冒冷汗，手指因掌心的汗而变得麻木

他瞥了一眼抓住他的人，努力消化他收集到的所有信息。这些人很年轻，地位不高。他们似乎不知道自己在做什么。据利威尔所知，这并不是盖世太保的行事风格。如果他们知道他是谁，如果他们能确定他是谁，他们难道不会直接进入他的家，就像他听说的一样?带着犯人走过市区去审问真的是一种规定吗?他一遍又一遍地回想着对方那句“如果你要动手的话，现在快做”。莫非他们还不确定利威尔就是嫌疑人?

他应该进到埃尔文家里的这两个年轻又毫无经验的白痴，会被党卫军军官吓得屁滚尿流。不过，他们也可以伪装自己，放松利威尔的警惕，之后再进行审讯。他们能做到吗?盖世太保真的那么狡猾吗?埃尔文能否说服他们，他并不知道自己雇佣了一个犹太人吗?利威尔很怀疑这点，毕竟埃尔文之所以能成功地用假身份生活，很大一部分原因在于他没有被人注意到。Osterhaus更仔细地观察了埃尔文，在他的生平中中发现了不止一件值得怀疑的事情。其他人也可能发现同样的事情，尽管他们不会提出见不得人的交易。利威尔的脑海中闪现出一幅埃尔文的尸体倒在砖墙上，十几颗子弹刺穿了他的胸膛的画面。突然间，他不后悔自己的决定，尽管他走的每一步都让他更接近死亡。

利威尔试图再次集中注意力。没有人在寻找 Lukas Weller或Levi Ackerman。盖世太保想要Theodore Mertz，那只羞辱了他们，在他们的鼻子底下消失的犹太老鼠。Theodore Mertz的信息肯定存在于某个文件夹里，而利威尔完美地契合这些信息。事实是这样的吗？另一个间谍，Darlett，他说他们会解决Theodore Mertz的问题。他们失败了吗？他们会在审讯中问什么？如果问他是不是Theodore Mertz，他们会知道什么？利威尔当然会否认，但谁不会呢？盖世太保使用酷刑吗？利威尔认为他们很可能会这样做。那些承认肯定是被鞭打出来的——否则谁会在知道后果的情况下对任何事情供认不讳？

他们继续走,离开老城，绕过Großer Garten（Great Garden）。利威尔不断提醒自己，与他同行的人对任何事情都没有把握，只要他坚决否认一切指控，他就有机会，无论机会多么渺小。那么，如果他符合盖世太保要找的人的描述呢?当然了，许多人符合这些描述，但他们不会被逮捕和送走。埃尔文仍然可以拯救他——也许他听见了楼梯上的谈话，谈话声可能传进了开着的窗户。但利威尔的内心深处有一种挥之不去的想法：即使埃尔文可以帮助他，但在上次之后，谁敢说他愿意提供帮助呢?他不会为了利威尔甘冒着暴露身份的危险，他不会再来做这种事了，尽管他曾经是第一个这么做的。

他们继续朝火车站走去，最后来到街对面的一座六层大楼前——盖世太保的总部。穿着制服的人进进出出，在利威尔看来，人们好像在大厦的阴影下加快了脚步。那个仍然抓住他的男人拖着他走上台阶，走进门，让他坐在门口附近的长椅上，而他的高个子同事则消失在大楼里。他们就这样等了一会儿，直到那个人回来。利威尔又被拉了起来，走进走廊深处的一个小房间，除了一张桌子和两把椅子，房间里什么也没有。

“坐下，”高个儿镇定地告诉他，然后他们离开了。“有人会过来。”

利威尔在门关上之前点了点头。没有钥匙在锁里转动的声音，利威尔立刻思考他能否直接走出去——步伐迅速，一如既往地平静——直到理性的声音说，就算走出盖世太保总部，他那可疑的运气难道能让他活下来?他环视了一下房间，镶板和墙纸上有紫红色的装饰。这不是他所期望的，但这并没有让他感觉好一点。他在桌子周围走来走去，不时地瞥一眼门口，尽管他知道自己应该坐下来，让自己看起来更冷静，更无辜，更像这只是一个误会。

似乎过去了很长时间，尽管利威尔已经失去了时间概念。他在这个小房间里走来走去，听着走近门的脚步声，每次都在想是否有人会走进来，但门一直没开。他开始感到口渴，有那么一会儿他几乎因此感到高兴，因为身体上的不适掩盖了他心中的焦虑，但过了一会儿，口渴失去了它的力量，让他感到更加紧张。

当他终于听到门外沉闷的声响时，利威尔急忙坐在椅子上，像是从未离开过那把椅子一样。进来的人身穿制服，没有穿外套，手里拿着一沓文件夹。从太阳穴上的白发来看，他可能四十多岁。他坐在桌子对面的椅子上，舔了舔拇指和食指的指尖，打开了第一个文件夹。男人的手很大，手指很细，皮肤下的关节突了出来。

“今年4月19日发生了一件事，”男人缓缓说道，“当天中午，盖世太保的巡逻队在靠近圣母院的街道上拦住了一名男子。在审问时，男子逃跑了，至今仍未抓获。”他停顿了一下，看向利威尔，把胳膊肘靠在桌子上。“你知道这件事吗？”

利威尔停顿一下，然后皱起眉毛，摇摇头。“不，”他说道，尽管颤抖沿着脊柱传遍全身。“我什么也不知道。”

男人沉默地看了他一会儿，然后继续说道。“那天在场的警官对行凶者作了如下描述，”他一如既往地冷静地继续读着，“身高160厘米，体重60千克左右，其他特征是黑头发和黑眼睛，身材瘦小。这让你想起了什么人吗?”

利威尔艰难地咽下口水。“听你这么说，”他说道，“确实有一点像我。”

“一点，”男人静静地重复道，合上文件。“这名男子被怀疑是一名利用假文件隐藏在德累斯顿的犹太人。”

“我什么也不知道。”利威尔急忙说道，希望把恐慌控制在合理的范围内。

“不知道？”男人问道，而利威尔摇摇头。“Theodore Mertz这个名字，没有让你想起什么吗？”

“没有，”利威尔立刻说道。“我从没听过这个名字。”

“你在何时来到德累斯顿？”男人突然问道，利威尔想知道他是否在试图打乱自己的思绪。

“1929年，”利威尔迅速回答道。“先生，我想知道我能不能问…您不会认为我就是这个Theodore Mertz吧？”

“我在想什么与你无关，”他不耐烦地回答道。“你来自哪儿？”

“柏林，”利威尔回答道。“Neukölln区，Thüringer街。”

“那你在哪儿——”

男人的问题被敲门声打断了，一个身穿绿色外套和裙装的女人走了进来。

“很抱歉，先生，”她安静地说道。“有一通找您的电话。”

男人恼怒地瞪着她，说：“让他们等着。我现在很忙。”

“我说了，先生，但他们说这很紧急，”她的眼睛从未望向利威尔。“是来自柏林的电话。

男人咬紧牙齿，然后拿起文件站了起来。他在门口停下，利威尔能看见他正在和逮捕他的人谈话。男人把文件交给那个高个子，他抽出一张纸，放在文件的最上方。

“如果他符合条件，让他把这个签了，然后押去拘留所。”当高个儿开口时，他已经转身离开了。

“先生，”他紧张地说道。“我们怎么才能知道他是个——”

“老天，”男人抱怨道。“检查他。如果他是，让他把文件签了。”

利威尔感到一阵寒潮般的恐慌，眼前一片模糊。他想捡起椅子，朝门口的人扔去，把椅子的碎片当作匕首挥舞着，光荣而血腥地逃走。他想跳起来，赤手空拳地从房间里冲了出去，把牙齿咬进了每一个盖世太保的喉咙。可他只是静静地坐着，男人们走回房间，随手关上门。利威尔能想到的一切就是这终于发生了，他恐惧了六年的事情。那两个人在门边磨蹭了一会儿，挤作一团，低声争论着什么，然后高个子走上前，清了清嗓子。

“请站起来，”他说。利威尔忍不住去想这礼貌听起来是多么的怪异。“现在请你…呃…脱掉裤子。或者不用脱掉，只要拽下来就行了。拜托。”

利威尔走离桌子，他用麻木的双手试图解开裤子前面的纽扣。他低头看了看自己的手指，奇怪的是，当自己面对其他任务时，这双手曾经是多么的灵巧，而现在它们甚至托不住一秒钟。他似乎用了几分钟才解开纽扣，抓住裤腰并把它们拉下来。布料一落到他的脚踝，他就想用手捂住自己的身体，但一想到面前的人会命令他把衣服脱掉，他还是忍住了自己的冲动。

男人又走近一步，利威尔咬紧牙关，试图消除赤身裸体的恐惧。这让他想起了Krieger，但这更糟，尽管Krieger比世界上任何人都更了解利威尔身体最私密的部位。他能感觉到自己在发抖，他想使这一切停下来，但控制着他的恐惧使身体不敢移动。男人弯下腰去察看，两人之间仍有半米的距离。利威尔看不到他的脸，但他能听到男人沉重的喘息和无声的呻吟。

“你能…”他张开嘴，看了看利威尔的脸，然后喃喃说道：“算了，没关系。”

男人又仔细观察了十秒钟，然后他站直身体，走向仍然在门边徘徊的同伴。利威尔看着他们再次低声讨论什么。检查他的男人挠了挠后脑勺，耸耸肩。另一个人看起来很恼怒，他用手指向利威尔，然后高个子发出了抗议。

“我不知道！”他低声说道，这让另一个人翻了个白眼。“我以前从来没见过。我怎么会知道那长什么样？”

另一个男人把他拉近，低声耳语了什么。高个子看上去很愤怒。

“为什么我要再看一遍？”他问道，听起来很生气。“如果你比我更了解，为什么你不去看？”

另一个男人瞥利威尔一眼，他仍然站在那，他的裤子堆在脚踝上，他松弛的阴茎从黑暗中探出，粗糙的毛发如同灌木林。利威尔可以看见他眼神中的犹豫，然而，当他走近利威尔，弯下腰时，他突然变得坚定起来。利威尔看见他歪着头，眯着眼睛，然后直起背，走出房间，对他的同事微微点头。

“你确定？”高个子问道，当男人再次点头时，他又回头瞥了一眼利威尔。“你完全确定吗？”

另一个男人犹豫了几秒钟，然后说，“是的，我相当确定。”

“相当确定？！”

“我的意思是我确定，”他匆忙地补充道。“我确定他是。”

高个儿看了他几秒钟，然后转向利威尔。“你可以穿上裤子了。谢谢你，”他如先前般礼貌地说道。

“不要再说‘请’和‘谢谢’，”当利威尔穿上裤子是他的同事对他嘟哝道，再次走向利威尔，抓起他的胳膊。“走吧。”

他们把他带离房间，逐渐远离走廊，又走了一段楼梯来到大楼的地下室，小小的牢房隐藏在在厚重的金属门后面；利威尔可以听到走道里传来的压抑沉闷的咳嗽声。他明白他应该反抗，去告诉他的逮捕者，他们抓错人了，但是他的嘴巴因为而恐惧无法张开，还有比那更强大的力量在压抑着他：绝望。男人带着他来到其中一个牢房，这里比埃尔文家的洗手间还要小一些，并且里面已经有了其他两个男人，当男人用力将利威尔推进去时，利威尔对所处环境的认识逐渐明朗起来。

随着身后的门被关上，利威尔被迫留在这里，他脑袋里一片空白，身体麻木。他看向另外两个男人，他们都坐在混凝土做的地板上，互相都不加以理会。角落里有个装有粪便的桶，利威尔只希望自己的肠道现在不要出现任何毛病。他坐在门旁试图呼吸，当他再次看向男人时，他的心脏加速跳动，耳朵里嗡嗡作响。他们似乎都比利威尔大几岁，他们呆滞地盯着地板，让利威尔觉得他们都十分顺从，完全屈服于不再能改变的命运。慢慢地，尽管他头脑中的某个部分仍然在抵抗，利威尔也转而看向地板。

在这个闷热的房间里，随着时间流逝，各种各样的问题充斥在利威尔的头脑里，慢吞吞地，像是他的脑袋里突然从无到有。他们一个接着一个渗透到他的意识中，像是一个漏水的水龙头：他们会带犹太人去哪？东边，集中营，但是他们到底什么意思？利威尔瞥了一眼两个男人中的一个，他的左眼上有个旧伤疤。他们还会转移他们吗？他们会当场击毙他吗，在盖世太保总部后面处决？他无法得出答案。他们之后又会如何处理他的尸体？他们会把他扔到郊外几公里的坑里吗？

这似乎是第一次利威尔有机会考虑到法兰和伊莎贝尔，他想知道在他没回家的情况下他们会作何反应。他会成为伊莎贝尔不再谈论的另一件事情吗?法兰会再次终日消沉，每天呆在家里吗？Gernhardt夫人可能会接济伊莎贝尔一阵子——但是他们需要他，他们需要利威尔带领他们渡过难关。他们中会有人想出去联系埃尔文吗？他会帮助他们，把他们藏起来，把他们带出国，甚至在必要时把他们带出欧洲？利威尔想了想他们的争吵，关于Osterhaus给埃尔文的选择，帮助他或者面临行刑队。为什么利威尔会认为他自私？现在这似乎太愚蠢了。埃尔文当然有他自己逗留的原因，比尽快结束战争更加私人的原因。如果没有牵连自身，怎么可能会有人做出他的选择？

利威尔突然想起他们几个月前的对话，那个时候，利威尔非常清楚地意识到帮助埃尔文就是在帮助他自己，他只是在为他自己做这一切。那是多么真实，从一开始就是那么真实。那几个月里他都很少考虑到其他人，他居然还认为埃尔文自私，他只是想要继续做好自己分内的工作。意识到自己的虚伪让利威尔感到嘴巴火辣辣地疼。他想知道临别时他所说的话是什么。“操你妈”,那是他对埃尔文说的话；至于法兰和伊莎贝尔，他甚至记不得了。

利威尔逐渐乏累，他猜测自己在混凝土的地板上还能睡几个小时，但是地板的寒冷似乎深入骨髓，让他冷得浑身发抖。他试图用胳膊包裹着自己以保持温暖然后再次进入睡眠，但是当其中一个男人在角落里用那个桶小便时，刺鼻的味道充斥在整个牢房里，利威尔最终还是放弃了。利威尔忍耐了好几个钟头，尽管那毫无意义，最后他也还是放弃了，他试图在不面对桶的情况下瞄准桶内，释放了自己的膀胱。他开始感到饥饿，但并没与冲过去吃牢饭；没有味道的冷粥，一片干面包和一杯水，尝起来有金属的苦味。

“你为什么会在这儿？”当利威尔咽下食物，然后急切地喝着那杯水时，其中一个男人突然问道。

“我不知道，”利威尔回答道。“你呢？”

“你不会真的认为这很重要吧？”那个脸上带着伤疤得男人打断他说。即便只是这一个问题，他说的话也像是来自上流阶层的。“当你停止为他们的愤怒中寻找理性的理由时，你便寻求到了内心的平静。”

他们再次陷入沉默，盯着地板，利威尔可以感觉到早餐在他的胃里艰难地进行消化。这让他感到很焦虑；无论发生什么他都不想吐到那个桶里。在接下里令人不安的十五分种里，利威尔觉得世界上最重要的事情就是不要在那个角落里弯腰，把脸靠近其他人的排泄物。他的身体疼痛起来，他感到自己有些发烧，仿佛他的皮肤对于衣服的重量突然变得敏感起来。他想知道这些男人是否知道等待他们的是什么，是否会把他们带走，如果这样做了，又会把他们带去哪呢。他既想又不想去询问，知道总比不知道好，可他仍然感到害怕。

缓慢流失的时间使得某些东西逐渐麻木，停留在牢房里的沉默也使得头脑逐渐麻痹。利威尔的下巴似乎被锁住了，到了正午，他开始想知道他与狱友的谈话是否是真实的，或者一切只是他的想象。他开始感觉到自己的身体和头脑开始分离，好像没有了控制力；在无止尽昏暗的房间里，利威尔什么都感觉不到，什么也都思考不了，就好像他的生命不再属于他一样，好像他已经不复存在了一样。有个人进来了，一个士兵，把那个脸上带有瘀伤的男人带走了，他没有再回来。

当他们再次来到他们两个面前时，利威尔没有挣扎——谁会是下个目标？现在也无法再逃脱了。

大约二十个男人站成一列向前行进——不需要手铐或者捆绑——带到大楼中间的广场上。那里都是武装的士兵，盖世太保以及党卫军，他们都严阵以待。天起很热，这是他们所经历过最炎热的夏天之一，没过多久他们都汗流浃背。有人请求能移动到大楼的阴影里，结果被否决了。利威尔再次感到口渴——感觉像是一辈子都没喝过水一样——汗珠从头皮落到他的衬衫里，他禁不住开始抓挠后脑勺。所有人都沉默不语。他们可以听到楼后街上汽车掠过的声音，和发动机轻轻的嗡嗡声。

四个男人进入广场；利威尔认出逮捕他的那两个男人，其中一个高高的，黑且干瘦，另一个则矮壮敦实，头发金黄。他们快速向他们走去，命令他们再次站成一列；囚犯们按士兵般的效率快速完成。利威尔感到自己的呼吸变得浅而急促，突然恐惧的疼痛袭入他的脑袋里。大约过了几秒钟，一切都变得不再真实，脚下广场磨旧的石头，头上的快要烤焦皮肤的太阳。他似乎无法呼吸，想要跪地祈求某个人让这一切快点结束。

“一个错误举动将会把你的生命带向终点，”一个党卫军军官告诉他们，举起枪强调道。“快走。”

他们继续前进，在他们右边是拱门下站着另一个党卫军军官，带着他们穿过大楼。他们来到在一个安静的街道上，但又快速走到另一条繁忙的街道，朝着火车站。利威尔环顾周围来往的人群；身着裙装的女人们，戴着遮阳帽的孩童，穿着背带短裤的男孩，穿着短裙和过膝袜的女孩。这些孩子看着他们，直到他们的妈妈也注意到了，拉着他们的胳膊迅速离开。                                                                        

    他们穿过主入口，穿过为普通乘客和普通火车准备的站台，沿着铁轨走到更远的货运站台。火车已经开走了，他们只好再等下一辆。铁路旁的小楼向他们所站的区域投下一片阴影。其他人已经在等了，从其他地方带到这里，又来了几十个，大部分是男人，也有女人，他们都穿着狱服，眼神冷淡。他们排成一行，想要休息，利威尔没有加入他们的谈话。当火车到站，带来一阵怪异的沉默时，他感到头晕目眩，他的手指再一次失去知觉，双颊刺痛麻木。

党卫军军官迅速占据被搬出来的两把桌椅，开始记录囚犯们的信息。囚犯们排成一列，把名字报给军官，他们极其认真地记录在表格里。利威尔始终没能把视线从火车以及他们穿过的大门上移开，他像动物一样走向前方。他前面的队伍越来越短，利威尔的呼吸也越来越浅，直到他感到自己几乎无法呼吸。在充满恐慌的某一时刻内，他清楚地意识到战争是否结束，它将持续多长时间都没有什么关系，就像他们所承诺的，他们所有人都会被杀掉，他们不会放过任何一个囚犯，当他们做完这一切的时候，没有人会记得他们曾经存在过。利威尔感到自己有些不太舒服，脑海中本能求生的欲望被撕碎，身体变得沉重，但是他的目的很明确，只是还没有开始行动。他看着军官手上的枪，想知道它要用来做什么，在站台把人枪毙还是逼着他们上火车。他扫视着人群，他的手握成拳头，他在寻找任何东西，任何逃跑的几乎，任何武器。他前面的队伍快要消失了，在他和桌子之间仅仅只隔了几个男人。

然后利威尔看到了他。

Darlett 正在坐在桌子后面，穿着制服，手里握着钢笔，他正写下男人们报给他的名字，当他们掠过他准备上火车时，他几乎不会多看他们一眼。他的表情冷漠又恼怒，就像某个火车售票员，对单调乏味的常规工作感到厌烦。他抬头看了一会儿但没有看到利威尔，他的眼睛穿过人群，好像在估计自己还要在这呆多久。当利威尔前面的那个人离开桌子时，他不禁打了个寒颤，他想知道自己应该做什么，想知道事情是否会有不同。埃尔文会送他走吗？他会吗？在Daelett把利威尔前面那个男人送上火车时，他下定决心。

他走到桌前，跪了下来，同时握紧拳头，就像当他看到了法兰绝望的表情时所作的一样。Darlett跳了起来，他看起来很厌恶，也很生气，此时利威尔后面传来大声喊叫，但这对他而言似乎是那么遥远，那么微不足道。有人打他的头让他站起来，但是利威尔抓着桌子的边缘，一动不动。

“拜托，”他气喘吁吁地说，看向Darlett。“拜托，这一定是搞错了，我什么都没有做！他们在我上班的途中把我拦住了。我保证我不是他们说的那个人，我从来没有听说过他，我不是犹太人，我不是，我保证——”

“赶紧起来！”后面的人喊着，抓着他的胳膊往前推，但是利威尔始终不肯离开桌子。

“拜托了，我保证我是清白的！”为了活下来，他乞求着。“我为Sturmbannführer Holtz工作，我为埃尔文 Holtz工作！我真的不是犹太人，我发誓，我不是，我—”

“给我起来你这个肮脏的混蛋—”

“等等。”

当Darlett向前靠近，那只手也松开了利威尔的胳膊。“你说你为埃尔文Holtz工作？”

“是的！”利威尔大喊道。“是的，我为Sturmbannführer Holtz工作，我是他的管家。”他再次看向Darlett，他比利威尔想象中演的更好。“我什么都没有做，我不知道我为什么在这，我只是在上班途中被那些人拦住了。”

“是谁？” Darlett问道，当利威尔身后的人试图说话时，他抬起手示意他们闭嘴。

“那两个，”利威尔说道，指向逮捕他的那两个人；他们按照Darlett的命令走了过来，看起来很焦虑。

“是你们逮捕了这个男人吗？” Darlett问道，他们交换了一下眼神，然后点了点头。

“他是Theodore Mertz，”那个矮壮敦实，金黄头发的男人解释道。“他是个犹太人，他住在—”

“我不是！”利威尔打断道，再次转向Darlett。“我叫Lukas Welle。我为Sturmbannführer Holtz工作，我当时站在他的公寓外——。”

“行了，我已经知道了，” Darlett打断他的话，再次转向那两个男人。“你们为什么会怀疑他是那个Theodore Mertz？”

他们两个看了看对方，犹豫了一会，其中一个说道，“他符合描述，长官。”

“他符合描述，” Darlett安静地重复。“准确点。是什么描述？黑头发的矮个子？”

站在他前面的男人再次陷入沉默，Darlett咒骂了一声。“谁批准这次逮捕的？”

“Kriminalkommissar Wahler–”

Darlett再次咒骂道。“你下次看到他，告诉他如果他妈的再像这次一样把事情搞砸，我会教会他什么叫审讯，知道了吗？”他低声说道，那两个人慌乱地点点头。

“是， Hauptsturmführer 先生，”高个儿说道，当Darlett转头瞥了一眼利威尔时，他又摆正了自己的姿势。

“审问的人是你吗？” Darlett问道，那两个人互相交换了一个眼神。

“呃，”高个儿开始说道，“是Kriminalkommissar Wahler ，但是他接了个电话—”

“你还有什么想说的，” Darlett打断他，以一种咄咄逼人的声音说道，“你们他妈的失职每年给这个国家造成了多少损失？Wahler知道吗？”他停了下来，深吸一口气。“你们两个白痴，难道没有检查他是否符合所有描述吗？”

站在他前面的那个男人涨红了脸。“您的意思是—”

“没错，”Darlett说道，从牙缝里把话挤出来，同时翻了个白眼，“当你在回答问题时，要知道如果上帝没有授予我他对普通人加倍的耐心，你们现在都会在那个火车上。”

当他用胳膊肘轻轻推了下他同事时，那个男人脸上泛起的红晕消失了，接下来的几秒内，他似乎说不出话来。“好吧，”他最后勉强说道，“我们不是很确定—”

“看在上帝的份上！”Darlett破口大骂，站起来绕过桌子，俯视着利威尔。

“你，起来，你们两个把他还有Theodore Mertz的文件夹给我拿来。在我把你们送上火车前你们只有三分钟的时间。明白吗？”

“是，Herr Hauptsturmführer，”高个儿说道，和他的同事一起离开站台。

“你，”Darlett对利威尔厉声说道，他已经站了起来。“来这。”

他把利威尔带到一个只有一张桌子和一个电话的小办公室里。Darlett把身后的门半掩着，他瞥了一眼窗外，然后走到利威尔面前停了下来。

“我也很头痛的，”他低声咕哝道，“我们最好让他看起来更真一点，你不这样认为吗？”

利威尔咬紧牙关，点了点头，然后再次把他的裤子脱掉，当Darlett弯下腰检查他时，他颤抖了一下。对利威尔来说，Darlett在他的脑海里慢慢地从一数到十。

“我们应该这么做的，”他说道，然后不耐烦地叹着气，回头又看了一眼，似乎是确保有人在门缝看到了他们，他走向桌子，坐在边缘上，拿起电话的听筒，拨了一串数字，然后客客气气地把埃尔文的名字说给了电话那头的人。

利威尔听着Darlett的谈话，他似乎故意放大了声音让外面经过的人听到。当那两个男人进来时，他仍然在讲话，他翻动着递来的文件，没有看他们一眼，他用肩膀压着耳边的听筒，扫视着文件。

“你知道是怎么回事，”他压低声音说道，眼睛瞥向打开的门。“妈的，这些盖世太保连工作内容都搞不清。”他对埃尔文所说的什么事笑了起来。“是的，是的。但你不用担心，我会尽快把你的宝贵的廉价劳动力送过去的。”他停顿了一会。“我当然相信你的话，但是你也不能期待…是的，没错，我会尽快把他送过去的。”

他挂断了电话，又拨打了另一个号码，等了一会儿。“Riehl？我是Müller，”他最后开始说道。“帮我查点东西。你能在你的记录里找到一个叫Theodore Mertz的人吗？”

男人又打了几个这样的电话，然后从桌子的抽屉里拿出一张纸，在上面写了些什么，他把听筒放下，让那两个男人进来，把文件夹还给了他们，高个儿紧紧抱着它，像握了个盾牌似的。

“那么，”Darlett开始说道，慢慢站起来，把利威尔的假文件拍在他的手上。“我该从哪开始？哦，对了，你们现在去市区给自己找个镜子。”

“一个镜子，长官？”

“没错，”男人继续说道，“你们两个该死的白痴都该好好看看你们自己，好好学学犹太人鸡巴和普通人的有什么区别！其次，我要恭喜你们两个成为你们部门最没用的两个狗屎。”他转而拿起桌上的文件。

“Theodore Mertz，真实名字是Gluckstein, Yaakov Israel。两个月前在莱比锡被逮捕，被运送到贝尔根-贝尔森集中营后，不久就因为斑疹伤寒去世了。”

盖世太保们面面相觑，然后转而又看向地板，“，是我们搞错了，Hauptsturmführer先生。”当Darlett把拳头猛砸在桌上时，那个矮壮敦实金头发的男人咕哝道。

“你们这种没用的狗杂种是从哪里拖出来的？!”他大喊道，脸色迅速涨红。“从波兰某个殖民地？！ ** **你他妈的不知道怎么用电话吗？**** ！”

年轻的男人们都保持沉默，不安地扭动着。利威尔可以听到窗外火车门关闭的声音。Darlett走了几步，深吸几口气才又面对他们，但是在他有机会开口前，另一个身穿党卫军制服的男人敲了敲半开着的门，把头探了进来。

“火车离开了，Hauptsturmführer先生，”他说道，冲利威尔点点头。“他怎么办？”

“告诉他们没事，”他用冷静的声音回答道，尽管他始终盯着那两个年轻男人。“认错人了。”

男人点点头，在Darlett把利威尔的文件交给他后便离开了。“我们对给你带来的不便深感抱歉，”他用单调的语气说道。“代我向埃尔文问好，告诉他他欠我一次。”

利威尔一言不发地点点头，然后把假文件放进口袋里，走了出去，当走上站台时火车正在移动。逮捕他的两个男人正准备回盖世太保大楼，即便他们路过利威尔时瞥了他一眼，利威尔觉得也不需要急忙的。他可以感受到傍晚的阳光照在皮肤上所带来的温暖。他穿过河流，几乎没有看也没有听他在去奥古斯都桥路上的任何事物，任由他的脚带他离开易北河，而不是河对面的家。

当他终于敲响埃尔文家的门时，他可以感到自己紧皱的眉头，焦虑和麻木交织在一起，但又在争着控制他的身体，让他的肌肉紧张起来但又让他意识迟钝。当男人打开门时，利威尔一言不发地走了进来，甚至他关上门时他都没有抬头看埃尔文的脸，尽管他蹲下来去看利威尔的眼睛。

“你还好吗？”他问道，他的声音很紧张。“利威尔，他们伤害你了吗？”

利威尔难以言表，他感到舌头肿胀麻痹。他盯着埃尔文的靴子，即便他再次叫自己的名字，他不知道该如何回答他的问题，没有词语。还有一些事情一直困扰着他，他也试图去解决，现在他唯一确定的事是，抓住埃尔文的手，把他带到卧室。

“利威尔，”埃尔文轻轻地却又困惑地叫着他。“利威尔，你要...”

利威尔在床前停住，伸手去抓埃尔文的衬衫，从制服裤子里抽出来，他的手指摸索到皮带的末端，解开扣子。当利威尔把衬衫纽扣解开时，他的手指突然变得十分灵活。

“利威尔，”埃尔文再次说道。“利威尔，我认为现在不是时候——”

利威尔把埃尔文的裤子脱掉，很庆幸地看见他的身体还没有反应，然后转身走向衣柜，在男人已经叠得足够整洁的衣服里翻寻着，把一件一件衣服丢到搁板上。他发现了他一直要找的东西，尽管他们不在他原先放置的位置上：他们在河边那天埃尔文穿的宽松长裤。他一言不发地走过男人，然后走向卫生间放洗澡水，迅速脱下衣服，坐在浴缸里，然而水仍在往下流。他让水没过肘部后才关了水龙头，双臂环抱着，膝盖靠着胸膛。

他可以听到埃尔文走进房间，他把靴子重重地扔在地上，然后是他光着脚轻柔的脚步声。他没有去看他，但是当男人走向橱柜找些什么时，他在余光里抓住了他的身影，他好像是在找一块布和一个盒子。他抓住一个小凳子，坐在利威尔身后。

“我可以吗?”他问道。利威尔沉默地点点头。

他听到埃尔文把盒子放到地上，然后手落到利威尔的肩膀上，轻柔又温暖。他把利威尔的头偏向一边，在利威尔的头发里摩挲，手里拿着一把细齿梳。利威尔感到有什么东西抓着他的喉咙，他没有意识到其中的恐惧，但是这让他不禁打了个寒颤。他倚靠着埃尔文的手，过了一会儿才让他继续，让他拿着梳子穿过每一缕头发。

慢慢地，利威尔的身体放松下来，像是按照埋藏在肌肉记忆里的本能，让双腿在温暖的水里伸直，这时水已经开始变冷了。当男人放下梳子时，利威尔瞥了他一眼，看到他泛红的面颊，脸上的汗水微闪着，但是依旧什么也没有说。埃尔文对着他微笑——像是人们给受惊吓的孩子那种安慰的微笑——他拿起一块毛巾在水里浸湿。利威尔可以闻到薰衣草的香味，比他之前闻到过的都要强烈，他看到身后的埃尔文正拿着一块肥皂在毛巾上摩擦，起出厚厚一层泡沫。这是黑市的东西，通过配给卡发放的肥皂是不会有这种泡沫的。

利威尔把头歪向一侧，任由埃尔文拿着毛巾擦过他的肩膀和脖颈，从锁骨到胸口。他向前倾斜暴露出自己的后背，等到埃尔文把皮肤搓红才移动。埃尔文在利威尔的胳膊下用肥皂擦洗着，在利威尔柔软的黑发上擦洗着，然后一言不发地把布递给利威尔让他擦洗身体的其他部分，这些是利威尔不会让埃尔文碰的地方。他没有转头去看埃尔文是否看着他。埃尔文不会让他感到厌烦。

他用一块干净柔软的毛巾把自己擦干，然后走进卧室，爬到被子下；他又闻到了薰衣草的香味，和埃尔文的味道。男人在放干浴缸里的水后，跟着他进到房间里，他看起来好像准备在床边找个地方坐下来，然后利威尔终于张开了口。

“你能把窗户关上吗？”他问道，声音干涩而沙哑。

“当然，”埃尔文说道，他走过去，关上了窗户。“你还需要什么吗？”

“法兰和伊莎贝尔，”利威尔咕哝着，脸摩擦着枕头。“他们会担心我的，如果—”

“我会去告诉他们你很没事，”埃尔文静静地许诺道。“试着睡会儿。”

利威尔点点头，把被子拉过肩膀，叹息着，眉头仍然紧蹙。不久，利威尔就闻到床上的香味逐渐消失了；到他听到埃尔文关门的声音时，香味几乎都没有了。他转身盯着天花板上街灯微弱的光影，辗转难眠，尽管身心乏累，却还是没有闭上眼休息，什么也没有做。他没有思考，几乎也没有感觉，反而想象着埃尔文躺在自己身边，他的身体陷入床垫里，他的体温仍然停留在床单上。利威尔迫使自己的身体变得更重，陷在床里，埃尔文的床，好像他和埃尔文一样强壮，就像埃尔文的力量附在他身上。  

当男人回来时他仍然醒着，在某个模糊不清的地方意识朦胧。利威尔可以听到他在黑暗中笨拙地走来走去，靠着窗外昏暗的灯光，在他的橱柜里翻找着什么。  

“他们还好吗？”利威尔安静地问道；他可以听到男人张开口的声音。

“他们都很好，”埃尔文安抚地说道，像先前那样沉静地微笑着。“他们有点被吓到了，就这样。”  

利威尔咕哝了一声，他目前也没办法再集中更多注意力。“你在做什么？”他对埃尔文说道；他可以听到男人仍然在翻找什么。

“我拿些床单什么的去沙发那，”埃尔文解释道。

  “不要，”利威尔说道，把身体转向他那一侧。男人犹豫片刻后脱下衣服。他可以感受到埃尔文躺到床上时的重量，一切都无需多言，他也无需过多解释，利威尔逐渐进入睡眠。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小熊软糖快被due折磨死了。
> 
> 昨天给家里寄了300个口罩，希望大家都能健康安泰，平安喜乐。
> 
> 鸽了这么久真的超级抱歉！！！

**Author's Note:**

> 翻译比我想象中还要累……希望保持着热情更下去，不出所料的话应该是周更。  
> 请大家给原文作者留下kudos55555，这篇文真的是太棒了！可惜我的水平有限，无法发挥出原文的十分之一。


End file.
